Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles
by sseasshark
Summary: Naruto, the Kyuubi reincarnate, divine warrior of Kami, immortal being, and the sole survivor of the Shinobi era, is sent to a world of war, a world unlike anything he has seen…. The world of Azeroth. Godlike Naruto
1. The New World

Chapter One

The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

It was a warm day in Fire Country, or that's what they used to call it anyway. In the thousands of years I've been alive, I've lived through the Age of Shinobi, which later came to be known as the Age of Bloodshed. The constant warring between the five major countries caused the civilians to condemn the Shinobi. They were tired of seeing villages burn, tired of ANBU stalking the walls, waiting for an unknown enemy to strike.

They were tired of war.

And honestly, I can't blame them. Casualty rates during war were astronomical, as you soon get tired of seeing body bags being hauled through the gates every day. They were tired of the constant depression and angst that war caused them.

Thus ended the Shinobi Era.

It was not a civil war, there was no infighting in the village. If anything, it was more of a strike. The civilians turned against the villages, refusing to work despite the effects that a lack of simple cash can do to a family. Without any revenue comes the inability to pay their army. One would think that the Shinobi Era would end in war, but in reality it ended through a financial crash.

You may ask, how does that diminish the Shinobi bloodline? How can a simple financial crash stop the ever-growing bloodline that is Chakra?

What most people seem to forget is that the majority of a Village's Shinobi force is of civilian ilk. You hear all about big names like Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, but it is not they who make the entire army.

They majority of the force is Genin to Chunin level civilians. Due to a lack of Shinobi blood, they usually didn't make it any higher than that.

In a cynical sense, they are the 'cannon-fodder' of the Corps. The unassuming yet common Chunin that seem to fill up the battlefield are _civilians_. When a commander says 'Hold the line!', do you think he is talking to one or two Jounin or a steadfast line of Chunin?

Due to at least half of the Corps being made out of civilians, the crash began. Without the bulk of the forces that makes up their military, the force literally became nothing more than clans. Chakra on the civilian side diminished quickly, while the clans' chakra lines stood fast much longer. Yet still, the unstoppable force that is Time deteriorated the Shinobi blood in them. Some clans died out in five years, while others took one hundred years.

Simply put, in the Age of Bloodshed a _Fire Dragon Jutsu_ could level a building. As the years passed, it came to the point where it would only slightly burn said building.

Oddly enough, the Hyuuga clan lasted over two hundred years. I never liked them anyway, the pretentious bastards. But still, every day they would have clan members from every age do at least five jutsu per day to keep themselves in tuned with their chakra.

It worked, to a point. However, with this constant usage caused many cases of chakra overuse. Since such cases were treatable and they could recover in a few days, they paid little heed to it.

That was their downfall.

Due to the constant usage of it, their coils were always slightly overworked. This may seem like a moot point, but it is not. Due to the coils being overworked, the women gave birth to children who had stressed coils when they were born.

I never really understood how a physical trait such as this was passed down to their children. I always guessed that they used their chakra so much over the years that it became imprinted in their genetic code.

With these overworked coils came either a low ability to use chakra or a complete inability to use it. At least, that's my theory.

Eventually, the remnants of the Hyuuga clan married out and the power of Chakra was lost to all, even in legend.

Unfortunately, despite chakra dying out, mankind's inability to compromise spawned a new era of war, the Age of Samurai. The remnants of Iron Country became the world leader during this time, since swordplay was something that could be taught to each generation, with or without chakra. Since they have teachings of old and had attempted to integrate newer styles into their fights, they became the new world power at the time.

There's a certain irony in it. Iron Country was always a neutral country, never allying themselves with another country. How this isolationist principle made them into a world power I'd never know.

But, just like any world power comes many enemies. All over the continent, those who didn't rally under the newly named Sword Country came together to form one large country bordering it. They called themselves Shield Country, the ones who would defend the people from the 'enemy' that Sword Country is. They were fanatics that feared the ever growing power of Sword Country and wanted to neutralize it before they became too large.

Funny enough, Sword Country didn't do anything wrong. They never had corrupt principles, they always wanted to help the people, and, despite training in swordplay, never asked or attempted to start any war.

So, the Swords and Shields did war...again. It gets kind of redundant actually. Long ago I'd given up trying to spread words of peace to the people. There will always be hate where there is love and greed where there is charity.

...Humans are annoying.

Anyway, after constant battling, which Shield Country actually did quite well in, did the Swords finally break the Shields. By that time, the people once again despised war and rallied against the government...yadda yadda.

Yes, I get bored telling this story as well.

Finally, they renamed the entire landscape to Japan. The civilians at the time wanted to cut all ties to their brutal past and start anew.

At first, Japan was just as, if not the slightest bit advanced in technology as the Age of the Samurai. Slowly but surely, the archeologists discovered the technology from our time, like refrigerators, televisions, headsets, and evolved them to make them better. Now people walk and drive around the city of Tokyo without a care in the world.

Anyway, I'm bored. Actually I've been bored for a while now, hundreds of years actually. Other than the occasional power-hungry fool that pops up now and then there is literally nothing to do any more. In fact, the Governments have started taking care of these undesirable situations quietly and quickly.

Its laughable to compare their efforts to a Shinobi's though. Nobody is supposed to know about the operation _before _the operation happens. Mass media is another pet peeve of mine as well.

One day in what they call now Tokyo, the pendant on my neck started to glow.

The pendant was beautiful. It was a golden-rimmed sapphire with gold angel wings sprouting from each side. On the bottom of the gold rim said, 'The Lost Era'.

When the pendant glows it means Kami wants me for something. She used to call me more often because in the Age of Samurai and Shinobi there were more criminals and not enough people to deal with them.

I answer to no one except for Kami herself.

'_Hmm. Looks like Kami wants me for something. I wonder how long it has been...'_

I leaped off the tree I was lying down on before walking my way down a dirt road. The road twisted and turned and forked off many times but I've walked this path so many times I could probably do it in my sleep.

At the end of the path laid a dark and foreboding cave entrance, the cavern reeking an eerie aura of negativity. A simple seal of mixed killing intent and a small scent of blood makes for a fine repellant against any curious passersby.

Conjuring a small flame on my finger, I walked towards the far end of the cave. During this long walk I let my mind wander to when I first heard about being immortal…

_Flashback_

_At training field #43, next to the Forest of Death, an hour ago, I decided to raise a chakra barrier so no one would feel the massive amount of chakra used for this technique._

_Summoning four clones I was about to start the Kazerasenshuriken, when I suddenly blacked out._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_That was the first thing I heard when I regained consciousness. Hearing that blasted dripping that seemed to echo off the walls, I knew exactly where I was._

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune's jail cell._

_Above me, rusted pipes crisscrossed and arced their way down a dark hallway. Knowing that there aren't many reasons that the fox would pull me in here, I followed the pipes to an old, rusted gate that had a large paper seal on it, the words 'SEAL" emblazoned in black ink on it._

_Walking forward, I was just about to ask the stupid fuzzball what he wanted when all of a sudden rows and rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth and malicious, red eyes appeared. I was stunned to see the figure up close and was unprepared for the giant roar that followed shortly afterward._

_I took a step backward and stepped on some piece of metal under the murky water. It was slippery with aged moss as I oh so elegantly tripped backwards and fell into the water. _

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face Gaki! And you actually FELL! Oh god, what I would pay to see that again!" **__the fox said, chest heaving with an echoing laugh._

_I hoisted myself out of the water glaring at the bastard, "Someday I'll come in there and shove a Rasenshuriken so far up your-" _

"_**Like you have the guts Gaki!" **__the fox said, eyes glinting with mischief._

_His laughs died down and the fox lost his grin. He became uncharacteristically serious and it affected me too, all traces of mirth slipping away from both of us._

"_**Gaki, as you know, throughout your life you will slowly be absorbing all of my chakra." **I __nodded in confirmation._

"_**What you don't know is that no human can take all of a demon's chakra, especially mine. You have two choices. One is to let time go by normally and absorb my chakra, or two is to become an immortal being."**_

"_Of course I'll pick option one! Why would I want to be an immortal?" _

_With a sigh the fox continued, "__**That would be a normal choice but there is a catch." **__I raised an eyebrow at this. What kind of catch could there be to this?_

"_**Over time as you absorb my chakra, you receive it by tails. Each tail is biggeer than the prior one. The problem is that the ninth tail is so strong that it would blow up your coils, thus expelling all chakra from your system which means…"**_

"_I'll die…" The solemn tone seemed to affect the fox as well as he nodded in agreement._

"_**The only way to be able to regulate the amount of chakra is to become a fox demon or in your case, a hanyou."**_

"_Alright I'll become a hanyou…" I want not even close to being ready for the amount of corrosive, demonic chakra forcibly pushed into my system._

_It hurt. By god it hurt. It felt like my entire body was being dunked in acid. The worst part was my face, as it felt like the eyes themselves disintegrated and reformed themselves in one slow, long motion. All of my senses were being modified at once, and each passing moment seemed like an hour as each sense reformed and changed itself._

_When the pain started hurting less and the stars floating around my head disappeared, I looked over at my clones and saw something I was dreading._

_They had seven fox tails, covered in a bone-like mesh waving behind them. The marks on my cheeks became much more pronounced, giving it a more feral look. My face seemed angular and my body was much more lean. _

_Just when I was starting to gain respect, just starting to receive acceptance, should I go back to the village looking like this all of that respect would be gone, replaced with an inner rage and hatred that has been stored away for years._

_Fortunately the fox came up with an idea to use a combination of a Genjutsu and a Henge to make myself look as I did before; I just hoped that nobody would disrupt it._

_I hoped so._

_Flashback End_

Casually taking the pendant, I pushed a bit of chakra in it and a flash of light appears, blinding me for a few seconds.

When I was able to see again, I ended up seeing what looked like a twenty-one year old woman with a short white skirt that seemed to be made out of white, shining feathers. Her top covered much of her breast but still gave en eyeful to those who have the guts to look at them. She wore a similar pendant around her neck, the jewel itself landing between her bust. She emanated an aura of safety and calmness, fitting for one in her position.

The most distinguishing characteristic of her were two large angel wings sprouting from her back.

"_**Hello, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." **_She said.

"Hello, Kami-sama." I said in a monotonous voice, very little emotion being portrayed.

Frowning at the emotionless tone, she seemed about ready to reprimand me, but decided not to. She was most likely remembering the times I was hurt in these past years…

_Flashback_

"_**Naruto you should try to socialize more, take a break and spend some time with someone"**_

"_You do remember the last time I tried that right?"_

_That statement had more than one meaning, Kami thought. I was sure she was remembering Hitomi and Natsumi, both of which ended in my heart breaking._

"_**Naruto just try one last time, please" **__She was not begging, just trying to get me to interact with society more._

_Remembering the times I fell in love brought up a deep sadness in my heart. _

"_I'm sorry Kami-sama, I must be going."_

_With that I walked away._

_Flashback End_

After my untimely end with Hitomi, I spent lots of time alone, rethinking what I did wrong, or if I did anything wrong.

After about fifty more years I tried again with Natsumi, but after her break up, I barely ever went to society, only going to Tokyo to restock on supplies.

With a sigh Kami said, _**"Alright. Well as you know there are now no more challenges in this world, when there is another world that needs help. As a champion of Kami, I will send you there to fight the Burning Legion." **_

"What is the Burning Legion, Kami-sama?" I said in the same, dead tone.

"_**The Burning Legion is an army of demons" **_at my questioning look she elaborated,_ "__**Yes, demons. Unfortunately, I was not able to find out the demon's lord's power level, so you'll be going into this battle without much information. What I do know is that his army refers to him as their 'God'. So you'll have to be careful." **_She said a hint, of worry in her tone.

"I assume that this issue, as it has not been in any of my spy networks or in any of my travels, this '_Burning Legion' _is actually in a different world, maybe even a different realm. Who asked you for help?" I concluded, but I was worried about this _'God'. _I could take on most Bijuu, but I don't like the idea of facing a _'God' _without information.

"_**Bright as ever Naruto-kun. Yes, my cousin Elune asked for help either an army or a person of great strength. I chose the latter obviously."**_

"_**This may be the last time we see each other, Naruto-kun. One last thing before you go." **_With that she kissed him on the cheek and said,

"_**Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."**_

With a noncommittal grunt I walked in to the portal.

Into the world of Azeroth.

**So this is the rewrite. It _hurt_ to read the earlier version. I read over it and it kind of disgusted me. To those who are new, be glad you haven't read the earlier version of it.**

**Meh. What's done is done and I still have another ten chapters to redo.**

**Oh boy.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	2. I am Naruto Uzumaki

**AN: God damn I hate injuries.**

**I've dealt with broken bones before. I broke my ankle while I was in a Basketball game.**

**Never take charges. I learned that the hard way.**

**Anyway, I broke my damn wrist. At least with my leg I could still write. I'd rather fall 13 feet from a treehouse (which already happened) than deal with a broken wrist.**

**I had so many ideas to fix these damn chapters and I wasn't able to fix _any_ of them.**

**It's 10 p.m. right now, and I may be up for a looooong while fixing this crap.**

**Oh, and my coffee machine broke as well. No more cappuccinos for me.**

**Fuck my life, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

_Chapter Two_

_I am Naruto Uzumaki_

Kaylai Moonblade, the Scout Captain of Ashenvale wasn't expecting much. She did rounds throughout the forests every day, on the lookout for any possible enemies.

She snorted at the thought.

'Tch. Enemies? More like the Ashenvale clean-up crew.'

Despite being the heralded 'Scout Captain', all she really did was a routine walk around the forest and dispatch any wildlife that may threaten the city.

They were cannon fodder for someone of her level. She really didn't need the extra help of two more highly trained scouts, yet the Guard Captain assured her that she needed them.

All her training only to sit on a Frostsaber all day and pick off a few offending wildlife. Not exactly what she was expecting with the intense training that the Darnassus Guards put her through.

However, today felt different. She felt that something would happen today, and Kaylai wasn't sure that she would like it. It was an uncomfortable feeling, yet she felt mixed feelings about it.

She didn't think that whatever would happen would be a battle, but she felt that whatever it was, it would complicate matters on a large scale.

Despite this feeling, she pressed on through her daily routine.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Kaylai gave a glance to the guard behind her. While she didn't know what her facial expression was, the two scouts behind her seemed worried. She put on a strong expression, "I am fine. Let us continue."

They shared a worried glance but took comfort in their Captain's strong showing. Just as they were to continue, a bright flash of light blinded the group. The Sabers howled, flailing around from their loss of eyesight. The riders were all thrown off of their mounts roughly. Only Kaylai landed correctly, tumbling into a safety roll as she gathered herself.

"Get up! We need to calm the Sabers down!"

The other two scrambled to their feet as they carefully trudged towards their respective mounts. The Sabers growled lowly at them, yet they continued forward. As they came close, they all put their hands on their Sabers, petting them gently.

Showing their respect to their riders, the Sabers calmed down before growling and rearing their heads East. Taking this into account, Kaylai looked at her fellow scouts, "Ride back to Teldrassil. I want a platoon assembled and marching towards the location of that flash."

"Captain, we-"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

They shrunk back, the commanding tone of her voice almost putting them into submission. They bowed their heads as they took off at a fast speed, leaving Kaylai alone with her Frostsaber.

"Are you ready?"

A growl from her Saber confirmed her statement as she hopped on to her mount and took off towards the flash.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Kaylai dismounted and camouflaged into the trees, slowly creeping towards what looked like a human. However, from the long distance away it was hard to tell.

She melded into each shadow, stalking forward towards the figure. When she stopped near a tree, she couldn't help but blush at his form.

Standing next to a wide crater was a human, about 6'2" with a long black trench coat. The long coat reached his legs and had orange flames dancing on the bottom. On the back of the coat was what looked like a fox with nine tails with symbols around it of which she couldn't read. He was wearing a tight black undershirt, showing all of his upper body. At closer glance, his muscles were built for speed, agility, and endurance, not power. His pants were black with two red stripes on each side with red flames licking the bottom of it. To top it all off, he had a orange sash around his waist.

The most noticeable feature of him was his weapons. He had two swords in sheathes on his waist, but she couldn't see the swords themselves. What she was able to was see the pommel, one of which had a blood-red fox with nine tails snarling down to the grip with a gold trim. It also had symbols on it but was still unreadable. The sheath was very long, much bigger than a normal long sword. Every now and then it seemed to glow red every few seconds, almost as if it was on fire. The sheath itself was a dark red in color. The other pommel was blue with a gold trim. The sheath on this blade was the same length as his opposite sword and was a navy blue. The odd thing about it was that the sheath sparked with electricity at different times. However, these sparks didn't affect the man in any way.

There was one other weapon on the man and it oozed an aura of power. It was a large axe on his back, almost as big as he was. It's grip was large, it took up about a quarter of the pole. One side of the axe head was shining bright and sharp as steel. It's side was made for clean cuts, making it easy to sever heads and bodies. The other side was serrated; it was used to shred the opponent's skin to the bone. It was made to make your adversary suffer as much pain as possible.

The one thing that intrigued her and scared her was his aura, as he seemed to leak large amounts of killing intent unconsciously. I didn't affect her much, but lesser soldiers would be sent running.

His weapons also gave off an aura. The blue sword made her uneasy; it seemed that every time she looked at it the sword would glow with much more electricity. However, just as she looked away the blade turned back to normal.

His red sword was something that scared her even more. Whenever she looked at the sword itself the eyes of the nine tailed fox on the pommel seemed to glare at her. She didn't know how but it seemed to br grinning at her. It made her shiver when she looked at it.

The Axe. The Axe itself was like looking in to a sea of power, similar to a typhoon. It was always spinning, and when she became lost in its waves, a Water Dragon with baleful, glowing yellow eyes would appear out of it. It glared at her, its eyes glowing with electricity. At the same time red flames appeared out of it, twisting and molding itself to become a dragon. A blazing fire dragon seemed to smirk at her as her knees buckled under its killing intent.

At the same time, both the Water Dragon and the Fire Dragon lunged at her.

She tore her eyes away from the weapons, pressing her back to the tree. Her breath came out in short gasps as she tried to recuperate from the intense vision she just saw.

'_By Elune… What was that!'_

* * *

_In the crater..._

Naruto stood up, holding his head from the hard fall. He gave a short breath as the pain slowly receded. He didn't know if he had a concussion or not, but it would heal in a few minutes anyway.

He gathered himself as four clones appeared beside him. He sent them away with naught but a wave as they jumped away into the forests nearby. As he was waiting for a report of the nearby environment from his clones, he noticed a brown pouch sitting next to him. He wasn't quite sure how that was able to slip his mind so easily but he picked it up.

He opened the pouch and saw a golden necklace on the top. Under it was a large amount of gold coins. Checking them over, he estimated he had around 150 of them.

He looked at the necklace, seeing a clear gem on the inside. As he moved it around, he saw the sun reflecting different colors on it. Shrugging, he put the necklace on. He was unprepared for the large rush of information that filled his mind. The sheer amount almost made him black out, but he held fast. Grasping his head, he was feeling the same effects as he would when a large amount of clones were to disperse at the same time. Pain.

He recuperated though and tried to sift through the information he recieved. He learned a language called 'Common', which he guessed was the base language that everyone spoke here. He also found out that the main energy source in this land was called 'Mana'. Lastly, he learned of two different spells using this energy, _Fireball_ and _Frostbolt_.

_'Going by the name, I guess that Fireball is a compressed ball of fire, used to burn and, with enough power and practice, able to go through the target, creating a hole and perhaps hit an enemy behind_ _him..._'

He liked the simplicity of _Fireball_, though he was unsure about _Frostbolt_.

_'Frostbolt is a different story though… it isn't water based, it's ice. I remember Haku telling me that you need to combine wind and water together and compress it to create ice. Unfortunately, it would take longer to prepare as I have experience, but not much with the ice element. But it will definitely be stronger than a normal Frostbolt. When used correctly, it has the chance to either slow down or freeze the target, an easy kill either way.'_

Still sorting through the information, he found out that this 'Mana' is similar to chakra, but it is less potent.

_'That's a good and a bad thing. Good because these 'Mana' attacks will do less damage to me and my 'Mana' attacks will be stronger. The bad thing is that using chakra in the place of mana needs much more concentration and time to send the spell. Due to this, I should use these things for quick kills, not live combat. Secondly, chakra will take longer to condense due to the difference in potency. Well, the theory is done… now I just have to practice.'_

Deciding to sort through the rest of the information later, he had a weird feeling in his gut. It was an odd feeling of being watched. Since he always trusted his gut, as it has never let him down before, he slowly reached down to his blue blade. He pulled it out only slightly, just enough to show a small part of the blade. Not a second later he heard a string snap and the slight sound of the air whistling towards him

Casually, he caught an arrow in between his two fingers. Looking towards the direction it came at, he broke the arrow in two pieces.

"Now, that wasn't necessary was it?" he stated emotionlessly. Just afterward, a quick flash of movement sent four kunai flying towards the direction the arrow came from. The kunai hit a tree, but he heard the sound of cloth tearing. Seemingly appearing in front of the tree was a woman with purple skin, long hair and very provacative armor.

He pulled his blue sword from his sheathe, walking towards the trapped Elf, "Time for some information."

Just as he was within ten paces, he felt two arrows coming towards him. They pierced his body, but he quickly faded out of sight.

It was an afterimage.

* * *

_A few minutes before..._

Kaylai watched the human slowly move his hand to his blue sword. She debated over playing peacemaker with him or taking a more direct approach. She chose the latter, slinging an arrow onto her bow.

As he turned his head in a different direction, she let the arrow fly.

The actions afterward happened too fast. In only seconds the arrow that she shot at him was caught between his fingers. He gave a dull glance in her direction as he broke the arrow in two pieces. Out of no where, he threw some small daggers that pinned her to the tree behind her. In a haste to get out of the trap, she set off two different traps she set up. She watched as two arrows pierced him in the head and heart, but just as she thought he was finished, he seemed to slowly disperse into the air.

She saw him walking towards her, and terror rose up in her stomach.

He was holding his blade to her throat, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Both Naruto and Kaylai felt no ill intent from each other, other than the adrenaline rush. Cold and calculative dark blue eyes were staring into scared and respectful silver eyes. Naruto made no move to slice her throat, simply staring at her in the eyes. Sweat went down her neck; the slightest movement would be her end.

"Halt human! What is your business in Ashenvale?" A strong voice called out.

Slowly, without moving the sword away from the elf's neck, Naruto turned and stared at the group of elves around him. They had him surrounded, with archers in the trees and soldiers blocking all the escape routed. He let them surround him; there was nothing they could do without giving him time to kill his hostage.

Both sides stood unwavering, one with grim determination and the other with nothing more than apathy.

He debated on weather or not he should fight here. Taking it all into account, he found no reason to fight here. He was in an unknown land without any knowledge of the world around him. With naught a sound, he pulled his sword away from her neck. He sheathed the weapon in one fluid motion and pulled all of the kunai out of her clothing.

"My business is none of your concern," he said dully, "However, your friend here attacked me with no reason. I only acted with self-defense."

The leader, or he assumed was the leader due to her shining armor replied, "Is that so? Kaylai, is this true?"

"Yes ma'am," she looked bashful as she glanced towards Naruto, "But I had my reasons for engaging him."

Before they could continue their conversation, Naruto intruded, "I would like to see your leader. I have a few questions I'd like to ask."

The leader thought this over carefully. While she had no real gauge on his strength, she didn't feel any ill intent from him. And she always prided herself on being able to judge another's emotions. Other than the adrenaline rush, all she really sensed was confusion from him.

_'I guess we can have him in a private cell while we arrange a meeting with Lady Tyranade.'_

While she never liked holding prisoners, he was too much of an unknown factor to just let him waltz in to Darnassus. While it was odd to be so cautious of one man, she didn't quite trust someone of his strength to be let in unguarded.

"We will have to hold you in a cell, for safety precautions," only a slight frown was his response as she continued, "Before we go, what is your name?"

While he would never willingly be kept prisoner, he felt no real urge not to answer her question, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Shocked whispers ran through the squad as the leader and her squad immediately lowered their weapons.

This was the man who Elune sent as her avatar.

**And cut!**

**Well, I just finished editing this chapter after I released chapter 17.**

**Dear God, I can't believe how cruddy I was when I first started writing. If you are reading this chapter now, think of what you just read and multiply any dislike you may have by 20. Yeah, that bad.**

**Funny though; I was specifically told not to write or do any motions that require wrist and finger usage by my Doctor. Fuck that. My head was swimming with ideas and two messed up wrists will not stop me from making this story not sucky.**

**Whatever. That's enough writing for now. I'm going to go get some painkillers.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	3. The Siege

_**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**So, my wrists are getting better. By better I mean that I can actually move them without cringing in pain. Joy.**_

_**I'm probably going to spend around two to four hours on this rewrite. While most rewrites aren't that bad, the sheer amount of mistakes in this chapter will take a while to be fixed.**_

_**Well, the mistakes that I see now will be fixed. By the time I'm done there won't be any mistakes.**_

_**But then we're at the beginning again! What is this, am I in limbo?! The end is the start and the start is the end! What is going on!?**_

_**...Okay, I'm cool. Minor freak out there. But yeah, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to. Yep, no funny sentences after this one. Bite me.**_

_Chapter Three_

_The Siege_

Naruto gazed impassively at the soldiers around him. Only saying his name was enough to have every soldier lower their weapon? While his facial expression didn't change, on the inside he was whirling in confusion.

Only a few minutes ago they were about to put him in a cage. He would never let that happen, but that's beside the point. After he said his name they all looked at him as if he was royalty, not the intruder he was only minutes ago.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

* * *

The leader stared at the human across from her sternly. She, along with every soldier in the Night Elf army was told to find any man named Naruto Uzumaki.

Studying his features, everything seemed to match. His spiky hair was the easiest to check off. His eyes were next, the piercing blue unlike any other she has seen.

Ranging from height to muscle mass, everything seemed to match. She looked at him before bowing in a slight apology, "I am sorry for our earlier hostilities. Come, we have much to discuss."

She led Naruto back onto the main road. Discreetly, she made a small hand motion behind her back. When Naruto made no signs of noticing she continued, "Our leader, Lady Tyrande Whisperwind was told by Elune that a man would be sent forth as her avatar. She gave her your name and appearance, and made it very clear we were not to attack you."

"And where is your leader now?"

She frowned at his tone; it was dull and monotonous. Regardless, she answered him, "She is in the Night Elf capital, Darnassus. I will take you to the Temple of the Moon when we get there."

He simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. She took that as her cue to finish their little conversation, "We will be coming up on the rest of our squad soon."

* * *

As she was talking, he noticed around five presences following them. They were very good; most people wouldn't be able to sense them.

They seemed to be able to camouflage into any shadow. He didn't know if it was a power or natural skill, but he was impressed.

To test them, he lowered his hand to his red sword. As his hand neared the pommel, he heard the slight sound of many bows being strung.

_'Pretty good...'_ he thought.

With his little test over, he brought his hand away from his blade. Seeing that their conversation was over, he nodded at the leader, the hidden archers following them all the way back.

* * *

The lush forests of Ashenvale was serene right now. With birds twittering and crickets chirping, it a comfortable silence. It seemed like a nirvana; almost like nothing could go wrong.

Despite this feeling, it felt awkward hearing the hushed whispers circulate around him. While he was and old hand at people whispering about him behind his back, he was never really able to get used to the feeling. Channeling chakra into his ears, he managed to make out some of the whisperings.

'_Is that him?'_

'_He doesn't look_ that_ powerful.'_

'_Are you kidding me? His weapons just yell POWER and he leaks so much killing intent unconsciously. It sends shivers down my spine.'_

He gave a grunt as he overheard their whispers. While he didn't really care what they said, it was annoying. Already he was garnering attention from these guards. With this attention comes the urge to tell others about him. He wasn't happy; he wanted to keep low as long as possible.

As he pondered these thoughts, his enhanced senses managed to pick up three odd scents. They were steel, sweat, and...blood?

His body immediately tensed. While he wanted nothing more than to check it out, he needed to hold back. It wouldn't turn out well if he were to simply jump away from his escort. He quickly remembered the scent, implanting the location into his mind.

It seemed to last for hours. The slow pace that his escort walked was making his body twitch in annoyance. He could take seconds to run the same distance that the guards around him walked in ten minutes. Finally, the leader called everyone to make camp.

The guards around him set up tents all throughout their little campsite. Two large tents were set up on the far side of camp. Seeing how his escort was treating him, he guessed that the two tents were for the leader and him.

As he was brought into his tent, two guards nodded at him as he vanished behind the flaps. As soon as he was let in, many different escape plans flew through his head. Sifting through them, he quickly decided on one.

The plan was in two phases.

Phase One was to find the right moment to escape his tent. Before everything else, he would get two mugs of whatever alcohol they had along with some random piece of food to make it look like he is just getting a normal meal. After that he would summon two clones while the first of the two would transform into a squirrel. It would make its way out of the tent and climb up a tree. The transformed clone would watch the guards outside and dispel when he thought it was time to strike. After he would take down the guards, he would bring the guards under a tree, away from camp. He would spread the alcohol on the soldiers, making it look like they fell asleep after downing one too many drinks.

Phase Two would start off as him transforming into a look-alike of one of the guards he took down. He would make his way towards the Sabers while mingling with the crowds on his way there. Once he gets to the Sabers, he would go to their food storage and take out a high quality piece of meat. After that, he would untie each Saber and make them fight over said piece of meat. With his second clone acting as him in the tent, the fight would cause chaos in the camp. During this chaos he would slip out and make his way towards the blood he smelled earlier.

With his plan in mind, he went out of his tent. They looked at him questioningly as he said, "I'm just getting something to eat."

They nodded at him and he went over to the food area, grabbing a piece of fruit and a two mugs of mead. He ignored the looks he was given as he nodded at the guards in front of his tent.

He made the two clones as one of them transformed into a squirrel. It scurried out, quickly disappearing under the tent.

All that was left was to wait.

The seconds passed into minutes and the minutes passed into hours. Despite this, he stood just outside of the entrance to the tent. The guards never looked in, simply keeping all people away from his tent.

And keeping him inside of the tent.

He pulled out a scroll from his coat pocket, the Kanji reading _Weapons_. Without a sound, he unsealed two black wrist guards. However, these weren't normal wrist guards. From a normal point of view, it looks like he just put fancy pieces of leather on his wrist. However, just as soon as you comment on it you'll end up dead with two small blades sticking in your neck.

Quickly slipping them on, he tested them by flicking his wrist. With naught a sound, two small blades jutted out and he nodded. He and the clone next to him felt their partner clone disperse.

_'Now.'_

Both the clone and the original jumped out of the tent, grabbing the two guards and pulled them into the tent. Before they could make a noise they gave them a hard chop on their necks. They both were knocked into unconsciousness, going limp in their hands.

The original peered out of the tent, seeing very few people around the camp. It was night out, the darkness providing many shadows as cover. He nodded at the clone as they both quickly made their way towards a tree they noticed behind their tent. They set their former guards on the ground as the clone quickly went back to get the mead.

As the clone made his way back, he brought out a scroll labeled _Toiletries_. He unsealed two rags as the clone came back around with the mead in his hands.

He was given one mug of mead as he tossed the second rag to the clone. No words needed to be said; they both knew the plan. They dumped the mead on their rags and rubbed it lightly on the unconscious guards. When they started to reek of alcohol, they nodded at each other. The clone went back into the tent as Naruto sighed.

"Phase One, complete."

Studying their face and body, he said, "Phase Two, in action."

He quickly used a _Transformation_, turning into a generic version of the soldiers before him. He didn't want to look exactly like them as there would be questions as to why he left his post. So, he kept the body height and skin color while changing the hair style and color. With a bow on his back, he made his way back through camp.

He nodded at the guards around him, keeping a low profile as he finally reached the area where the Sabers were tied up. He went into the food storage, thanking Kami that there were no guards at the Saber camp and food storage. He pulled out a high quality steak and walked out of the storage.

He threw the large piece of meat over his shoulder and placed it in the middle of the Sabers. Each one was looking at it hungrily, seemingly begging to be let go so they could eat it. He dropped his transformation and quickly made five clones. The scent of meat made the Sabers uncaring of his appearance and why he would be out of his tent.

All of the clones went around and untied the bonds holding five different Sabers to their trees. Each of them growled in thanks as they stalked towards the meat.

Each Saber stopped ten paces away from the meat. Their eyes darted around, waiting for the first move. Naruto quietly slipped into the shaded trees, actually interested in the outcome.

The first move was from a Frostsaber. It stalked five paces forward, just as a Nightsaber blocked its path. Two more Frostsabers blocked each other off as the last Nightsaber waited for an opportunity in the back.

Only a few seconds later, the Frostsaber lunged towards the meat, and the chaos began. Growls and howls ripped through the night, waking each and every soldier up.

Torches lit up around camp and Naruto gave an amused look towards the soldiers in the camp. They were running around the camp, stumbling over each other as they got ropes and whips to reign the brawling Sabers back in.

"Phase Two, complete."

With that, he jumped away, deep into the trees of the Ashenvale forests.

* * *

His heightened senses easily pinpointed the smell of blood he first noticed. However, it was notably stale compared the freshness he smelled earlier. Despite this, he made his way east. Jumping into a clearing, he saw something that slightly disturbed him.

In front of him was a severely mutilated corpse of a Nightsaber. The saber's jaw was broken, hanging limply at the side. It's stomach was open with dried innards spilled around it, most likely from as serrated blade. Its eyes and mouth had an old trail of dried blood on it. Two of the saber's feet were twisted, and one was not even on the leg.

He tried to ignore the gory sight as he looked towards the rider. Studying the Night Elf rider, he judged it was an older elf from the graying hair. Despite the age, she was still very much capable for battle. Her arm was off, but there was a tourniquet on it, most likely from a cloth from her clothes. She had dark purple skin and had leather armor on. A cracked bow was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. He quickly ran over to her, already gathering chakra in his hands for the healing.

Despite years of training in medicine, he was still a frontline soldier. He was very good at Medical Ninjutsu, but he was limited in intense wounds such as this. The amount of damage was astounding; he was surprised she was still living, let alone conscious. Her eyes registered his presence as she smiled slightly at seeing backup.

The first step was to stop the internal bleeding. Focusing on the heart and lungs first, he desperately tried to heal the internal cuts on them. Despite his skill, he was only able to stall the bleeding due to the injuries being old and infected. Not giving up, he then ran his chakra into stopping the infection while simultaneously healing the clots and cuts. He quickly felt her pulse and it was a little faster than earlier. Good. After healing the internal bleeding and healing most of the nearly formed blood clots, he finally relaxed as this would be enough to prolong her life until a proper team of medics arrive.

She gave a hard cough as her breath came in short gasps. Seeing the expected reaction, he knew she was able to talk. However, despite stopping the progress of the infection, it might already be too late for her to survive. After all, if he couldn't fully heal her, how could anything short of divine intervention heal her?

He never really healed many people before, mostly healing animals after wounding them earlier. Due to this, he never had to tell someone that they may _die_. He hesitated and she gave a slight smile towards him.

"...I'm going to die, correct?"

He looked away, knowing it was true. While he was able to heal the damaged organs and clots, he could not heal the infections throughout her body. He never encountered a poison that was able to corrode organs to the point where even _he_ was not able to heal them.

She looked at his face. While he showed little expression, his eyes were another story. Looking deeply, his eyes showed deep amounts of shame. She noticed that he never watched someone he tried to help pass away. His eyes showed hurt, and she tried to mend it.

"Don't worry about me. I've lived a long and happy life, dying to protect my people. It is a true honor to have lived as long as I have and die as a warrior," she stated, coughing a few times at the exertion.

She looked into my eyes and said, "I can see it in your eyes, young man. Deep down behind that expressionless face of yours you are lonely." She said, surprising him; why would she want to talk about his problems right now?

"Now is not the time to be talking about-"

"No!" she exclaimed loudly, causing herself to go in a fit of coughs.

"I know I will die. And even in my dying hours, I can still help those in need. You, young human, are in need. You need to be taught one lesson before I go." She said quietly.

"The feeling of loneliness leads to depression, depression leads to anger, and anger leads to hate. It is a never ending cycle of the world; it will always be there no matter what you try to do." She said weakly.

"Remember this Naruto Namikaze - you do not need to hold these feelings in. Deep down, I can see your need of wanting to hold someone in your arms. You have experienced hurt before; do not let it rule you." She gave a slight smile to him.

"In my right pouch there is a letter for our leader, Tyrande Whisperwind. Please give this to her and tell her 'I am watching from above' for me." he nodded weakly and reached down, grabbing her pouch from her. He attached it to his waist as he heard her last words.

"Before I leave this world, remember all these words I have said. They will be your guide, your help, and your strength." She said, confidence in her tone.

"Lastly, before I go, there is a siege on Astranaar. Save them." Her voice was fading out.

"Thank you Naruto Namikaze, may we see each other in the afterlife." She finally passed away, her words of wisdom ringing through his mind.

He unsealed a blanket and quickly covered up the body. He was thoroughly shaken by her words, raising his hand to his face. His facial expression stayed the same, yet he felt a watery substance running down his face.

Tears.

It was something that was completely alien to him, something he hadn't felt since Natsumi broke up with him.

It was foreign and unwanted, it was something he never wanted to feel again.

He quickly wiped away the few tears that fell before sitting on his knees. He put his hands together in prayer, but his mind was elsewhere.

Why did this happen?

Someone so wise and strong that made him feel this way for the first time in years...and now she's dead.

He gathered himself, finishing his prayer and rising to his feet. With silent conviction, he stalked back into the forests, straight towards Astranaar.

* * *

_Astranaar_

He steadily slinked through the shadows in the streets of Astranaar. His job was to assassinate each of the commanders and generals of the defenders of the city guard. His employers did this not only to deteriorate the defenders' hope of protecting their city, but to slowly create the fear in all of the townspeople's hearts that he may come to kill any of them at any place and time.

He gave a small grin at the thought; fear was an assassin's ally.

He was also very amused to see said fear in the eyes of the defenders, to see them unsure of each shadow, each corner. Seeing them thinking that every time they take their eyes off of the shadows, it will be their demise... it was like a drug to him.

His next target was a wealthy business owner in the town. Due to him being a large benefactor for the Astranaar guard, he had to 'disappear'.

When he looked towards the house of the owner, he couldn't help but marvel at how paranoid this guy was of assassins. He had a soldier at every corner of the house and all of the candles were on full blast. Due to this there weren't very many shadows to hide in.

'_What to do, what to do...'_

Slowly creeping to towards a large bush near the back of the house, he shifted his body slightly. He made just enough noise in the bush to attract the two guards' attention. The guard on the right side of the house talked to the guard behind him as he slowly made his way towards the bush he was in.

'_I have to time this right…' _

He had two throwing knives in each hand, with both of them covered in a quick paralysis poison. When the first night elf came closer and closer to the bush he was in, he moved. In one fluid motion, he stabbed the closest guard in the neck while throwing the other knife at the stationary guard behind him. The first guard quickly died while the second one fell to the ground below.

Thankfully, the ground that the guard fell on was covered with grass so he barely made any noise on contact. He quickly brought the dead guard he was holding into a bush and went over to the dead guard on the ground. He pulled his body into a different bush, depositing him in its dark leaves.

They'd find the dead guards, but he would be long gone before they do. Walking up to the door, he looked amusedly at the rusted padlock on the door. Easily picking the lock on the door, he walked in and took note of the flooring because it was wood.

The problem with wood is that sometimes said wood is very creaky, which will alert the house to his presence if the floor does creak. Even some of the best assassins have had their missions foiled due to simple bad luck with flooring.

Slowly, he seemed to glide on the floor, using a certain grace one can only gain by years and years of practice. Not a single noise was made while he was walking towards the stairs.

He gave a wary glance towards the stairs. The graying wood had small cracks throughout each step. He gave a small sigh at this before testing the first step. Seeing that it made no noise, he took the time to completely feel the amount of pressure he was putting on the first step. Slowly, he put his next foot on the step above with the same pressure as his earlier foot. It made no noise as he quietly made his way up the stairs. Finally reaching the top step, he gave himself a smirk at the effort as he stalked back into the shadows of the walls around him.

As he walked up to a very ornate door he saw a second padlock on it. However, this padlock was much larger and far more difficult to pick. Due to this, he pulled out a specially made lock pick. It was forged to take stress much better, much sturdier than a normal lock pick. He put his favorite lock pick in the padlock and started to move it around.

Minutes passed by, the only noise being a small _'clink'_ sound each time a part of the lock was disabled. With one last tug, the lock disabled fully and fell off the door. In a quick movement, he caught the falling padlock just before it hit the ground.

The assassin grinned, putting the padlock in his pouch. He opened the door without a sound and pulled out a knife. The knife was longer than the standard dagger and it was covered in a green ichor. It was a paralysis poison, but it was a much higher dosage than his earlier ones. His earlier knives had a smaller dosage on them. It was just enough to keep them still before he could kill them.

This type of poison was of a much higher dosage of the poison. If one were to get hit by this poison, it would render them immobile for over twelve hours.

He slowly stepped his way towards his target as the moonlight beamed through the window. Before he could even think about it, his target opened his eyes. He easily saw him due to the light flowing in from the moon.

Almost instinctually, he threw the dagger at the businessman. It pierced him in the chest, his mouth open in a silent scream. The assassin grinned at his immobile target.

The immobile Elf's eyes showed fear as he walked over to his bed. With a crazed glint in his eye, he raised his second knife up and beheaded the Elf. He raised the head up, grinning manically at the horrified expression on the dead man's face. Using the blood leaking from his neck, he used it to write a note on the wall.

'_Astranaar Will Fall!'_

He gave a malicious chuckle at the writing before putting the head on the dead Elf's chest.

Another job well done.

* * *

In a steady gait, Naruto quickly made his way down the main road towards Astranaar. As he neared his destination, he smelled sweat, alcohol, rusted metal and smoke. Grimacing at the unwanted rush of smells, he jumped up to a high tree. When he reached a high branch, he was able to get a good look at his enemy.

There were dull gray tents scattered throughout the camp; each one was made to hold around three people. There were scattered groups of bandits around, mingling and drinking with their brethren. Campfires dotted around the base with venison cooking on them, the only good scent that he could make out of this base. The bandits seemed to be in an overall good mood, laughing and howling with their respective groups.

Overall, it was a simple base of operations.

However, there was one thing in the camp that made him want to unleash his full power on this camp. He saw a large cage in the far side of the camp, infused with high amounts of mana. This cage wasn't what made his blood boil.

There were many Night Elf women in rags inside of the cage. His eyes narrowed in anger as he smelled the fresh scent of semen nearby it. He quickly ran over towards the cage, hiding in the shadows of a tree above the cage. None of the Elves noticed him as a bandit made his way over to the enslaved Elves. His hand twitched, the small blade coming out.

The bandit gave a grin towards the women who shrunk back at his lustful eyes, "Well... hello there my beauties. Who's turn is it now?"

The elves shared a worried glance towards a smaller Elf who looked away in shame. He grinned, pulling out the key and walking forward towards the cage.

Just as he unlocked it, he felt a small blade pierce his shoulder. He was about to scream in pain, but hand covered his mouth.

"I was going to kill you as a favor for a friend," Naruto said in a cold tone, rage pouring through his voice. He twisted the blade in his shoulder slightly, making the bandit give a strangled yelp, "However, seeing these women caged in here made my blood boil. How you can live with yourself knowing what you are doing to these women is beyond me."

The bandit gave a glare, "Go to hell, bastard."

He stabbed his blade through the bandit's neck as blood squirted out of the wound, "You first."

Without a sound, the bandit's body slumped in his grasp. He dragged the body over to a large bush and dumped it in. He spat on the hidden corpse as he turned to the captured women.

Looking into their eyes, he winced internally at the intense feeling of fear resonating in them. He made no moves towards them yet they still backed away in the cage.

He spoke to them in a calming yet firm tone, "Do not worry. I am here as your protector, and their executioner. I am here so you may live and they will die. To you I am your Guardian Angel; to them I am an Angel of Death."

With that proclamation, two wings burst forth out of his back. One wing was a shining silver as the sparkling appendages fluffed themselves out, small feathers falling to the grass below. The other wing was a sickly black with small black wisps coming out of it. The top of the wing had a long red vein stretching all the way down it.

He quickly made a clone to protect the girls. The clone nodded at the original as he jumped into the trees above. With a short ruffle of his wings, he burst into the air above, gaining the attention off all the bandits below.

"It amazes me how far this world has fallen. You are all scum. You are the epitome of what a person should not be. You rape. You plunder. You kill innocent people. Know that I am not now a Guardian Angel, I am now **AN ANGEL OF DEATH!**" He exclaimed as a crushing amount of killing intent smashed the bandits below. The powerful energy brought some to their knees and others were even unconscious.

He gave a glare down at the bandits below as he finished a long series of hand seals, "_Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!_"

After calling the Jutsu out a monstrous fire dragon appeared out of his mouth. It screamed towards the shocked bandits as it collided with the ground. Those close to the collision were instantly burned to a crisp while others outside of the blast radius were heavily burned by the flames.

Unfortunately for the bandits, the large Dragon that decimated their forces was only a setup for an even worse technique. He glared at them, reveling in the look of shock, awe and fear on their faces.

With grim determination he finished a second series of hand seals, "_Lightning Style: Kirin!"_

As he called the technique out, he manipulated the lightning forming in the clouds above into one large mass of screaming energy. Just before he used the deadly technique, he told his clone to create the strongest barrier technique he could around the captured women. He received a confirmation from his clone as he sent all of the gathered energy into the shocked bandits below.

There was nothing left.

* * *

_Away from the blast..._

'_Wow…'_

That was the only thing that went through his mind.

When the assassin saw the large dragon come out of the human's mouth, he couldn't help but feel awe as the dragon burned hundreds of bandits around the camp. After that, he saw the gathering of lightning in the clouds above.

He had to get away. However, he wanted to get a good look at the human before he made his escape.

He was a human, tall with spiky blonde hair that had red highlights in them. He wore a black trench coat with a gray undershirt. He saw two blades and an axe on his back, but he couldn't get a clear look at them. He couldn't stay any longer because in another twenty seconds, the enormous lightning bolt would hit the ground.

So he ran.

And he sure was glad he did.

He saw the large mass of lightning hit the ground, absolutely destroying everything within a quarter-mile radius. It was amazing to see such a strong spell up close. As it died down, crackles of lightning spread through the ground.

He was strong, yes. But one thing he surely was not was stupid. He saw that human take down a quarter-mile's worth of land with one attack. He did not want to be anywhere near him. Especially if he were to find out his role in the Astranaar siege.

He was about to turn away, but his battle instincts kicked in as he blocked a downward strike with his dagger. The strike was so powerful that it created a crater underneath his feet. His arm was jarred painfully from the attack as he grit his teeth in pain.

The Human disappeared from above him, suddenly seeming to speed around him all at once. Hundreds of after images of the human appeared all around him as he whipped his head back and forth in shock.

'_No human can move like this! It's unreal!'_

Just on the verge of panic, his entire world went dark.

* * *

Naruto already knew about the rogue watching him before he used _Kirin_. He couldn't focus on him due to the sheer amount of control it takes to use the powerful jutsu. Just throwing a kunai at the assassin would be enough to disrupt the jutsu, giving the remaining bandits enough time to scatter and disappear.

He couldn't allow them to go back to their raping, plundering ways.

As the blast died down, he decied to go after the assassin. He sped towards him before slamming his blue sword down with force. However, he was surprised that he blocked it with a dagger. Even more so was when he had a clear look at the assassin's face. It was an Undead.

'_What kind of dagger could not be bent after I swung my sword full force?'_

He decided to end this quickly, due to him really not wanting to fight again. He cast a simple Genjutsu on the assassin, and watched with quite a bit of satisfaction at the fear on his face. Deciding to end his fear, he appeared behind him and chopped him on his neck. He was quickly knocked into unconsciousness as he fell limp to the ground below.

He then came to the decision of killing him or not. While he knew by the stature and look about him that he committed assassinations, he had no solid proof that it was him. A gut feeling was not enough evidence to convict him. He glared down at the living corpse before dropping him roughly to the ground.

* * *

_At the Night Elves' camp..._

The leader of the squad was angry. Why you ask, well;

First, she sees the guards for Naruto passed out under a tree, reeking of alcohol; they'll get a demotion for that. Then the Sabers start fighting over a large piece of high quality meat which was only available in the food store, and now it's dirty and unusable. Then, the squad starts running around like headless chickens to stop the Sabers' brawl. When they finally stopped fighting, she finds out that Naruto is nowhere to be found. Then, trailing him we find a dead night elf and a mutilated Nightsaber with a blanket over her.

That was a tense moment. Did Naruto kill her? Or did he not kill her, and is tracking the murderer?

So many questions, and not enough answers.

After picking up his trail, they found something that was unbelievable.

They saw for what looked to be like a quarter-mile of destruction. There were no trees, no shrubs, no grass. There were a few corpses, but then on top of a little hill was Naruto with… two wings on his back?

One question was going through the tracking party's mind.

'_How strong is he?'_

All of a sudden, he appeared in front of them. His trench coat was on, waving in the breeze. Seeing him standing there, right in front of all the decimated terrain was surreal to them.

He glanced at them, giving a silent gesture at them. He walked away, towards the farthest end of the destroyed land. They followed him quietly, almost in a trance.

He brought them to the mana infused cage and they all tensed at seeing the captured Night Elves inside. They looked haggard and exhausted as they all smiled at seeing their saviors.

Not knowing the reason they were caged, the leader gave a hostile glance towards him as he elaborated, "This destruction you see around you," he gave a grand motion towards the widespread destruction, "was a base of operations for a siege on Astranaar."

They were shocked at the statement, yet they didn't seem totally convinced. How could they have not heard about the siege?

"The mercenaries kidnapped these women from Astranaar, using them for their '_needs'_." He spat out, the first show of emotion in front of them for a while.

Seeing them still not sure he just said, "If you need proof, talk to live witnesses." He said emotionlessly, gesturing towards the women.

With that Naruto ruffled his wings, jumped up, and flew away, back towards their camp. They stood stock still, speechless as he flew away into the skies above.

_**And cut!**_

_**FUCKING FINALLY!**_

_**This chapter... was exhausting. There were so many grammatical errors in it...**_

_**I spent in total eight hours redoing this chapter...**_

_**I'm so fucking tired. Nothing but Denis Leary's 'Asshole' song kept me awake. The uncensored version, for those who want to listen to it.**_

_**Alright, that's it. I'm going to bed.**_

_**Nighty night.**_

_**Sseashark signing out.**_


	4. The Road To Darnassus

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Most of the reviews were good, but alas, I received my first flame.**

**I have to admit, I was disappointed in said reviewer. There's a line between constructive criticism and insulting, and he crossed the line into insults.**

**The reason I have not updated is because while I was in Pennsylvania, my Dad called and told me that my uncle had a heart attack, shortly after he passed away...**

**I'm not joking.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter Four

The Road to Darnassus

_**Naruto POV**_

I swear, if I have to ride on this _cat _any longer, I will take my swords and chop the next person who talks to me in half.

We have been riding for a while, passing through the endless forest of Ashenvale, with me riding on one of these _things _for most of the trip.

I've seen many odd things in this forest, trees taller than the ones in Fire Country, white wolves bigger than most dogs in Tokyo, these weird, humanoid-looking frogs, I think they're called Murlocs or something, and something resembling a giant slug with a skull for its face (Oozes).

It's a very… unique area.

After a long and stressful ride, with many sore muscles afterward, we finally set up camp, near the entrance to Darkshore.

Looking out of my tent, I see six guards in front of it.

'_Heh, looks like I won't be getting out for a while.' _I thought, mirthlessly.

I knew I could easily take them out, but with my mission to take down the Burning Legion, it's best to make allies instead of enemies.

After stretching my aching muscles from the ride, I decided to get some sleep; after all, I have another extremely boring day of riding tomorrow.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up on my side, unfortunately, looking right into the light of the sun, therefore blinding me and hurting my eyes.

Going through a list of curses, I get out of bed, my muscles even sorer than yesterday.

After stretching to get the kinks out of my muscles and doing my daily routine of 100 pushups, sit-ups, and crunches, I get out of the tent, a little sweaty but, after drinking a bit of water and having some fruit, I felt fine.

That's when I see a night elf coming up to me with a saber again.

Although I was looking emotionless on the outside, on the inside I was cursing up a storm, I _really _didn't want to ride on that _cat _again.

Giving a grunt of thanks, I get on the cat and after waiting a bit, the group starts moving towards Darkshore.

_**An Hour Later**_

Fog.

All I could see in the distance is fog.

I did see the occasional bear or deer, but about 100 feet in each direction I could only see fog.

It is extremely annoying to not know what is in front of me.

I look up and see a dark sky with storm clouds, but no light at all.

I guess that's why they call it '_Darkshore_'. It is dark out and the shore is nearby.

Another ten minutes pass and I see what looks like a… bird?

No… it is standing on two feet and has claws for hands. Brown feathers cover it, with a large beak for a mouth. It is tall; in fact it is taller than me (Moonkin).

It is intimidating, that's for sure.

I sighed, after coming here I have seen trees that are taller than any other tree I have ever saw before, bears that are bigger and nastier looking than the ones in Japan, wolves that are bigger than any other wolf I have seen, frog-like creatures with spiky teeth that are shorter than the average shrub, and now I see a bird-like creature that stands on two feet and have claws made for mauling and a mouth made for tearing.

This world just doesn't make sense.

A few minutes later I smell the one thing I didn't want to find.

Blood.

Instead of running off to see what it is, I decide to wait; sooner or later the Sabers will smell it and will alert their riders.

Just as I suspected, I start to hear the cats growling on hissing.

The one Druid in our group somehow talks to the cat and alerts the leader about the blood.

I instinctively lowered my left hand towards my sword.

Prepared for anything, I see a night elf body lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

'_Slash marks across the chest. Definitely a sword cut, a large sword since the gash in his body is long, from his shoulder to his hip. The blood is dry; he died about an hour ago. The odd thing is, I smell the ocean and a type of… fish on him? Must be those Naga I heard about…' _I analyzed, the poor bastard.

One of the elves from the patrol picked the body up and carefully put him on one of the Sabers, and we continued riding in a tense silence.

_**Author POV**_

After a long ride, the patrol sees Auberdine in the distance, and they quietly ride towards the port, anxiously wondering how to tell the leader of Auberdine about the trader's death.

Auberdine is a port city, with buildings that are made of wood, with a stone roof. Many of the inhabitants are Night Elves, but there were a few dwarves and gnomes there too. There is a large inn, and connected to said inn was a dock that branched out into the Veiled Sea.

The patrol rides through the city, and starts to dismount at the inn.

The leader dismounts and walks straight to the inn keeper.

"Ah, how may I help you ma'am" the inn keeper said. He already saw the patrol and he knew that they needed a place to rest, therefore lots of money to be made for rooms for them.

"We would like for a few beds, just to rest the sabers and give the soldiers something to eat while we prepare to go to Darnassus." The leader said, deciding to forgo formalities.

"We already have many beds available, due to the… problem we are having with the Naga." The inn keeper said, muttering the last part.

"Well we would like a few beds, but tell me a bit about this problem with the Naga. Is it causing fatalities, because we saw a dead night elf on the road, we have him with us." She said in a sad tone.

"The beds will cost 80 silver, and yes, Naga attacks have increased in the past few days, mostly on traveling traders heading to Astranaar…" He said, hoping that the night elves will deal with the problem. When people are dying, they tend to stay away from the place where the fatalities occur, therefore him making much less profit.

Handing the inn keeper the silver, she thought about the problem.

'_Well, we have to get to Darnassus to get Naruto to Lady Tyranade, but Night Elves are dying, which gives a bad image to our land. That makes the Night Elves look bad, and making Darnassus look not as safe as it really is.'_

"We'll see what we can do about the problem. Here's the silver, and I'll send a few of our soldiers to deal with the problem."

"Thank you ma'am. May Elune guide your path."

"And you as well." She said, walking away.

She walked towards the patrol, looking at who is in the best shape to deal with the Naga problem.

"Alena, Chiara, Dara, and… Naruto come here." She ordered.

Alena was a tall night elf with long hair, traveling down to her waist, with shining blue eyes. She had a voluptuous body, her dark blue armor accentuating her curves, showing a portion of her cleavage, and armor that showed her legs. She had a longbow and a quiver on her back, with a polearm, glowing a green color.

Chiara had blue hair that traveled to her lower back, with strands of it going over her forehead. She had armor that wasn't as revealing as Alena, but still showed her curves. Her armor was more of a purple color, it showed her cleavage but not as much as Alena, and it covered parts of her legs but still showed. She had two daggers on her waist; one was glowing a fiery red while the other was glowing an icy blue color.

Dara had long purplish colored hair that traveled to her waist, she decided against showing her body as much as the other two, but still left parts of it open for others to see. Her armor was a navy blue, made of plate, able to withstand damage more than others. She had a long sword on her waist and a tower shield on her back.

Naruto did not have a shirt on, deciding to wear a fishnet shirt, showing his abs and six pack. He had a long, black trench coat reaching down around his knees with orange flames licking the bottom. The back of the coat had the picture of the Kyuubi on it with Kanji for all of the elements around it. He wore black, anbu style pants with many pockets, with red lines leading to the bottom of the pants ending with red flames on the bottom. He had his two swords strapped to his waist, and the axe on his back.

The leader looked over the group and nodded, this group would do fine.

"Alright, lately, the Naga have been attacking traveling traders on their way to Astranaar. All you have to do is 'lessen' the Naga population and tell them to stop attacking traders. Simple as that. Now go." And with that the group disappeared towards the northern coast.

_**Naruto POV**_

'_A simple mission; go to the Naga area, kill a few and tell them to stop killing the traders.' _I thought.

Through my experiences as a Ninja, I know that every mission has a chance to go haywire. Even with a plan, anything can happen to disrupt or end that plan.

Maybe its instinct, maybe its paranoia, all I know is that there is always a chance that the mission will go wrong.

Looking at my group I nodded in appreciation from the leader. We have Alena as our support, Chiara as our quick killer, and Dara and I as the tanks.

When I see their armor a light blush comes up to my face.

Unfortunately, Alena just so happened to turn around at me and a smirk covers here face.

"Like what you see?" she told me seductively, showing different poses.

'_Damn you Ero-sennin!' _I thought, giving a grunt in reply.

"Come on Alena we've got a job to do" Dara said, though she and Chiara couldn't keep the grins off their faces.

"Party pooper." Alena said with a huff.

Through this whole argument, which I ignored, we have been getting closer and closer to the shoreline; I guess that's where the Naga are.

Thankfully, the fog starts clearing up when we get to the shore line.

All talking stops, all I can hear is the soft breathing of the elves and the ocean waves lapping on the beach.

In the distance I see a humanoid looking creature. It slithers on the beach with a tail instead of feet, it has a serpentine like appearance, it has a very large sword and it is blue.

Instead of attacking it, Alena gives hand signs to us about following it, to see if it takes us to their camp.

It starts moving away towards the North.

As we follow it we pass a large tower, it is brimming with foul energy. It has a large stairway leading up to a small entrance. The tower is made of stone and the top of it has a red roof with windows, it seems someone is up there because there are lights on (Tower of Althalaxx).

We pass the tower and we end up at what looks like the ruins of a city. Old ruins at that, there isn't even a building left, just rocks and walls.

I look around the ruins and I see it infested with Naga, they are all over the place.

'_Compared to me, they're not that strong, but they could be an annoyance if they swarm me or the elves… The best thing to do would be to kill a few from long range, with arrows and kunai, and then we can take a few more out until they submit. I have a feeling they won't submit easily though...' _I thought, analyzing the situation.

'_I just hope one of the elves won't be overwhelmed… I don't want to babysit them.' _I thought bitterly.

As they were silently arguing over a plan, I decided to tell them my plan.

"Look, how about Alena and I will take the closest ones out from long range, then when they get close; Alena will back up and provide support while Chiara, Dana, and I attack them head on. Simple as that." I told them, no emotion portrayed.

Finding no counter argument, they agreed to the plan and Dana put two arrows on her string, while I prepared for a fire style attack, I learned it from Kakashi-sensei.

Just as Alena fired her arrows, I decided to do a little 'landscaping'.

"**Fire Style: Cranium Carver!"**

When I called that, opening my mouth, I let a massive torrent of flames come out, like a tidal wave, and it started gaining more and more speed and when it hit the Naga, it incinerated about ten of them.

Giving a slight cough, I pulled out my red sword.

The sword was beautiful. It had a red pommel with a fox with nine tails snarling down the blade. The sword was longer than a normal katana, but not near the length of zanbatou. It had a serrated edge, made for deep and debilitating blows, it could easily cut flesh. It was made to deal as much pain as fast as possible.

Before I charged in, I called out one more jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Blazing Sword Jutsu!"**

After I called that, the sword caught on fire. But it wasn't any normal fire. It was so hot, that it was almost white, with wisps of red coming off of it.

The Naga were caught off guard looking at the sword, but after another four died of arrows, they all charged.

While they were quickly coming towards the group, Chiara and Dana joined me in front, and when we all nodded, we waited another few seconds and charged.

With Alena's arrows taking a few more down, I jumped up and landed on top of a Naga. Before it could attack, I stabbed my sword into its head.

Normally, when someone gets cut they bleed.

Not my sword.

When I use **Blazing Sword Jutsu **the flames become so hot, that it doesn't give the opponent time to bleed. It literally burns the blood and anything in its path, giving the opponent a very painful death.

After I pull the sword out, I pick the dead Naga up and throw his body to the nearest Naga, stunning it, giving time for Chiara to kill it.

Overhand, underhand, vertical, duck, slash, thrust, smash. It seemed to the onlookers that I was dancing around the Naga, each move graceful, with a slash after each movement.

Left and right the Naga were dropping like flies from my sword, each with a smoking slash on their body.

Admiring my work, I notice a Naga sneaking up behind me.

It seemed that time slowed down, as I dodged the sword swipe. Unfortunately, the slice catches my jacket and tears a clean cut from the top to bottom.

"You little shit." I said a small amount of anger building up.

"That was my last jacket. Now that you almost tore my skin, I'll have to tear yours." I said, giving the Naga a small blast of my killing intent, stunning the Naga, shaking him to the core.

Slowly, I walk to the naga.

Step.

Step.

Step.

To the Naga, it looked like I blacked out the sky, my killing intent freezing him.

Slowly, I take my sword, put it over his right arm, and slowly start cutting down.

The Naga howls in pain and tries to slice me in half. I just gather lots of Earth chakra in my hand and catch the blade, then breaking it in half with my hand, all the while slowly, painfully cutting his arm.

All battle stops and they all watch and see the Naga, howling in hissing in pain.

I finally cut the last part of his arm off and then I grab his head, lift him off the ground, and start crushing it slowly.

When I crush his skull, he drops dead on the ground. I look at him with emotionless eyes and start walking towards another Naga close by. He tries to run, but another blast of killing intent freezes him.

I grab him up and talk to him.

"You understand me right?" and the Naga's shaky nod I continue, "Tell your leader that if he doesn't stop killing traders, then I will come for him and make that Naga," I said pointing at the poor bastard, "Look like a happy way to die." I say slowly tightening the grip on him. "Tell him that if he doesn't stop killing traders, then the 'Killer Fox' will come after him. Got it?" At the Naga's fearful nod I throw him in the air and kick him to the tree, knocking him out.

Seeing the stunned Night Elves I give a grunt and say, "Let's go." And walk back towards camp, the Night elves following in a tense silence.

_**Auberdine**_

_**Author POV**_

When the group got back to Auberdine, Naruto walked to the inn and got something to eat, seemingly not caring that he did not have any coat on, or about the blushes on the female Night Elves' faces.

When the leader saw the group coming back she was happy that the mission went fine, but was curious about the scared looks on Alena, Chiara, and Dana's faces, along with Naruto's ever-present emotionless face.

Seeing Naruto walk to the inn she called the group over and told them to report about the mission.

"Report Alena." She said in a commanding tone.

"Ma'am the Naga threat was dealt with and the message passed on to their leader." Alena said, although the leader could tell that the group was shaken up by something.

"You look a little tense. Alena what's going on?" It was more of a command than a question.

Alena was silent at first, but then went into detail about Naruto's plan, the battle, and his… interaction with the Naga.

She was a little surprised about Naruto's choice of dealing with the Naga. She knew he was a fighter, but she didn't think he was that ruthless, she thought with a glance in his direction.

With a sigh, she told the group to rest up and get ready to move, they would be heading to Darnassus soon.

_**Three Hours Later**_

The patrol had to split up, as some of the patrol members were soldiers from Astranaar and had to defend their posts there.

Getting on the boat, as there weren't enough hippogriffs for the patrol, the patrol put the sabers in the hull and the group went in to different rooms to rest as it would take two days to get to Teldrassil.

Just as Naruto was about to go to sleep, he smelled… dried flesh and bones?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, what thing on the boat could smell like that?

'_Must be some meat for the Nightsabers' _he thought.

Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard an ear piercing scream.

Grabbing his swords an axe he ran out and smelled one thing he didn't want to smell _again_.

Blood.

'_Come on! Why are so many people dying now?' _he thought bitterly

Running to the location of the blood, he saw two dead elves on the floor.

On the wall it said _'Two down'_. It was signed in their own blood.

He sighed and yelled "Captain!"

A few seconds later the captain and two guards came running.

"What happened?" she asked quickly

Naruto just pointed at the dead bodies and the writing on the wall.

"Damnit we have an assassin." She said.

"Why would there be an assassin on board? Do we have anything of value on here?" Naruto asked.

The leader sighed, "A few months ago, Astranaar had to borrow some money from Darnassus because they were rebuilding after a failed attack on them. They said that when they had enough money, they would pay Darnassus back. Now, after making money from jobs and donations they gave us the package of money because we were travelling to Darnassus." She paused, "There is around 300 gold in that package Naruto. It would severely hurt both Darnassus and Astranaar financially." She ended.

"So he is killing the guards to make an easy escape with the package… May I see the package? I can easily reinforce it and give it a bit of protection." He asked, "You can come with me to make sure I won't do anything with ill intent." He said looking straight into her eyes.

She didn't see any ill intent in his eyes so she decided to let him see it, under the watch of her and three other guards.

Making their way to the hull, they opened a compartment hidden in the wood and there was a box with a lock on it.

Naruto studied the box closely. The lock was good, but nothing that an experienced rogue couldn't pick.

Doing a few hand signs, he called out, **"Sealing Art:** **Alarm Seal!" **And then he slammed his hands on the wood near the compartment, where a seal lit up and then sunk into the wood.

Then he called, **"Sealing Art: Icy Repel!" **And again he slammed his hands into the box where a seal lit up and sunk into the box.

The **Alarm Seal **is a seal that when a person with ill intent comes within 15 feet of said seal, it lets out a large spike of chakra, enough to wake the sealer and give him enough time to get to the seal before the person with ill intent takes the box.

The **Icy Repel **seal is a seal that when it senses someone with ill intent, it lets out a blast of Ice Style chakra, freezing and giving the target frostbite.

After this was done, Naruto got up and walked away without saying a word to the guards who inspected the box and the compartment to see if he did anything bad.

_**Three Hours Later**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

All I could hear was that blasted dripping while I was waiting in my room.

The assassin took two more of the elves down in the past three hours. He's getting annoying.

Suddenly, I am able to hear the ocean winds better; the smell of salt is reaching my nose.

I hear the extremely soft footstep of what I think is the assassin walking on the floor.

I then hear the quiet sound of unsheathing weapons and then the wind of the daggers stabbing towards me.

Time seemed to slow down as I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed my blue sword and unsheathed it.

The blue sword was amazing. The pommel was blue; it had a gold trim around it. The sword was just a bit longer than a katana, and every now and then it looked like a spark of electricity came out of it. Unlike the red blade, it had a sharp, clean edge, not serrated, made for quick and easy cuts.

Without a word the assassin pulls out his two daggers and attacks at a good speed towards me, but still amateur. He stabbed with his left dagger and slashed down with his right dagger. I dodged both, and raise my eyebrow at his arm.

When I saw a glimpse of his arm, it wasn't skin. It was bone with pieces of flesh on it.

'_That must've been the smell of rotten flesh and bone.' _I concluded.

'_One on one and in a confined space. Hard to use my katana in this room, best bring him outside on the deck. He's strong, stronger than some of the elves and all of the creatures I've seen so far. Those daggers are glowing. His right dagger is glowing a sickly green. I'm guessing that that's some type of poison. His left dagger is a bit longer and is glowing blue. When he almost stabbed me, I felt how cold it was, it must be to freeze the enemy where he connects. Best not to be hit by either of them.' _I concluded.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" I said and disappeared.

The assassin growled at this. His two targets were the package and the human. He either goes outside and risks himself against his katana or fails his mission completely.

He then stealthed and walked outside, and sure enough the human was there.

Without a word, the two fighters stared down each other.

A wave then hit the boat and a drop flew over the side. The second the water droplet hit the wood, the two fighters vanished.

All you could hear was the clash of steel on the deck. Both fighters were moving at a fast speed, seeing if either had the advantages in a sword fight.

Then, I gave him a bone-jarring hit to the assassin's dagger, knocking him to the deck, his cowl off his head.

I raised an eyebrow at this. The assassin had a skull for a head.

'_That's… odd.' _I thought.

I just sighed and decided to end this now.

Charging up a swirling sphere of energy in my hand, I started racing towards the undead and yelled, "**Rasengan!"**

The assassin put both daggers up to block, but the Rasengan easily broke the two daggers and hit the undead straight on, blowing him up into pieces of bones.

Over my many years of living, I learned that the power of the Rasengan is not as much as the amount of chakra you pour into it, it is the rotation. The stronger the rotation, the more damage the body takes from it. Instead of hurting him physically, with a strong rotation, it will tear into the body and hurt the target on a molecular level.

It is much more painful than before.

Just then, the leader showed up to see me with a smoking hand and pieces of bones scattered around the deck.

Putting two and two together, she smiled, knowing that he took care of the assassin, and even more, saved the package along with many of her guards.

When I saw this, I just gave a grunt and walked back to my room, I'm not really a fan of all that 'thanks' and 'congratulations' stuff.

Seeing this, she just sighed, knowing that I didn't seem like the kind of person to want that much attention.

"Alright back to your rooms. Delia! Clean this mess up." She commanded, along with a 'yes ma'am' from Delia.

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Rut'theran Village**_

Arriving at port, I gave a sigh of relief.

'_About damn time we got here' _I thought in annoyance, I tried to keep away from the group, I really didn't want that much attention and thanks from them.

Still with no shirt, as nothing they had fit me, much to my annoyance, I got off the boat and looked over the port.

'_Doesn't seem like much, it's just a simple fishing village… wait what's that?' _I thought in confusion.

At the top of the hill, with two guards in front of it was a small structure. It had a pink fog coming out of the bottom, with a blue roof and a small wooden structure on top of it.

Seeing the Night Elves getting off with the sabers, I shrugged my shoulders and followed the group towards the structure.

When they got there, the guards and the patrol leader conversed a bit, with the occasional glance towards my direction, and the guards nodded.

One by one, the group walked in to the fog and disappeared. I was surprised for a moment, but followed in.

I came out of the fog, a bit woozy, and when the stars around me went away, I saw a HUGE city.

The leader smiled and told me, "Welcome to Darnassus, Naruto."

**And Cut!**

**I decided to give a small chappy about the road to Darnassus, the next chapter will be his time in Darnassus, and the meeting with Tyranade.**

**The Fire Style: Cranium Cover is the jutsu used against Kakashi and Team 10 from Kakuzu.**

**The Blazing Sword Jutsu is my own creation, as is the Alarm Seal and Icy Repel Seal**

**About the Rasengan being more powerful when the rotation is faster? That's just a theory I came up with. I'm not sure if it's true, but it makes sense to me.**

**The thing is, if you don't like Naruto being this powerful, then don't read this story. I said in the summaries that if you don't like Naruto being godlike then don't read this story.**

There is a new poll up for who you want Naruto to be paired up with. Know that i have NO experience with pairings so if it is not well done, then help me with it.

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	5. Darnassus

**AN: Hey everyone and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, it really made my day.**

**Harem won the poll by a looooong shot so sorry to those who voted for the others but, if you read the AN at the end you'll get another chance to vote for your favorite girl.**

**Alrighty then, let's get on with Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 5

Darnassus

_**Darnassus**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_Wow…' _I thought with wide eyes.

This city, Darnassus, is HUGE.

I look right and I see grassy plains, waterways, and the Bank there,

I look left and see some Sabers and other buildings in… trees?

I shake my head at that, this world is so weird.

Looking forward I see a massive stone gate with lots of Night Elves guarding it, and a collection of those buildings-in-trees, that's probably the trading area.

Overall, it's one of the most beautiful places I have seen.

The leader walks over to me and says, "You can have a few hours to settle in, after that, Lady Tyrande wants to talk to you." She told me.

Giving a nod, I start to walk towards the trading area.

_**Author POV**_

As Naruto was walking towards the trading center, seemingly not caring that he is shirtless, or about the blushes on some of the Night Elves faces, he first walks over to a jewel shop.

There was a male night elf there and he said, "Hello young human, how may I help you?"

Taking out a scroll and unsealing a bag of jewels, he hands said bag to the jeweler.

Slowly but surely, after going through the bag of jewels, the Night Elves' eyes got wider and wider.

'_By Elune… these jewels are worth over 150 gold!'_

"How about for all of the jewels, 140 gold." He said, trying to get a bargain.

Naruto shook his head, haggling was a thing he picked up on over his years.

"170 gold not 140" he said, knowing this game.

"150 gold no higher" the night elf said, getting angry.

"160 gold" Naruto said, inwardly smirking at the night elves anger.

"Ugh fine here's the gold" he said, although inwardly grinning, he got a better deal than he thought

When he handed Naruto the money he left without a word.

'_So now I have 310 gold. I guess I should find some armor, even though it's quite amusing to see a female's blush everywhere I go.' _He thought chuckling inside.

'_I don't want plate armor; it doesn't give me enough flexibility and movement range, same with chainmail armor. Cloth armor is too light, it won't give me enough protection in case I can't dodge or block, so I guess I'll get leather armor then.' _He concluded

Moving over to the leatherworking shop, he sees another elf and he greets him.

"Hello traveler! Welcome to my leatherworking shop. What can I do for you?" he said with a smile, but seeing that this traveler is powerful, he will probably buy something high priced, so it's best to be nice.

"Yes, I looked through your wares and I was wondering, can you make the Bloodfang Armor?" Naruto asked, he liked the design; it could easily drag fear into enemies.

Meanwhile the leatherworker's eyes changed into dollar signs at this.

"Yes a good choice, I can make it, but it will take a one day to make. The price will be… 330 gold for the set." He said, hoping he will take the buy.

"How about 300 gold?" He said, hoping to have a little left for the things like food and water.

The shopkeeper went deep in thought for a few minutes.

'_It's not that it's extremely hard to make, the problem is the supplies. They cost 130 gold. Instead of making 200 on it I'll only make 170… But it's either 170 gold or no gold so I might as well take it.' _He thought.

Naruto knew that he would need to do some errands for some people to get this money back, but it's necessary.

Finally done thinking, the leatherworker smiled and said, "Alright, you have a deal. Come back in two days."

With that they shook hands.

_**Naruto POV**_

Getting out of the shop I give a sigh of relief, I really didn't think he would take that deal.

Just as I was about to browse the other stores, a night elf came up to me and said,

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked and at my nod she continued, "Lady Tyrande wishes to speak with you. Follow me." I followed her to a large temple.

Walking in, I saw a large fountain and what looked like a night elf standing over it with a bowl of crystal clear water in it, with it constantly trickling down into the fountain. It is surrounded by some pillars and the healthiest looking trees I've ever seen.

Seeing my guide walking to the next level I follow, then I see a beautiful night elf, wearing a white gown traveling past her knees. Around her were a few other night elves, all female, dressed in similar robes.

This temple shined with a peaceful aura. It gave me a feeling of comfort and safeness, like I would always be safe in this temple.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" The night elf said, with a smooth and silky voice.

"I am Lady Tyrande" I said with a bow, it's always good to be kind to those in higher rank than you.

"Sisters, leave us." She said and as they left she added, "We have much to talk about, Naruto."

"That we do," I said "Before we start, Lady Tyrande, I received a letter from a night elf on my travels here." I said, handing her the letter and as she read it, before she finished I said, "She wanted me to tell you that 'I am watching from above'" I added softly.

Just as I said that, Tyrande broke into tears.

I was surprised at first, but then brought her to a bench, sat her down and brought her in a hug, not knowing what else to do.

It was odd. I am hugging someone I don't even know. But she is hurting right now, and she's holding me in a vice grip so I'm probably not going anywhere soon.

When she started calming down, she gave a last sniff and said, "She was one of my dearest friends. I knew her since before the Sundering, before the Burning Legion, she was my best friend since childhood." She said sniffing

Straightening up, she regained her composure and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have done that."

I just chuckled at that, "Don't worry Lady Tyrande; I know what it feels like. After all, every one of my friends and family has died a long time ago." I said looking straight into her eyes, showing a deep sadness despite standing tall.

"Lady Tyrande," I said quietly, "Whatever you do, don't wallow. Wallowing isn't the way to solve this problem. It not only hurts you, but it hurts those around you as well. You need to be strong for your people, show them that despite losing a friend, you stand tall not only for yourself, but for the entire Night Elf race." I said, trying to keep her away from the path of depression that so many have followed… that I almost followed.

There was silence after that.

For a little while, we just sat there, on the bench until Tyrande turned around and started looking straight into my eyes.

It felt uncomfortable. It seemed that she was calculating me, looking straight into my soul.

Then she said a subject that I hoped she wouldn't bring up.

"You're lonely aren't you." She said looking at me.

Looking away I quickly said, "No, I'm not" putting the emotionless mask back up.

"I saw it in your eyes Naruto, you have a mask on right now, covering up that sadness in your heart." She said her eyes staring into my cold blue slit eyes, not wavering.

"The path of loneliness is one that many great people have followed, and in that path many have fallen into their hatred.

"Loneliness leads to depression, depression leads to anger, and anger leads to hate. It is a never ending cycle of the world, which will never stop." She said, quoting her friend.

"You are on the first step of that cycle, Naruto. As time goes by that loneliness will lead to depression. More and more you will follow the Path of Hatred that many of the greatest men have followed and have become our greatest enemies." She said, remembering Illidan and Arthas.

"You may have lost all your friends and family, but that doesn't mean you can't make new ones." She said.

She was hammering on my mental barriers I have built over the years. Each word brought painful memories to surface, and it is getting tough to force them back down.

"You are afraid to let people in to your heart. At the same time you want to have someone to hold, to care for, to love.

"The fear of rejection has been planted in your heart, as you have been loved and rejected by the same people, too many times.

"You are afraid." She said.

My barriers just shattered then. Getting up I said, "Lady Tyrande I must be going." And just as I started walking towards the stairs Tyrande appears in front of me with narrowed eyes and a bow pointed at my neck.

'_Holy shit! How did she move that fast?' _I thought in panic.

She took a step towards me and said, "You're not leaving yet." She said taking another step towards me. Each step she walked I took a step back.

"Naruto. If you want to love someone, if you need to love someone, don't run away from it. Love is a feeling to be spread not held in." she said, urging me yet softly.

Just then I chuckled. I looked up at Tyrande and she saw the most dead, saddest, weary, loneliest eyes she had ever seen in someone, she had to hold back a flinch at them.

"Tyrande. What would you do if you were the last Night Elf in the world?" I said, sadness dripping off my tongue.

She seemed to be caught off guard at this question. "I… don't know. Why?" she asked.

"Because Tyrande, I am the last of the Ninja, the last of my people. I have lived thousands of years, Tyrande. I have had my heart broken too many times. I have seen the world at its best and its worst. I have killed and I have saved.

"I am a shell of my former self Tyrande. If you lived a life where you were the last of your people, the last surviving member of a race, only knowing the song of battle, and a person who has lived through heartbreak and isolation, what would you do?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I would continue living my life the way a person should. Through love, compassion, and happiness." She said with conviction.

"You can go Naruto. Think of what I have said. May Elune guide you." _'You deserve it' _she added as an afterthought.

"Goodbye Lady Tyrande." I said and walked out, putting the mask on again.

Walking down the stairs in the temple I heard some of the Priestesses whispering. Channeling chakra into my ears I heard some of them.

'_Lady Tyrande really hit him hard; look at the sadness in his eyes.'_

'_His story is so sad.'_

'_How could he experience so much and stay sane?'_

'_It has to be hard to be that last of his people…'_

I just sighed after that.

'_Why are they so easily able to see through my mask?' _I thought with a grunt.

Walking around Darnassus I, then see a human boy being ostracized from a game the night elves are playing.

_Flashback_

"_There, you see him?"_

"_It's that boy. I heard he's the only one that failed."_

"_Well it serves him right."_

"_Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja? After all he's the boy who-"_

"_Shhh were not allowed to talk about that!"_

_Throughout this I just sat on my swing and listened to the adults whisper about me._

'_What did I do wrong? Why are they talking about me? I didn't do anything bad to them!'_

_Flashback End_

I then walked towards the lake with a sigh.

Then I see a human couple lounging under a tree.

They share a silent kiss and continue watching the moon.

_Flashback_

"_I love you Hitomi"_

"_I love you too Naruto"_

_When she said that my heart lit up._

_We were under a tree, watching the moon when an assassin jumps out, stabs Hitomi in the lungs twice, just before I tear him to pieces with my sword._

"_Hitomi! Hang in there! Please!_

_The dagger that he stabbed her with was covered in an organ eating venom, nearly impossible to stop. I knew I had no chance to keep her alive much longer._

_She gave a cough and said, "I always hated you Naruto" she said, venom dipping off her mouth._

"_W-What!"_

"_You always stay in top condition while my friends and I wither away like old bats. I get so many jealous looks from my best friends; it tears me up on the inside._

"_I only stay with you for protection from the samurai who want a debt I never repaid._

"_I wish I could hurt you, but it seems that your past and this little heartbreak is tearing you up on the inside isn't it?" she said and dies soon after._

_I then felt one thing that I never wanted to feel again._

_Tears._

_Flashback End_

A lone tear escapes my eye as I continue walking towards the inn.

About eight houses from the inn, I see a night elf girl, a civilian by the looks of it, being dragged into an alley by two human men.

I just sigh at the corruption in this land and run towards the alley.

Just as they were about to _'have their way' _with her I took one of the humans, snapped his neck, and just as the other turned around, I lifted him up by his head and crushed his skull.

The night elf woman looked at me with fear and then jumped into my arms, crying silent tears of relief in my arms.

_Flashback_

"_Hey." A man said and just as a woman turned around she was slammed into the brick wall in the alley she was in._

_In front of the woman were three men. She was cornered in a dark alley with nowhere to go._

_All three men had grins on their faces. The one in front ripped her clothes off while the other two got ready to have some 'fun' with her._

_She was afraid, but not surprised. She was the most beautiful maiden in the village right now, a virgin at that. She had long black hair, cascading to her hips, an hourglass figure and large assets as well._

_Just as they were closing in a man in a black trench coat that went down to his knees, with orange flames licking the bottom, no shirt, instead going with a fishnet shirt that's showed his muscles, and black pants with two orange lines leading to the bottom where orange flames danced around it. He had two swords and an axe on his back._

_He came out of nowhere and not a second later plunged one of his swords into the man on the right's head, snapped the second man's neck and beheaded the last man._

_I looked at the girl, she was very pretty, and it's no wonder why these bastards came after her. She looked at me with fear, but then jumped into my arms, crying in relief._

"_Shhh," I said quietly, "What's your name?"_

"_N-Natsumi"_

_Flashback End_

I looked at the girl in my arms with sadness; she will most likely be in a state of fear for a while.

I stroked my hand down the girl's cyan colored hair, whispering words of safety to her.

"Easy, Easy," I said quietly, "What's your name?"

"L-Lanae"

"Alright Lanae you ready to go or do you want to stay her a bit longer?"

"J-Just a b-bit longer… please."

"Alright."

We just sat there for about thirty minutes, she softly crying, while I'm whispering comforting words to her.

Just then, a night elf riding a nightsaber walked by and looked in the alley I was in.

"You human! Step away from the girl!" she said loudly, alerting other guards to my presence.

"Hey wait I didn't do anyth-"

"It's ok" Lanae said softly.

"Lanae? Is that you?" the guard said.

"M-mom. He d-didn't d-do anything." She said pointing to the dead bodies.

"Human!" I raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"Explain now." She stated, her tone booking no argument.

'_This night elf is much stronger than most of the elves I've seen so far, except Tyrande. Best not to get on her bad side.' _I thought, studying her.

"Well, if you must know, these two humans were about to _'have their way' _with your daughter here." I said spitting on the corpses.

"I need confirmation. Lanae is this true?" she said to her.

"Y-Yes mother." She said shakily.

Sensing that she was not lying, the guard sighed in relief, the human holding her is extremely strong.

"Thank you human. I'm sorry for being hostile. She's my daughter, you know? What's your name?" the guard asked in a nicer tone.

"I understand your need to protect your daughter as well as the city. As for my name, it is Naruto Uzumaki." I said.

"Really?" she said an eyebrow up "Well thank you for saving my daughter."

"Take good care of her, she'll be in a state of shock and self-depression for near a month, so don't do anything too stressful for her." I said.

"You've saved victims like my daughter here before?" she asked surprised

I looked into the sky, "Too many." I said dropping the subject.

Getting up, with Lanae still holding on to me I slowly walk to her mother, and Lanae lets go of me a runs to her mother, hugging her, holding her in a vice like grip.

I walk away after that.

Another victim saved, another criminal dead.

With a sigh I walk to the inn to rest up. I have another meeting with Tyrande in two days about my mission.

Oh joy.

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Darnassus Inn**_

_**Author POV**_

The sun was out and shining brightly in our hero's window.

Naruto tried covering his eyes with the pillow, but that sun wouldn't let up, all the light was trying to glare at Naruto a silent way of saying _'get your lazy ass up!'_

Seeing that he couldn't sleep anymore, and a few curses later, Naruto got up and put his two swords on his belt as well as his axe.

'_I have to meet with Tyrande in a few hours,' _He thought with a sigh, _'The exact thing I don't want to do.'_

Looking at the angle of the sun, he estimated it was about 9 o'clock.

'_Let's see if my armor is ready.' _He thought, making his way to the Leatherworking shop.

When he got there, he saw the leatherworker setting up shop to prepare for his day.

"Hello there. Ah it's you. If you're here for your armor, I have it ready in the back. Hold on I'll get it." He said, happy to make 300 gold.

He brought it out and gave it to Naruto.

"There's a place where you can try it in the back." He told him.

Naruto nodded and walked into the back.

The first thing he pulled out was the pants. The pants were a blackish-grey color they had red lines at different parts of it, looking like veins were pulsing from it. He put these on in place of the anbu style pants.

He then pulled out a belt. The belt was a blood red with a black trim around it. He strapped that on around his waist.

After that, he took out the boots. The boots were simple black with red markings around it. He put these on.

Taking out the chest armor he got a good look at it. The chest had a large red X in the middle, pulsing with energy. It was black but had a red trim around the shoulder and neck area.

He then took out the gloves. The gloves were black with red around the wrist area and knuckles. They were fingerless so it would be easy to make hand signs. He slipped these on.

He couldn't help but grin at the shoulder armor. The armor had one large spike and a small spike coming out of the top of the pad, one straight up and one angled to the side. The spikes were so sharp that they could be used from a weapon. The spikes were blood red with black tips. He strapped these on to his shoulders.

He then pulled out a cape. The cape was black with red lines coming out, and at the bottom it was cut off into squares. The lines resembled veins coming out of it, adding to his already scary visage.

Lastly, he pulled out the head piece. The head armor was more of a cowl that went over your face with a cloth going over your mouth. The cowl was blood red as well, and the cloth covering his face was black. Only his eyes were showing.

He decided to change the Genjutsu on his fake appearance and modify it. Instead of showing blue eyes which is his fake appearance, he decided to show his real eyes, which were blood red with black slits as the pupil. After he modified the Genjutsu to show his real eyes, he smirked inside, as this would make him look much better.

When he finally pulled the cowl over his head, he noticed a black mist flowing out of his armor.

He smirked inwardly, that would make him even scarier.

Strapping his two blades and his axe to the armor he walked out of the changing closet and the leatherworker whistled in appreciation, hiding, and failing, to hide his fear from the new look.

Handing the Leatherworker the 300 gold, he walked out, giving a grunt of thanks.

He used up most of his time in the shop, so he started walking towards the Temple of the Moon.

The guards stopped him at the entrance, unsure of whom it is in the armor.

"Easy, it's just me Naruto" he said, slipping off the cowl.

The guards relaxed a bit, still fearful of his new look.

"Keep the cowl off so we know who you are." The guard said, though he could see that in her eyes was respect and fear at his new look.

Naruto just nodded at this and walked in.

He made his way to the second floor and, with the OK from the guards, walked in to the room.

Inside he saw Tyrande and another Night Elf in there with her.

The Night Elf was female; she had a purplish-pink skin color. She also had blue hair that flowed past her hips. She had forest green colored armor, showing most of her body, but still covering parts of it. Her armor covered her assets a bit, but showed more than it hid. Her legs were covered in two different parts; one covering the thigh, made with green leather and a type of scale mail around it. Her boots went up to her knees, but not all the way to the thigh armor, accentuating her curves, in the same type of green leather and scale mail. She had gloves that went up to her elbows with bronze covering the hand. Her left shoulder pad was large while the other was smaller. She had a long purple cape billowing to her ankles with brown at the bottom. She had a bow that oozed power along with arrows that seemed to glow every now and then.

Next to her was a LARGE black tiger with white stripes. It had claws made for shredding and fangs made for tearing. Baleful yellow eyes were glaring at him. It didn't seem to like Naruto very much.

Maybe he didn't like foxes very much…

When he walked in both eyes turned to him.

Tyrande looked at him, surprised by the new look, but not afraid. The armor looked good on him and would definitely protect him better than being shirtless.

"Lady Tyrande" he said in greeting.

"Hello Naruto." She said back, "As you know, many have tried, and failed to defeat the Burning Legion. It is an extremely daunting task, one that even some of the strongest people in our world have failed to defeat." She said seriously,

"Whatever you were told about Sargeras's power level, was way off." He was surprised at this, he didn't want to believe it, but, they're called 'Gods' for a reason, "Naruto. Sargeras's is much, MUCH more powerful than you now." He didn't like the sound of that.

"Therefore we have a plan. Foolhardy, but it is the only chance we have." She said.

"Next to me here is Selena Featherstorm and her companion Fang." She said, pointing to each in tandem.

"Seeing that Selena is definitely one of the more powerful members of Darnassus, I'm guessing that your plan is to gather a powerful member of each race, bring them together and have all of the 'champions' try to defeat Sargeras then… Feeling déjà vu from the World Tree eh Tyrande?" I said with a small chuckle at the end.

Her eyes taking a far off look, "Yes, but it's the only way to defeat the threat of the Burning Legion."

"Selena." I said and she looked over in my direction, "Are you willing to follow my lead until the end? Know that if you say yes, you will be in the quest to take down Sargeras until the end and if you quit, I will kill you." He ended darkly.

She thought this over slowly _'If I go through with this I will have to take orders from him and by the tone of his voice, he probably will kill me if I quit midway through…'_

While she was thinking Naruto and Tyrande were talking over this quietly.

"I know that she is strong, but what made her want to do this? I mean there is a good chance she may die on this mission." He said quietly.

Tyrande sighed and said, "When she was young, her family was killed by the Burning Legion, along with most of her friends. Ever since then, she has trained to the bone. Most people would have been severely hurt or may have died through the training she went through, but she hasn't faltered, and is now maybe one of the strongest soldiers in Darnassus."

"I see." He said, and all talking stopped other than the silent footsteps of the Sisters of Elune under them.

Finally done thinking she said, "Alright but on one condition." She said and he raised an eyebrow, "You and I will _'spar'_ a bit and whoever wins will be the leader of this mission. The loser will follow the orders of the winner. Deal?" she said, raising her hand up to shake on it.

Shrugging at her request, he grasped her hand and said "Deal."

"Good, follow me." She said, walking to the exit.

After a few minutes of walking, we end in the clearing in the forest, with many shadows to hide in. The perfect place for a Night Elf to battle.

A guard walked out with them as the referee and said the rules, "Simple on-on-one battle. First one to draw blood wins. Unless one of the fighters submits, the battle goes on.

"One more rule, no spells of any kind, only weapons and hand-to-hand." She stated.

"Both fighters ready?" she called and at their nods yelled, "Begin!"

With that Selena vanished and Fang started to circle Naruto, giving him limited movement.

'_Not bad. Having an idea of my skill set, she wants to keep me in one area, and then when the time is right, she'll try to pick me off. Knowing her strength, she won't be pulling punches.' _He thought.

Not a second later, he catches two arrows in his right hand aimed for his head, and he catches two others aimed for my heart.

"Not bad." He says and then takes a kunai and throws it towards the right.

He hears it hit the wood and make a crack in it. But it doesn't hit Selena.

'_I knew she wouldn't be beaten that easily. That should have pierced her left shoulder easily, but she is extremely fast and was able to closely dodge my kunai. It wasn't near full force, but that's not the point._

'_Now where are you…'_

All of a sudden 15 arrows come from all around him.

The arrows weren't coming all straight towards him. Some were shot from higher ground towards him, some lower than him meaning that he couldn't jump or duck.

They all hit him, or it would have been him had it not been an afterimage.

'_Nice try.' _

When he turned around he came face to face with Fang who tried pouncing at him, but he just smacks him away, hitting a tree.

Then a single arrow came flying at him which he then chopped in half with a downward stroke.

"This is getting boring." He growled out, then in a large burst of speed, bulleted over to the left and then gave a downward slash to what looked like nothing, but then the sword stopped on top of something, it turned out to be a dagger.

When he came in contact with Selena, her Stealth faded and he dodged just in time to avoid an arrow getting jammed in his gut.

Deciding to go on the offensive he starts a flurry of slashes coming from all directions, in amazing speeds to which she had much trouble dodging but was able to avoid them.

Having to dodge a stab, she did something he wasn't expecting. She tried to punch a pressure point in his right arm, but he caught it gave her hand a squeeze, breaking a few bones

After dodging a stab, he kicks his left foot straight up, into her gut, lifting her off the ground.

Falling to the ground, he then uses both of his feet and hands to launch in the air.

In midair, he kicks with his left foot, then right, then left, and into a flurry of kicks getting higher into the air. Then, grabbing her, while in pain and stunned he tosses her in front of him

Then, still in midair, he puts all of his force into one last kick, in a non-vital area, and plants it in her gut, creating a bone crushing kick straight to the forest below.

**(Think the Primary Lotus except ending with a bone crushing kick to the ground instead of planting her face in it.)**

When she hits the ground, smoke and dust comes out form a large crater in the ground.

Naruto lands gracefully on his feet and walked over to Selena.

Looking at her with calculating eyes he said, "Good strategy. Your first plan was to have Fang circle me, thus limiting my movement. I could have easily knocked him away but I decided to see your plan.

"You then tried to fire four arrows at me, two towards my head and the other two towards my heart; that takes skill.

"After catching the arrows, you were about to shoot another arrow 25 feet to my right. You were quiet, but not quiet enough, therefore giving me the chance to throw a kunai at you, which you closely dodged, despite that not being near my full force.

"All that time you took getting that trap set was easy for me to find. The sound of a string being pulled back and held gives a small vibration until it is fired, therefore me being able to pinpoint where and when each arrow will fly from.

"When I decided to use an afterimage, you sent your companion to try and force me to the ground, easy pickings for a pinpoint shot, that just didn't work.

"After that, in your haste to get to another good location to shoot at me, you made a rookie mistake, you stepped on a twig, giving me time to locate and charge to your location.

"You made a smart move trying to disarm me. You were aiming that punch to a pressure point in my arm which would make said arm numb, giving you the advantage in the fight. The problem is that your punch was way too slow; giving me lots of time to grab and break a few bones in your hand.

"All around you are a good Hunter. Your one fault is that you rely on your bow too much, therefore it will be easy to overwhelm you at close range if your companion is out of the battle." He concluded, seeing through her plan easily.

The referee, with wide eyes, rides on her Nightsaber to where the large dust cloud came up.

She ran over and saw Selena in a large crater with Naruto looking over at Selena's body in the middle of a large crater.

"Don't worry, she's not dead." He stated, "She may have some broken ribs though…" he trailed off.

"R-Right. Winner Naruto Uzumaki" she stated, amazed at how much damage he did.

He nodded and started walking back to Darnassus.

He needed to rest up.

He had a World to save.

**And cut!**

**There is a picture of Selena and Fang on my profile page, as well as Naruto's new armor.**

**This chapter was mostly made to see a bit of Naruto's past, but I put a fight in to make this chapter have a little action.**

**About the Bloodfang Armor that costs only 300 gold? I know, one of those pieces probably costs around 100 gold or something but for the sake of the story I made it only 300.**

**Its called fan "fiction" therefore meaning it's not real; the author can change it to whatever he or she wants**

**In the last poll, it stated that if Harem won, then it would only be two or three people.**

**Since Harem won, I will be putting two girls with him, not three, as it would be too hard to fit three in with the story.**

**The new poll has different girls in it. You get 2 votes and when I close the poll, the top 2 girls who had the most votes will be paired with him.**

Sseasshark signing out.


	6. Training

**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed and voted, it really gives me incentive to update for you guys.**

**The poll will stay up for this chapter, so vote for your favorite girl, as there won't be that much time left.**

**Well, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 6

Training

_**Darnassus**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_Maybe I shouldn't have hit her that hard…' _I thought with a sweat drop.

After the battle, we brought Selena to a priest to be healed.

Tyrande came to check her condition, and we found out that she had six broken ribs, both shoulders dislocated, one fractured wrist and the other broken, both ankles were sprained, and a small concussion.

It took three priests to heal her, and Tyrande looked about ready to kill me…

_Flashback_

"_What were you thinking!" she yelled at me, enraged._

_The person who created the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was right, as Tyrande had her bow to my throat while the other guards were looking on with fear and pity at me._

_I would rather fight Sargeras than face a raging woman._

"_I didn't think that there would be so much damage." I said, scared shitless._

"_I give you one of my best warriors to defeat the Burning Legion and you almost killed her! Four of her broken ribs were inches away from stabbing her heart and lungs! Four bones! She'll be lucky to even move for the next few days from that attack!" she yelled, her arrow inches from my throat._

"_I'm sorry okay? I didn't think it would hurt her that much." I said, trying to play peacemaker with her._

"_Meet me in the Temple tomorrow morning; we'll continue this little 'talk' there." She said, her tone booking no argument._

_I just gave a quick 'Yes ma'am' and shunpoed out of there, wanting to get away from Tyrande as fast as possible._

_Flashback End_

I gave a sigh of relief when I got back to the Inn.

'_She can be so scary sometimes' _I thought, shuddering.

All my time in Darnassus as been physically and emotionally exhausting.

First, Tyrande breaks my barriers with that whole 'Loneliness' speech, then I get many sad memories about my past, got new armor, was forced in a plan to save this world from the Burning Legion, and fought a Night Elf who is now one of the 'Champions' in my little group to stop Sargeras.

I gave a sigh and flopped down on the bed, I have a meeting in the morning with Tyrande.

I get to listen to her yelling at me.

Oh joy.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Darnassus Inn**_

_**Author POV**_

Light shined through Naruto's window, it seemed that all of the light was directed at him, to which he just used wind chakra to close the curtains, he wouldn't be getting up early today.

A Sister of Elune walked into the Inn, she was sent to get Naruto Uzumaki for Lady Tyrande.

Walking to the entrance of the inn, the innkeeper bowed to her and she said,

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked in a soft voice.

"He is upstairs, two doors to your right." He said with a bow.

"Thank you. May Elune guide you." She told him, seeming to glide up the stairs to the door.

She walked to his door and gave a slight knock on the door receiving a snore in response. Sweat drop included.

She sighed, knowing that she'd regret this, but opened the door to see him on the bed, with no shirt and no sheets on the bed.

Blushing a bit, with a smirk on her face, she slowly walked over to him, shaking his shoulder to get him up.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see… a Night Elf's breasts in his view.

Blinking once, then twice, he blushed slightly and said, "That's an… unexpected sight to wake up to."

Looking up, he saw a lightly blushing Night Elf, to which she said with a smirk, "Lady Tyrande wishes to speak with you." She then turned to walk outside, to give him privacy to change.

After getting his armor on, still with a slight blush on his face, although you couldn't see it with the cloth covering his face, he walked out and the Sister of Elune said, "I'm guessing you like what you see?" she said, trying to tease him more.

He just gave a grunt and walked away towards the Temple of the Moon, the cloth covering his blush.

Getting to the Temple, the guards told him to take the cowl off, to which he reluctantly agreed, showing his blushing face along with the Sister's smirk behind him.

He walked in, along with the Sister, and the guard on the left smirked and said, "She always liked the art of seduction."

The other guard chuckled and said, "He's the first one to resist her, most men would be under her leash by now."

After getting to the second floor, before getting Naruto to Lady Tyrande, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, chuckling at his blush.

With a sigh, forcefully shoving the blush down, he walked in.

Tyrande looked at Naruto and grinned slightly and said, "Did you like your wake-up call?"

He just gave a grunt and asked, "What is this about Lady Tyrande?"

"Naruto. As your quest is to defeat the Burning Legion, you will need every advantage that you can get. Therefore, I have gathered different trainers to teach you the skills of this world. Meet them at the main gate of Darnassus." She told him, giving him no choice in the matter.

He just nodded and walked out of the Temple towards the main entrance.

Near the gate, he noticed the slight presence of someone following him, but he decided to find out his intentions before attacking.

Step by step he walked out of Darnassus and to a clearing nearby.

When he got there, his danger sense kicked in and dodged a Fireball flying by him at high speeds, quickly turned around and snatched a bear claw getting ready to maul him, and caught a dagger inches from stabbing his back.

Then, a Frostbolt was flying towards him, to which he grabbed the hand holding the dagger and threw him over his head, gave the bear three punches to the gut, and rolled away from the Frostbolt.

He then dodged two throwing knives that were covered in poison, as well as a Fireball, and engaged the person holding the dagger in a hand-to-hand fight, while ducking away from the bear who lunged over his head.

He then landed a crushing punch to the person holding the dagger, as well as kicking the bear to a tree. Then he dodged another Fireball and caught one throwing knife in between his fingers.

"Enough." A commanding voice said from a tree nearby.

Then Naruto saw a Mage come out from the shadows of some trees, and saw a Rogue come out from the shadows.

Lastly, Arch Druid came out of camouflage from a tree.

"Not bad," The Arch Druid said, "Not bad at all."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, to which Naruto turned to him, "I along with the Rogue, Mage, and Druid trainers, came out here to test your strength, as well as train you to fight the threat that is the Burning Legion." He said, looking at him with calculative eyes.

"I received a summary of your strength from Tyrande, and I wanted to see for myself if you are really as strong as the reports say. That's one of the reasons why I gathered these trainers. The other is for you to learn specific skills that each have chosen to teach you."

"This is Erion Shadewhisper, he will teach you Rogue skills." He said, pointing to him.

Erion Shadewhisper had dark pink skin and white hair, he had blue and black armor and had a cutlass, but its tip was serrated.

"To my right is Emissary Valustraa, she will teach you basic Mage spells." The Arch Druid said, pointing to a Draenei.

Emissary Valustraa was a female Draenei; she had a long blue robe that traveled down to her knees, with a purple line down the middle. The robe started at her breasts and ended at her feet.

"And here next to me is Mathrengyl Bearwalker; he will be your Druid trainer." He said.

Mathrengyl Bearwalker had brown shoulder pads, maroon colored pants and boots, and scale mail armor painted green to make it look like leaves as his armor for his chest.

"I would train you in the Druidic Arts but I have things to do." He said and with that he walked away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. He heard that the Arch Druid was using lots of Morrowgrain for unknown purposes. Morrowgrain is used for curses, an art that Night Elves do not use.

He'll have to keep an eye on him.

Before he could think more about Staghelm, Erion told him, "Naruto, first you'll learn from me. After we're done, you'll learn from Valustraa, and lastly Mathrengyl. Come with me." He said and turned to go deeper into the forest.

He followed Erion around a corner and when he rounded it Erion was nowhere to be found.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, he reached his senses out over the area.

Not a second later he drew his sword and blocked a sword strike aimed for his neck.

"Not bad." Erion complimented.

"Naruto. The Art of the Rogue is an Art that relies on stealth, information gathering, and assassination." He started, looking into his eyes.

"As you become more experienced in this Art, you develop an aura around you, like the one you have now, except instead of just killing intent, the aura makes people feel, smell, and see the scent of Death on you. Combined with your killing intent, lesser soldiers may go running if you develop this aura." He taught, while Naruto was deep in thought about this.

'_He's right. The aura I give now is just pure killing intent. If I develop this 'Aura' it will put fear into those against me. Already afraid of me, this will make it even better to see the looks on the lesser soldier's faces.' _He thought.

"I see you understand the first part of being a Rogue, now it's time to learn about combos." He said, to which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard about your 'Chakra' but if you look deep inside yourself, you will find another type of energy inside of you, you just have to look for it." He said to which Naruto sat down and meditated, looking deep inside himself.

He found his chakra, as well as the Chakra from the Fox, but when he delved deeper into himself, he found a glowing energy. It was like his chakra, but it was a tad different.

Waking up from his trance, he got up and nodded to the Rogue trainer, who looked at him and continued.

"You know how to channel your 'Chakra' right?" he said to which Naruto nodded.

"Good. Draw your blade." he said and not a moment later, charged towards him.

He quickly drew his sword, and parried his dagger, but it was glowing a purple color, and was much stronger than his strikes in their spar before, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"You noticed the difference right?" he asked to which Naruto nodded.

"That strike just now was stronger than the ones we had in our previous fight. My guess is that you channeled your 'energy' into the blade, making the strike stronger, and easier to cut through whatever it comes in contact with." He concluded to which Erion nodded.

"Correct. Just as you said, I channeled my 'Energy' into my dagger, making it stronger and faster." Erion said, impressed with his analyzing skills.

"Now, try to gather your Chakra for an attack." He said to which Naruto was a bit surprised, did he have a death wish?

Shrugging his shoulders, he started getting ready for a **Fire Dragon Jutsu **and while he was gathering chakra for the attack, Erion ran towards him at amazing speeds and kicked him in the neck.

Naruto was a bit stunned, and then found out that he couldn't gather chakra. Raising an eyebrow at this, he regained his footing and a few seconds later he could feel his chakra again.

Erion then appeared before him and said, "That move was called **Kick**. The Rogue kicks a nerve in the neck, stopping the caster from casting spells and using his Mana for a few seconds."

He then pulled out a map, and it showed a drawing of a human body, but on it, it pointed out certain areas like arteries and organs, but there were also side notes that said where certain nerves are and what move will trigger them. It showed a small nerve in the lower area of the neck where you were supposed to use** Kick**.

In the upper neck area, it stated near a nerve cluster **Gouge**.

Raising an eyebrow in silent question the Rogue then chuckled and said, "**Gouge **is where you slice a nerve cluster in the neck to stun your enemy for around five seconds, giving you time for quick getaways."

"I'm guessing some Rogues, instead of using **Gouge** for getaways, use it to play with the target's fear, a way of telling them that he can kill him when he wants, a way to play with the target in other words." Naruto stated, knowing some Shinobi who used tactics like these on weaker opponents.

Erion nodded at this and said, "Both **Sinister Strike** and **Gouge** are used as combo multipliers, along with many other attacks, and when you get a certain amount of combo multipliers you can use a finishing move. The more multipliers you have, the stronger the finishing moves." Erion told him.

"Each of these moves costs energy, and you can run out of energy, but it recharges quickly, so you don't need to fear of it running out."

"Those are the basic Rogue moves, but as you use them more, they get stronger. A 'level up' so to speak." Erion stated, earning a look in question from Naruto.

"Each technique you learn from this world has a certain amount of levels it can achieve. Right now, both **Sinister Strike **and **Gouge **are not as strong as can be now, but the more you use them on enemies, the stronger they get. For example, **Gouge **would incapacitate the target for ten seconds instead of four, and **Sinister Strike **will be more powerful and faster than it is now if you use it often." He taught earning a nod in recognition from Naruto.

"Follow me, as I have one more move I want to teach you." Erion told him, walking away.

After walking for a bit, they came across a bunch of brown creatures, they looked like bears that stood on two feet, Furbolg's is what they're called, Naruto read about them from stories about the Battle at the World Tree.

But these Furbolgs seemed to be feral, not as smart as the ones at the World Tree. As if seeing the silent question, Erion gave a sigh and said, "Yes, these Furbolgs aren't like the ones at the World Tree. The reason is that these Furbolgs have a long-time rage with Illidan and the Burning Legion. The Night Elves have tried to settle the tensions between them and the other races, but they have just retreated deeper into their territory, and deeper in their hatred for Illidan and the Burning Legion's corruption."

Naruto gave a nod, and said, "You said you had a move to teach me?"

"Yes. Stealth and follow me, I know you can see me so watch what I do and watch the Furbolg's reaction to the spell." He said and all talking stopped as they slowly walked towards a straying Furbolg.

When he got within range, he sliced his head, hitting another nerve cluster.

I grinned slightly in amusement when the Furbolg stood on its feet, incapacitated, and wobbling around drunkenly, while Erion came back to me and we watched it wobble around for around 30 seconds, and when it regained consciousness, it stomped away, growling.

Erion then pulled out the sketch of the human body again and showed him the nerve cluster on the top of the back of his neck, all the while smirking in amusement.

Giving a slight chuckle, he said, "That was **Sap**. You hit a nerve cluster on the back of the neck, incapacitating the target for around 30 seconds. When the target is sapped, you can give a quick slice to the throat to kill it. Know that only one target can be sapped at a time so when you use it while someone else is sapped, the first target regains their balance prematurely while the second target gets incapacitated." Erion told him.

Giving a nod in recognition Erion said, "Practice these skills as well as any other skills you may learn over time. You already are a great soldier. You have the potential to be a great rogue." He said complimenting him.

Giving a nod in thanks, Naruto and Erion shook hands and they walked back to Darnassus.

_**The Next Day**_

_**The Darnassus Inn**_

Naruto woke up early that morning and, even though he used wind chakra to close the curtains, the sun seemed to shine through the curtains, straight on his face.

Naruto got up, even though his body was screaming in protest because he trained a bit more after learning from Erion.

Doing his daily stretches, he got up and walked down the stairs, his armor and weapons on and cowl off and asked for some bread and milk, simple breakfast as he had Mage training today and, even though Valustraa looked soft on the outside, something told him that she wasn't as soft as some people think.

It was his gut telling him that, and he always trusted his gut.

Giving a grunt in thanks for the food, as well as the daily silver he pays for food and bedding, he got up and started walking to the clearing.

When he got to the clearing, he suddenly heard the slight vibration of something being conjured, as well as the sight smell of smoke.

Putting two-and-two together, he cursed and dodged a **Fireball** coming from behind.

A few seconds of silence later, he dodged a **Frostbolt** aimed for his head, and a **Fireball** aimed for his heart by leaping away.

Then he sidestepped, having to dodge multiple purple missiles, continuously being fired at him.

He heard clapping in front of him and saw Emissary Valustraa come out from behind a tree.

"Well done," She complimented, "Well done indeed."

"You need to have lots of agility, speed, and endurance to keep dodging my spells like that, not many can do the feat you have just done." She said, seemingly not caring that most people would have died from that many spells.

'_What an odd way to greet someone' _He thought with a sweat drop.

"It's nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"Well let's get on to business." She said "I'm going to teach you three spells today, you'll practice them won't you?" she said sweetly, killing intent coming out behind her smile.

"Yes ma'am" he said quickly.

"Good. Now the first spell is **Fireball**. You use your Mana to create a ball of fire in your hand. Just conjure Mana, or in your case, 'Chakra' in your hand and imagine it in the form of a ball, and fire it at that dummy set up over there." She said, pointing towards a dummy set up, about 25 feet away.

Gathering Fire chakra in his hands, he compressed it to the size of a **Rasengan**, and held it in his hand, looking at it and then threw his hand forward towards the dummy, hitting it in the chest.

Valustraa walked towards the dummy and saw a hole straight through the chest.

'_That Fireball was more powerful than I first expected. He tore a hole right in the middle of the chest. Part of that __**Fireball**__ would have definitely scorched a Human's heart, an easy kill. It seemed that he took a bit longer to conjure that __**Fireball**__ than usual. My guess is that his 'Chakra' is more potent than Mana, making it a tad harder to control. On a better note, his 'Chakra' in the place of Mana will definitely do more damage than a normal Mana attack.' _She analyzed.

Walking back to where Naruto was standing, she told him, "Not bad," she said, though technically, it's incredible that someone can do that on their first try, "Now try doing the same, except gather Ice in your hand and send it to the dummy." She told him.

Giving a nod, he concentrated on Water and Wind Chakra, and compressed them together and a ball of ice created in his palm, to which he sent towards the dummy's head.

When it hit the dummy, it tore the head right off, as well as freezing most of the chest area.

Walking over, Valustraa gave a slight whistle in appreciation; it tore the head off as well as freezing the chest. That takes precision, force, and concentration, lots of each.

She walked back to Naruto who was now gathering a **Rasengan** in both of his hands, one swirling with Fire and the other swirling with Ice.

'_He is gathering so much of his 'Chakra' in his hands… Even more is that he's adding the concept of the __**Fireball**__ and __**Frostbolt**__ to it. If anyone were to be hit by that, they would have third degree burns, or be frozen completely around the area of impact, as well as a hole in their chest.'_

Seeing Valustraa back, he stopped the two Rasengans and asked, "You said you had three spells to teach me. What is the third?" He asked seeing her come back from looking at the dummy.

Snapping out of her stupor, she said, "Right. The last spell you will learn is **Frost Nova**." She said, deciding to add this to her report.

Each teacher was told not only to teach Naruto a few skills, but also to gather an idea of how fast he learns, and how powerful the new skills are when he first uses them.

"**Frost Nova **is a bit more complicated. You gather Mana around your lower body, compress it, and send it out near the ground, freezing your enemy's feet to the ground, as well as giving the target a small case of frostbite." She said and did a **Frost Nova**, to which he jumped away from it.

"Do you have to gather it around your feet?" He asked, a little ticked that she would try to attack him while he was trying to think over something.

"Well… no you don't have to. Why?" she asked.

"Just thinking if you could expel it from around your body, therefore not only freezing the legs, but also the upper body and if it is strong enough, the head." He said.

He thought that the original spell was a modified version of the Hyuuga's **Rotation **technique, where you expel Chakra from your body to deflect any attacks and weapons.

So instead of sending it from your feet, you just send it from your whole body, freezing not only the legs, but the upper torso as well. With enough Chakra, it could even freeze the head.

Valustraa was shocked at the simplicity of it, yet the effectiveness of this his version of the **Frost Nova **would skyrocket up, so instead of doing slight damage and rooting them to the spot, it could actually kill.

'_In theory, what he is saying is similar to the __**Arcane Blast **__spell, where you just send your mana out of your body, but instead of doing it with Arcane magic, you do it with Frost Mana instead.' _She thought, wondering why no one thought of it before.

"That…could work, but it would take more Mana to use, as you are not only expending it from the legs, but the whole body instead." She said, to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You may want to stand back." He stated, to which she walked back to see if this theory works.

He then closed his eyes in concentration and sent forth a blast of ice chakra through every tenketsu, making a beautiful display of Ice Chakra coming out of Naruto in a circle, freezing the grass and any plants in the way.

She looked at him in shock. He just did two basic spells, but much more powerful than normal, and did a slightly more advanced spell, but with so much more effectiveness than the normal version.

This will definitely be going in her report.

"Well Naruto, those are the three spells. Now you will be a good boy and go practice in the training field right?" she said sweetly with a smile, lots of killing intent behind her smile.

He just gave a quick 'Yes ma'am' and she walked away, with Naruto walking to the training field to practice.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Darnassus**_

_**Unknown Stranger POV**_

I was sent here to give a _'message' _to this 'Naruto Uzumaki'. It seems Lord Sargeras wants me to get into his dreamscape and give him this message, as well as go through his memories to see if we can exploit any of his weaknesses.

With a sigh, I got ready to enter his dreamscape, camouflaged on top a building.

Sitting in a meditative position, I reach out into the boy's mind.

'_He's built extremely strong mental barriers. No weaknesses of any sort…' I thought_

'_I guess the only way is to just lightly push my way in.' I thought with a sigh._

_Slowly, tentatively I reach out into the boy's mind._

_When my hand went through the barrier, it seemed that an alarm went off, as the barrier started squeezing my arm, trying to cut it off._

_All of a sudden, all sorts of knives, swords, and spells were fired at me._

_I gave a loud cry when all the weapons hit me, not a second later; a large Fire Dragon comes towards me and burns me to bits._

I give a gasp when I wake up. There is no chance for me to get in his mind. He decimated me in there, just to burning bits.

I hope Sargeras won't punish me too bad…

_**Author POV **_

"AHHH" Naruto yelled out, gasping, taking deep breathes.

Naruto looked around, eyes darting around, panting heavily.

Taking a few calming breathes; he wiped the sweat off his brow.

Just then, a guard barged in the door, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Giving a deep sigh he said, "Bad dream." He then got up, "Privacy please?"

She blushed a bit and walked out, giving him time to change.

When he put his armor on, he took one deep, calming breath, and walked out.

Eating his breakfast, he paid and walked out of the Inn, nodding to the guards on the way out.

He walked to the clearing to get ready for his Druid training.

When he got there he reached his senses out, looking for Mathrengyl.

He sensed the guards at the gate of Darnassus, the patrol heading for Dolanaar, and a presence, stealthed, watching him closely.

He raised an eyebrow at that, who would want to watch him?

He then heard the slight sound of something large coming towards him, pouncing in the air.

Time seemed to slow down, when Naruto turned around and dodged a large panther that was close to biting his throat.

What people don't know is that sometimes, in battle situations, when there isn't that much time to dodge, he lets out a large sphere of chakra around him, slowing down the attacker by a bit, giving him time to dodge.

**(In Neji vs Kidomaru, Neji did the same thing to slow down the speed that Kidomaru's spiders were attacking him, trying to stop his Rotation technique, as well as redirect Kidomaru's arrows that were aimed at him.)**

It consumes Chakra, but that's not much of a problem for Naruto as he doesn't use it for long periods of time.

Back to the battle, the panther was circling Naruto, it was moving as if it had a strategy, something that normal animals don't have.

Naruto was watching its moves, waiting for the Panther to pounce.

When it finally pounced, he rolled to the side, avoiding a claw that surely would've torn his face.

Then the panther did one thing he wasn't expecting.

"Not bad" it said.

It talked.

A talking panther.

This world doesn't make sense.

Then, right before his own eyes, the panther _transformed _into the Druid he saw before his training started.

He raised an eyebrow, Druid's can transform into animals?

That's… odd.

"Hello Naruto" Mathrengyl said, and, seeing Naruto's confusion stated,

"Yes Druid's can transform into animals, and they are more help than you could possibly think." He said.

"That was the Cat Form. It is made for quick and easy kills, like a rogue, except in the form of an animal.

"There is also the Dire Bear Form. They are real tanks in battle, as they could take lots of damage and deal even more.

"There is the Crow Form. It is mostly used for scouting purposes, as you could fly over enemy camp, under the guise of a harmless bird, while getting information about the enemy base, invaluable for raids.

"There is the Aquatic Form, when in this form, you can breathe freely underwater.

"Lastly there is the travel Form, or the 'Cheetah', made for quick getaways on land." He concluded.

Naruto thought this over. While all those were good, he wanted to be unique, something that will mark him to his enemies, should he choose to be in said from.

He got a good idea and asked, "Has anyone ever tried a different animal than the ones you mentioned?"

"Well, a few tried and unfortunately, were stuck in those forms. So do this at your own risk." He said, worried that Naruto, with so much potential, could possibly get stuck in his new animal form.

He decided to take the risk and thought about what he wanted to change in to.

His body glowed green and in a poof of smoke, what was Naruto now stood a fox, a large fox at that, a flaming red color, with a red tail with a black tip.

"Alright, now try to change back to your human form. Just imagine yourself back into your human form." He said, hoping he would transform back.

Then, the fox glowed green and in a puff of smoke stood Naruto, in his human form, right where the fox was.

Mathrengyl smiled at this, he would be the first to use the Fox Form, and asked, "Why did you pick a fox?"

"Well, a fox could be a Travel, Bear, or Cat Form, as a fox is naturally cunning and fast, with sharp claws and teeth, he could easily maul and tear his enemies, and is agile and can be stealthy so he can do quick kills with good timing." He concluded

"Well Naruto, let's put that to the test. I'll go into Dire Bear Form and you got into Fox Form and we'll have a quick spar to see which is stronger." He said, itching for a good fight.

With that, they transformed into their specific Forms, and stared each other down.

A swift breeze picked up a stray leaf and it circled in the wind and it slowly…

Slowly…

Landed on the ground and Mathrengyl charged with a war cry.

Naruto just stood there and waited for Mathrengyl to get close, and when he was about to maul, he swiftly and gracefully dodged to the side and jumped back, avoiding a bite from the Bear.

He then, in a burst of speed, rammed into the bear, tackling him to the ground, to which Naruto pinned the bear to the ground and clawed a light scratch down his stomach, to which the bear just growled and pushed the fox off of him.

Naruto knew he couldn't let the bear pin him to the ground, so he decided to evade the bear until he gave an opening.

They started circling each other, and a second later, the bear roared and charged towards the fox to which he just evaded a swipe, and jumped to the side avoiding a bite.

The bear charged and went for a bite, missed, and tried clawing to which the fox ducked and bit on the bear's paw.

The bear gave a cry and pulled back, tearing his arm away from his mouth and said, "Alright that's enough." And transformed back to his human form, to show a slightly bleeding stomach and a gash in his hand, nothing serious but still painful.

Naruto nodded and transformed back to his human form and just asked, "We done?"

Mathrengyl nodded and they walked back to Darnassus in silence.

When they got to the gate, Mathrengyl nodded at the guards and they let him in, along with Naruto.

Mathrengyl, before parting ways, put his hand out to shake, to which Naruto grabbed it and they shook.

"Good luck and may Elune guide your path." He said formally.

"I make my own luck." He answered and flipped Mathrengyl a coin.

He looked at it and noticed that both sides were heads.

**And cut!**

**The next chapter will be the start of the journey to defeat the Burning Legion.**

**This was just a chapter for Naruto to learn a few new tricks, he may be powerful, but Sargeras is a GOD so Naruto needs every advantage he can get.**

**About Naruto creating the Fox Form? Come on, I couldn't let him be anything else besides a Fox; Kyuubi was a fox after all.**

**The poll is still up, but I won't tell you who's winning just because I'm evil like that. It will only be up for this chapter so vote before it's too late!**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed throughout this story, and those who just reviewed one chapter. Each review makes me want to give you guys another chapter, so the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Sseasshark signing out**


	7. Theramore

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**The poll is now closed!**

**The results are:**

**Alexstrasza: 35**

**Sylvanas: 33**

**Selena (Night Elf OC): 22**

**Blood Elf OC: 15**

**So I have The Queen of Life and the leader of the Forsaken as the pairing.**

**I have my work cut out for me.**

**Before I begin, I'd like to give a big thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Warcraft/Naruto crossover is not popular, so to everyone who reviewed, thank you, as I wouldn't have gone on with this story without you.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 7

Thereamore

_**Naruto POV**_

All I could smell was the scent of the ocean salt.

I could hear the splashing of waves and then sound of air passing by my head.

I could only feel the feeling of wanting to throw up, as I was flying on a hippogriff over the sea.

To keep my mind off the idea of hurling my guts out, I remembered how I got into this mess in the first place…

_Flashback_

_I looked around a circular table in a dimly lit room._

_To my left were two captains, both female._

_To my right were a General and the Arch Druid himself._

_At the front of the table was Tyrande, her eyes looking at us, calculating us, to see if we're ready to begin the meeting._

"_Alright, we all know why we're here." She started, receiving a series of' 'yes ma'am' from around the table, and my slight grunt._

_She then spread out a map of Kalimdor on the table, to which all of us looked at it._

_It had lines connecting from some cities in blue, must be some sort of pathways to each._

"_We need to find a way to get Naruto and Selena," she said, pointing to each in tandem, "to Theramore."_

"_The easiest way is to just fly straight over the Barrens ma'am" one of the captains said._

_The General than said, "No. They have archers at the Crossroads; they shot down a few of our riders on their way to Theramore."_

_Then, the other captain pitched in, "Well, we could fly over to Talrend's Point, and then go to Theramore from there."_

"_No good. It goes right over Ogrimmar. They upped their defenses recently, we lost two Night Elves and their hippogriffs doing that." The Arch Druid said._

_Throughout all of this, Naruto was studying the map closely, and then added his two cents, "What about flying to Nijel's Point," he started, tracing a line between Auberdine and Nijel's Point, "Then heading to Feathermoon, avoiding Shadowprey Village," he said, his hand still tracing the lines, "then, to avoid Mojache, we fly to Cenarion Hold, to Gadgetzan, and lastly, heading to Theramore." I ended._

"_Your idea is good, but there are two things wrong; the amount of money necessary to for all of that flying, and the toll it takes on your body." The Arch Druid stated._

"_I can write a message to the Flight Masters, along with the Darnassus Royal Seal to prevent having to pay the money, but the Arch Druid is right, can you handle the strain of flying so much? You could easily rest a day after getting to the Cenarion Hold." Tyrande asked, all that flying does put a heavy strain on the body._

"_With all due respect Lady Tyrande, Sargeras gets stronger and stronger every day, the longer we wait, the stronger he gets." I said, his eyes boring into hers, "You already told me he is stronger than me… giving him more time to prepare and gain strength is a large mistake, and one we would pay dearly for." I ended._

"…_Alright Naruto. We will give you one day to prepare. At first light tomorrow, we will give you your message and you will start your quest." Tyrande ended and told that the meeting is over._

_Flashback End_

'_We haven't even started flying to Feathermoon Stronghold, and I already feel the need to empty my stomach." _I thought bitterly.

_**One Hour Later**_

_**Auberdine**_

_**Author POV**_

Naruto and Selena landed on the ground, to Naruto's utmost relief,and handed the Flight Master the message.

He gave a nod to them and went to saddle up two more hippogriffs, as well as send the two they traveled on back to Rut'theran Village.

"Liked the ride?" Selena asked, her voice full of mirth.

He just gave a grunt in response; he didn't feel like arguing with her now.

The Flight Master came back with the Hippogriffs and looked at Naruto's condition and said, "Lad, you should go to the inn and get something salty, like crackers. It always helps the ones who get sick from these rides."

Naruto gave a nod at this, and walked away to get a bunch of crackers, he would need them for the flying he would have to do next.

The Flight Master looked a bit miffed that he didn't day thank you, to which Selena said, "Don't worry, that's his way of saying thanks… he had a rough life." She said to which he nodded, a bit calmer now.

When Naruto came back, the Hippogriff he was going to ride on seemed to glare at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Did he not like foxes? Most animals he met so far don't have a good relationship with them. A few of animals in Darnassus tried attacking him, the squirrels, the frogs, and a few others as well.

Naruto just grunted at this, he was in for a rougher ride than he thought.

_**Three Hours Later**_

_**Nijel's Point**_

A wobbly Naruto got off of the Hippogriff, along with a chuckling Selena, to which Naruto glared at her, but it did not affect her at all.

Gathering his balance, Naruto walked over to the Flight Master and handed him the letter to which he looked over thoroughly and handed it back to Naruto, and walked to the stables to get two Hippogriffs ready.

He then walked around, stretching his muscles, after sending a glare, laced with killing intent, at Selena, which shut her up for a few minutes.

"Well the Hippogriffs are ready, come over when you're ready, it seems you need a few minutes kid." The Flight Master said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare sent his way from Naruto.

'_After this experience, I will keep flying to the bare minimum, I hate flying.' _He thought, and got up, his muscles groaning in protest.

Stretching one last time, he walked back towards the hippogriffs, despite his sore muscles, with a silently laughing Selena behind him. 

Ignoring her, he got up on the hippogriff and prepared for another long flight to Cenarion Hold.

_**One Hour Later**_

_**Cenarion Hold**_

When the hippogriff landed, Naruto stepped off, grateful to be back on ground.

Once again, he walked over to the Flight Master and showed him the letter, to which he looked it over carefully, and nodded, handing Naruto the letter.

Seeing his condition, he sighed and said, "Kid, I'm going to prohibit you using the Hippogriffs for one hour, you need to rest." He said to which Naruto was about to object, but he held his hand up and said, "No buts. I can see in your body language that you need a rest, despite your mind saying no."

"Here, hand the inn keeper this note," he started to which Naruto nodded reluctantly, and looked over to Selena, who looked a bit dizzy as well.

He walked away to a large building, which he thought was the Inn and he gave the inn keeper the note and said, "We need two rooms for an hour, just to rest after a long ride."

"Alright. Go up the stairs and to the right. The first two doors on the left side of the hall are yours." She said with a smile, to which Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs, and he turned in to his room, while Selena walked into hers.

_**One Hour Later**_

_**Cenarion Hold Inn**_

Naruto woke up with light shining in his eyes, even though his body was screaming in protest.

Doing a few stretches, he walked out and down the stairs and saw Selena waiting at the bottom, her back to the wall next to the stairs.

"Morning sleepy head." She said with a smirk, to which Naruto just grunted and walked to the Flight Master.

Walking around the streets, he saw lots of different types of races.

He saw hulking green figures, with large muscles, and two tusks coming out of the bottom of their mouths. He read about them in their battles against the Alliance.

He also saw Alliance members here, so he deducted that this was neutral territory, where both Alliance and Horde were allowed, as long as there is no fighting between them.

Getting to the Flight Master, he said, "Welcome back, I trust your rest was fitful?" He asked to which Naruto nodded.

"It was. Now where are those hippogriffs?" he asked, hoping to get this dreadful flight over with.

The Flight Master disappeared into the stables, and then brought out two hippogriffs with already saddles on them.

Giving a grunt in thanks, he got on the Hippogriff and it flew away, towards Gadgetzan.

_**Two Hours Later**_

_**Gadgetzan**_

When they landed at Gadgetzan, he looked around.

He looked forward and saw a small city, made of stone, with small buildings and goblins guarding it.

He studied one of the guards closely.

It was short, it's head reached up to his knees, not including the ears. It had toned muscles, and was green. It looked like a cross between a Gnome and an Orc. It was short and stubby like a Gnome, and green and muscular like an Orc.

He also heard that it was goblins that helped build Deathwing the Destroyer's metal scales and his Dragon Soul, so they must be smart as well.

He shook his head at the weirdness of the world, and turned around, hearing the crunching of sand under footsteps behind him.

He then saw the Flight Master holding two hippogriffs, and Selena walking next to them with a grin in amusement.

He walked over, giving a glare at Selena and showed the Flight Master the letter to which he nodded, and told them to get on, as this would be his last ride until getting to Theramore.

Thank god.

_**Two Hours Later**_

_**Theramore Isle**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_Thank god…' _ I thought with a sigh, full of relief.

I looked around and saw a large port with boats around it, crew members running around, gathering crates, like headless chickens.

I see many guards in shining silver armor with a gold Anchor on their chest. Must be the symbol for Theramore.

I look to my right and see a huge stone tower, as well as pathways leading to the entrance to Theramore, and many buildings for blacksmiths, stores, and inns.

It has good defenses, only one way in on land, and it is well guarded, and another way is by sea, but there are archers and ballistae situated around the dock, used to shot and pierce any enemy ships coming to the dock.

Handing the Flight Master the note, he read it and says, "Alright lad, Lady Proudmoore is at tha top of the tower. Ye can talk to 'er there." He told me, pointing to the tower.

I gave him a nod of thanks and made my way to the entrance of the tower.

When I get ready to enter, the guards in front block the entrance with their swords and said, "Halt! What is your business with Lady Proudmoore?" It was more of a command than a question.

I slowly reach into my pocket, and they tensed, and I pulled out the letter, to which they read it and said, "Right in you go. Sorry for the hostility, it's just that the guards here are very protective a Lady Proudmoore, ya know?" he said, taking his swords away.

"Yes, I understand your need to protect your city as well as your friends," I stated impassively and walked inside, Selena closely following behind.

Walking up what seemed like endless stairs, we come up to the top, and I see a woman with long blonde hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. She had purple shoulder pads with gold trim, a dark blue chest piece, and a long purple robe that reached to her feet, with purple around the thighs with gold trim, and a lighter purple for the rest. She had a staff that was blue, along with a brightly glowing green crystal at the end of it.

"Lady Proudmoore." I stated with a slight bow, it's best to be nice to the leaders of cities, even more so if they are powerful, such as Jaina.

"Hello traveler, who are you?" She asked, "I told my guards to not let anyone in, as I have studies I have to attend to."

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have an important letter about a… mission per say." I said handing the letter to her.

"Well this is the Darnassus Royal Seal, and you want me to give you a 'Champion' to defeat the threat that is the Burning Legion, despite the fact that many extremely strong people have tried, and failed to achieve?" she said incredulously.

"That's the short version of it, but yes." I said, looking into her eyes.

"You think you have a chance against Sar-" and just as she was about to continue we heard a yell of, 

"_Tethyr!" _

"Shit…" She mumbled, "If you want to gain my trust, and give me the thought that you have a chance against the Burning Legion then defeat that monster at the docks. If you do, I will give you a 'Champion' as well as put a good word in for you for Thrall. Deal?" she said quickly.

"Deal" I said, and ran down the stairs, Selena following.

When we got out we saw a MASSIVE sea monster, harassing the defenders.

It had large white teeth that could easily tear flesh, a large shell for its back, with 6 spikes coming out of its back, with more underwater, it had barnacles on its arms, and constantly firing beams of water at the defenders, killing many, fast.

"Selena." I called, "Put a few shots in his eyes, after that, enjoy the show." I said to which she nodded, looking doubtful that I could kill it, but shrugged her shoulders and shot four arrows into its left eye, to which it screamed and turned its head towards Selena.

I ran at lightning speeds towards it and when I reached the dock I leaped high and it spotted me, firing a beam of mana at me.

I created a clone and had it pull me out of the way, while it dispelled, I landed on its back, near the tail.

I started running up its back, and suddenly, it shot one of its claws at me to which I jumped over, and quickly dodged another swipe from its other claw.

Pulling the Daichi out, I channeled Lightning chakra in it and called out.

**Lightning Style: Daichi!**

After that call, the blade came alive with electricity running through it, making it glow an eerie blue light, sparks constantly flying off of it.

When I get close to its head, it turns towards me and fires a beam of mana at me, to which I was flipping and dodging the beam, all the while staying on its back.

I then jump on its tallest spike and wait for it to fire a beam at me.

When it does, I wait till the last second, and dodge it, making the beam tear off part of its shell, not hurting it, but annoying it, making his shots wilder and his swipes sloppier.

After it tries to claw me with his right claw, I jump over it and dodge its other in midair, and land on his head.

I then take the electric sword and stab it into its eye, shocking his eyeball on the inside and the out.

It started flailing around, to which I pulled my sword _up_ from the eyeball, cutting his eye and the skin above it.

It jerked his head around wildly, trying to throw me off, to which I just grunted and used chakra to stick to its head.

When he calmed down a tad, I took my sword, and jammed it into his head, shocking him form the inside.

All of this was being watched in stunned silence from the guards, Selena, and Jaina,

Back to the fight, it then gave one huge jerk, to which I had a little trouble staying on, and dove into the water.

I stopped channeling lightning chakra in my blade before we hit the water, so I wouldn't be electrocuted by thousands of volts, along with Tethyr.

I then do a bunch of one-handed seals and call in my mind.

'_**Ninja Art: Water Breathing Jutsu'**_

And with that, I could breathe, so I then took my sword, which was harder to use underwater, and plunged it back into his eye numerous times.

It gave a loud cry and swam deeper and deeper into the depths, further and further away from Theramore.

_**Theramore**_

At Theramore, the air was thick in suspense and tenseness, everyone was wondering if he could survive being in the water with Tethyr for this long.

_**Underwater**_

Back to the fight, I took my sword and plunged it all the way to the hilt in its body, to which it screamed and flailed about wildly.

I then stopped the flow of chakra to my feet, and held on to the sword for dear life.

I then channeled lightning chakra into the blade, to which it shocked Tethyr on the inside, not having any lightning chakra come out.

While I was hanging on to his head, I came up with a theory to defeat Tethyr.

If I were to plunge the sword fully into its body, then it would shock the body on the inside.

Or, the volts would be too powerful and would come out of its body, therefore shocking the water around me as well as myself.

So, I didn't put that much lightning chakra in the sword, just enough to fry his insides, not enough to break the skin.

Thankfully, the theory worked.

Channeling HUGE amounts of chakra in my arms, I then carry Tethyr's corpse up to the surface, it would be good to get a trophy from this fish.

_**Theramore**_

Everyone from Theramore was looking over the seas, wondering if they'd the human alive, or the thought they didn't want to consider.

The human's corpse.

Looking far to the East, a guard yelled out, "I see something! It's really big!" he yelled, his voice breaking.

When the guards, Selena, and Jaina ran over to the guard who yelled out, they saw something they were dreading.

They say Tethyr on top of the water.

But… something was off.

Tethyr wasn't upright; it looked like he was lying down on top of the water.

"Um… Lady Proudmoore," one of the guards asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"To be honest, I don't." she answered truthfully.

One of the guards started to panic and said, "Captain! Tethyr's coming closer!"

Another guard yelled, "But Tethyr isn't upright! Something that big would have fell to the bottom of the sea, not stay on top!"

Selena gasped and said, "I think it's being pulled here!"

"What! You're crazy, nothing can pull something that big!" a guard yelled at her.

"Well how else is it coming in? The tide and wind is heading East. East! There is no other explanation of how it could be coming closer!" she yelled back.

"QUIET!" Jaina yelled. More softly she said, "If you look closer, you'll see a break in the water in front of Tethyr. That man, Naruto has just slain Tethyr! Even more, he is pulling it back to us!"

_**20 Minutes Later**_

'_Damn this thing is heavy.' _I thought with a grunt.

After 20 minutes of pulling back this giant, I finally see shore.

'_I can't wait to see the look on their face when they see me carrying this to them.' _I thought, inwardly chuckling.

When I finally get my foot on shore, I give a sigh of relief and when I break water, I stop the **Water Breathing Jutsu **and turn to look at the shocked faces of the people of Theramore.

I was looking impassive on the outside, but on the inside, I was laughing.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open in pure shock and I just said, "You're welcome."

And before I walked away, I tore a fang from his mouth and said, "Every big fish caught should get a trophy. This is mine."

With that I walked away towards the inn, but I chuckled slightly when I heard Jaina say, "How the hell did he do that?"

When I got to the inn, I took a seat on a bench and pulled out a scroll labeled TROPHIES.

I unsealed a brush and ink and wrote _Tethyr _in Kanji and sealed the fang in along with _Pein's Head_, _Madara's Mask_, and _Kusangi_.

Putting some silver on the inn keeper's desk, I go upstairs and get a random room.

I have to deal with all the 'Thanks' and 'Congratulations' stuff tomorrow.

Oh joy.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Theramore**_

_**Author POV**_

The sun was glaring through Naruto's window early in the morning.

He just waved his hand and a wall of earth blocked the sun form the window.

It is too early to do the crap he has to deal with today.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Naruto woke up in the morning, his arms sore, and waved his hand, making the wall of earth chakra recede back into the wood.

Doing his daily workout and stretching his sore muscles, he walked out of his room, armor on, and got ready to deal with all the crap that's going to hit him when he leaves the inn.

Taking a deep breath, he walks down the stairs, and was greeted by a few guards drinking ale and the inn keeper who smiled at him.

He walked over to a secluded table and sat down, and waited for the waitress to come for his order.

She seemed a bit stunned to see him at first, but she remembered that the cook said for him to get a free meal, of anything he chooses.

"Good morning Naruto! The cook told me to give you a free meal, so what would you like?" she asked in a happy tone.

"You know me?" He asked, "And why do I get a free meal?"

"To answer your first question, of course I know you. Heck, everyone knows the person who saved Theramore from Tethyr! And as for your second question, it's the least thing we could do for a hero like you." She said with a smile.

"I see, well I'll just have some bread and milk." He said.

"Alright, it'll be done in a few minutes." She said and walked to the cook.

"He asked for bread and milk, but how about you give him something a bit better hmm?" she said to which he smiled and nodded, getting ready to cook something good for Theramore's hero.

A few minutes later, the waitress came out with a dish of freshly caught and cooked fish, and a dish that was covered by a top.

When she got to his table, she put down the fish, which was meat from Tethyr, something that all of the guards enjoyed immensely, and opened the top to reveal, a big, red, juicy filet underneath, as well as a glass of wine.

"I didn't order for this" he said in surprise.

"Well we couldn't have someone like you eating something as meager as bread and milk. You deserve better than that. Now dig in!" she said happily.

Smelling the wine, he deducted that it was pinot noir, something that was a bit hard to find in Tokyo.

Checking for poison, he found out that there was none and slowly ate a piece of the meat from Tethyr, to which he then started to eat with a bit more hunger, but not too fast, as he wanted to enjoy the taste instead of gobbling it down.

When he was done, he gave a sigh of content, he didn't know he was that hungry for a meal.

Giving a quick and quiet 'Thank you' to the waitress, he walked out of the inn.

When he was young, he was used to being whispered and glared at, but here in Theramore, they were all smiling at him and waving at him.

It felt weird and yet it felt… good.

As he was walking to the tower to talk to Jaina, he saw a sign at the bookstore and it stated,

'_The Hero of Theramore' Coming Soon_

He just sighed at that. Why do people make such a big deal out of him beating Tethyr? Tethyr wasn't invincible, strong yes, but with time, they would have beaten it easily.

He walked to the tower, where the guards saluted him, respect gleaming in their eyes.

He was a bit surprised at this, but he didn't show it, and walked past the guards.

When he got up the stairs, he saw Jaina along with one other man in the room.

The man was tall, around Naruto's height. He had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He had plate armor, all colored gold. The shoulder armor was gold with carvings in it in the shape of vines. His chest armor was gold; it also had carvings in it. His wrists had armor on it, while it left his hand open to hold his sword. His leg armor was gold, and around the kneecap were two gold wings on each side. He had a long blue cape, billowing to his knees, with a gold anchor on the back. His sword was large, it was big enough to be used for two hands, but still could be used with one hand. The top of the pommel had to brass wings coming out of it. Near the beginning of the sword was a carving in it which held sapphires with gold trimming around it and going over it at parts. The sapphires glowed every now and then; it gave off a cold aura. His blade was extremely sharp, but not serrated. It could easily sever heads and bodies.

If Naruto knew one thing about this man, is that he is strong. Not as strong as Naruto, but still very strong. He gave off the aura of an experienced warrior; he looked like a soldier who tries to make all the kills, as swift and easy as possible.

"Naruto, good to see you." Jaina said to him

"You as well, Lady Proudmoore" Naruto said back, impassively.

"This is Otiros Dragonsbane, our best Warrior in Theramore. He and I talked about this quest of yours, and he agreed to join your group on one condition." She said, letting Otiros finish.

"You and I will fight. The one who wins will be the leader of this quest. Agreed?" he asked, putting his hand out.

Shrugging his shoulders he grasped his hand, and they, along with Jaina walked out to a secluded training ground.

"Here are the rules," Jaina, as the referee said, "You may only use the blade, no spells or hand-to-hand combat. First one to take blood or makes their opponent submit wins. Alright?" she said and when both fighters nodded, she yelled "Begin!" and jumped back.

When she called to start, both fighters sped at each other, meeting in the center and smashing Naruto's Wraithfire with Otiros's sword, creating a crater and forceful winds from the clash.

Then they blurred out of vision and all that was heard was the clash of steel around the training ground.

'_He's the first one to be able to stay with the speed of Otiros, but we limited his skill set to blades only, so I don't know if Naruto will be at a disadvantage or not.' _Jaina thought, all the while you could only hear steel clashing against each other.

After one major clash, both fighters blurred into existence at the same spot they started.

"You know why they call me Otiros 'Dragonsbane', Naruto?" And when Naruto stayed silent he said, "Because I killed a black dragon once."

"If you think your fancy nickname or the fact that you killed a black dragon scares or surprises me, you're wrong. Any great soldier has the chance to kill a dragon with a bit of luck a good timing." He answered and not a second later, he phased out of existence and appeared right in front of Otiros swinging a devastating strike aimed down.

Otiros blocked it, but the strike was so strong that it created a large crater under his feet, as well as jarring his arm painfully.

Seemingly not caring that he may have broken Otiros's arm, he continues with these powerful strokes, each time getting closer and closer to snapping his arm.

When he Otiros was coming in for a horizontal slash, Naruto hit his sword extremely hard, hitting the sword before he even started the slash, and with the angle his arm was in, the sword went flying and Otiros being thrown off balance to which Naruto had more than enough time to give a light slash to his cheek, a small line of blood coming out of it.

"To start, you are a good Warrior. You have lots of strength and speed, despite me not even being close to my real speed this whole time."

"You rely too much on your sword. Once you lost your sword, you were helpless. That's what happens when you rely on only one skill set, if that skill set is disabled, you have little to no defense other than speed and strength.

Slowly but surely, Otiros's eyes were getting progressively wider and wider, as all of the points he said were correct, he just wondered why he didn't notice them before.

"One thing I would suggest is unarmed combat." At Otiros's questioning look, I elaborated, "What I learned from this world is that everyone thinks that once you lose your weapon, you're helpless. Well, if you learn unarmed combat, not only do you have a backup plan, but you also are ready in case you lose your weapon, like what just happened." He concluded.

"Lady Proudmoore, the first blood has been taken, please announce the winner." He said, looking in her direction.

"R-Right. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." She said, in shock that someone beat Otiros so easily.

"Can you put in a good word with Thrall for our little group?" Naruto asked.

"I can't just call it 'your little group', what name will you travel under?" she asked him.

"Put in a good word for… The Knights of the Tempest. That will be our group."

**And cut!**

**Alright another chapter done.**

**I decided to give Naruto flight sickness, just because I think it's funny, and because I do get flight sickness every now and then.**

**Tethyr is a real quest for Theramore, there will be a picture of him in my profile.**

**Otiros Dragonsbane is my own OC there will also be a picture of him in my profile as well.**

**Knights of the Tempest literally means Knights of the Furious Storm, as in a storm will be coming at Sargeras's doorstep.**

**Well, Naruto has one more 'Champion' in his little group.**

**The next chapter will be in Ogrimmar, let's see how our little group handles being in a Horde city.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	8. Sventar

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles**

**I don't have much to say, other than thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**So, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 8

Sventar

_**Theramore**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_I can't believe I agreed to do this…' _I thought with a grunt.

After I saved Tethyr, Jaina has been sending me to do these annoying missions nonstop.

I had to 'lessen' the Defias population, kill spiders and collect their venom, and lots of other menial tasks that just don't seem necessary.

Now she wants me to scout an island to the northeast. It's called Alcaz Island.

She wanted me to scout it while flying through the air, but the Hippogriffs were still shaken up from Tethyr, therefore me not being able to fly. So I had to water walk to the island.

When I got to the island, all of a sudden, a huge, three headed serpent burst out of the water and glared at me.

I remember reading about these in Greek Mythology books when I was in Tokyo. These were Hydras, massive three headed animals, said to destroy traveling ships with ease, and their fangs were drenched with a killing poison.

I thought it was just a bunch of trash, made up from crazy people from their age, but I guess in this world, Hydras are real.

I had to cut my musings short, as two of the heads lunged at me, to which I back flipped away.

Just as I landed, the third head lunged, to which I dodged and grabbed its head and, adding a bit of chakra to my arms, I pick it up, twirl it around a few times, and hurl it at side of the island, into a rocky wall.

I knew it wasn't dead, so I charged in and cut all of its heads off.

When I was about to turn to scout the island, I looked back at the Hydra, and I raised an eyebrow.

In place of its three heads were now six heads, and now the skin turned red, most likely going berserk.

It then dove in the water, and I gave a small curse.

It had a bit of an advantage now; it can attack at any moment, with any of its heads, very fast.

I could go down to fight it underwater, but my movement would be severely limited.

Then, I dodged to the left, and I looked at my previous place, where one of the heads was out of the water, glaring at me.

Then, I was constantly dodging heads coming out of the water at high speeds.

'_This is getting annoying.' _I thought, grunting at a near miss with one of the heads.

I wait for one of the heads to come out of the water, and when one does, I grab the top and bottom of the mouth, my face cringing at how horrible its breath smelled.

"You need a tic tac." I said, and threw its head out of the water, and its whole body came out with it, to which I yelled,

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"** and I opened my mouth and let out a large Fire Dragon, larger than normal.

The Hydra was not able to move in time and was incinerated in the blast.

My danger sense kicked in, and I dodged a torrent of flames from the sky.

I looked up and saw a large Red Dragon, by its size it was a Drake, the adolescent stage of the Dragon life cycle.

It then came down and lunged at me, to which I jumped up and landed on its head.

It started flailing around, and I got a feeling of déjà vu from Tethyr.

While channeling chakra to my feet, I gather a bit of lightning chakra in my hand and slam it down on the dragon's head.

It gives a cry of pain, and flails about even more wildly, to which I give it a bit of a stronger shock.

I decided not to kill it, instead forcing it to submit, because he may be very useful as a flying mount.

I look at its neck and I see a large collar around it.

It was black with spikes, it seemed to burn him every now and then, and I could see the Dragon give a twinge of pain every now and then.

When I pulled it, the Dragon turned its head and looked at me with sadness in its eyes. I put two and two together, and concluded that this Dragon is being used to scout the island, and if he does not, the collar will burn him.

In other words, this Dragon is a slave to the leader of this Island.

"You are being held under your will right?" I asked, and the Dragon seemed to understand, as it nodded its head.

"If I get this off of you, will you be my companion, as a mount and friend?" I asked him, to which the Dragon nodded, confusion and happiness in its eyes.

I gave a sigh and said, "This may hurt." And I did a few hand signs and called,

"**Sealing Art: Fusion" **and when I called that, the collar seemed to dissolve, and it _entered _the Dragon's body, to which the Dragon cried in pain.

When all of it entered his body, the Dragon gave a loud cry of happiness and breathed a large jet of fire.

But it wasn't any normal fire. This fire was completely white; it could easily incinerate anything in its path.

**Fusion **is something I created for a cure for the Cursed Seal. Well it's not exactly a cure, but it gets rid of the seal. What **Fusion **does is combines the power of the seal with the person or thing that the seal is on. The seal gave the Dragon a large burn around the neck area if he disobeys, so, as a Dragon naturally breathes fire, it made his fire even better and stronger, an upgrade, so to speak.

"I'm sorry for the pain, but now you are free. Can you help me find something on this island?" I asked, to which it nodded, and flew towards the ruins of a small encampment to which Naga were scattered along it.

"Go ahead, do what you want with them, just clear the path to that building" I told him, pointing to the main building of the ruins.

The Dragon nodded, and dove at the first three Naga and gathered them in his mouth and _ate _them, giving a slight belch, to which I sweat dropped.

He then took a deep breath, and shot a jet of flame at a group of Naga that incinerated them, along with burning many trees and a few lesser buildings, but still gave a clear path to the main building.

Giving another jet of flame at some Naga, as well as grabbing a few in its talons and throwing them at the rocks at the shore, impaling them, he then takes the last Naga in his mouth and threw him off into the distance.

What used to be a lush island was now a fiery wasteland.

"Alright, that was a bit overkill, but go ahead and land over by the main building." I said with a sweat drop at the damage he did.

He landed lightly near the main building to which I got off and unsealed a large piece of meat and fed it to him.

He ate it gratefully and gave a belch, and looked at me curiously, wondering what's next.

I pulled out a glyph and said, "I'm going to put you in here, but I'll call you out after I'm done."

He nodded, but looked doubtful that he could fit in there, but he trusted me, so he waited.

"You did well, Bloodclaw. I'll see you when I'm done." I said and channeled a bit of chakra to the glyph, sealing him in it.

After a bright flash of light, he disappears into the glyph.

I pocket the glyph and walk in to the building.

I look around and see tables, chairs, and a large bar; this must have been an inn.

Walking to the back, I notice a hidden hatch under the carpet.

I throw the carpet away, and I open the hatch.

Opening it, I see a ladder, leading in to darkness.

Giving a light sigh, I climb down the ladder.

When I get to the bottom, I start to hear a whisper in my head.

Shaking my head, I decide I was just hearing things and looked around.

It was very dark down here; the only light is a dim candle down the hall.

I lightly walk to a small, dark corner and unseal black leather gloves.

They looked like black gloves, but they were fingerless and had a small slot for a hidden blade on the bottom.

I then twitch both hands, and the blades come out with a _'pop'_.

I then reach my senses out, and I see that there are many tunnels down here, but I focused on finding something that seemed to be calling my attention.

In each hallway, there seemed to be a Naga patrolling it, even the one I'm in now.

I then sense two very strong Naga guarding a locked door, but the door seems to be imbued with mana, therefore me being not able to see what's in it.

I then mapped a path to that door, and got up and started walking down the hall.

I then hear the slight sound of something slithering on the ground, and hide at the corner between the hallway I'm in, and the hall that the Naga is in.

I hear the slithering noise get closer and closer, and when I hear it come right next to the corner, I turn around the corner and stab one blade in its neck, while my other hand is covering its mouth.

When it dies, I pull it around the corner and put the body in a darkened place, very few candles near it.

Walking down the hall, I then hear two slithering noises, and see their shadows from a candle.

When they get close, I pop out of a darkened corner and stab both of them in their necks, pressing their mouths on my chest so they wouldn't make too much noise.

When they die, I drag their bodies and place them in the corner I was in.

I then see the door and I hear, _**"Come to me…"**_

I raise my eyebrow at this; the voice was soft, as if something was blocking it from talking to me.

'_It must be something from inside that room.' _I concluded.

Seeing that there are two candles on near the door, I use a bit of wind chakra to put the lights out and jump on the ceiling.

The two Naga look a bit stunned and start talking to each other, and they shrug their shoulders and continue watching the halls.

I walk on top the ceiling towards the Naga, and when I'm above them, I aim both blades at the top of their heads, and drop down.

Just when they were going to call the alarm, I plunge both blades in their brain, therefore making them unable to speak, and they fall on the ground dead.

I give a sigh of relief and study the door closely.

There seems nothing off about it, other than the lock on it, so I unseal lock picking tools out and pick the lock.

When I get in, I look around and see a sword in a stone in front of me.

"_**Come to me… Wield me…" **_The voice said, calling to me.

I give a silent chuckle at this, I remember many stories in Tokyo about heroes pulling the sword from the stone and saving the world from destruction.

I look at the sword closely.

The pommel was silver with a gold trim and indents to put your fingers. It had a loop at the bottom, and connected to it was a short chain that ended with two bright green leaves somehow holding on. The blade itself was beautiful and deadly in design. It was a clean blade, not serrated, but there were parts of it cut out in designs, the places that were cut out had extremely sharp edges, it could easily tear skin and break bone, but it could also be easily disarmed, as you could catch your enemy's blade in it, therefore losing both his and the opponents blade in it.

With a sigh, I walked up to the blade and gathered chakra in my arms.

I put both hands on the pommel, and pulled up extremely hard, but the sword didn't budge.

"_**Pull… Keep pulling…" **_The voice told me, urging me.

"Easier said than done," I said with a grunt

Still pulling hard, the blade started shaking in the rock.

Flame seemed to be coming out of the sword, singing the walls around me.

With a cry I pulled the sword with all of my might, and then I flew back into the wall, the sword in my hand.

"_**Well done… We will talk once we reach friendly ground." **_The voice said, it seemed relaxed, like a weight has been lifted off its shoulders now that it was out of the rock.

I gave a grunt and charged up a **Rasengan **in my hand, and jumped up towards the ceiling, the **Rasengan **plowing through it like butter.

Just as I got back up to sea level, the ground beneath me started shaking.

'_Maybe using a Rasengan to get back up here wasn't a very good idea…' _I thought, noticing the ground below me breaking.

I take out the glyph that Bloodclaw is sealed in, and I say, "Bloodclaw, unseal." And with that, Bloodclaw comes out of the glyph.

"Why don't we get off this island eh Bloodclaw?" I asked and he nodded, leaning down for me to get on.

I jump on, locking my feet behind his scales, and we fly away, the island slowly breaking apart, and two minutes later, Alcaz Island disappeared underwater.

_**Theramore**_

_**Author POV**_

Jaina was worried. Why was she worried? Well;

First, she gets a letter from Thrall saying that he will have the Orc's respect if Naruto wins in the Arena in Ogrimmar, a feat which only the Warchiefs have done, she hears a rumor about very strong Naga at Alcaz Island, she found out that the hippogriffs are shaken up by Tethyr, so they are unable to fly over it to scout it out, so she sends Naruto, who is most likely the strongest soldier available over there to scout it out, and now, what should have been a scouting mission, has taken Naruto six hours to get back. Six Hours! Scouting missions don't take that long.

She sighed. Just as she was about to keep reading some other scouting reports, she hears a yell of,

"_Dragon!" _

She widens her eyes at this. What does a dragon want with Theramore?

She gives a curse and gets her staff and runs down to the docks, where a group of shaky soldiers were watching the incoming Dragon coming in from the Northeast.

"Archers get in position! Get the ballistae ready! I want all soldiers ready for battle before that Dragon gets here. Move! Move!" She yelled to which the soldiers were running to position.

It was not to be though, as the Dragon moved too fast for the soldiers to get the ballistae ready, and the archers couldn't get to the positions fast enough.

Then, Jaina saw something that was unbelievable. She saw Naruto riding on top of the Dragon.

'_W-Where could he of possibly got a Dragon? Could he have found it at Alcaz Island? How did he make something so large commit to his will?' _All of these questions and more were running through her head as she saw Naruto get closer and closer on top of the Dragon.

"Lady Proudmoore," a soldier behind her asked, "Should we fire at it? The ballistae are ready to fire."

"No." she told him. "Do not fire! I repeat, do not fire! Naruto is on that Dragon, he is an ally, therefore the Dragon is too!" She yelled, not wanting to shoot at what could be a key in defeating the Burning Legion.

There were sighs full of relief from the soldiers. Nobody wants to fight a Dragon.

About one minute later, the Dragon landed near the bridge to Theramore. Naruto got off the Dragon, and he walked towards the Bridge, Bloodclaw loyally following.

When he got to the gate, he met a group of guards looking in awe and fear at the Dragon.

Jaina walked forward, a slight smirk on her face and said, "You can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"It follows me wherever I go." He replied, "Did you get a word back from Thrall?" He asked.

Becoming serious, she said, "Yes, I heard from him. He says you will gain the Orc's respect and trust if you participate and win in the Arena in Ogrimmar." She told him, whispers rolling through the guards.

"I see." He said, "Lady Proudmoore, I need to speak with you about the events that took place on Alcaz Island. In private."

She nodded and walked away towards the tower, Naruto following after giving Bloodclaw some meat and sealing him away.

When they got to the tower, Jaina said, "Alright, scouting missions do not take six hours. What happened over there? And don't hide anything from me." She said, glaring at him.

He nodded and started, "After you gave me the task to do this, I traveled to Alcaz Island. When I got near shore, a Hydra came out of the water, and started attacking me.

"I cut off all three of its heads, but instead of dying, it grew two more for each head lost, therefore six heads instead of three.

"It went berserk, and dove underwater. As you know, fighting underwater is hard, as the pressure makes it hard to move than it is on top of water.

"While underwater, its heads were constantly attacking from underwater, trying to eat me. At one point, I grabbed one of its heads, and threw it up into the air, and using a… fire spell to incinerate it." He said, ending the battle with the Hydra.

"Throughout all of this, the Dragon you saw was circling the Island, waiting for the right time to strike.

"When I killed the Hydra, he breathed a jet of fire at me, which I dodged. Then he lunged at me, to which I jumped and landed on its head.

"He started flailing wildly, to which I shocked him, enough to hurt him, but not enough to kill him. I shocked him a few more times until he submitted.

"When I looked at the Dragon, I noticed a large collar on his neck. It was burning him. Over more study, I found out that the Dragon, Bloodclaw, was doing this against his will. The thing is, if he would disobey and not keep watch over the Island, the collar would burn him, most likely second degree burns." He stated a bit sadly.

"I used a spell to fuse him with the collar, a painful process, but with good rewards. What **Fusion **does is that it takes the power of the collar and fuses it with the Dragon, and since the collar gave him second degree burns, when he breathes fire, it is so hot that it is white, not red.

"He was very grateful, and I asked him if he wanted to be my companion and mount, to which he agreed. I allowed him to do what he wants to the Island and its inhabitants, which were very strong Naga, and he went on a massacre, a way to get his revenge on them.

"When he was done, he dropped me off and I sealed him in a glyph.

"After that, I entered the main building, which had a hatch, hidden under the carpet, to which I entered, leading to a series of tunnels that stretch throughout the island.

"I stretched my senses out, trying to find out what was down here. I found many Naga patrolling the tunnels, and I saw a door which was imbued with mana, therefore me not being able to see what's behind it, though with the amount of mana blocking it, it was something of great value." He told her.

Showing her the gloves, as well as the hidden blade on the bottom he said, "I used stealth and assassination skills to get to the door, and kill most of the guards on my way there as well.

"When I picked the lock and entered the door, all I saw was a sword in a stone in front of me, nothing else." I said, showing her the sword.

"I pulled it out of the stone, and escaped, although to get out and not have to face the guards, I blew a hole up to sea level and flew out of there." He said, finishing.

"Also, as I have no style that I could use three swords with, I was wondering, is there a way to combine two swords together?" He asked?

Snapping out of her shock at his story, she regained her composure and said, "Well, I guess it's possible, but I'll need to test it before I can do it with your swords because, when you use the Rune Forge for these kinds of things, if you make a mistake, you'll lose both weapons. Come with me, we'll test it out now." She said, walking down the stairs and to the Blacksmith, Naruto following behind.

"Ah, Lady Proudmoore, how may I be of service?" the blacksmith said respectfully.

"Is the Rune Forge up and running?" She asked.

"Of course it is. Why do you need it?" He asked, wondering why someone would use something so dangerous.

"My friend has three swords of great power, yet he can only use two, so we want to combine two of his three weapons together. Can you give me any spare weapons?" It was more of a command.

"Yes, of course Lady Proudmoore, I'll get a sword and a dagger right now." He says and goes to the back.

Naruto turned to her and said, "People really respect you here."

She nodded and said, "Yes, we fought through many battles, and we are the only Humans to be accepted by Thrall, with me and him leading. When we fight, we are able to rally both forces, despite being races on different factions."

Naruto nodded, and they waited in silence for the smith to come back with the weapons.

Three minutes later, he came back, with an Iron dagger and sword in hand.

"Here you go ma'am. Follow me, the Rune Forge is in the back." He said and she nodded, while Naruto looked on impassively.

When they got into the back, the smith put both weapons in the Forge and back away, letting Lady Proudmoore use the Forge.

She walked to the Rune Forge and started channeling her mana into the Forge in a steady, slow pace.

After a few minutes of this, she stopped, panting a bit a pulled the new blade out.

What she was holding was a totally different sword. It was a Bastard Sword, with a gold pommel and gold Angel Wings coming out, with a sapphire in the middle. The blade was serrated, and was extremely shark on the other side.

Overall, the sword changed from Iron trash to a great sword that can be very useful to the soldiers.

While Jaina was doing this, Naruto was studying the process closely. 

She was constantly pouring mana into the Forge at a steady rate, making the weapon the way it is.

Since Chakra is more powerful than mana, it would make the sword even more powerful than with mana.

So he decided to do it himself.

"Lady Proudmoore," he said, to which Jaina turned to him, "Let me do it, you are at your limit in mana capacity. If you do anymore, you will exhaust yourself, therefore you being unable to do your job properly for the next few days."

She wanted to object, but she knew he was right. She used up lots of her mana doing that, and wouldn't be able to do it again, but was very worried for his weapons, as he had never used the Run Forge before.

She had to cut her musings short, as she just then noticed him putting Wraithfire and the sword he got from the Island, and closing it.

The thing with the Rune Forge is, is that once you put something in it, you can't take it out until it's done. He was too bold, and if he messes up, he will lose two of his weapons, having a severe disadvantage against the Burning Legion.

She was going to yell at him, but she didn't, as you needed to fully concentrate on the Rune Forge while you are using it.

She'll yell at him after, if it works or not.

While she was thinking, Naruto was slowly pouring in Fire Chakra, instead of just normal chakra, so it would be the perfect Fire weapon.

Five minutes later, he slowly but surely, stopped pouring his Fire Chakra in it, and opened the Forge and pulled out his new sword, and couldn't help but grin at the new improvement.

The pommel was black, with sharp _bones_ where you hold it, and the bottom of the pommel had a skull with red eyes gleaming in the dark. Before the blade starts, there is a demon head, fire somehow coming out of its mouth, and with spikes all around it, giving off a bit of flame and black smoke. The blade itself was all black, both sides were serrated, one horribly worse than the other and smoking, while the less serrated side was lightly on fire.

He smirked and grabbed the pommel but quickly took his hand away, and he looked at them and saw that they were _bleeding_. The bones on the pommel are needle sharp, so he had to make sure to use it with his armor on, or channeling earth chakra in his hand.

He channeled a bit of earth chakra in his hand and picked it up and gave it a few experimental swings.

Each time he swings, a slight trail of smoke follows the blade. Already the flame is hot enough to give slight burns; he could just imagine the amount of possibilities when he channeled Fire Chakra in it.

When he walked back to the shop area, he saw the blacksmith and Jaina looking at the sword with awe and fear.

He started thinking about the name and he heard that voice say, **"Call me Sventar… it means Killer in Draconic…" **He said darkly

"**Before you leave to Ogrimmar, come to me in your mindscape, as I have things I want to talk about with my new wielder…" **it said.

'_Alright. Let me get to a secluded area first.' _He said, hoping that the voice heard it.

"Lady Proudmoore. I have to get used to my new weapon. Thank you for letting me use the Rune Forge." He said and with that, he walked out of the smithy.

After walking for a bit, he finds an area where there aren't that many creatures, not that they'll come after him now that there is about four left of each species.

He sits down and focuses on getting to his mindscape, getting a feeling of déjà vu from his days with Kyuubi.

He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he wakes up in an odd place.

He looks to his left and sees a bit of lush grass, flowers, and trees, but everywhere else, all he could see is signs of battle, dead trees, abandoned houses, fires, and dark sky.

He raises an eyebrow at this.

'_This is my mindscape? What a dump.' _He thought with a grunt.

He then saw a _very _large shadow being cast over his head and most of the land in front of him.

He slowly, very slowly, turns around and sees a GIANT dragon hovering just feet away from him. It was a Red Dragon, and was looking at him, calculating him, and then suddenly, opens its mouth a breathes a huge jet of white flames at him, to which he just uses a **Substitution **with a stick away from the blast.

He then dodges a large claw slamming down on him, and flips away from a lightning fats bite at him.

'_This is what he wanted to talk about?' _ He thought with a sweat drop.

"**This is a symbol of what your heart is Naruto." **He said surprising me slightly.

"My heart?" he said with a raised eyebrow, and then dodged a claw and another jet of fire.

"**The lush area is the happiness in your life." **He said, giving a large jet of white flames, to which he narrowly dodges.

"**All of this darkness is the sadness in your life." **He stated, flying up high and slamming down on the ground, creating craters under him, Naruto dodged this by using a **Substitution**.

"**As a member of the Red Dragonflight, I represent the health and joy of the land, and as my new wielder, this is just depressing." **He said with a bit of anger, almost tearing his body in half from a bite.

"As you are most likely the sword I wield, you are an ancestor of the Red Dragonflight, aren't you." Naruto stated, getting a jet of flames in response.

"**When I was alive, the land was serene, lush, beautiful, a nirvana. Seeing the land the way it is now, the corruption, the hate, and the amount of damage done to the world, makes my blood boil. Even worse is that the Aspects have done nothing. Nothing! I told Alexstrasza to take care of the world! Not let it destroy itself!" **He yelled, trying to swipe at me, which I narrowly dodged, and jumped away from a jet of flames.

Naruto has seen this happen. Right now Sventar is traumatized, finding out that the world he helped create is the way it is, and that Alexstrasza, somehow related to him, is not doing her job in helping the world… He was wondering if he should tell him about Neltharion… He needs to take his anger out on something, and, as this is his mindscape, seeing the condition that it is in has put him into a berserk state.

He sighed. He had a plan, but it may get him killed, but it's the only way to get him to calm down.

"Do you know Malygos, Sventar?" He asked, dodging a ball of flames.

"**Little Malygos… Yes I know him. Why?" **he asked, stopping his attack.

"One of the Aspects, Neltharion," Sventar growled at this, "Has driven him insane."

"**What…? Tell me what happened NOW!" **

"Many years ago, Neltharion went mad with power. He created a disk, the Dragon Soul, now the Demon Soul, which had the power to level armies in less than a minute. Its rays disintegrated hundreds of soldiers in one beam.

"All three Aspects, Malygos, Alexstrasza, and Ysera, along with their flights, joined forces against Neltharion to defeat him during a battle between the Burning Legion and the forces of Kalimdor. Malygos attacked first, along with his whole flight, using their mastery over magic to defeat Neltharion at long range.

"It stunned Neltharion, then called Deathwing, but he used the power of the Demon Soul to decimate all of his flight, and throw Malygos into the distance.

"He then defeated the other Flights, along with Alexstrasza and Ysera

"Krasus, also known as Korialstrasz, traveled to Malygos's lair, to see if he had any remaining eggs that had the chance to hatch, as Malygos traveled the road of madness, running away to a hideout where nobody knows.

"I had to dig deep in the archives to find this information. You will be among the very select few who know this. Krasus _found _a few eggs still alive, barely, but still alive.

"Nozdormu is holding them, waiting for them to hatch. The Blue Dragonflight will most likely never be back up to its full strength, but I can save 'Little Malygos' for you. All I need to know is that if you know any place where he may hide at."

Sventar seemed to think about this and said, **"On two conditions." **He said to which Naruto raised an eyebrow, **"One is that you will defeat Deathwing." **Naruto nodded, that was his third thing on the 'to do list' along with Kill Arthas, Kill Illidan, and Defeat the Burning Legion.

"**And two is that you will travel to the hideaway where the Aspects live, under my direction, and summon my spirit so I can 'talk' to Alexstrasza." **He ended, looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Agreed. You okay?" he asked, hoping that he didn't have to dodge anymore.

"**Fine now, but don't leave, we still have some 'training' to do." **He said with an evil grin, to which Naruto gulped.

'_Shit' _and as he thought that, he began dodging jets of fire and deadly talons.

He knew would be sore when he wakes up.

**And cut!**

**Alright, another Chapter done.**

**I have a picture of his new sword in my profile. I think it's really cool.**

**If you read the Warcraft: War of the Ancients book series, Krasus does go to Malygos's lair and finds a few eggs still alive, though most are dead, and some may not survive, a few eggs will live and hatch to be Blue Dragons.**

**For those of you who don't like the 'emotionless' Naruto, if you have been reading closely, you'd see some things he wouldn't even think of doing back in Chapter 2.**

**For instance, last chapter ended with Naruto saying "I make my own luck" and he flipped him a coin with two heads. **

**He wouldn't even have thought about doing that in Chapter 2.**

**I have been stealthily hinting that he is breaking out of his shell, just that some viewers haven't noticed that yet.**

**He may have not found 'Love' yet but read over the past few chapters, and compare that Naruto to the Naruto in Chapter 2.**

**Well, that's that.**

**Sseasshark signing out. **


	9. The Arena

**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter; they were all great and helpful.**

**My plan with the new sword is to have his swords be like 'yin and yang'.**

**Sventar is the 'demon' sword, while the next fusion will be his 'angel' sword.**

**If anyone has pictures and statistics for what will be his new sword, please send me them.**

**If I don't get any, I'll just create a new one.**

**But remember to send me a ****picture and statistics** **not one or the other.**

**Sorry for the long note.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 9

The Arena

_**Theramore Gate**_

_**Author POV**_

Naruto, Otiros, Selena, and Bloodclaw were all gathered at the Theramore gate, as they need to continue their journey against the Burning Legion.

All of the Theramore guards were standing straight and tall, and saluting the group.

Then, Jaina walked up from the front of the guards, holding a pouch and a box.

She walked up to Naruto and said, "Naruto Uzumaki. We owe you much. You saved the city from Tethyr, you helped many of the outposts in the Marsh, and you saved us from an Island full of Naga and Hydras which could easily have destroyed Theramore.

"As thanks, we present you with two gifts." She said, handing him the pouch, "In that Pouch is 100 gold. It was gathered from the members of Theramore, as one of our thanks to you." She said, to which Naruto gave a bow in thanks, sealing the money away in a glyph.

"You, Naruto, are the leader of a group who may save our world form the many threats that are in it. You have the chance to defeat Illidan, Arthas, Deathwing, and Sargeras.

"Therefore, our enemies need to have something to remember, something to be afraid of when their time comes. Something that will put fear into our enemies, and relief into our allies.

"Therefore, we present you with these Tabards, a symbol of which our enemies will fear, a symbol of both heroic deeds and the defeat of fearsome opponents." She said, giving him, along with Otiros and Selena the tabards.

He studied the tabard closely. It was black, with silver trimming around it. In the middle was a Red Dragon breathing silver flames out of its mouth. Behind the Dragon was a golden sword.

"This is what our enemies will remember you by.

"This is the symbol of The Knights of the Tempest." She finished, giving a crisp solute to the group, along with the guards cheer behind her.

Naruto gave a bow in thanks and slipped the tabard on, and put the cowl over his head, and the cloth covering his face, and walked away towards Bloodclaw, while Selena and Otiros got on their mounts, an armored Frostsaber, and an armored chestnut mare respectively.

Naruto jumped onto Bloodclaw, and tapped his neck twice, to which it roared and blew white flames into the sky, and took flight, flying away towards The Barrens.

_**The Barrens**_

_**Crossroads**_

_**Author POV**_

The guards at Crossroads were watching The Barrens, outstretched before them, for any signs of threats.

They then saw something that made them tense.

They saw a large Red Drake flying towards them, as well as a Night Elf on a Frostsaber and a Human on a Horse.

When they got close, they relaxed a bit, as they were told that those with a black tabard with a red dragon breathing silver flames were some of Lady Proudmoore's soldiers, they weren't on the Horde's side or the Alliance's side, completely neutral, and friends with Thrall.

Still a bit tense, they watch as the Dragon starts to descend and it lands, showing a human riding on it.

The human was one of great strength, they noted. He had the aura of a Warrior and a Rogue, large amounts of killing intent, and the feel and scent of Death around him.

He jumped off of the Dragon, and said, "Alright Bloodclaw, go ahead and hunt. And you are not allowed to use fire, just talons and claws okay?" he told the Dragon, to which it nodded and flew off with a roar.

The guards were shocked that he had control over the dragon. Even more, is that they wondered where he could even get a dragon.

Naruto seemed to not notice the guards and waited a few minutes, and sure enough, Otiros and Selena rode up to him.

"We are stopping here. Seeing that the guards have not provoked us, means that Thrall gave word to all of the Horde's cities and outposts. We may have to deal with glares and insults, but it's only natural that they wouldn't trust us. Come on." He told them, and walked towards the guards.

"Are we allowed in?" he asked, looking at the guards.

They grunted and said, "Don't cause any trouble. Or we'll have to apprehend you."

"You can try. You'll fail, but you can try." Otiros said with a glare in their direction, which was shot right back at him, but neither made a move to attack.

"Come on." Naruto said, ignoring his stupid comment, and walked to the inn to get three rooms.

When they got to an inn, they sat down in a more secluded area, ignoring the glares and whispers about them.

"We are only going to stay here for this night. The shorter of the time we be here the better, as you can see we're not generally liked by the populace here." He said, noticing a rogue coming close to him.

He gave a nod to Otiros who was reaching for his sword, to which he took his hand away, under silent protest.

Just when the rogue was about to take Sventar, Naruto grabbed the Rogue's wrist and slowly started crushing it, until he broke it, all the while the Rogue screaming at the pain he was in.

When it was crushed, he dropped him on the ground, to which he was whimpering in pain.

Just as Naruto was about to continue talking, he saw a group of Blood Elves walking towards him and gave a sigh.

"That was our friend. You assaulted him, therefore we must take justice." A Blood Elf Paladin said, with a glare in Naruto's direction.

Naruto just snorted at that and said, "You must take justice? Unless you didn't see properly, to which you had a great view, he was trying to take my sword away from me, which is Theft, therefore I took justice, so there is nothing for you to charge me of. Now leave me alone, I want to eat something." He said with a wave of dismissal to them, which got them very angry.

The Paladin seemed the angriest, so he swung his fist at Naruto, to which he just caught it and brought him close to his face.

"Outside, southern exit, now." He said, lots killing intent coming off of him, making them shiver.

He then walked out towards the South, to which the Blood Elves followed behind, silently talking about a strategy, to which Naruto just channeled chakra in his ears, hearing the whole thing.

When they go to the outskirts of Crossroads, Naruto took stood on the path while the paladin was behind him, the mage and warlock on his sides, and the hunter in front of him.

Selena and Otiros weren't worried at all. If Naruto was able to take down Tethyr and a Dragon, then he could easily take down a couple of Blood Elves who need to be knocked down a few pegs.

Just then, a leaf fell from a tree.

The leaf was carried in the wind, and when it hit the ground, the Paladin charged at amateur speeds towards Naruto and raised his mace and swung down, to which Naruto dodged, then caught three arrows in one hand, and dodged a **Fireball** and a **Shadow Bolt**.

All this happened in less than four seconds.

After they got over the shock that this _Human _didn't die from one of their best combos, the Hunter fired three arcane arrows at him, which Naruto caught and _threw _them back at the Hunter, two of them hitting both arms, while the other hit him in the leg.

His danger sense then kicked in, as he jumped away from a Fireball that fell from the sky, and started dodging many of these Fireballs, each missing by a long shot.

When the Fireballs stopped falling from the sky, he sees the mage's hand pointed to the sky, ice around it, and Naruto jumped to the side, avoiding an ice shard that almost pierced him, and dodged many of these shards until they stopped.

He sensed the Paladin charging from behind while a **Shadow Bolt **was coming from his left.

Naruto dodged the **Shadow Bolt**, and caught the Paladin's mace, to which he then gave him a crushing kick to the gut, which made him bend over, and he gave a devastating knee to his face, knocking him out.

He then looked at the Mage and the Warlock; he decided to go after the mage.

After dodging a **Shadow Bolt**, and resisting her **Fear **curse, he gathered water chakra in his hand and _melted _the fireball coming at him from the Mage, and gave a punch to the head, knocking her out.

He then noticed the Warlock trying to summon a demon, to which he curse and charged at blinding speeds and did a wheelhouse kick to her face, knocking her out.

Seemingly not caring that he knocked out four Blood Elves, he walked back into the Crossroads, along with Selena and Otiros, a bit stunned but not surprised, and walked to the inn.

When he got to the inn, he walked to the inn keeper and gave him some silver and said, "Three rooms, just for tonight." He said, to which the inn keeper nodded, gave him three keys, and watched as they walked up the stairs, stunned that someone beat the famous 'Elven Fury'.

The 'Elven Fury' was a group of Blood Elves who have gotten stronger and stronger together, never failing a quest, never being incapacitated, and this _Human_, came here and beat the snot out of them, and according to the guards, he didn't even use his weapons!

_**The Next Day**_

_**Crossroads Inn**_

News of Naruto's victory against the 'Elven Fury' spread like wildfire; it travelled all the way to Ogrimmar just overnight.

Now, they held a bit more respect for the Human, while someone like the guards of Crossroads would have little trouble against them **(AN: They are level 55)**, it was odd to see a human handle them so easily.

Waking up early, Naruto walked down to see Otiros arm wrestling an Orc, while Selena was sitting at a table nearby, feeding leftovers to Fang.

Naruto nodded at them, to which they got up and walked out of the Inn.

Selena and Otiros walked to the stables, while Naruto walked out of the Northern exit.

He gave a loud whistle, and a few seconds later, they heard a loud roar.

Looking over at the horizon, he saw Bloodclaw flying to him, and when he landed, causing a slight tremor, Naruto said, "Did you have fun while we were gone?" He asked, to which it gave a happy roar and leaned on its stomach, waiting for Naruto to get on.

All of this was being watched in stunned silence from the guards.

Just as he got on, Selena and Otiros came out of Crossroads on their respective mounts, and Naruto said, "Ready?" to which they nodded.

Naruto then patted Bloodclaw's neck twice, and just as he did in Theramore, he gave a loud roar and breathed a jet of white flames, and took to the air.

_**Outskirts of Ogrimmar**_

_**Naruto POV**_

I gave a pat on Bloodclaw's neck and said, "Alright, put me down over there" I said, pointing towards a hill, most likely looking over Ogrimmar, to which he gave a roar in response.

Bloodclaw then slowly, descended and landed on the hill, and I gave him a large piece of meat, in thanks, to which he ate gratefully.

"Good boy." I started "Now I'm going to put you away, But I'll call you after I do some errands okay?" I said, to which he nodded.

After he nodded, I sealed him away, and I waited for about five minutes and saw Otiros and Selena riding up to me.

"Alright, if they raise their weapons at us, do not retaliate, unless they actually attack. Even after those Blood Elves's defeat, they will still be mistrustful of us, even if we are friends of Jaina. It's only natural that they would want to attack what could be the Alliance after all the crap that they put the Horde through." I told them.

"If they do attack, can we engage?" Otiros asked, not really wanting to fight against someone who could be a potential ally.

"Yes, but we'll try to avoid that at all costs." I told him, my tone booking no argument, to which he nodded.

We started walking towards Ogrimmar, and we saw some guards in front of the gate who tensed seeing us, but then seemed to relax a bit when they saw our tabard.

When we got to the gate the Orc on the right said, "Welcome to Ogrimmar human. Thrall wishes to speak with you," he said, and then, turning to a guard patrolling the streets he said, _"Bragarsh! Git tlizi piophi to Thrall! _(Bragarsh! Get these people to Thrall!)" To which Bragarsh gave a grunt and said "Follow me." To which the group nodded, and followed him.

While walking through the city, I took note of the surroundings.

Each building was made of wood, with spikes coming out of them. Most of the shop owners were Orcs, but there were some Trolls as well. There were guards posted at almost every corner, and even more patrolling the city on Wolves.

When they got to Thrall's quarters, he said, "Welcome to Ogrimmar… Knights of the Tempest."

He then got off his throne and started circling the group, studying the group, to which they looked back at him without fail.

"Thank you, Warchief. You said that you wanted me to participate in 'The Arena', no?" I asked, to which Thrall nodded.

"The Arena' is something that the Warchiefs go through, we fight many battles without pause, and we have the honor of fighting the Warchief at that time for the Throne.

"You will be the first Human to fight in The Arena. If you win The Arena, you will most likely have our respect, as many have tried to win The Arena, and most have failed." Thrall ended, looking straight into my eyes.

"All the Leaders of the Horde met here two days ago, and will be leaving tomorrow, so it would be best to do The Arena tonight, as you can win the interest of them, if you survive and win The Arena of course. It would be unwise to do it tomorrow, as they will be gone by sunrise." He told him.

Thrall wasn't asking me to do The Arena tonight, it was in the form of a question, but it is a command, and to take my first steps towards Thrall's trust, I will have to follow his orders.

I'm not _that _tired.

"I am honored, Warchief. I _will _do The Arena, and I_ will_ win the Horde's respect." I said, giving him a crisp solute.

Thrall nodded and said, "Wait in here for a bit, I will gather the Leaders and the warriors together for this event. Good luck, you'll need it." And with that, he walked out without another word.

"Alright what do you guys know about The Arena?" I asked to which they looked at me in surprise.

'_He's going into a fight with no information about what could be against him?' _They thought with a sweat drop.

"Well, the Horde keeps to themselves about things like this, but I do know that there are five fights in total and that they get harder and harder each time." Selena said to me.

"I heard from Jaina that the Horde do not hold back at all in these fights, they go all out in the beginning so be careful." Otiros told me, to which I nodded.

"Also, Thrall said that all of the Leaders of the Horde will be here, so impressing them as well as Thrall is key." Selena told me, to which I nodded in thanks.

"Alright, well thank you, and all that's left to do is to wait." I said and they nodded and we stood in silence.

When Thrall came back, he said, "Come on, the crowd is waiting." He told me.

I nodded at Selena and Otiros and walked away, following Thrall to The Arena.

When they got to The Arena entrance, Thrall turned right and walked down a hidden walkway towards the side of the Arena.

When they got there, I saw a gate, guarded by two Orcs, strong Orcs at that, and Thrall told me, "When I call your name, walk in and most likely be prepared for negative reactions from the crowd. Even if you are friends with Jaina, you are still Human, and the Horde will always be mistrustful of Humans. Good luck, you'll need it." Thrall said and he walked away, back to the entrance.

I just stood there, even as the guards were glaring at me, to which I blatantly ignored, having developed resistances to petty things like that, I hear a loud call of, _"Hajeiz amj gimthinim! Wi lavi a viry zpiqeah ivimt tojay. Tlez wehh bi our ferzt Arima batthi em ovir tim yiarz. E, Warchief Thrall wouhj heki to prizimt tli ferzt Lunam ivir to imtir Tli Arima, Naruto Uzumaki! _(Ladies and gentlemen! We have a very special event today. This will be our first Arena battle in over ten years. I, Warchief Thrall would like to present the first Human ever to enter The Arena, Naruto Uzumaki!)

With that the gates opened and I walked in, and as I came in view of the crowd, all I heard were insults and angry yells.

It didn't distract me though, right now I was relaxed and ready for battle, everything else other than the fight is being negated from my mind.

Then, I look around and see many different gates, all with glaring, yellow eyes, looking at me with a fearsome hunger, to which I just looked back at them, my gaze not wavering.

When I heard Thrall yell, 'Begin!' the gates opened and what looked like around 15 raptors charged out.

Taking a deep breath, I wait for the first one to get close and when its lunges, I grab its mouth, cringing at its breath, and throw it at the next raptor charging, knocking both of them over, dazed.

I then sense a raptor charging from behind and dodge to the side and give a devastating punch to its face, crushing its skull and killing it.

Then I jump up and land on a bigger raptor and break its neck, to which it falls over dead and I jump of its back before I go down with it.

Picking that raptor up, I throw it at two more raptors, to which one jumps away, but the other one gets hit and he lands wrong and breaks his neck.

Then two more come towards me from both sides, charging very fast, to which I jump over them at the last second and they hit their heads together and knocked each other out.

'_Not so bright…' _I thought with a sweat drop.

Then I see a raptor charging me head on while another charges from behind.

I wait for them to get close and when they do, I grab both of their necks and crush them, to which they die.

'_That's nine' _I thought.

Then the raptors started circling me, and I waited for one of them to strike, to which three of them did.

When they were close, I jumped on my hands and started spinning around, building force, and they were going too fast to stop, so when they got very close, I kicked two of them in the face, crushing their skulls, and kicked the other one in the stomach, to which it fell on the ground, whining.

Then I jumped off my hands and planted my feet into the whining raptor's neck, breaking it.

'_That's twelve… three left eh?' _I thought, looking at the last few raptors.

Then they all charged to which I gathered chakra in all of my tenketsu, and spun, and called out,

"**Rotation!"**

And with that, all of the raptors hit the shield, flew back, and were knocked out from the force that they hit it with.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Thrall called, to which the audience was quiet, in a stunned silence.

"Next match! Begin!" Thrall called out, to which the audience cheered.

And with that call, the gates opened up to see 10 Defias Thugs, most likely prisoners, all holding a sword and shield.

Then they all gave a war cry and charged, to which I got ready, not pulling my sword.

When the first one got close, I dodged his sword swipe, and punched him in the back, breaking his spine.

I then dodged a swipe that could have lopped my head off and kicked the offender in the gut and kneed him in the face, crushing his skull.

Then, two Defias tried to stab me from both sides, to which I grabbed both of their arms, moved out of the way, and brought them together to make them stab each other.

'_Four down.' _I thought, looking at the bodies.

I then dodged a sword swiped aimed for my neck, another for my chest, and a stab for my heart.

I punched one of them in the face, breaking his skull, grabbed another's arm and took his sword, stabbing him with it, and threw said sword at the last offender, impaling it straight through his head.

'_That's number Seven' _I thought.

The last three charged in, to which I shook my head. If it didn't work for the last seven, why would it work for them?

I waited for the fastest of the three to slash and when he did, I gathered Earth Chakra in my hand and _grabbed _his sword and broke it in half.

In his shock at seeing me do this, he didn't see my kick coming, to which I took advantage of, and kicked him extremely hard, which broke his ribs which then impaled his lungs and heart.

The other two, seemingly not caring that all of the other Defias died, charged to me and swung their swords down, to which I punched a pressure point on the arm, making them go numb and unresponsive.

They looked at me in fear, to which I picked up their swords and stabbed them in the heart, ending the battle.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Thrall yelled, to which the crowd was silent at first, but little by little, the crowd started cheering, until everybody in the stands was cheering.

I walked back to the center of the Arena, and watched the Leaders converse over something.

I tried channeling chakra in my ears, but the crowd was too loud, so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

After the Leaders nodded, Thrall stood up and said, "Third Match! Begin!" and the crowd cheered.

When he said that, I gave a slight whistle in appreciation at seeing 20 Naga, Rabid from the look of it, and they didn't waste a second in charging.

I counted them, and I saw ten of the twenty were charging at me.

When they got to me, they all swung their swords in a flurry of swipes, to which I dodged.

I then gave a crushing knee to the gut of what seemed to be the leader of this charge.

The knee was so powerful that it lifted him into the air.

But I wasn't done as I jumped up into the air, and gave him three more knees to the gut, still going up, and grabbed him and planted him face first into the ground.

That was a weaker version of the Primary Lotus, just enough to kill one of these things, not against opponents more powerful than this.

I then charged into the group of Naga, punching one is the head, kicking another in the face, breaking a third's neck, and kicking the fourth's kneecaps out and smashing my knee to its face, killing all of them.

I did all of that in less than five seconds, and jumped away from a slash.

I dodged another swipe and kicked a Naga in the chest, breaking its ribs and having them stab his heart, to which it flopped down dead.

'_Six down, fourteen to go.' _I thought with a sigh.

The last four charged, to which I gave a palm strike to one's chest, killing it, gave a knee to the second's gut and an elbow to his face which crushed his skull, I gathered a bit of chakra in my hand and punched the third Naga's face, which _flew _off of its head, and gathered chakra in my palm and released it in a palm strike aimed at the heart, which blew up his heart on the inside.

'_Ten left' _I thought, looking at the last ten.

They looked a bit stunned, but then one gave a loud roar and charged, the others following with a battle cry.

The first three raised their swords up and swung down, to which I dodged by jumping away.

Then, a large Naga, bigger than the other ones, brought his sword down, to which I jumped away and started running around it, building up momentum, the first step of the Primary Lotus.

Then I phased in existence right in front of him and gave a kick to his stomach, and pushed off the ground with lots of force and kicked my left foot, the right, then left, until he was far in the air.

He was stunned, and I took advantage as I latched my body on to him and plowed him headfirst into the ground, breaking his neck and creating a crater on impact.

I flipped away gracefully and landed on my feet, not winded at all.

Smoke from the impact was on the Arena floor, to which I took advantage of, by grabbing a kunai and blurred out of vision.

All the audience could hear was the howls of pain from the Naga, unable to see anything through the smoke.

After about 30 seconds of constant screaming from the Naga, a breeze blew the smoke away; showing me standing with a kunai in my hand, and all around me was the dead bodies of the Naga.

Giving a slight sigh, I walked back to the center of the Arena, the crowd looking on in stunned silence, until one Orc roared in approval, to which the entire crowd joined in.

The Leaders started talking again, to which I channeled chakra into my ears and heard bits and pieces of it, but nothing that could help me find out what's next.

I looked over at the audience and saw three Blood Elves, four Orcs and three undead leave the stands to which I raise an eyebrow.

'_If I'm fighting them, then I most likely will have to use my sword. I guess I'll take Sventar on a test run.' _I thought, silently going over a plan.

I then look over to Thrall and he said, "Let the Fourth match begin!" he yelled to which the crowd cheered in approval.

Then, three gates opened showing three Blood Elf mages, three Orc Warriors, an Orc Hunter, and three undead Rogues.

I just sigh at this, knowing that this will be a troublesome fight.

Just as Thrall said begin, the Warriors charged with a war cry, the Rogues stealthed, and the Mages conjured up a **Fireball**, **Frostbolt**, and **Arcane Missiles**.

I gave a slight curse and drew Sventar and blocked the first Orc and threw him away, slashed at the second who had to jump back to dodge, and head butted the third Warrior, and, while stunned, I put him in front of me as a shield and he takes the full brunt of the spells from the mages, knocking him out.

I then grab four arrows out of the air, and throw a kick back at what looked like nothing, but it made contact with a stealthed Rogue's face, knocking him out.

I then shoot my hand behind me, and I catch an arm holding a dagger that was about to stab me in the neck. I break his arm, to which he yells out in pain, and I throw him up and I jump up and do a wheelhouse kick to his chest, sending him to the wall.

Then I turn around to meet a crocolisk's mouth about to bite my head off, to which I just smack him away with a chakra infused slap.

Not a second later, I catch two arrows aimed for my head and break them in half.

Just as I was about to charge, I feel see a snowflake fall on my head.

I give a curse and look up to see hundreds of ice shards falling on top of me.

I dodge left and right as well as catching the occasional arrow, and when the ice shards stop falling, which was going on for about a minute, I look over to see the Mages panting a bit from the strain of holding **Blizzard **that long.

After dodging a few arrows, I charge towards the closest Mage, and he starts to gather Arcane Mana around him.

I give a curse and jump back, and it was a good thing to, as a burst of Arcane Magic comes out of him. It would have easily knocked me back.

Just as the Arcane magic goes away, I charge again and give him a punch to the face, not enough to kill, but enough to knock him out.

Behind me I hear two war cries and I see the two remaining Warriors charging at me in a berserk state.

One of them swings his hammer down to which I block and am surprised to feel that it was very powerful.

He roars right in my face and swings again, to which I dodged to the side, and avoided an axe that was about to chop my head off.

Then, the Hunter shoots three arrows at me, to which I dodge, right into the path of an axe, to which I parry.

I then disengage to dodge a **Fireball **and a **Frostbolt**, aimed at my head and heart, and dodged a hammer which would have crushed my skull.

Then I see both Warriors charging, I see some Arcane Missiles being fired at me, and three arrows being shot towards me.

I then gather large amounts of wind chakra in all of my tenketsu, and do a rotation.

"**Wind Style: Wind Wall" **I say calmly and spin around, blocking the **Arcane Missiles**, it breaks the three arrows, and heavily cuts the Warriors.

**Wind Wall** is my own creation. It bases off the Hyuuga **Rotation**, but it uses Wind Chakra instead. If you use enough Wind Chakra, it will block anything in its path, as long as it's not fire related. Also, tiny blades of wind always come out of it, thus the broken arrows and the cut up Warriors.

I look at the shocked faces of the Mages, the Hunter, and the Warriors, and not a second later, the Warriors pass out of blood loss.

I then gather wind chakra in my hands and say,

"**Wind Style: Gale Force Palm!"**

**Gale Force Palm** is a wind jutsu that gathers massive amounts of compressed wind chakra and sends it in a beam towards the target. It easily cuts skin, but as I want these people alive, I don't use as much chakra.

The beams hit both Mages and they cry out in pain and fly back and hit the wall, being knocked out.

The Hunter looked at me with fear, and pulls up his bow and knocks an arrow, to which I charge at him and disappear, pulling out a senbon.

Just as the Hunter started to panic, I plunge the senbon into a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

I give a sigh of relief and walk to the center of the arena, and look at the crowd's shocked looks, as well as the surprised Leader's looks, and then a lone Orc roars in approval, and a second later the crowd joins in as well, amazed at how he beat 10 of the Leader's chosen warriors.

I looked up and didn't see Thrall in his seat, and saw Cairne Bloodhoof come up and say, "Winner! Naruto Uzumaki" To which the crowd cheered.

"In each Arena, the last battle is against the Warchief." He started, "Friends, this is the last battle! The last match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Warchief Thrall!" He yelled to which the crowd roared in joy and appreciation.

Then, the gate across from Naruto opened and Thrall came out, wearing full armor and his mace, Doomhammer, on his shoulder.

'_Knowing his strength, I really shouldn't try to parry. His hammer strokes sent fear into the hearts of many Alliance members in the Wars. I could probably block it, but it's best to be safe with things like this.' _I thought, studying him.

'_Naruto hasn't shown his full strength against his opponents… He prefers to dodge instead of block. He is extremely fast and agile, and hasn't even drawn his second sword yet. He has speed and I have power. They cancel each other out, somewhat. It's been a while since I had a good fight. Don't let me down Naruto.' _Thrall thought, his grip on Doomhammer tightening.

"Final Match," Cairne started, "Begin!" and with that, the crowd cheered.

We stared each other down and I said, "Rules of engagement?"

"First to draw blood wins. No spells, just hand-to-hand and weapons." Thrall told me.

I nodded and disappeared, to which Thrall waited for a few seconds, and took his hammer and swung it in a circle around him, to which I jumped away just in time.

I just grunted at the near miss and stared him down.

Thrall put one foot forward, and charged at good speeds towards me, to which I jumped to the right, and it's a good thing I did because where I was standing before, was now in the middle of a large crater.

Thrall took his hammer out of the ground and slowly turned towards me, staring deep into my eyes, to which I just stared back, not wavering.

I then disappeared and Thrall did the same tactic of spinning his sword around, but I jumped up and tried to bring my foot down on his head, but he jumped away and my foot created a crater where it landed.

Then, they both disappeared and all that could be heard were clashes of steel and the occasional crater from a hit on the ground.

Then, we both appeared in the middle of the Arena and I gave him a kick to the face while I received a punch in the stomach.

We both stumbled back, and he recovered first and swung Doomhammer down and I didn't have enough time to dodge, so I caught the pole part of the hammer, the Hammer inches away from my face.

I was trembling a bit, he is insanely strong. I then pulled the hammer towards me, to which he came with it and I gave him a kick to the stomach, not hurting him, but making him stumble back.

I kicked his hammer to the end of the Arena so he would have trouble getting to it, and he stared me down.

'_Interesting tactic. He took away my weapon of choice and moved it to a place which would be hard to get, as I would risk being cut by his sword, therefore ending the battle. He doesn't seem to be underestimating me now that I lost my hammer. Good. He knows that, as Warchief, I wouldn't limit my skills to only using Doomhammer.' _Thrall thought, looking at me expectantly.

I learned that one of the things that the Orcs value is honor. It is unfair to fight with a weapon while he is disarmed. Or in the Orc's words, dishonorable. It would hurt my reputation with them.

'_I'm going to regret this…' _I thought with a sigh.

I then sheathed my sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Why did you do that?" Thrall asked, wondering why I would get rid of my advantage.

"It is dishonorable to fight with an advantage. If you are going to fight against someone, there should be no advantages or disadvantages." I said, to which the Orcs in the crowd roared in approval.

"Very well. Are you ready?" Thrall asked to which I nodded.

And when I nodded, we both charged at each other and begun a Taijutsu fight.

I ducked a punch aimed for my head and I gave a kick to his chest, which he caught and was about to twist my leg, when I spun in mid air, making him let go of my foot, or else he would be kicked away.

He then charged with a war cry, and swung a punch at the same time I aimed a kick towards his face.

I was unable to dodge in time and took the punch full force in my stomach, and Thrall took a devastating kick to the face, most likely breaking his nose.

'_I feel like I was hit by a train…' _I thought with a grunt of pain.

I got up slowly and looked up to see Thrall standing with a small trail of blood coming out of his broken nose.

"Congratulations Naruto. You've beaten me." Thrall said, a bit of respect in his eyes.

"You punch too hard." I said with a smile, and we shook hands, the crowd cheering behind us.

**And cut!**

**This chapter was more to earn the interest of the other Horde leaders, with enough action to go with it.**

**Again, if you have a recommendation for an 'Angelic' sword, send me ****statistics and information****.**

**Other than that, there isn't that much to say except a big thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	10. The Orc Champion

**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, but I want to point out one person who has helped me ever since I started this story: Elia950.**

**You've helped me, given me tips, advice, and ideas throughout this whole story, and for that, I give you a big thanks.**

**I's also like thank all those who gave me weapon ideas, as I have had a hard time finding an idea for the 'yin and yang' type I have been looking for.**

**Well, that was a bit sappy, but enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 10

The Orc Champion

_**Ogrimmar**_

_**The Morning After 'The Arena' **_

_**Author POV**_

It was morning and the sun was shining bright out.

Most of it was directed in a window looking over a bed with our hero in it.

Naruto just grunted in annoyance at the sun, but it would not let up, so he got out of bed.

Putting his armor on, he walked down the stairs to see a crowd over one table.

He pushed his way through and sighed in annoyance seeing one of the elite guards having an arm wrestle against Otiros.

He looked to his right and saw the Innkeeper holding a bucket full of silver in it, and he came up with an idea.

Naruto walked over to the innkeeper and put 10 gold in the bucket, to which the Innkeeper looked at him in shock.

The Innkeeper walked around to each gambler and made them pay 10 gold each, as that is what Naruto raised the bet to.

Naruto then attached a small chakra string to Otiros's arm, and started channeling small amounts of chakra in his muscles, giving him a boost.

Otiros then started gaining ground on the guard, and Naruto channeled a bit more chakra to his arm, and he slammed the Orc's arm on the table and cheered, to which the guard looked down in embarrassment.

The innkeeper walked over to Naruto and handed him all of the money, as all of the Orcs betted on the guard to win.

He looked in the bucket and estimated he had about 80 gold in the bucket altogether, to which he nodded in thanks to Otiros and walked to the bank.

When he got to the bank, he put the bucket on the counter and said, "Can you change all of this into gold?" he asked to which the banker nodded, in shock at seeing so much money.

He went into the back and came out and said, "There is 85 gold and 55 silver, but we kept 5 silver as payment for our services." He said, to which Naruto nodded in thanks and walked back to the inn.

He went in to see Selena feeding Fang and Otiros eating some meat for breakfast.

He walked up to the Innkeeper and asked, "How many large pieces of meat could I buy with one gold?" he said, putting the gold coin on the table.

"Well," the Innkeeper started, "You could probably get 5 pigs worth of meat for it. We just got some from the farms here so I have a lot, how many do you want?" he asked, hoping he didn't buy too many.

"10 pigs please. Here's the gold." Naruto said, handing him 2 gold coins.

When the transaction was done and the meat sealed away, he got up and ate breakfast, consisting of milk and fish.

When he was done, an Orc came up to him and said, "Warchief Thrall wishes to speak with you." To which Naruto nodded and got up and walked out, with the OK from Selena and Otiros.

When he got into the Throne room, he saw Thrall and one other Orc with him.

The Orc was tall, taller than most Orcs. He had feral, yellow eyes, and two large tusks coming out of his mouth. He wore a black robe with silver lines all over it, making it look like it had veins all over the robe. Around his stomach area was a red eye, when you look at it; it seemed to glare at you, despite it being inanimate. His shoulder armor had many spikes, much like the spikes on the buildings in the city, and also and a red eye on them.

If one thing Naruto knew about this man is that he glowed with an aura that reminded him of a Demon. He summed up that this was a warlock, a person who specializes in dark magic and Demons, casts curses on his enemies, and usually has a bit more bloodlust than others.

"Welcome Naruto. This Orc next to me is Krogar Skullcrusher, most likely our strongest caster in Ogrimmar right now. He will join you on one condition." Thrall said to which he let Krogar continue.

"We want you to travel to Dustwallow Marsh and take care of a threat that has been a thorn in our side for a while." Krogar told him.

"For my test, I want you to defeat Onyxia"

_**Outskirts of Ogrimmar**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_I knew I would have to take care of her sometime…' _ I thought with a grunt of annoyance.

With a sigh, I unsealed Bloodclaw, and some meat I said, "Alright Bloodclaw, time to go back to the Marsh." I said while he was eating.

He nodded and gulped down the meat, and with a belch of smoke, he leaned on his stomach and I jumped on.

I latched my feet behind two scales for security, and he gave a roar and with a mighty flap of his wings, he took to the sky, flying south towards Dustwallow Marsh.

When we started seeing the swamps and dead trees, I pointed south and said, "Keep flying south, past Theramore." To which Bloodclaw nodded.

When we were getting close to Wyrmbog, Bloodclaw gave a sniff and roared in happiness, he must smell the Black Dragons.

"You smell Dragons there, don't you?" I asked to which he nodded.

"Bloodclaw," I started seriously to which he looked at me, "These Dragons are not nice, especially to Red Dragons. They have been long time rivals; therefore you are not allowed to see them." I said to which he whined but nodded.

"But," I said to which he looked at me, "Soon, we will be going to the Realm of the Dragons, where you'll be able to see and meet nice Dragons, as well as the leader of the Red, the Queen of Life, The great Red, Alexstrasza." I told him to which he nodded in content.

When he landed near Wyrmbog, I gave him a few pats of thanks and sealed him away.

I then slipped into the shadows, and walked slowly to the entrance to Onyxia's lair.

When I got to the entrance, I saw Black Dragonspawn and Whelps all over the place.

I stick to the shadows of the wall and make my way past the guards.

When I got close to the end of her Lair, I saw a large entryway to where Onyxia was…sleeping.

I sweat dropped at that.

I looked at her and gave a silent whistle in appreciation.

She was very big. A dark purple color, Onyxia could easily be longer than some of the skyscrapers in Tokyo. Most of her body was covered in small spikes, so it wouldn't be smart to try and land on her. She had huge claws, and extremely sharp fangs.

I gave a sigh at that. It'll be tough to take her down.

'_The first step is to take down the guards in front of the entrance. There are only three, but since one of them is strong, it would be troublesome to take all three of them at once.' _I thought, analyzing the situation.

I unsealed the hidden blade gloves **(AN: I've described them before) **and pulled out a kunai.

'_I have to time this right…' _I thought, silently getting closer and closer to the guards.

When I was right above them on the wall, I twitched my hands and the two blades come out.

I drop from the wall and throw a kunai, loaded with wind chakra at the farthest guard, to which it impales him on the head, killing him. Before the others could react, I plunged the blades, also filled with wind chakra, into both of their heads, to which they give a silent cry and die.

I look over to Onyxia and see that she is still sleeping.

Dragging the bodies to a darkened corner, I creep into her chambers and do a few hand signs.

When I finished I said in my mind, _**'Ninja Art: Silencing Barrier'**_.

The reason I put up a **Silencing Barrier **is that is she calls for help, nobody would hear her, keeping it at one-on-one.

In my slight rush to finish this, I didn't take into account the chakra output, which woke Onyxia up.

She then got up on all of her feet, which towered over me, and lunged towards me, and I narrowly dodge a bite which could have eaten me whole.

I give a curse and dodge a claw and drop onto the ground to dodge her tail which could have easily taken my head off.

I get back on my feet and jump away, and it's a good thing I did, as where I used to be was now a crater with her foot in the middle.

Dodging another tail swipe, I then notice some slight life signs behind a wall to my left.

After dodging a bite, I throw an explosive note tied onto a kunai at the wall to which it got stuck on the wall.

I then flare my chakra and it explodes, showing her clutch behind it.

She seems stunned and I grab another explosive note and aimed it at the eggs.

"Don't move or else I will kill your clutch." It was a dirty trick, but I needed to talk to her.

While killing her would work fine, Thrall likes to avoid conflict, so I have a deal I wanted to make with her, and fighting is the exact opposite of what I want to do.

Then, Onyxia is enveloped in a flash of light, and where once stood a dragon now stood a woman.

I was a bit stunned, but then I blushed when I studied her.

She had chocolate brown skin and wore very provocative armor. She had a purple corset on, just barely covering her bust, and flowing down to her thighs. There was lace at the side of it, showing her hips. The corset had a bronze colored trim. Her boots were black and tight, it showed her curves extremely well. Her shoulder armor was black with a red eye and yellow pupil. Her gauntlets had gold around the wrists and the same red eye, and her gloves were fingerless black, along with red on the knuckles.

Then, she started walking towards me slowly, her hips swaying, to which I tensed more and more as she got closer and closer.

When she was about three meters away, she started circling me, to which I watched her as she circled around me sexily.

Seeing that I wouldn't be swayed that easily, she says, "Now, what could someone as strong as you want with little old me?" she asked still circling.

"I am here to make a deal, of sorts." I said, trying to keep my eyes away from her chest.

"A deal? Do tell." She said, and started to circle around me closer, her hips swaying left and right.

This is exactly how a hunter takes down her prey. She baits me in, and strikes when the prey is at their weakest.

Still tense, I say, "As I said, I want to make a deal. I will give one of your eggs more power than a usual Dragon, and you will stop attacking people from Theramore. Unless they provoke you, you will not attack them." I said, watching her every move, "Do we have a deal?"

She stopped circling me, straight behind me and said, "Let's sweeten that deal." She said and walked towards me.

I put a hand on Sventar but made no move to unsheathe it, as she got closer and closer.

When she was right behind me, she pressed he bust into my back and whispered in my ear, "You and I will fight. If you win, I follow the deal and give you an extremely rare sword, but if I win," she said, then in a more huskily tone she said, "You will become my slave, maybe even my consort, and I will follow the deal." She said and nibbled on my ear, "Do _we _have a deal?" she asked and pressed her bust into my back harder.

I blushed slightly at the contact, even if I do have great mental barriers, I'm still a man.

"Deal" I said and she backed away, but not before giving my ear one more nibble.

'_All of that, and he still resists me. You will make a strong consort indeed.' _She thought, licking her lips.

I just gave a light sigh of relief and watched as she walked about 5 meters away from me, her hips swaying all the way.

When she turned around, I said, "What's the rules?" I asked.

She bent over a tad, giving me an even better view of her bust and said, "One sword and no spells. Whoever draws first blood wins."

I nodded at that, and we stared each other down.

A rock then fell from the open hole in the wall. When it hit the ground, I drew Sventar and she channeled mana into her nails to make them into a claw weapon, and we both disappeared.

I was traveling at fast speeds, not my full speed, but a fast speed nonetheless, and watched as she kept up easily.

I blocked a slash aimed for my head, and charged even faster, still not at full speed, to which she still kept up with me easily.

I charge to her and swing down, to which she blocks, creating a crater under her, but she doesn't even flinch.

She then knocked my sword away and tried to swipe at me horizontally to which I jumped away.

I then channeled lots of Fire chakra into Sventar, making it become a sword of white flames.

She didn't even look fazed though, in fact she seemed to grin at the new challenge.

I then charged at her and slashed at her in a flurry of swings, to which she either blocked or dodged.

I understood why she dodged, but was a bit confused at how she blocked the sword. The flames are hotter than mostly any other flame on this world.

When we jump back, as if seeing my confusion, bends over a bit, giving an impressive view of her bust and says, "If you're wondering why I'm able to block, is that my nails are harder than steel, but, if I channel _more _mana in them, they become resistant to the elements, fire included." She said, and then shook her chest to which I blushed a bit.

I shook my head and charged at her doing continuous stabs to which she dodged or blocked them, just like last time.

Even though I kept missing, I kept my cool and jumped back and reassessed the situation.

'_She is very fast and agile, and those claws are very strong. She has a great defense, and can easily make her nails longer or shorter, lengthening her range, or vice versa. She uses her looks to distract me, so I have to resist those. Overall she is very strong. Well, if she can control those Whelps and Dragonspawns, then she has to be extremely strong by the sheer numbers of them.' _ I analyzed.

Then she disappeared, even faster than before, and phased into existence right in front of me and swung down.

I cursed and jumped back, and the place where I used to be standing was now a crater in the ground.

Then, the floor shook a bit and stopped, to which I raised an eyebrow.

Deciding it was something I'll find out later, I charged towards her and we locked weapons.

I put more force into the attack, as did Onyxia, and she gave a wink at me and pushed lots of force to me, to which I was pushed back, but I recuperated and blocked a swipe aimed for my chest.

She then tried stabbing me which I dodged, and elongated her nails and swiped extremely fast at me, to which I blocked and dodged.

She then hit the floor under us, to which I raised an eyebrow.

Just as I was about to comment about how stupid that was, the floor shook and _fell _down, to which I channeled chakra into my feet to stay on it.

I looked around and saw… lava.

'_Ah shit. In about 20 minutes, the lava will completely eat away this rock. I have to finish this soon' _I thought to which I looked across at her.

She then shook her chest and said, "Like the new terrain? It gives both of us the incentive to beat each other. Now, when you are my consort, remember," she said, giving me a wink, "I'm on top." And she blew a kiss.

"While I couldn't ask for a more beautiful consort, I'll have to decline as I have goals to achieve that do not include staying here." I said, blushing at the underlying meaning when she said that.

She just shook her head and said, "Playing hard to get then." She looked at me and said, "Alright, well I'll have to teach my next consort a lesson." She said and disappeared with a wink.

I then raised my sword to block a lighting fast swipe at me, and dodged a kick aimed at my face.

'_Playing with fists then? Alright, if that's the game you want to play then bring it.' _ I thought and ran towards her, sheathing Sventar.

I then swung a fist aimed for her face, to which she dodged and she aimed a kick at my chest which I caught and threw back.

I then disappeared and phased into existence to her left, and aimed a punch to which she blocked. Then I disappeared again and blurred back and aimed a punch at her back to which she dodged. This occurred for many more punches and kicks, none of them connected. **(AN: Think when Lee took his weights off against Gaara.)**

I then started speeding around her, to get ready for my strongest version of the Primary Lotus.

After I built enough force, I phased in front of her, and at my fastest speed gave a kick to her chest which knocked her in the air a bit. I then punched her in the face with a jump. When I landed, I pushed up with lots of force and punched her in the gut, kicked her in the face, gave a knee to her stomach, punched her in the face, still going up.

I then phase in front of her and puncher her down towards the ground. Before she hits the floor I phase into existence in her path and giver he a crushing punch to the back, then I phase in front of her an punch her of the left. Just as she was flying towards the wall, I phase on the wall and gather force in my legs and push off, giving a devastating kick to her back.

I continued this for about five minutes until I grabbed her legs and locked my feet around her neck and smash her face into the ground.

She coughs out lots of blood and I jump away and calmly say. **"Lotus Style: 1000 Hit Devastation"**

**1000 Hit Devastation **is a Lotus move that I created. It opens five gates, and literally hits your opponent 1000 times and then plunges her into the ground.

What surprised me was that she got out of the hole she created on impact and just brushed some rocks out of her hair and off her shoulders.

She just looked at me and said, "Not bad. That actually hurt a bit."

"How…How did you just get up after taking a beating like that?" I asked in shock. Most people would have died after the first 400 punches yet she survives the whole thing!

"Oh sweetie," she started with a wink, "A dragon's scales are harder than almost any metal known to the living. To actually hurt me is something that no mortal has done. And many have tried." She said and walked towards me sexily.

"Now… are you sure you don't want to be my consort? I could make you the _luckiest _man known to the world." She said, her face right in front of me.

I blushed at the implications at that and said, "Y-Yes I'm sure, now how about we get that sword, and I'll add more power to one of your eggs."

"Hmm." She started, her finger tapping her chin cutely, "How about… you and me make an _egg _and we'll give that one more power?" she said and blurred out of existence and appeared, her face inches away from mine.

I was surprised at the speed and asked, "W-Why do you want me so much? I'm a human and you're a dragon. Couldn't a Dragon do a better job than I could?" I asked, her breath tickling my face.

She smirked inwardly and thought, _'He's almost under my control'_.

"Only one Dragon has defeated me, but he wasn't even close to a potential mate. Yet you, a human, have defeated me therefore you must be strong, in the battlefield and," she said, her face closing in on mine, "in the bedroom." She ended.

Just as her face was an inch away, I shoved down the feeling of jumping her and backed away, my mind winning the battle over my body.

"Why do you resist? What could you need to do instead of staying with me, who might be the most attractive female in Azeroth?" she asked, closing in on me again.

Once again shoving the feeling of giving in to her, I say, "I have too much to do. I have too many goals to achieve and not that much time to do them. Now please can I just have the sword and give one of your eggs power so I can leave?" I asked her, my mental barriers coming back together.

She just sighed and said, "Alright. I'll give you the sword and you give one of my eggs power. After that, you can leave."

She then turned into her dragon form and flew up, and I jumped from wall to wall to get back to the top.

She then landed close to the wall where her eggs were and turned back into her human form.

I then jumped off the wall and landed at where she was standing.

She walked in, hips swaying, and I followed to which she opened a secret hatch and handed me the sword.

I studied the sword closely.

The pommel was a dark blue, with a bronze tip. Before the blade began, there was a gleaming blue sapphire connected to two gold wings. The sword was extremely sharp; the outside was completely white, glowing brightly, despite the dark. The middle of the blade was a blue crystal with runes engraved into it. The blade emitted an icy blue mist out of it.

I strapped this to my back, and looked over at Onyxia and asked, "Which egg do you want to make more powerful?"

She looked at the eggs and pointed at an egg that was a bit bigger than the rest, it'll be a bigger Dragon for sure.

I nodded and walked over to it and placed my hands on it.

I then started to slowly, very slowly, give chakra to it.

After about a minute of this, I nodded and got ready to walk out to which she appeared in front of me and smashed her lips on mine.

She then let out a massive amount of mana, making the gravity around me harder, it forced me in the spot I was.

I slowly started giving in, melding into the kiss, but then in a last effort, I pushed my chakra on top of hers and forced her back.

Both of the forces disappeared and she said, "I'll be watching you, Naruto." And jumped off of the platform, when I looked over, I didn't see her.

I just gave a sigh and thought _'Crazy bitch…' _and with that I jumped to the exit and walked out.

I looked at the guards, and they backed away from me, to which I ignored and walked out of her Lair.

I unsealed Bloodclaw and said, "Alright Bloodclaw, back to Ogrimmar." To which he whined.

"I'll feed you when we get back to Ogrimmar, the sooner you get back the faster you'll get your meat." I said, not wanting to deal with this.

He nodded and leaned down, to which I jumped on and locked my feet behind his scales and he took flight, heading north to Ogrimmar.

And with one last sigh, I watched as Wyrmbog disappeared into the distance.

I looked back and thought _'I am never going back there again…'_

_**Ogrimmar**_

_**Author POV**_

When Naruto got back and fed Bloodclaw, he sealed him away and walked towards the entrance to Ogrimmar.

Nodding to the guards, he walked in to Ogrimmar towards the Inn.

He was going to get some sleep before he gives Thrall his report.

He wanted to sleep after all the crap he went through today.

_**The Next Day**_

He woke up hearing a knock on the door. He got his armor on and walked to the door, seeing an Orc there.

"Thrall wishes to speak with you." He said to which Naruto nodded and walked out.

After grabbing an apple, he walked towards the throne room.

When he got there, he saw Thrall and Krogar there.

Thrall then nodded to the guard and said, "I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Thrall said to which Naruto nodded.

"Alright give me a report." Thrall ordered to which Naruto nodded.

"After I was told to defeat Onyxia, I traveled to the outskirts, brought Bloodclaw out and flew to Dustwallow Marsh.

"When I got there, I sneaked passed all of her guards and killed the closest ones, so nobody would interfere with the fight.

"Onyxia woke up when I got in there. She attacked me continuously and I knew I had to stop her to tell her a deal I came up with."

"The deal was to give one of her eggs a bit more power, and she will not attack Theramore, unless provoked by them.

"To get her to listen to the deal, I threatened to blow up her next clutch." And when he said that, Thrall looked at me with narrowed eyes.

I quickly said, "I wouldn't actually think about blowing up her clutch. It was only to get her to listen to the deal

"She stopped her attack and agreed, and we started a sword fight, neither gaining the upper hand.

"At one point, she slammed the ground beneath us, to which it fell into a pool of lava. That's when I learned that her chambers are on top of a volcano.

"Knowing that the lava would eat away at the rock, I ended to battle with a special move I created to use against strong opponents.

"She accepted defeat, and I gave one of her eggs power, and she gave me a rare sword back." I ended, hoping to get away with this.

Krogar was a bit disappointed that he didn't kill Onyxia, but held some respect for him for defeating Onyxia single-handedly, when _groups_ of strong people have tried, and _all_ of them failed.

Thrall was glad that Naruto avoided as much battle as possible. At first he didn't like Naruto's way of stopping her attack, but when he said that it was just to talk to her about the deal, he understood that he wouldn't have done it unless he had no other choice.

"Alright Naruto. Thank you for dealing with Onyxia. I know that you were holding back information, so I want a written report by tomorrow." He commanded to which Naruto nodded.

"Krogar, do you agree to follow Naruto's command, as long as it doesn't compromise the Horde?" He asked, to which Krogar nodded and said,

"I swear on my honor, Warchief."

Thrall turned to Naruto and said, "Do you swear to deal with the world's problems, and not compromise the Horde?"

Naruto saluted and said, "I swear by my heart and name that I will deal with the world's problems and do nothing that will compromise the Horde, Warchief."

Thrall nodded to which Naruto said, "Krogar Skullcrusher, welcome to The Knights of the Tempest."

**OMAKE!**

She then knocked my sword away and tried to swipe at me horizontally to which I jumped away.

I then channeled lots of Fire chakra into Sventar, making it become a sword of white flames.

She didn't even look fazed though, in fact she seemed to grin at the new challenge.

I then charged at her and slashed at her in a flurry of swings, to which she either blocked or dodged.

I understood why she dodged, but was a bit confused at how she blocked the sword. The flames are hotter than mostly any other flame on this world.

When we jump back, as if seeing my confusion, bends over a bit, giving an impressive view of her bust and says, "If you're wondering why I'm able to block, is that my nails are harder than steel, but, if I channel _more _mana in them, they become resistant to the elements, fire included." She said, and then shook her chest to which I blushed a bit.

I shook my head and charged at her doing continuous stabs to which she dodged or blocked them, just like last time.

Even though I kept missing, I kept my cool and jumped back and reassessed the situation.

'_She is very fast and agile, and those claws are very strong. She has a great defense, and can easily make her nails longer or shorter, lengthening her range, or vice versa. She uses her looks to distract me, so I have to resist those. Overall she is very strong. I never thought I would have to use this again, but I have no choice…' _I thought with a sigh.

I put a blindfold on and do a few hand signs and I then call out,

"**Summoning Jutsu: Green Spandex Nightmare!" **

And I slammed my hands on the floor.

When the smoke cleared it showed two men, one taller and the other shorter, wearing the most _horrible _looking green spandex suit.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU DRAGON! TO TRY AND USE YOUR UNYOUTHFUL WAYS AGAINST THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!" The taller one yelled out.

"YOSH GUY-SENSEI! IF THIS UNYOUTHFULL DRAGON WISHES TO HARM NARUTO-KUN THEN I, ROCK LEE, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA WILL CORRECT IT'S WAYS WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" The smaller one screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

Then, they hugged each other, tears falling from their eyes, and a sunset with waves crashing behind them appeared.

"AHHHHH" Onyxia screamed, and her eyes bled a bit and she fell on the ground, knocked out from trauma.

I then walked to them and punched the back of their head, to which they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Works every time."

**And cut!**

**That Omake was a tribute to a friend of mine, and a thank you to all who reviewed.**

**The reason I made Onyxia so seductive is that she is one of the most manipulative people on Azeroth. She is able to infiltrate Stormwind and make people do quests for her. **

**Naruto may as well be one of the most powerful people on Azeroth right now and someone who wants power will most likely want more power.**

**Despite saying that she would be his consort, she only wanted to use him to get more power.**

**She tried to allure him, but even with her skills and looks, I wouldn't just have Naruto settle down with someone like Onyxia.**

**There is a picture of Naruto's new weapon: "Burnished Quel'Serrar" in my profile.**

**There is a picture of Krogar Skullcrusher on my profile as well.**

**Lastly, there is a picture of Onyxia's human form on there as well.**

**Well, that's that.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	11. The Rescue

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**Sorry for not updating, but alas, school finally started.**

**I said it before and will say it again, my updates will be MUCH slower than before, so please don't flame me because I'm taking too long to update.**

**I have been getting bombarded with truckloads of homework and getting ready to sell the house, so I am extremely sorry.**

**Also, the Omake last chapter was more of a one-time thing, so don't expect any more Omakes, sorry.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, and enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 11

The Rescue

_**Ogrimmar Gates**_

_**Author POV**_

Naruto and the rest of the Knights of the Tempest were getting ready to leave at the gate, each on their respective mounts.

Thrall and his elite guards were standing at the gate, to which Thrall walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, for your actions in the Arena, as well as the defeat of Onyxia, you have my support in the final battle. You have proven yourself worthy in my and the Orcs eyes." Thrall said to him, acceptance and a bit of respect in his eyes.

"Know that if you do one single act against the Horde, I will call back all of the Horde troops, not having any assistance in you quest." He ended, giving a stern look into his eyes.

"I swear on my name and honor that I will not compromise the Horde. Thank you Warchief, but I must be go-"

Just as he was about to finish, he heard a loud yell of;

"WARCHIEF!"

A line separated in the crowd behind Thrall and a Tauren soldier ran through it.

Panting, he saluted Thrall and said, "My sincerest apologies for interrupting you, Warchief," he started to which Thrall nodded; "Chieftain Cairne has told me to ask you for backup." He said between pants.

"Soldier, why does Cairne need this backup?" Thrall said, more like a command really.

"He said it was extremely important that you send backup, but he didn't say why.

"Lately, my Chieftain has been in a deep depression. No one, except his advisors knows the reason why, but they have not told why he is in this state.

"At first it wasn't bad, but just the last day he delved deeper in his sorrow. The Advisors sent me on a Wyvern to ask you for backup, immediately." He said, calming his pulse and breathing.

After he finished, he turned to one of his Elites and said, "Tell Rehgar Earthfury to meet me in my quarters now!" He ordered, to which the Orc nodded and ran towards the North.

"Naruto come with me. We need a mind like yours for a strategy." Thrall commanded.

Naruto noticed the urge in Thrall's voice so he nodded. Thrall then rode away on his Wolf and he jumped on Bloodclaw and said, "Get to Thrall's chambers now." To which Bloodclaw nodded, hearing the seriousness in his master's voice.

With one mighty flap of his wings, he took to the air, flying over buildings and towards the North.

_**Thrall's Quarters**_

_**Naruto POV**_

'_The only thing that could send a powerful leader into a state of depression is the loss of a family member, or… the capture and interrogation of a family member. In my years, I learned that death could be a better fate than being a captive….' _I thought, remembering Orochimaru's testsubjects.

Over the short time that I've been in Ogrimmar, I learned that the Tauren, before joining the Horde, were actually a nomadic race, a group of Tauren that traveled around the Barrens, setting up camps for a few months, then leaving back on the trail.

What I don't understand is that the Tauren, a peaceful and nature-friendly race, joined the Horde, mostly savage and bloodthirsty warriors. All that I read was that Cairne owed Thrall a deep debt, but the records, even the forbidden ones that I read, didn't even say what this 'debt'could be.

I just shrugged my shoulders, and saw Bloodclaw landing near Thrall's chambers. I patted his head and gave him a piece of meat, and when he was done I sealed him away. I walked into Thrall's quarters after the guards gave me the OK and waited.

A few minutes later, Thrall and Rehgar walked in, along with a guard holding a map. We then take our places along the table, me on the left, Rehgar on the right, and Thrall at the front. The guard rolls the map out on the table and walks out, afraid of the room that has three of the strongest warriors he ever saw.

"As you both know, Cairne is in a state of depression. We don't know why, but we know that he needs a strong squad for backup.

"The only problem is that we don't have many powerful warriors on hand… Most of our Warriors are stationed at Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin, too preoccupied to come to our aid…" Thrall said, deep in thought.

For now, I decided against saying that my group is available. Thrall seems to be looking for only Horde warriors. It's not an act of distrust, just that he prefers warriors only from the Horde to help in this type of situation.

"There is a squad in Thousand Needles." Rehgar pointed out.

"No. They have their hands full dealing with the Centaur and Harpies…" Thrall stated back.

I decided to volunteer my group now, "Warchief, the Knights of the Tempest are available at your call."

Thrall looked straight into my eyes now, I know he trusts me, but this is a complete Horde issue. I only told him that we are available because I went through every squad on the map in Kalimdor, and saw them all busy with their tasks.

We had a staring contest now; he wanted to see if I'd waver under his gaze. Well that just won't happen. 

A few more seconds passed by, Thrall and I staring at each other and Rehgar watching on silently.

"Alright Naruto. You're first task from me is to go to Thunder Bluff and find out whatever is wrong with Cairne and fix it." He ordered, to which I saluted and walked out.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do Thrall? The human is strong but this is something that has nothing to do with him." Rehgar asked.

"Trust me, if I had a strong squad available I would send them. But right now, with Arathi Basin, Warsong Gulch, and all of the other problems the Horde has to deal with, our available forces are slim, just enough to defend our cities and towns. The Knights of the Tempest are the only powerful team available right now, and I trust that they will get the job done." Thrall told him, confident in their abilities.

_**Ogrimmar Flight Master**_

After I explained the mission to the team, we all road up, or in my case, flew to the Flight Master.

When we got there the Flight Master said, "Thrall told me to let you guys get a free ride to Thunderbluff. I have three Wyvern's ready, as the 'Killer Fox' over there doesn't need one," He said with a chuckle, ignoring my glare infested with killing intent.

"Killer Fox?" Otiros asked with a glance in my direction.

"It's a nickname I gave to a _Naga _back in Darkshore. How did that name get here?" I asked the Flight Master expectantly.

"You don't honestly think that each race doesn't care about its HVT's do you?" He said, giving a lazy glance in my direction.

(AN: "HVT's", or "High Value Targets" is a term used in the army for targets that, if captured is awarded a large sum of money. If the HVT is killed then the sum decreases by half. Think like the Bingo Book.)

"I guess then each Race has these HVTs… Do you have a spare list of them?" I asked, Bounty Hunting was always a bit of fun.

"Yeah. We call them the "Blacklists". All of The Horde, Alliance, and Neutral Races have one. I can only give you the Horde Book, as naturally I don't have any way to get an Alliance or Neutral book." He said, and tossed me a book.

"All throughout Kalimdor the Naga have been stalking around, asking about your location. Just as we try to kill them, they vanish, giving us the idea that they are the Elite Naga only found in Outland," he stated, "they really don't like you." He ended with a chuckle.

"They put a 1,000 gold bounty on your head. Be careful, many mercenaries, mainly Rogues, will be coming after you." He ended, looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded in thanks and sealed the Blacklist away.

I then jumped on Bloodclaw and the Knights got on the Wyverns, and we took to the skies, southwest.

While flying I kept seeing Bloodclaw look at the Wyverns with a look of want, but not love-like want, more like a hunger…

I then sighed and said, "You want to eat them don't you." I deadpanned to which Bloodclaw nodded happily.

The Wyvern's turned a new shade of white and slowly started gliding a bit further away from the Dragon.

I just sighed at his actions. He seemed to be getting more and more hungry these days…

Then I understood why he was hungrier. He was getting _bored _of the meat I was feeding him.

"You want something new to eat huh?" I asked to which he nodded.

"Alright, if the next group of enemies is edible, then you can have at them. Just don't get hurt." I ended sternly, to which Bloodclaw nodded happily and blew a jet of white flames into the air.

_**Thunderbluff, Mulgore**_

When we landed in Thunderbluff, and an elite guard walked up to us and said, "Hail travelers. What brings you to Thunderbluff?" He asked, though he seemed uncomfortable that there was _Alliance _in his camp.

"We are the squad sent to aid Chieftain Cairne; can you take us to him?" I asked to which the guard nodded and walked to the northwest.

While they were walking, I was stealthily observing the surroundings.

Thunderbluff was basically four different platforms: the Market District, The Hunter's Rise, The Elder Rise, and the Spirit Rise. The Market area was entirely condensed of every shop that is needed in a city, the Inn, the Bank, the Auction House, the Class and Profession Trainers, everything that is necessary for a major city. The only way to get into Thunderbluff is two entrances; an elevator in the Southwest and another elevator in the Northeast. Both of them were heavily fortified; extremely strong guards, bunkers with hunters behind them, and there were scouts always patrolling the elevators. Another good defense is that the elevators are completely open, so if any enemy were somehow able to get in they would be dead meat for arrows and spells.

Overall it was a very sturdy and well equipped city.

The guard was leading us to the Spirit Rise, most likely where Cairne was at.

After walking a bit more, all that was left between the Market District and the Spirit Rise was a long bridge.

It looked a little weak, but the Tauren guard, easily weighing over 300 pounds of weight and armor, started walking over it without pause. Krogar then followed, already being sent here by Thrall, and Selena, Otiros, and I walked after, a bit more slowly than the rest.

When the whole group got across the bridge, all of us ignoring the sarcastic 'What took you so long?' from Krogar, we walked in to a large room.

If there was one word to describe the atmosphere in this room, it would be depressed. The very air was thick with sadness and grief and most of it was coming from a large figure in front of them.

It was Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof, sitting in a chair with a mug of ale in his hand.

I took a sniff and my eyes jolted open and I disappeared in a burst of speed.

A millisecond later, the mug of ale is knocked on the floor and broken into pieces.

"Human! Why did you do that!" Cairne yelled at him, enraged.

"Forgive that bad entrance Chieftain, but that ale you were drinking was poisoned." I stated back, my gaze unwavering.

"You lie!" He yelled back, confused.

I have seen this before, well not the poison, but Cairne's state of mind. Right now Cairne is in a state of deep shock, confusion, and depression, all combining into a temporarily state of manic. The only ways to calm Cairne down would either to dissuade him from attacking me, or knock him out, but that would start a war between the Knights of the Tempest and the Tauren.

"Chieftain, look at the ale." I started, pointing to the spilt beer.

"What about it! There's nothing wrong with it!" He yelled back.

"Actually," He began, "If you look at the ale closely, you'd see tiny specs of white, made to look like bubbles." I said, looking at the 'bubbles' closely.

"These are not bubbles," I started again, "Watch my finger closely." I said and touched one of the bubbles.

Cairne, now a bit calmer studied my pointer finger and saw the skin literally being _eaten _away.

"As you can see, this poison erodes whatever it touches, therefore however long you have been drinking this ale, the poison has been slowly eating your internal veins, arteries, and organs. It is an extremely slow process but if you do any physical exertion, it will cause the poison to erode much faster, lowering the bit of life you hang on to.

"My suggestion would be to get medical attention quickly to get the poison out of your system, and when you are healed, convict the culprit for attempted murder." I ended, looking at Cairne expectantly.

Cairne nodded, he has been feeling a very small pain in his stomach for a while now. He thought nothing of it, but now that I explained it to him, if no one heals this, then he will die very soon.

"Turok! Get some healers in here NOW!" He yelled, to which the guard outside gave a quick 'Yes Chieftain' and ran out, hearing the whole conversation.

Now completely calm, Cairne said, "Thank you human. Before I go to get healed, who are you, and why are you in Thunderbluff?" He asked, wondering who would just walk into his throne room.

"We are the Knights of the Tempest, and I am Naruto Uzumaki. We were called here by a courier, saying you needed backup quickly, as it was very important." I reported, to which Cairne nodded in recognition.

"The reason I called for backup is because Baine Bloodhoof, my son, has been captured by the Centaurs." He stated, sadness dripping off his tone.

"Do you know where they took him?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to find him.

"He has been taken to the Centaur's holy ground.

"He has been taken to Maraudon."

_**Entrance to Valley of Spears, Desolace**_

It took a long time to get to the Valley of Spears, as we couldn't use Wyverns to travel, as the Alliance has been shooting them down like clay pigeons at a firing range.

I wanted to punch a hole through the mountains between Mulgore and Desolace, but we needed the element of surprise, so we had to travel to The Barrens, to Thousand Needles, all the way through Feralas, and into Desolace.

It took a very long time, three days actually, but now we're here, and we have a job to do.

I looked at the team and said, "You all understand the mission right?" To which they nodded.

"Selena, get into cover and take all of the archers out silently, we need you to be our sniper in this. Krogar, Otiros, we'll attack them from three different directions. I get front, Krogar gets right and Otiros gets left, and Bloodclaw will get the skies. You all have two minutes to get into position, and when the two minutes pass, I will unseal Bloodclaw, to which he'll gain their attention. Selena, I want those archers' dead or dying when Bloodclaw gets in the air, no exceptions. I don't want to hear one sound coming from you all, we need the element of surprise. On my mark we will get into position. Get ready."

We all readied ourselves and I put three fingers up.

Two…

One…

And when the count went to zero, the group all disappeared into the shadows around us.

I steadily counted in my head, the two minutes seeming to take an eternity.

I pull out the scroll when 10 seconds come.

I open the scroll and wait…

Three…

Two…

One…

And I channeled chakra into the scroll and Bloodclaw came out and took to the skies.

Just as the burst of chakra came out, four Centaur Archers gave a cry and died with an arrow through their skulls.

Then, more and more arrows coming out of all different directions, most likely set up by Selena set off and they all struck true, hitting the Archers' heads or heart.

As Bloodclaw lunges towards the scared Centaur, a loud war cry came out of nowhere and Krogar, Otiros, and I charge at them.

We all barrel into the group, our swords and fists crushing the closest Centaurs.

The Centaurs finally regained their composure and quickly divided into three groups of 30, and they all charged at those who dare intrude on their holy land.

Bloodclaw swooped down from the skies and picked two Centaurs in its claws, threw them up and _ate _them and gave a happy roar for the new food.

He breathed a jet of white flames into the hordes of Centaur and incinerated some of Otiros' group, to which he gave a grunt of thanks.

Krogar charged a Shadow Bolt in both hands and threw his hands forward, to which the deadly bolts flew through the air, hitting two Centaurs in the heads, and they gave screams of pain and fell to the ground. He ducked under a wild sword swing and grabbed a swinging axe by the handle, tore it out of the Centaur's hands and decapitated him, his head rolling to his brothers. He threw the axe at another and it impaled itself into a Centaur's head, and it died with a silent scream. He looked around and grinned at seeing ten more charging and channeled fire mana into his hand, creating his Fist of Flame.

Otiros, his sword sheathed, glared at the Centaur around him, his gaze unwavering at the many Centaurs around him. The first line of Centaur gave a loud war cry and charged; their axes and swords high in the air. When the first group reached him, they swung their axes in two different directions, horizontally and vertically. He deftly reached out and caught the two axes aimed at him, and ripped them out and plunged them into their heads. When they fell, three more charged at him, completely unfazed by their allies' quick deaths. They all swung their swords at the same time, to which Otiros unsheathed his sword and parried all of the swords and did a complete 180 degree slash, cutting all of them in half. He watched them fall and saw the rest charging, his stony gaze locked onto the Centaur before him.

I took out Sventar, lit it with fire chakra, and I slashed at a group of two and it decapitated them. Not a second later, I instinctively lowered my head, easily dodging an axe that was aimed to decapitate me. I channel lightning chakra in my fist and punch him in the chest, knocking him into another behind him, killing both. Seeing a group of ten coming at me I start doing hand signs and call,

"Wind Style: Multiple Wind Blades!" I stated.

To the Centaurs it seemed like the wind picked up a bit, so they kept running at me, but then they all heard three loud cries and saw three dead Centaurs, their bodies cut in half.

Not a second later, three more had their heads cut off, leaving four left.

They started to wildly swing their axes around like headless chickens, and, deciding to end this now, I took out four kunai, two in each hand, and threw them, all plunging in to their heads.

I watch as their bodies flop to the ground and charge at the masses, my white flaming sword leading the way. I rammed into a Centaur and stabbed my sword through his head, the flames burning everything inside of it. I grab a swinging axe and rip it out of the Centaur's hands, and he jumps back stunned. Using that same axe, I hack through two Centaur and their bodies, cut in half, fall to the ground. I pierce my sword through a charging Centaur's head, and threw the axe at a different Centaur, impaling it right through the eyes and it falls down with a silent cry. I then channel lightning chakra into my foot and kick the impaled Centaur, to which thousands of volts of electricity course through its body. The electric-covered Centaur hits two charging Centaurs and they both get electrocuted to death. I see three more charging, right over the electrocuted bodies, just as they reach the dead bodies, I set off an explosive tag I attached when I kicked it, and it blew the Centaur to pieces.

The Centaur seemed to notice that I was the major threat and all the rest, around twenty of them, charged at me.

When they get about 50 feet away from the group, I crunch my legs and literally disappear.

The Centaurs were completely stunned and were looking around for me.

Out of nowhere, a gale force winds start coming from a figure circling around the Centaurs. It gets faster and faster and the winds get more and more powerful, slashing the Centaurs in the middle. The figure then goes even faster and creates a _tornado._

The Centaurs were picked up and thrown about in the wind, being cut millions of times all around their body.

A yellow flash came out of the tornado and stopped next to the group, and he slammed his hands down and said,

"**Earth Style: Ultimate Defense: Kyuubi's Wrath!" **

The ground shook, a large tremor running through the ground. All of a sudden, huge amounts of rocks and soil shoot out of the ground, and form a giant fox.

But it wasn't any fox; the fox had nine tails waving out of its back. It had razor sharp, glowing teeth, despite it being made out of rocks. Its eyes seemed to glow with an evil hunger, despite it being rock.

Out of nowhere it _lunged _at the tornado and plowed straight into it, exploding in a large cloud of dust.

I looked up and saw shining lights floating from the sky; it was a beautiful ending to a large battle. There were blues, reds, purples, and silver glows all falling down from the collision between rock and air.

**Earth Style: Ultimate Defense: Kyuubi's Wrath** is a jutsu similar to Gaara's ultimate defense. It takes the hardest minerals in the ground and brings them up to the surface, creating a figure harder than steel. Instead of pulling it up to be a wall, I decided to make it into an animate figure, and what better else to animate than the Kyuubi himself? It can only be controlled for a few minutes, so it is best to use it at its most while you can. I commanded it to lunge into the tornado, to cancel each other out. As for the light show, once some of the minerals are turned to dust, the remnants fall down with it, creating glowing dust.

**(Think in Gaara vs. Kimimaro when Gaara was wrapped around Kimimaro's spine when he was in Cure Seal form. Gaara created mini Shukaku to wrap itself around his spine, and was able to withstand the hardest bone known to man at that time, taking minor damage. He was able to withstand Kimimaro's attack by fusing his sand with the hardest minerals from the soil, similar to what Naruto did, just giving it animation and forming it to be Kyuubi, not Shukaku.)**

The group looked on at me with wide eyes, to which I just shrugged and started making my way towards the entrance to Maraudon.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, multiple tremors running through the ground. The entrance to Maraudon starts to shake, and the rocks on the top of the entrance start to crumble.

I give a curse and yell, "Come on, come on!" We have to get in before the entrance collapses!"

Just as I get in, the wall collapses behind me, leaving the group outside with me alone.

Just as I was about to get a **Rasengan** to blow through the wall, I hear tons of clatters on the floor and I curse.

I slowly turn around and I see 50 Centaurs and all five of the Khans.

40 of the Centaurs were armed with swords and axes, but the other 10 were armed with crossbows.

The Khans walk forward and I watch them carefully.

They didn't look like they were going to stop, so I pull out my sword in one fluent motion and say, "Stop right there."

The Khans stopped less than 8 feet away and studied me carefully. One of them snorted in disgust and I narrowed my eyes at him.

The First Khan steps forward and says, "What do you want in our Holy Ground."

I looked at him and the other Khans and say, "A favor from a friend."

The same Khan sneers at me and I look at him calmly and said emotionlessly, "Best keep your friend on a leash; you wouldn't want his head cut off would you."

The Khan growled and stepped forward, but a stern gaze from the First Khan stopped him.

"We don't take kindly to those who insult our kin. I'll ask you again, why did you come to Desolace, kill all of our guards, and tore up out outside grounds for?" He asked with angry eyes.

"You have a prisoner that I want back. You give him to me, I'll leave and you'll never see me again." I said, again emotionlessly.

The First Khan seemed confused for a second but then said, "Ah, you mean the Tauren? We gave him to Princess Theradras, a meal, as she hasn't tasted Tauren in quite a while. We can't give him to you." He said back.

"I see," I started, "Well then I'll just have to kill you." I stated and disappeared.

A second later, two of the Five Khans heads rolled off their shoulders, the First Khan and the Fifth Khan, the leader and the prick.

The Centaurs seemed stunned at my speed and the Khans looked at me, seeing one sword burning white flames, the other cackling with electricity.

I charge into the masses of Centaurs, and hit them head on, decapitating two and stabbing two others in the heart.

They all charge with a war cry, all angered by the two Khans swift defeat.

I duck under two axes, and they hit each other and fall on the ground in pain. I stab two Centaurs in the heart and spin around and throw them off the sword hitting three others and they all fell, either with broken legs or broken necks.

I dodge under a swipe and dodge an axe and it hits another that was aiming to slash my back.

I decapitate three others and slam a **Rasengan **into the ground, creating a cloud of smoke and dust.

I then disappear into the dust and all that was heard was the dying screams of the Centaurs.

The Centaurs seemed to panic and were looking around and swinging their weapons wildly like headless chickens, all looking for my hidden figure.

I cut another's head off and it flops on the ground. I look through the masses and see the Third Khan scanning the smoke around him calmly.

I stealthily walk behind him and not even noticing, the Khan dies with a sword through his head.

Seeing the smoke finally receding, I jump up to a darkened part of the ceiling and wait for the right moment.

I quietly walk above the Centaur and stop right above the Second Khan.

I then stop channeling chakra in my feet and I free fall straight towards the Khan, and I then stomp on his back, breaking his spine.

I quickly stab my sword into his head, ending his life.

The remaining Centaurs went into Berserk at seeing so many of their kin die and all charge blindly towards me.

I stab the first two in the necks, one being electrocuted from the inside and the others windpipe incinerated.

I throw them off the swords to which it hits the next three, breaking their necks.

I see all of the rest charging and do a few hand signs and silently say, **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu."**

I gather air in my lungs and fuse it with fire chakra and blow it out in a stream of flames. The flames turn into a white fire dragon and it collides with the rest of the charging Centaurs, incinerating them to dust and ashes.

I give a slight cough and see the last Khan running away.

I sigh and sink into the ground, my eyes on the Khan straight ahead of me.

As the Khan was running away, he suddenly gets pulled into the ground by his back legs. With a cry, his whole body gets pulled into the ground and I pop out and calmly say,

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

The Khan was struggling to get out, but there was no way for him to pull his whole form out, and watched, fearfully, as I walked towards him.

I crouch down and get close to his face and he looks into my red slit eyes and whimpers in fear.

"Now, I could do this the easy way or the hard way. You tell me where the Tauren is, and you'll get a swift death, and if you don't I will torture you so much that you'll wish that you were never alive." I said darkly.

The Khan didn't budge though and I shrugged my shoulders, looked straight into his eyes and said,

"**Ninja Art: 100 Fates"**

100 Fates is very simple. It gives the target 100 visions of the most brutal, painful, freakish ways to die, until the target snaps and either goes into insanity or breaks down for the rest of his life.

It is one of the most brutal things to experience and with no way to break it; the Khan will fall into madness, to which I will kill him afterward, to save him from a life of lunacy and misery.

While the Khan was busy living the worst ways to die, I walked over to the rocks that were blocking the group from coming in.

I felt weakness in the rock and felt it extremely hot, and every now and then tiny rocks crumbled off of it.

'_Must be Krogar's __**Fist of Flame**__…' _I thought analyzing the weakness.

With one last look I yelled, "Hey can you guys hear me?"

I heard incoherent mumbling from the other side, to which I channeled chakra in my ears.

I barley heard the voice of Otiros, "…to get Krogar to bash his way in! Can you get us in there?"

Hearing this, I yelled back, "Yeah! Stand back, unless you want debris to be the last thing you see in this life!"

After hearing the 'Alright' from Otiros, I walk back about 10 yards and wait a few seconds, charging a Rasengan in my hand.

I crunch my legs and disappear. Not even a second later the wall gets blown straight through, smoke and dust covering the entrance.

As the dust clears, I see the wide-eyed faces of the group, to which I shrug my shoulders and walk in, the group following in stunned silence.

As I walked in, I saw the last Khan whimpering in the ground, shedding silent tears of misery.

I walked over to the Khan and he looked at me with eyes full of fear, so much so that you could _see_ the pain that he went through, though it didn't faze me at all.

"Now I'll ask my question again. Where is the Tauren?"

He whimpered even more, to which I put my sword to his throat and say emotionlessly, "Talk. If you don't, then you will relive the same visions, only 1,000 of them. **Am I clear**?" I ended, my voice laced with killing intent.

Krogar looked on at this episode with uncaring eyes. To him, this pathetic Khan was an enemy, but an enemy that had information, therefore his blood will be spared. He only hoped that I would allow him the killing blow.

Otiros looked on with sympathetic eyes, but, like Krogar, this Khan had information that was vital to the current mission. One thing he was taught in Theramore was that not only do you save as many allies as possible, but do whatever it takes to get the job done; therefore, as brutal is this scene may be, he knows it's necessary.

Selena was a different story. She was slightly disturbed at what I put him through. She looked at the Khan with caring eyes and looked towards me with angry eyes, trying to glare daggers into my skull after what I put him through.

I brushed off the glare, it was a pitiful attempt to try and intimidate me. Ignoring the cold stare she was giving me, I say, "One last chance. Tell me where the Tauren is, or you will wish you have never been born."

Just as Selena was about to intervene at what she probably thought was 'madness' the Khan yells out, "Ok! Ok! Please not again!" He cried out, "The Tauren is held within Princess Theradras's lair! At the end of our Holy Ground! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please!"

I could tell that this Centaur was a broken soul so I smoothly cut his head off in one stroke, ending the Khan's misery.

I studied the groups varying reactions.

Krogar's was one of disappointment, either he wanted to kill the Khan or wasn't happy with my method of killing.

Otiros seemed a bit disturbed at what he saw, but he knew it was necessary, so he took it in stride, hoping to think that never happened.

Selena looked at the Khan with pity and turned to me, her eyes glaring at me, a silent message saying _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_.

I just looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, the Khan had information, and I needed it.

End of story.

I turn my back and walk further into the depths of Maraudon, the darkness signifying the entrance to what could be a potential maze, and you never know what you might find around the next corner.

I looked to my right and saw what looked like a Centaur, but it stood on two feet and had…purple fur (Lord Vyletoungue). He seemed scared of me, most likely seeing the massacre I made, to which I disappeared and a split-second later, his head fell of his neck and rolled along the floor.

I followed a single path, my instinct guiding me on which direction to go. I walk down the selected path, the group cutting down the small creatures trying to attack us. I turn a corner and come into a large opening and a large…green thing charged at me. I simply jumped away from its sloppy attack, and it met its demise by three arrows lodging themselves into his skull. I got a good look at his body and saw that it had moss and seaweed for its body, the weed falling over its face, showing only its blue eyes (Meshlok the Harvester).

I nod in thanks to her and continue down the path and came to a large opening with knee-deep water in it. I decided to water walk on it, not wanting to get this armor wet. Krogar had no problem, his muscular legs easily making his way through the water.

Otiros and Selena however… they won't be much help in the next fights, the water heavily restricting their movements. We waded, or in my case walked, through the water and we turned a corner, coming face-to-face with three hydras. The Hydras looked at us for a moment, and charged towards their nearest prey, me.

I watched the Hydras get closer and jumped off the water, landing on the first Hydra's head. I snap the first's neck, stab the second's, and _ripped _the other head off and threw it at the second Hydra. It didn't stop however, it just ran right over it, but just as it touched the neck, it exploded, throwing the charred and dead Hydra into the wall, making a spider web crater in it.

I was about to charge to the next one, but it gave a loud roar that echoed throughout the caverns.

I got there right after the roar and cut its body in half. It was too late however, as there was what sounded like a stampede running through the waters, and, unfortunately, towards our position.

I give a silent curse and prepare a **Water Dragon Jutsu**, as Krogar started channeling large amounts of fire mana in his hands, Selena readied her bow, and Otiros raised his sword, all ready to attack.

Just as the **Water Dragon** formed, the Hydras turned the corner and charged with a cry.

I willed the Dragon to charge at the masses, and, holding it together with one seal, plunge the Daichi, covered in lightning chakra, into the Dragon. It crashes into the first wave, ramming and electrocuting most of them.

Krogar throws his hands up into the air and calls, "**Rain of Fire**!", and out of nowhere large fireballs hailed down on the Hydras from the air above them, many giving roars and hisses of pain as the fireballs struck their bodies.

Selena fired three arrows, all hitting three skulls of one Hydra, to which it falls to the ground with a scream. She took another down before a hydra broke through the line and charged at her. She was reloading, and didn't have enough time to stop the Hydra, but Otiros came out of nowhere and slashed the heads off, and she gave a nod in thanks.

Not a second later, a Hydra reaches out and snatches Otiros with its tail, and Otiros gives a cry of pain at how tight it was holding him.

Just as it was about to eat him, a extremely loud roar echoes throughout the clearing, to which all of the Hydra give a hiss in annoyance and slight fear.

They all retreat and the one holding Otiros was at the front. I give a slight curse and chase after them, Krogar picking up Otiros's dropped sword, and they followed soon after.

We followed them throughout the watery chambers, and come out to a large clearing. I looked to my right and saw Otiros hanging over the edge of a cliff; the Hydra's tail is the only thing holding him up.

Krogar then chucks the sword at him, an illogical attempt to try and get his sword to him in time.

It spins through the air, and miraculously, Otiros catches it in the air.

He slashes at the tail, and it falls off, the Hydra screaming in pain.

He starts to fall down the cliff, but he plunges his sword into the rocky wall, trying to slow his descent. Finally, after many feet of falling, the sword skids to a stop, a large crack in the wall following it.

I curse at this and charge at blinding speeds towards the cliff edge. I slash at the closest Hydra and look down, and what I saw made my eyes widen.

I saw a crocodile, no, a GIANT crocodile snapping at Otiros's feet. It was colored a sky blue, its sharp jaws snapping closer and closer to Otiros's feet.

Without a thought, I jumped over the edge, falling towards the water below.

The crocodile noticed me falling towards him, so it leapt in the air, its jaws wide open, and I channeled a Rasengan in my hand. Just as the crocodile closed his jaws around me, I smashed the Rasengan into its upper mouth, and it roared in extreme pain and agony, a gaping hole in its mouth.

I jumped out of the hole and landed on the cliff wall, watching it dive underwater, giving a last roar as it delved into the dark depths of its home. I looked at the spot where it dived, knowing that a creature of its size and aggressiveness would not retreat after an unfinished battle.

I pulled out the Daichi and covered it in Lightning Chakra, and it started cackling with electricity. I ran down the wall and stopped a few feet before the water, and plunged the Daichi into the water.

Thousands of volts immediately traveled throughout the body of water, and I heard screams and roars of agony from its depths. About ten seconds later, I saw the dead crocodile's body float to the surface, it's black eyes dull and lifeless. I walked over to it and sealed it away, a skinner might pay some good money for this.

I looked over to Otiros, and saw him hanging there, his muscles most likely screaming in agony for having to stay like that for so long. I sighed and jumped over to his position and stood on the wall next to him.

Without a word I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, grunting at the extra weight. He looked at me in shock, but I ignore him and walk up the wall.

When we got to the top, I put Otiros down, and he stood up on wobbly legs. He looked at me in shock and relief, not able to say any words of thanks in the display I did. I nod at him and walked away, knowing quite well that you don't usually see a single man take down a giant crocodile and walk up a wall with a man over his shoulders very often.

Just as we were about to continue, we heard extremely loud stomping behind us. A giant shadow loomed over us, its darkness blocking out the light from the torches above.

I slowly, very slowly, turn around and see a massive rock figure behind me. It was all gray stone, its arms, legs, its whole body completely made of hard stone.

It looked at us with white, dull eyes, and we looked back with wide, amazed eyes. It then gave a loud roar and swung his fist down at us. We all scattered, the fist creating a crater on impact.

Selena won't be of much use, her arrows won't have a chance of piercing that rock. Otiros may be able to get through the rock, but only cause minor damage to it. Krogar would be more help than the others; his Fist of Flame would slowly melt the rock with enough hits.

It seemed to have some sort of logic, and attacked the most powerful, me.

I pull out six kunai, already equipped with explosive tags, having three in my right hand and three in my left hand. I channel large amounts of wind chakra in each of the kunai, and they became covered in pointed and sharp wind chakra.

I throw the kunai in my right hand first, and they impale it on its right leg, left leg, and chest. I threw the kunai in my left hand, and they impale it on its right arm, left arm, and head. The giant seemed to finally notice about them, but it was too late as I flared my chakra and they all exploded, creating a large plume of smoke and dust.

When the smoke finally settled, all that was left were large shards of rock scattered on the ground.

I walked through it, and the group followed after in a stunned silence.

The creatures around us all shied away from us, and we crossed the rest of the dungeon without conflict. I lead the group towards a large walkway that ended in a room with a large figure, standing in the middle.

'_That's a princess…?' _We all thought, a large sweat drop forming on the entire group.

The figure ahead of them was very large, and was very ugly. Very, _very _ugly. It was completely white, and had _four_ arms, two from her shoulders and two from her head. The thing had bracers on its arms, but other than that, no armor, just clothing under it, thank god. 

It was Princess Theradras, the mourning mother of the Centaur.

Behind it was a cage, handmade but strong, and it had a Tauren in it.

The Tauren was battered, bloody, and hungry, it looks like he hasn't eaten in days. He looked up at us with relief in his eyes, but you could see the pain and suffering he had to bear through.

Theradras, deciding to forgo formalities, charged at us, lumbering at slow speeds.

Selena moved away towards the right, getting in a good position to snipe, while Krogar, Otiros, and I prepared to fight head on.

Just as she got close, we all charged, Krogar firing a quick Shadow Bolt, to which she grunted in pain but kept charging. Before we met, she casted the Fear curse on Otiros, making him run away, his eyes wide with fright. Not caring that Otiros is cursed, I run towards her and deftly dodge to the right and gave a deep slash to her right leg. To follow up, Krogar smashed his Fist of Flame into her left leg. She hissed in pain and swiped at us, but we both dodged. Out of nowhere Otiros jumps and slices an arm, rendering it useless. I jump and cut a muscle in both arms out of her head, and Krogar crushes her last arm, rendering her useless.

She fell to her knees in pain, and tried to retaliate, but an arrow pierced her head, going straight through, and she died with a silent scream.

I give a nod in recognition for the great teamwork and I sliced off her head and sealed it in a scroll.

Quickly looking up her page in the Blacklist, I read:

_**Princess Theradras**_

_**Status: Alive**_

_**Wanted By: Tauren**_

_**Alive: 800 Gold**_

_**Dead: 400 Gold**_

_**Description: Princess Theradras, rumored to have been love with Zaetar (Deceased) the son of Cenarius, it is said that they were in love and their offspring were the Centaur themselves (Unconfirmed)**_

_**Distinguishable Features: Over 15 feet in height, four arms (two on shoulders and two on head).**_

'_That's a nice way to get 400 gold.' _I thought, looking at the scroll that container her head.

"Well done. Let's head back to Thunderbluff. We have a mission to report and 400 gold to receive." I said, and we began the long trudge back to Mulgore.

**And cut!**

**Wow 8000 words, my longest chapter yet!**

**About Cairne being poisoned? In Cataclysm, Thrall trained Garrosh Hellscream to be his successor. In Garrosh's reign, rumors said that Garrosh **_**killed **_**Blood Elf babies, and Cairne challenged Garrosh to an honorable duel in the arena in Ogrimmar. Magatha, his advisor, poisoned him that when he would get cut by a weapon, he would be instantly paralyzed, rendering him useless in battle. Garrosh killed Cairne while he was paralyzed, but I decided to save Cairne and not let Garrosh become Warchief.**

**What can I say, Cairne is too badass to die.**

**Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but with school, moving, and many family issues, I'm having trouble fitting writing time in, so I'm very sorry.**

**New poll!**

**In Cataclysm, Deathwing goes on a rampage throughout Azeroth, destroying many lands before in it. Naruto will 'encounter' Deathwing and will engage in battle. Which land do you want to save? Whichever place you choose will win the support of that race.**

**The Barrens (Support of the Orcs)**

**Thousand Needles (Support of the Tauren)**

**Darkshore (Support of the Night Elves)**

**Booty Bay (Support of the Goblins)**

**Only ONE can be saved, so if The Barrens win the poll, then Darkshore, Thousand Needles, and Booty Bay will be a catastrophic area.**

**I know I didn't put Stormwind as a choice, but I really don't like the Humans in WoW. All they are, are stuck up brats hiding behind strong guards.**

**Choose wisely!**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	12. The Return of the Blue

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**I noticed in earlier chapters that I made big mistakes in power levels of some characters, so I fixed that.**

**The poll will stay up for a bit longer, as Cataclysm won't come around for maybe two or three more chapters.**

**Lastly, I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed, and enjoy the next Chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 12

The Return of the Blue

_**Ogrimmar**_

_**Naruto POV**_

"Thank you, Vol'jin. I'm glad we'll have your support in the final battle."

The Knights of the Tempest, now 400 gold richer thanks to the Tauren, were setting out on the road, heading to Theramore to go to the Eastern Kingdoms.

"No problem mahn. We're happy to be on Big Juju's side for the final battle." He answered back, a grin on his face.

I shook my head at his nickname for Thrall. Most people would get their head lopped off if they talked about Thrall that way, but not Vol'jin.

Giving a slight bow, I said, "Well, we must be going. We have quite a task to gain the rest of the Race's together."

"Good luck mahn. See you on the battlefield." And with that we walked out.

Lately, Sventar has been getting annoyed at how long it would take me to go and help Malygos; they must've been very close.

"I'm guessing you all have to give your reports right?" I asked to which they looked at me incredulously.

"What, you don't honestly think that your leaders wouldn't want to keep tabs on me right? I saw how you all were studying my combat style, my jutsu, and my attitude in battle." I said, giving an all-knowing glance in their direction.

"Well, go ahead, I have chores to do. Meet back here in two weeks. Bye."

A large, black cloud formed over my head and lightning struck right where I was standing. The lightning bolt smashed the ground, giving a flash of light. When it calmed, all that was left was a small black mark on the ground where I once stood.

_**Border of the Barrens**_

_**Author POV**_

A calm silence waved through the area, birds chirping, and a slight wind passing through the brown grass.

Unfortunately, silence couldn't reign for long as a large bolt of lightning struck the ground. The flashing light blinded and scared away all creatures in the area, as a lone figure stepped out of the charred grass.

He cracked his neck and brushed off some ash on his shoulder, silently chuckling at the wide eyes of the Knights of the Tempest, and pulled out a glyph. He whispered a few words, and a glare of light shined out the glyph and a large, Red Drake came out. It gave a roar and leaned on its stomach, waiting for his master to get on.

Without a thought, Naruto jumped on Bloodclaw and he took to the sky. Bloodclaw looked at his master expectantly, waiting for his command of where to go.

At his questioning glance, Naruto looked forward and said,

"North.

Very, _very_ far North."

_**Ocean before Northrend**_

'_Get in here now!' _A voice yelled.

On top of Bloodclaw, Naruto sighed and meditated, instinctively channeling chakra into his feet to stay on Bloodclaw

The scene morphed and twirled in a vortex until it became a new setting.

He looked to the side of the green patch and was not surprised to see Sventar there, staring at the small patch of green.

He gave a glance in Naruto's direction and said, "**Tell me everything you know about the Burning Legion's entrance to the world, and Malygos's fall to insanity**."

Naruto was a bit surprised, he expected Sventar to attack him in a fury in seeing how _dead _his mindscape looked, but answered anyway.

"Well, hundreds of years ago, the only major race that was in Azeroth, Kalimdor respectively, was the Night Elves. They were a proud, and slightly arrogant kind, as they looked down at any other race, pretty much anything that isn't Night Elf is what they targeted as 'impure' and 'trash'.

"Queen Azshara was the proud leader of the Night Elves at that time. She was the most 'beautiful' and 'perfect' Night Elf at that time, said by the Night Elves only. Her beauty entranced any and all those who followed her, her charisma and looks pretty much controlled the Race themselves. They looked to her for guidance, and she gave it as a good leader should.

"In her reign as leader, she started to get delusions of how the World should be run, lead by her and her alone, trying to create a 'perfect world' and 'cleanse the impure', which meant everything Non-Night Elf, and all who were against her, was to be destroyed. Her delusions of the world were easy to be manipulated by any strong and evil enough spirit, hence Sargeras.

"Sargeras filled her mind with delusions of grandeur, coaxing her into helping the Burning Legion into the world, and in return, they would help her get her 'perfect world'. So mad with power, she easily took the bait and quickly ordered her Highborne, the strongest magic users in that time, to create a portal for the Demons to come through.

"Throughout all this, the Night Elves came up with the idea that they would 'save' Azshara from the Burning Legion, a way to motivate themselves, all the while demolishing the idea that Azshara is behind the plot to bring the Burning Legion to this world.

"War broke out between the Night Elves and the Demons, a bloody war, with the Burning Legion mostly dominating the battle. It wasn't until the Aspects and their flights stepped in that the battle turned for the Night Elves's favor.

"Throughout all this, Neltharion, the _former _Earth Aspect, was driven mad by the whisperings of the Old Gods, filling the once good Aspect's head with ideas that he would rule the world and him alone.

"When the Aspects finally realized that Neltharion went mad with the power that the Demon Soul held, they gathered together to face off against Neltharion to stop him from going down the road of madness, but it was too late.

"Neltharion was later named Deathwing the Destroyer, as he obliterated not only the Demons fighting below, but also the Night Elves that were fighting against them, all massacred in the midst of their respective battles.

"Finally realizing their mistake in trusting Deathwing, Malygos brought up his entire Flight to the front lines, trying to use their extreme control over magic to try and make Deathwing submit, an attempt to regain the friend he had in Neltharion, and destroy the new Deathwing that came in his place.

"Malygos and his flight all cast their most powerful spell and it hit Deathwing straight on. Deathwing, in his pain, _ate_ the Demon Soul, giving him the massive amount of power stored in it. With his new power, he canceled out the whole flight's spell, and forcefully pushed their strongest spell back at them, and they all were obliterated from the intense power within the spell. All but Malygos.

"Hearing that his flight was dead, Malygos fled to his lair in Northrend, never to be seen for the next hundred years. What he doesn't know is that Krasus traveled to his lair and found his next clutch, hidden away deep within his lair. He gave the few living eggs left to Nozdormu, and he kept them in safe keeping, and still hasn't told Malygos about them yet. Unfortunately, his Flight will most likely not be at its strength it once was for tens of thousands of years."

Naruto finished the shortened tale and looked up to see Sventar's reaction, and was not surprised to see rage and grief on his face.

Sventar looked at Naruto with unbridled rage in his eyes and said in a dark tone, "**If you do not kill **_**Deathwing**_," he started, spitting out the name, "**I will make sure you never lived**." He ended, his voice full of fury and sorrow.

Naruto nodded at that, the 'to-do list' was quite full with Kill Arthas, Kill Kel'thuzad, Kill Deathwing, and lastly, Kill Sargeras.

"So, where exactly is Malygos located in Northrend? The texts say he traveled there, but they didn't give a specific location." Naruto said, hoping to change the topic before Sventar attacks him.

"**His lair is in Coldarra, the westernmost area of Northrend. He lies deep within a place where the strongest warriors go in, and get thrown out as a bloody, half-**_**eaten**_** corpse.**

"**He lies… within The Nexus."**

Naruto gave a slight sweat drop at the explanation. No maps, no idea of the monsters within, just that they get thrown out _eaten_.

"**Now… I believe we have just enough time to get some **_**training **_**in." **He said with a vicious smirk.

Naruto didn't have time to say no, as Sventar lunged forward, jets of white flames beaming straight towards him.

_**Border of Coldarra**_

Bloodclaw was flying over the lands, easily soaring through the miles below them. Naruto was on his back, watching intently to make sure nothing would shoot them down.

Out of nowhere, arrows started coming from all directions, each aimed for Bloodclaw's wings, the easiest and worst place for an arrow to land.

Naruto started to form a dome of wind around the Drake, but, despite his many years of training, Naruto was a millisecond to slow as four arrows lodged themselves in both of Bloodclaw's wings.

"Shit…" Naruto said as they plummeted to the ground.

In midair, Naruto pulled out the glyph and sealed Bloodclaw in it, so he was the only one falling. He gathered monstrous amounts of chakra in his legs, and landed, creating a large crater under him.

He got up, his legs aching, but nothing that Demonic healing won't fix in a few minutes.

He heard the sounds of stomping footprints and cursed silently. He pulled out Sventar and the Daichi, and lit them with fire and lightning chakra respectively.

He waited for the stomping to get near, and wasn't surprised to see around 50 Blue Dragonkin.

He cracked his neck twice and readied his swords, just as ten charged, a way to test him.

Instead of waiting, Naruto charged right into the Dragonkin, surprising them as they didn't think a _human _would charge at them, and paid for it by losing two Dragonkin with swords stabbed through their heads.

Naruto lunged forward and slashed at a Dragonkin, and he tried to block it, but the force behind the swing was so massive, that the sword broke in two, and his body went in two shortly after. He blocked a sword and dodged another, and easily slid under one of the Dragonkin and stabbed a gash through its stomach, and it died with its guts spilled.

Unfazed by their kin's brutal death, the remaining 7 charged forward, only to be blasted back from what seemed as a gust of wind. Another blast of wind, and all 7 lost their heads, as if a sword came out of thin air and decapitated them.

Not caring that he killed 10 Dragonkin, Naruto charged into the mass of Dragonkin before him, and barreled through the first two, and stabbing two behind him. He dodged three swords, parried another and did a quick **Rotation**, easily blasting back the Dragonkin around him.

He noticed twenty more charging, and charged into them, stabbing the first two through their necks. He looked at the next three and raised his swords, the Dragonkin still impaled on them, and threw them at the charging Dragonkin, and they fell to the ground, either with broken necks or snapped legs.

Seeing five charging, he gathered wind chakra in his lungs, and spat it out. Five compressed balls of air soared through the air at amazing speeds and slammed into the surprised Dragonkin, and they fell to the ground, cuts all over their body.

He looked around and studied the faces of the Dragonkin around him. He noticed they were a bit more wary, they were studying him more to try and find a better advantage, as their plan to 'charge in and kill' isn't working on this human.

One of them, a much larger Dragonkin than the others, gave a loud roar and the front line of the Dragonkin changed. Naruto looked around and saw that the once sword-wielding line was now around twenty crossbowmen, and gave a small curse.

Without warning, the Dragonkin started firing their crossbows, and Naruto was forced to evade them. Knowing that dodging will not accomplish anything, he ducked under a hail of arrows and charged towards three close archers aiming for him. The Dragonkin, as if expecting this, put two strong swordsmen in front of them, and Naruto dodged another hail of arrows flying towards him.

After dodging a few arrows, he looked to his right and saw a large cliff and came up with an idea. He threw an explosive tag at the cliff, filled with wind chakra, and it pierced the ice, hanging limply as the battle went on.

The Dragonkin seemed to brush it off, just thinking that that the human wasted a weapon, and continued the onslaught of arrows.

Naruto dodged three arrows and did a few hand seals and whispered,

"**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu**"

And with that, the cliff broke apart and then a giant piece of ice broke off, forming into an enormous whale, almost as big as an Aspect, and it fell to the ice below. It smashed into the ice, and a large _BOOM _filled the area, all around a large group of Dragonkin. Shards smashed into those that weren't crushed, and they fell to the ground, howling in pain. From the giant whale, a crack appeared in the ice below, and Naruto flared his chakra; the near-forgotten explosive tag blew a large hole in the ice, forming a large bed of ice cold water.

Not even caring about the shocked Dragonkin's expressions, he jumped over to the bed of water and landed gracefully on top. Doing a few more hand seals, he whispered,

"**Water Style: Giant Exploding Water Shockwave**"

The water around him started bubbling, and the entire waterbed below, as well as some from the Hydrogen in the air, formed together and created a giant tidal wave, easily dwarfing an Aspect. It rose higher and higher and just before it came crashing down, Naruto jumped off the water and shot thousands of volts of electricity through the water. It glowed with intense light, and fell down on the hordes of Dragonkin, all being shocked and crushed by the wave.

Naruto landed gracefully next to a barely breathing Dragonkin, all of its legs off, as it was trying to crawl away. He stomped on its head, and his foot went _through_ it, his sight never leaving the north.

Without another thought of the massacre before him, Naruto traveled north, a lake of blood and bodies all around here, all being witnessed by a Shade as it disappeared to inform his master about this Human of unnatural strength.

_**Twenty Minutes of Traveling Later**_

Naruto slowed down close to 'The Nexus' but had no visual of it, as a hill was in his way. He trudged up the hill, shivering slightly at the sight of a frozen windigo, unbridled fear on its face.

Throughout the trek here, Naruto has been seeing many giant shards of ice coming out of the ground. But that wasn't what made him feel pity. He pitied the Naga, Humans, native Windigo, and even some locals that came near here, all being frozen alive by the _thing _that was once an Aspect.

It was a way to discourage all travelers from coming near his lair, and those who didn't heed these warnings were either eaten alive or frozen outside.

Naruto trudged up the hill and what he saw made him whistle in appreciation.

The Nexus was a giant pillar, with many _floating_ platforms around it. He could tell that each had very strong presences, all formidable foes. He noticed that the highest platform contained a _very _large presence, bigger than Onyxia. Its emotions seemed crazy, borderline insanity, reeking of grief and sadness.

'_Must be Malygos…' _Naruto thought, looking at the highest platform.

He ran towards The Nexus, and looked on as a Blue Dragon passed his position, silently whistling at the size of it. He could probably take it on, but he already killed nearly all of Malygos's followers, after all, there's no need to kill _too _many more.

He looked forward, and all that was in front of him was a long, open, snowy field ahead of him, no cover whatsoever, just snow and the footprints of passing Dragonkin. He furrowed his brow in thought and came up with a plan.

He watched silently for a few minutes, and locked his eyes on a group of five passing Dragonkin.

He willed the wind to make a loud ruffle in the bushes near him, and one of the Dragonkin stopped and talked to the other groups, and they all stalked towards the bush. Making hand seals, he jumped out of cover, surprising the Dragonkin, and they locked eyes just as Naruto finished his seals.

Their eyes still locked, they were about to roar in alarm, but just as they were about to alert the Blues nearby, Naruto whispered, "**Ninja Art: Paralysis Jutsu**"

With that, the Dragonkin's bodies all froze, their nervous systems not responding, despite their minds willing them to. Naruto studied the Dragonkin thoroughly and created four **Shadow Clones**.

The clones looked at the frozen Dragonkin, and all used a **Henge **to look exactly like the Dragonkin, each detail pinpoint and perfected. The remaining Naruto walked forward, the **Paralysis **still in effect and did a seal less **Wind Sword Jutsu**.

All of them were decapitated, and all five of their headless bodies fell to the snowy ground below them. Naruto used a **Henge **to look like the leader of the squad, and the group of 'Dragonkin' walked along the barren land before them, a simple wind jutsu burying the dead bodies in snow below.

They walked through the field, trying to avoid most of the groups, and trudged towards the base of The Nexus.

Using peripheral vision, Naruto noticed that the closer they got to the Nexus, the stronger the Dragonkin got, and the more Blue Dragonkin and Drakes you see. He saw many of the Dragonkin looking at them suspiciously, but they seemed to brush it off.

A _very _large Dragonkin walked to the group and started speaking in a language that he couldn't understand.

'_Oh shit… I just remembered I can't speak Draconic…' _He thought with a sweat drop.

Noticing that the 'Dragonkin' in front of him wasn't reporting any problems, or making any voice whatsoever, the large Dragonkin smelled the scent of the 'Dragonkin' in front of him, and his eyes narrowed. He gave a mighty roar, and Naruto cursed, dropping the **Henge **and stabbing the Blue straight up his mouth and through his brain, the other clones dropping theirs. Hundreds of Dragonkin swarmed around the small group, three Drakes covered the skies, and two Dragons loomed above them all.

One of the clones whistled in amazement of how many Blues there were, and the others tensed, realizing that this will be a tough battle.

The group stared down the masses of Dragonkin around them, their swords out, blazing with their respective element.

Suddenly, the three Drakes and the two Dragons took deep breathes, and the group tensed even more, waiting for the flame to come.

A dark cloud traveled across the sky, and it blocked out the sun, just as the Blues let out their torrents of pent up flames.

The flames screamed as they traveled through the sky, and the group started making seals, each in perfect tandem with each other.

All at once, they all finished and said, "**Water Style: Multi Furious Current Jutsu**"

The entire group gathered enormous amounts of water from the Ice and Hydrogen around them, thinning the air and melting most of the ice and snow below. It all condensed into five large whirlpools of water, and condensed into one, becoming a massive _typhoon_, all being held together by enormous amounts of chakra, and intense control.

The combined flames collided with the typhoon, and they both struggled for dominance, the storm making gale force winds, blowing away most of the Dragonkin, the Drakes trembling from the strain of flying and firing, and Naruto's group forming slight beads of sweat from holding the jutsu for so long. The only ones fairing a bit better was the Dragons, but even they were having trouble breathing the continuous amount of flames.

Gritting his teeth in effort, Naruto watched as the Drakes, one-by-one, stopped breathing the flames and coughed in mid air, wheezing from the effort. The last Drake gave out, and it was just the Naruto's against the two Dragons.

The Dragons started tiring fast, and it was only a matter of seconds until the first Dragon, the smaller one, gave out, giving coughs from the strain.

The final Dragon gave a roar of anger, as it was easily being overpowered by the combined might of the Naruto's. Two of the clones dispersed, as they used up all of their chakra, leaving three Naruto's and one Dragon. The remaining three gave a grunt of effort and forcefully pushed their chakra into one final burst, and the typhoon blew through the flames, hitting the Dragon with extreme force. It gave a roar of pain and fell to the ground, its chest heaving in exhaustion and its whole body in pain from the blast.

Naruto studied the damage done to the land before him. Dragonkin bodies tossed about, three Drakes on the ground, their breaths short and swift. A big circle of melted snow and ice where he was standing, strands of grass under it.

He created then clones and said to them, "Kill those that are wounded beyond heal, but make their deaths quick and painless. Those that can be healed will be saved, but bind them to make sure they won't try anything." He finished, watching as the clones walked off without complaint.

He looked to the Dragons, and saw the smaller one getting up on wobbly legs, and watched it struggle to move towards the larger Dragon. The large Dragon was still on the ground, giving short wheezes of pain, showing that his lungs are most likely damaged, shortening the amount of breath he can take in. The Dragon was hyperventilating in panic, which is shortening the life he hangs on to.

Naruto sighed, knowing that he may regret this, but walked towards the Dragon. He watched as the smaller Dragon glared and snarled at him, but made no move to stop him, knowing that it would get hurt if it tries to stop him.

Naruto, blatantly ignoring the pitiful attempts at intimidating him, put a hand on the Dragon's head. He channeled chakra into the wind around him, giving a calming breeze that washed over the area, calming down the Drakes, Dragonkin, and even the Dragons around the decimated area. He ran a diagnostic over downed Dragon, and found out that one of his ribs pierced his lung, and visibly winced, knowing that he is likely in agonizing pain.

He waved over the smaller Dragon and it cautiously walked towards him, its eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Can you understand me?" He started, to which the Dragon nodded, "I'm going to heal him, but he will be in very intense pain, excruciating pain. You need to help him through his pain, or he will not survive this. I cannot provide verbal support, as I will be completely focused on the healing. Unless you want your friend to die, then keep him awake and aware as I start. Ready?" Naruto ended and the Dragon nodded.

Naruto blocked out everything around him, completely focusing on the healing. Every sound around him was dulled; the only thing that he heard was the quickened heartbeat of the wounded Dragon before him.

The first step was to remove the blood that was in his lungs. He pushed his chakra inside, and made it evaporate the blood, and the blood slowly went away, but the sheer amount of blood was astounding, so it took a very long time to dissolve it all. After five minutes of cleaning out his lungs, the Dragon started breathing a bit less heavily, but was still in pain.

He still had a rib stuck in his lungs so; naturally, he would still be in unbearable pain.

Naruto took a shaky breath, knowing that this will be the most painful part of the healing, but it had to be done. Steeling himself, he willed his chakra to pull the rib out of his lung, and put a large shell of chakra around it so no more blood would get in his lungs. Despite being in a meditative state, he could still hear the agonized roars coming from the Dragon, but ignored it, knowing that the slightest lapse of concentration could possibly be the Dragon's end. After four minutes of horrendous roars coming from the Dragon, the rib came out of the lung.

Naruto used his chakra to simultaneously completely heal his lung and put the rib back together, something done only by the greatest medics. Finally, the process was done, and Naruto took a deep breath and came out of his meditative state, regaining his senses back to the real world.

He looked at the healed Dragon and saw nothing but intense relief on his face, but also severe signs of fatigue from the grueling process he just went through.

Naruto just gave a pat on his snout and said, "Tell your friends about what I did. I could use their help in a later battle."

The Dragon gave a happy sigh, which blew gusts of wind out of his mouth, and rested his head on the ground, falling in a deep, well-earned sleep, and Naruto walked away, nodding at the silent thanks from the smaller Dragon.

He watched as his clones finished binding the Dragonkin that were alive and healthy, but could see that they had no intention of fighting him. He walked to the largest Dragonkin still alive, and could see he was high in rank, as his power level was higher than the others.

"If I untie you, will you swear upon the Blue Dragonflight's name and honor that you will not attack me?" He said to which the Dragonkin gave a shaky nod, "If a single one of you attacks me, you will wish _you_ were _that_ Dragon over there, in the same agonizing pain, except for three days and three nights. Do we have a deal?" He said darkly, and the intimidated Dragonkin gave a fearful nod.

Giving a sigh, Naruto said, "**Binding: Release**"

With that, all of the bindings of the Dragonkin came off, and they all shied away from Naruto, showing their admittance of defeat to the stronger opponent. Naruto nodded in approval at this and walked towards the bottom of The Nexus, looking up at what looked like a pillar that reached past the skies and sighed in defeat, and started to walk up the wall, chuckling silently at the shocked looks from the Dragonkin below.

After all, it's not every day you see one Human wipe out an army of Dragonkin, three Drakes, and two Dragons, and to top it off, walk up a wall.

_**Near the Top of the Nexus**_

'_So…cold…' _He thought with a shiver.

For the past three hours, Naruto has done nothing but climb up a seemingly endless tower. He didn't want to run, because his gut told him to conserve as much chakra as he can for Malygos.

Now was the time he wished Bloodclaw was here, but no, they had to shoot him down. Just when he needs something most, it gets snatched right out of his grasp.

He gave a curse and continued walking up the endless tower.

After another tedious hour of climbing, with many curses sailing through the wind, Naruto reached the top. He looked up and saw a _huge _platform above, and noticed the large presence on it.

Suppressing his chakra, he silently moved to the opposite side of the top of the pillar, and did a running start for the jump. Knowing that muscle alone would likely not get him to the platform, he took the risk in channeling miniscule amounts of chakra in his legs to get him up there. He jumped up, and gracefully landed on the underside of the platform. He stealthily walked to the edge, and looked up, just to see a giant, flame-filled Dragon mouth.

He cursed loudly and threw himself over the platform, just barely dodging jet of flames directed at him.

"**WHO ENTERS MY DOMAIN?" **He roared, looking at the intruder with rage.

"The one who will bring you peace." Naruto answered back; just to dodge a beam of mana.

"**YOU FOOL!" **He started, swiping his claw, to which Naruto barely dodged, **"I DON'T NEED PEACE! I NEED MY FLIGHT BACK!" **He ended, his roar with fury and sorrow.

Naruto looked at the Aspect with pity, but crushed that when he started dodging beam after beam of mana. Getting annoyed by the constant dodging, he charged a **Rasengan **in his hand and plowed it straight through the next beam. The mana exploded, stunning Malygos and pushing him back, Naruto being shot back to the edge, his hand smoking.

Malygos however was stunned at the 'power' the Human just used. As Malygos is the Aspect of Magic, he knows of every spell in existence, but has never seen or read about something that the Human just used. Narrowing his eyes, he shot a more powerful beam, just for the same technique used to cancel each other out.

'_**He's channeling his power into his hand, making it rotate in various directions, a sphere of swirling energy. It's very powerful; it burst through my magic easily. The faster he rotates it, as well as the more force he builds up, the further that power would travel into the target. If he used that technique on a low-life below, it would easily tear through the body, severely damaging it on a molecular level. Not bad…' **_Malygos thought, easily breaking down the technique, showing why he was the Aspect of Magic.

Naruto, seemingly tired of being studied, ran towards the Aspect doing hand seals.

Malygos was getting ready to shoot another blast, but Naruto beat him to it, saying,

"**Wind Style: Great Wind Dragon"**

The wind picked up around the area, and a figure came out in the wind. It was large, almost as big as Malygos, and took the form of a Dragon. Slashing winds were flying around it, but none of them hurt Naruto. Malygos, thinking that the Dragon was a bigger threat, shot the mana at the Wind Dragon, but was surprised to see it go straight through. In his stunned state, the **Wind Dragon **barreled into Malygos, its gale force winds piercing his scales and sunk its teeth into his opened stomach, a gash forming. Blood squirted out of the wound, and Malygos gave a roar of anger and slashed at Naruto, who was forced to cancel the technique to dodge. The **Wind Dragon** dissipated, and Malygos stared down Naruto, only giving one slight wince at the gash on his stomach.

Knowing that they are at a stalemate, Malygos flapped his wings once and took to the air, circling around Naruto slowly, an attempt to intimidate him; it didn't work.

Naruto silently cursed at this, wishing even more now that Bloodclaw wasn't injured. He watched as Malygos circled around, but stopped right above the center of the platform. He gathered enormous amounts of mana in his lungs, and Naruto cursed loudly.

Naruto ran to the edge and blurred through hand seals. Just a second later, Malygos let out the mana and Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and said, **"Earth Style: Mega Earth Wall"**

A large dome of stone rose up from the ground, and Naruto could see the gale winds and shards of rocks being flown past the wall. Everything settled down, and Naruto noticed the building of mana behind him. He turned around and cursed when he saw Malygos's open mouth, shooting the burst of mana.

At point-blank range, the beam went straight through the wall, and right through where Naruto was standing. For about three seconds, the beam kept going, blasting a gaping hole through the rock wall.

Malygos stopped, and looked at the damage in front of him. All he saw was the remains of the wall the Human brought up, and some pebbles, and nodded, knowing that the Human was dead.

"You know…" A voice said.

Malygos looked around in shock and saw a figure standing on his head.

"You really shouldn't kill random people when they just want to talk."

Malygos looked at Naruto's grinning figure in shock, confusion, and then rage for embarrassing him in his domain.

"Now are we going to be civil and talk about this, or are we just going to fight like mindless brutes until one of us loses all of their energy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malygos looked livid that this Human used _magic _to fool the Aspect of MAGIC, but flew down to the platform and roughly shoved Naruto off, and he touched the ground gracefully.

Naruto didn't quite know how to approach the conversation about his clutch; he could drop the bomb and tell him his clutch is alive, or could explain it.

Naruto sighed and said, "Do you remember way back, when the Burning Legion was let loose on this world?"

Surprised at the question Malygos said, **"A hard day not to forget. My clutch **_**died.**_**" **He answered back, glaring at him.

"Do you remember the participation of the Dragon Mage, Krasus?"

Malygos looked confused for a second but remembered an old Elven Mage, stronger than almost any Mage at that time. He had a strong bond with the Red Dragon Korialstrasz…

Putting the pieces together, he nodded, remembering that Krasus is Korialstrasz's mortal form.

"Good. That saves a lot of explaining," Naruto said with a sigh of relief, "When your clutch was killed by _him_," He cringed at seeing Malygos's look of unbridled rage, "Krasus checked your lair, not to check for valuables but to check…for eggs."

Malygos's eyes widened, and a glint of hope was there, but was pushed down, since no egg could live without being in a heated space for the duration of hatching, and by the time he goes back, the eggs would be simple shells.

Seeing the look of hope die on his face, Naruto quickly said, "You're right, no egg can last for so long, so if you did go back, they would be dead," Seeing more grief on his face, he dropped the bomb.

"They're alive."

Malygos's eyes widened in shock and faster than almost anything Naruto has seen, he was pinned down by Malygos's claws.

"**WHERE ARE THEY!" **He yelled at Naruto, who was having trouble breathing.

Naruto gave a cough and Malygos lightened his hold just a bit, so he could hear where his eggs are.

"Who else can defy the laws of _Time _to keep your eggs alive?" Naruto said cryptically, and watched as Malygos's eyes turned from rage, confusion, relief, and anger.

With a roar echoed throughout Coldarra, Malygos yelled, **"NOZDORMU!" **

He flew away through the skies, leaving Naruto to curse and say one thing.

"Thanks for the ride…"

**And cut!**

**Sorry that it isn't as long as the last chapter, but I think 6,000 words is enough right?**

**The poll will go on for a few more chapters, as there will be two or three more chapters until Cataclysm comes along. All I can say is that one is winning by a long shot.**

**When I read over this story, Chapter 1 had a serious flaw in power levels, so I fixed that.**

**I'm not going to have the Dragonflights have a civil war. To me, it's just a pointless way to kill off Dragons who will be of much more use later in the story.**

**I just want you all to know, that this story was just for me to prepare for a class I have this school year, I had no intention of it going this far. **

**But for all the reviewers, ether those reviewing one chapter or all of them, it's all thanks to you that I've kept this story going, so the more reviews I get, the better this story will be.**

**That's it for this sappy AN!**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	13. The Great Red

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**

**Some of you don't like the POV style of writing in this story. If you don't like reading POV stories, then don't read this story. Don't cry to me about how it's hard to read because of it.**

**Here's a description of POVs for all the crybabies out there.**

**First Person Point of View: ****When a narrator who refers to him/herself as "I." Often, a first-person narrator is limited to his or her own experiences and thoughts who must assume the feelings, thoughts, or reactions of other characters, so first-person narrators may be unreliable or naive.**

**Third Person Point of View: ****Uses narrators who may be either ****omniscient**** or ****limited****. Omniscient narrators are all-knowing, so they can do more than just tell the story: they can go into the minds of each character to reveal what each character is thinking and feeling. Limited narrators tell the story through the eyes of only one or a few characters**

**I hope you understand a bit better, so wipe of your tears of stupidity and enjoy reading.**

**The poll is now closed! Next chapter will be Deathwing's reign of terror!**

**The score was somewhat one-sided, but here it is.**

**Darkshore: 47 (Holy crap!)**

**Booty Bay: 4**

**Thousand Needles: 4**

**The Barrens: 2**

**It seems that the Night Elves are the favorite among the readers. **

**Other than that, thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy this next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**

Chapter 14

The Great Red

_**The Nexus, Coldarra**_

_**Naruto POV (First Person)**_

I gave a slight curse as I saw Malygos fly away.

I looked around and I gave a slight shiver from the cold. All around me was dark blue sky, freezing winds, and the ever-so-often snowflake that crawled down from the sky.

Walking to the edge of the platform, I kicked a rock off of it and watched it sail endlessly down to the ice below.

'_300 meters…' _I summed up.

Tensing my legs, I gave a slight chuckle at how stupid this was, but it'll pay off when I get there.

And with that, I jumped.

_**Bottom of the Nexus, Coldarra**_

_**Author POV (Third Person)**_

Twenty silhouettes lurked around the icy land, each blending with the little cover that was available. The leader, or so it seemed by the reek of _death _around him, looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw the 'Killer Fox', their goal and bounty, falling from the sky!

He watched as he pierced the air headfirst, and in an amazing display of acrobatics despite the forces holding him, he somersaulted in the air and slammed his feet into the ice below. The ice stood no chance; the target smashed through it easily, and right under it was a conveniently placed bed of water.

Waves of water flew out from the impact and they splashed all around the clearing, and shocked silence reigned over the land. Then, a few words were whispered that put fear in the leader's heart.

"**Water Style: Shocking Tidal Wave"**

The twenty figures watched with wide eyes as all of the water around them, the water from the water bed, the ice water, even the Hydrogen particles in the air were sucked into one giant wave, and on top of it stood their target, his sword screaming with electricity in his hand. Not a second later, he jumps up, but not before stabbing the electric-covered sword into the water, creating a tidal wave, blazing with electricity.

Ten of the figures were swallowed up in the wave, each having thousands of volts of electricity coursing, burning through their body. Their silent screams made the remaining ten wince, as they saw half of their men's eyes roll to the back of their heads, and they passed into the afterlife, looks of shock and extreme anguish on their lifeless faces.

The figure jumped out of the smoke from the impact, two glowing swords at his sides; one with flame and the other electrified. He jumped straight for the closest offender, noting by his stance, weaponry, and armor that he is a Warrior.

Warriors are well known and feared for their fearlessness and ferocity in battle. They have a very aggressive stance, and try as best as they can to always be on offense. They are usually equipped with swords and shields, though some use two handed weapons, be it axe or sword. One of the major problems with Warriors is that they focus mainly on attacks, and forgo most defensive abilities. Thus, they have high pain tolerance and plate or mail armor to withstand blows while they go on offense.

Naruto jumped, raised his sword and brought it down, the Warrior just barely bringing his sword up to block. The clash painfully jarred the Warrior's arm as he gave a pained yell. Naruto, still in mid-air span around and kicked the side of the shield, and it was sent sprawling into the ground.

He heard arrows piercing the wind, and grabbed the stunned Warrior and put him in front of the arrow's path, his swords sheathed. They pierced his armor easily and he gave another scream in pain. His danger sense going off, Naruto throws the Warrior behind him and he smashed into a much smaller Rogue, his dagger poised to stab into his neck.

He grabbed two shot arrows out of thin air and threw them back, and they hit the hidden Hunter in the head. Without a sound, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

He threw a punch into what seemed to be air, but he felt it smash into flesh and breaking his skull. The Rogue flew back and hit the ground blood pooling out of his open head. He felt the air above him get colder and cursed as an ice bolt fell from above him. He dodged to the side as more and more bolts fell from above.

The bolts came less and less and soon stopped, and Naruto immediately noticed another fireball coming towards him. Instead of dodging, he ran straight at it. When it got close, he jumped over it and kept running, the Fireball dissolving into the wind. He saw a flash of red and chased after it. When he got close he saw a Mage conjuring arcane magic. He threw a kunai that appeared out of his sleeve and threw it, as the Mage cursed and jumped out of the way, the spell dissolving away from his hands.

In a blink, Naruto appeared in front of the Mage and kicked him in the face, his body flying up in the air. The Mage gave a loud scream in pain as he felt his nose break from the impact. He soon started to fall and Naruto watched as he gained speed. He simply raised his knee in the air and watched as the Mage fell right on top of his knee. His spine cracked and he gave a very loud scream, and Naruto winced from the noise.

He heard clapping from his right and immediately saw a _very _strong person in front of him.

He stood slightly above six feet tall, and had a very powerful stance. He carried a tower shield and a long sword, both oozing magical power. He wore plate armor, and it would look intimidating to most people. The helm was black with bronze trim, and had two large horns sticking out, runic engravings on each side, and two baleful yellow eyes boring into him. The shoulder armor was a dark grey with bronze trim, and had four spikes sticking out of it. Two wing-like blades were sticking out of it, sharpened to the core. The chest was blood red with bronze trim and had engravings on it. The leggings were scale mail and had bronze trim. The boots were plain brown **(AN: Warrior Tier 5: Destroyer Armor)**

Naruto had one thing to say.

"Nice Halloween costume."

A comical tick mark appeared on his head as he growled out, "I brought twenty men to battle you, and we would split the 1000 gold bounty. I thank you for disposing of them, as now I'll have all the gold to myself." He said cockily.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and quoted, "Did you say something?"

His face went red with fury and Naruto smirked on the inside. No matter where you are, that will always get your opponents angry.

He pulled out his sword and tower shield and sword, and with a war cry, charged at Naruto, his shield leading. He gained more and more speed and Naruto channeled chakra into his fist and raised his hand. Getting into a stance, he got closer and closer. When he was close enough, he swung his fist forward and it smashed into the shield, sending the enemy sprawling back.

Meanwhile the Warrior was in shock,_ 'In history, there is only a few of whom can stop a Master Warrior's charge, and yet this nobody stops mine! What is he!'_

"That's it?"

He was brought out of his stupor by Naruto's voice, mocking him.

"And I actually thought you would be a challenge. My respect for Warriors has gone down thanks to that pitiful performance." He stated, looking at him with nothing but apathy.

The Warrior seemed to have had enough, as his whole body went red, his muscles gaining strength, and his common sense going out the window. Knowing that the level of this match went up a few notches, he brought out both swords and lit them with their respective chakra.

The Warrior gave a loud battle cry and charged forward, Naruto doing the same. Naruto got there first and he smashed his swords on his shield, dust flying from the impact. The fire chakra started melting the shield and the electricity started crawling up his arm, and the Warrior gave a strained grunt of annoyance. He ripped his shield out of the sword and swung down, and Naruto dodged it with ease.

Naruto went on the offensive and charged at the Warrior, his swords leading the way. The Warrior quickly found himself on the defensive as Naruto pushed him back. After many swipes and slashes, either blocked or connected, his back hit a large rock. At that, Naruto jumped back and pulled out ten shuriken in his hands, each connected by a ninja wire. He threw them towards the sides of the Warrior, and he maneuvered them around the land, all controlled by the wire. He tied a few around a rock, another by a stray bush, a few by a dead tree, and the rest in his mouth and hands. The Warrior looked at this in shock as they wrapped around him. Naruto stabbed the shuriken in his hands on the ground and took a deep breath and said in his mind,

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu"**

With that, the wire connecting from his mouth to the Warrior was lit in a white flame and it laced through the wire. It reached the warrior and he screamed in agony as the flames burned flesh and bone. Soon, the flame ended and Naruto let the wires fall to the ice below them, the Warrior fell to the ground. Naruto walked over to him and felt his pulse. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that there was still a slight pulse.

He pulled out the Blacklist and looked for him. He turned to a page and it read,

_**Name: Darrik Renn**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Bounty:**_

_**Alive: 400 Gold**_

_**Dead: 200 Gold**_

_**Deliver to: Darnassus**_

_**Crimes: Stealing 1000 Gold from the Darnassus Bank, Killing Five Guards, and Rape**_

_**Picture: Page 28**_

_**Notes: Master of Long Swords, Angered Easily, Proud, and Cocky**_

'_Please… a Master… what a joke.' _He thought with a sweat drop.

He pulled out a scroll labeled 'BOUNTIES' and sealed him inside, labeling _'Darrik Renn: Darnassus'_

He looked around the clearing and nodded in content, seemingly uncaring that he just defeated twenty people. He did a few hand seals and whispered, **"Ninja Art: Ominous Intent" **

With that, the whole area was covered in killing intent, making all those around scatter, making sure that nobody would interfere with this process. He brought out the scroll that Bloodclaw was sealed in, and unsealed him. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

His wings were being eaten away!

The holes started where the arrows lodged themselves in, and slowly, the poison ate away at his wings. Bloodclaw woke up with a start and started roaring and screeching in pain. Naruto had a tough time getting him to calm down, as whenever he got close he had to dodge a flailing wing or a swiping claw.

'_Shit… There is virtually no way for me to eradicate the poison, but I can stop it from spreading. The only way to heal a Dragon is to… go to the Dragons themselves…Damn' _He thought with a sigh.

"Forgive me Bloodclaw" He said and slashed the Daichi in between two scales, blood flowing out of the wound. He quickly collected the blood and channeled chakra into the poisoned areas, all the while dodging swipes and slashes. A bead of sweat dropped down his head; it's very hard to concentrate while avoiding a Dragon after all.

Soon, the poison stopped spreading and Bloodclaw's screams getting lower, but there was still intense pain, since the poison is still there, just not spreading. Naruto quickly sealed him away in a special scroll that stops time and anything that goes in it. He unsealed a large scroll, ink, and brush and wrote different Kanji on it. He nodded at that and rolled the scroll up and put it away for later use.

He sat down in a meditative state and closed his eyes. Soon the world around him faded away, and he came to the oh-so-beautiful mindscape of his. He located Sventar by the green area and he started walking towards him.

Sventar gave a glance in his direction and said, **"He's hurt isn't he."**

"Yes, Bloodclaw's wings were poisoned by arrows and we need to get him to a healer. But, no human can completely heal a Dragon so…" He let the statement hang in the air for a bit.

"**You need to get to the Dragon Realm. And how do you plan to do this?"**

"I've set up a way for you to come in to the real world, with a real body," At this Sventar gave Naruto a incredulous glance, "Basically, I'm going to 'summon' you from here into the real world through a seal I will put on you. Once the dimensional connection is set, I will leave here and bring you back into Azeroth. Know that I can sever the connection any time, so I can bring you back here whenever I want. I can control the amount of power I give you; you can be at full strength or you can be nothing more than a large fly. If Deathwing rears his ugly head then you and I will go against him at full strength."

Sventar looked at Naruto with wide eyes, but then nodded, not trusting his words.

"Alright let me put the seal on."

Naruto walked over and did a long set of seals. When he finished, he thrust his hands onto Sventar's chest and said, **"Seal!"**

With that, Naruto's hands glowed a deep blue color, and they hit Sventar, making him lose his breath for a second. A few moments later, a seal forms on his chest and sinks into his scales.

Sventar panted from the burst on energy and Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, I'm bringing you out at full power so be ready to face Azeroth again."

With that, Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared, leaving a happy Sventar behind him.

He opened his eyes again and looked over the land before him, and brought out the scroll he made before. He put Bloodclaw's blood over it, gathered tons chakra in his hands, and smashed them on the scroll, saying,** "Reverse Summoning Jutsu"**

With that, a huge plume of smoke rose from the scroll and Sventar, in all of his glory came out and roared to the skies, tremors coursing through the ground below.

Naruto just looked at him and said, "You done?" and when he nodded, jumped up on his leg and ran up to the neck. He locked his feet behind two scales and patted Sventar's neck, as he jumped off the ground and flew away; the only thing left was a large crater form where he jumped.

_**Skies Nearing the Dragon Realm**_

'_Holy shit….' _Naruto thought with wide eyes.

Overall, Bloodclaw flies through the air fast. But Sventar… he is just insane. The speed is miraculous; the ground seems to be nothing but a blur as we pass by it. The clouds are just blobs of white seen only for a few milliseconds. He had to duck his face closer to Sventar's neck so his head won't be torn off by the wind.

Time flew by, literally and figuratively, as they soared through the skies. About five minutes of this insane speed, Sventar starts slowing down. He finally stops and hovers in mid air at seemingly nothing, but Naruto could tell right in front of them was _something_ blocking them, a dome, for lack of a better word.

"**You noticed it didn't you?" **Sventar said matter-of-factly as Naruto nodded, **"It's a giant force field made so only Dragons can come in. The only way to get in if you are not a Dragon is to gain the acceptance of one of the Aspects, once you do, you can get in." **He said and Naruto frowned.

"I'm hoping you can get me in?"

"**Yes. Plug your ears for a few seconds."**

Naruto complied and channeled chakra to make a shield around his ears, as well as putting his hands over them. Sventar nodded at him, noticing the chakra covering his ears and took a deep breath…

He roared at the top of his lungs, and it echoed throughout the skies.

Even with the chakra coating his ears, Naruto winced as the chakra coating his ears fell for a moment, making his ears ring. He waited out the roar, and when Sventar finished, Naruto took a deep breath and let the chakra fall.

"**Soon, a member of the Flights will come to greet us. Let me do the talking." **He said with a glance in his direction.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, _'If I can't speak Draconic then how could I talk to them…'_

Soon, a Red Drake came to the edge of the field and his eyes widened when he saw Sventar.

"**Svaust re wux? (Who are you?)"**

"**Sia ominak ui Lyrrothostrasz. si rigluin ekess ukris ekess Alexstrasza." **

**(My name is Lyrrothostrasz. I need to talk to Alexstrasza.)**

"**L-Lyrrothostrasz! Shar yth though wux jahen loex!" **

**(L-Lyrrothostrasz! But we thought you were dead!)**

"**Froneel geou qe kikrema. Origato ve vur wer Munthrek ukris ekess Alexstrasza." (Everything will be explained. Let me and the Human talk to Alexstrasza.)**

"**Sxun ith. Si geou visp alextrasza di douta confnir." **

**(Yes Lord. I will tell Alexstrasza of your coming.)**

The Drake flew away, and Sventar flew in after. As they passed the field, Naruto's stomach lurched as he lost all of the air in his lungs. He coughed and panted as Sventar chuckled lightly.

"**I guess I should have told you to brace yourself, but I wanted to see your reaction." **He said as Naruto was glaring daggers at him.

Sventar flew into the Realm and Naruto scanned the area with calculating eyes. Sventar flew North and soon entered a giant cavern. It easily fit Sventar as Naruto's eyes widened at the size of it. Red Dragons flew back and forth and all over throughout the caverns, and they all swerved their heads towards Sventar. Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable with hundreds of Dragons boring their eyes into his back, but he stood tall as Sventar calmly flied through the vast area.

Sventar turned left into a cavern that was hotter than the rest; it glowed with heat as Naruto suddenly was filled with contentment and safeness in the area. The feeling grew more and more as they got closer to the warmth, and Naruto felt what he thought was like in a mother's embrace.

A content smile went on his face as Sventar took one final turn and he saw two large Dragons, not nearly the size of Sventar, but large nonetheless. Inside was a _giant_ Red Dragon, nearly the size of Sventar as she picked up her head to look at Naruto and Sventar.

The two smaller Dragons got into battle stances and snarled at the intruder, and Naruto put his hands on his swords and tensed. Sventar however was calm and collected in the faces of the two smaller Dragons.

"**Korialstrasz, Tyranastrasz, that's enough." **

The two Red Dragons looked at Alexstrasza incredulously but bowed their heads and stood down as Sventar flew in. He landed softly on the floor, careful not to shake the floor any bit in fear of hurting the eggs, and walked and stood tall in front of Alexstrasza.

"**I've seen you before but I cannot remember you. Who are you?" **Alexstrasza asked Sventar.

Ignoring the question, Sventar said, **"It's been a while…. Alexa."**

Her eyes widened to a large degree and she looked at Sventar with shock.

"**G-Grandfather!"**

"**Yes Alexa, it's me."**

She took a step forward and looked directly into his eyes, hoping to see love and happiness there.

But what she saw made her reel in shock.

All that was there was… disappointment!

"**We need to talk."**

"**W-What about?"**

"**Your work as an Aspect."**

"**O-Okay"**

"**The Red Dragonflight's, more importantly the Aspect of LIFE's, job is to keep the world ALIVE right?" **He asked her

"**Y-Yes." **She stuttered out, afraid of what needs to be said.

"**Then WHY IS THIS WORLD IN CHAOS!" **He yelled at her.

"**U-Uhh… w-well" **

"**Illidan, Arthas, Kel'thuzad, The Burning Legion, Deathwing, and the Alliance and Horde War! The job of the Aspect of LIFE is to keep the World in HAPPINESS, LOVE, AND LIVING HAPPILY! These wars have hurt and killed THOUSANDS. THOUSANDS!"**

"**B-But-"**

"**Illidan was corrupted by the Well of Eternity! Something that shouldn't have existed in the first place! Now, one whole RACE is corrupted by it! The Blood Elves were created because of their addiction to the Well of Eternity, hence, Arcane Magic! Now, they hate the Night Elves with a passion since they tried to force their ways on the Blood Elf race! HATE is the opposite of LOVE. You should know that best!"**

"**W-Well-"**

"**And The Burning Legion! You and all the Dragons have done NOTHING about them. NOTHING! They have slaughtered thousands! And you sit around while people suffer for those losses! Disgraceful!"**

"**But I-"**

"**Arthas and his armies have decimated THOUSANDS of people. Even worse, he turned them into MINDLESS SLAVES! Now they live a life where they are a slave to a mad man who only wants power! He does anything and everything to get it, it's a wonder he hasn't released his army over parts of the world yet!"**

"**I-I know but-"**

"**All this and MORE are happening throughout our world! I worked my hardest to create a safe haven, a land of happiness, NIRVANA! But all that was shot to the ground when I-"**

"That's enough."

The voice came out of nowhere and suddenly Sventar collapsed to the ground. A tiny figure, by Alexstrasza standards, jumped off of Sventar and landed on the ground.

"Alright Sventar I think she learned her lesson. I've got more problems than to listen to an argument that gets us nowhere." Naruto said, while only slightly noticing the shocked and grateful gaze in his direction.

Alexstrasza however was shocked that her Grandfather, stronger than her, was punched to the ground by a mere human! She looked down at him while he looked back at her without fail, despite having to crane his neck to an uncomfortable degree.

"While it's _great fun _to listen to arguments, I have bigger problems that include a poisoned Dragon." He stated and Alexstrasza looked down at him with confusion.

"**Poisoned? Where?" **She asked him.

He unsealed Bloodclaw and Alexstrasza looked down at the Drake and began her work. Bloodclaw was about to start roaring in pain, but just looking in Alexstrasza's eyes made him calm down, only whimpering from the pain.

"**Type of poison?" **She asked him.

"Eroding. Lots of it too. Eats at whatever it touches. It, unfortunately, happened to Bloodclaw's wings." He said back, giving his shortened assessment

She nodded at him and closed her eyes. Her body was covered with a red glow and it traveled down her body and it crept down onto Bloodclaw. Right in front of everyone's eyes, the poison evaporated very fast and the holes began closing even faster. Soon the whole wound was closed and fully healed, as Naruto gave a whistle in appreciation at Bloodclaw's now healed, and sleeping form.

Naruto gave a sigh in relief and walked over to Bloodclaw, and Alexstrasza's eyes, boring straight into his head. Sventar got up and growled at Naruto, and he just gave a lazy glance back, not at all failing under his killing intent.

"**We'll continue this talk later, Alexa. For now, take care of Bloodclaw, I have to find Naruto a place to stay for a while."** He said and flew away, leaving an annoyed Naruto behind him.

Naruto sat down next to Bloodclaw and started running his hand down his head, and he seemed to lean into his hand, despite being asleep. He gave a slight smile at the action as Bloodclaw did the Dragon-form of a smile in content.

Alexstrasza was then bathed in a red light as Naruto shielded his eyes from it. What came out however was not what he expected. A woman of about six feet with fiery red hair that traveled down to her shoulders and hourglass figure, and armor that showed her curves extremely well came out. She had large assets barely covered by red armor with gold trim. It cut off at her stomach, showing a small waist that traveled down to armor that was held together with nothing but a gold band that covered her womanhood, seeming that it would fall off at any second. She had arm guards that went up to her elbows, but went no further; they were red with gold trim. She had greaves that went to her knee caps, also red with gold plating at different parts. It cut off at her thigh and continued on for a bit, stopping a bit below her waist. To top it off a large, see-through red cape billowed down and flowed with each step.

Naruto fought down the blush that was dying to come out in his face and finally succeeded, only going for a raised eyebrow at her form. He inwardly chuckled at the fact that so far, all of the female Dragon's forms have been very seductive looking, though he was not sure if it was intentional or not.

Alexstrasza however was somewhat stunned that he didn't blush, further intriguing the Aspect of this enigma. She walked towards him as he turned his head away, deciding to focus on Bloodclaw instead of her form. She walked towards him and sat down next to him as he went back to petting Bloodclaw.

She frowned inwardly, unable to find out anything by his actions so far, except that he was powerful enough to down an elder Dragon, no small feat.

"Where did you find him?" She asked, trying to start up conversation.

"He was a slave to a corrupted man. His job was to fly around an island full of Naga, also his slaves, and guard it from any person who wanted to intrude. He was there to find a buried treasure, and he found it, but wasn't able to retrieve it. Bloodclaw attacked me and we tangled for a bit, until I made him submit and took off the one thing that was keeping him a slave. I honestly have no idea where, when, or how he got into that position, as there is not enough evidence to conclude anything." He ended, never taking his eyes of Bloodclaw.

Throughout all of this, Naruto had been feeling an itch in his head. It was weird, as if a bug or something kept landing on it, and every time he tried to swat it away, it flew off before he could get it. He shrugged it off for a bit until the feeling got worse.

It felt like someone was trying to fit a key into a lock but kept fiddling with it, like he's trying to open it but it wouldn't open yet. It felt like someone was… probing his mind.

His eyes immediately hardened at he sent a burst of chakra throughout his body and felt the feeling go away quickly. He heard a slight intake of breath from nearby and narrowed his eyes at the only culprit, Alexstrasza.

Alexstrasza, throughout all that, actually was probing his mind, trying to find out information about the blonde enigma in front of her. He gave no information through his stance, words, or actions, until now.

When you probe someone's mind, the target feels a small irritation in the head, no matter how hard you try to mask your presence. Once you are safely in, you can go through all of the target's memories and actions in the past, but it has a catch.

The more important the memory or actions, the more prominent the irritation is on the target. So far, she was able to only scratch the surface of Naruto's past until she was thrown back out of his mind from that burst of energy. She only saw bits and pieces of small things, nothing important about his past.

One thing is certain; Naruto built some of the strongest mental barriers in Azeroth right now. Alexstrasza prides herself as one of the best at understanding people through their actions, but Naruto has been the only one so far to hide that from her. Everything he does is done swiftly and carefully, never giving any information until it's too late.

Naruto gave one last suspicious glance in her direction and said, "You know, there are better ways to get information about a friendly target than using aggressive and hostile tactics. One of the best ways is to 'ask' about them."

She gave an embarrassed apology to him and said, "Well then Mr. Sarcasm how about you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Trade secret," He said with a smirk, "You tell me about you and Sventar and I'll give you a bit of info on me."

When Sventar came up, the mood darkened considerably and she said, "He's… my Grandfather. He was the Aspect of Life hundreds of thousands of years ago. Back then Azeroth could be called heaven on Earth. Everything and everyone was at peace, every patch of land green and everyone just plain happy.

"Then, he went out for what he said was a 'scouting mission', but many having reasons to think otherwise. At that time, he was one of the strongest Dragons throughout all of the flights, so going on a scouting mission wasn't a job of his status, but he persisted that he should go anyway."

She gave a sniffle and said, "After that, he never came back. All of the Flights searched throughout Azeroth, but we couldn't even find a single trace of him. It was as if he just disappeared." At this, Tyranastrasz bowed his head in remembrance, as he was living during Lyrrothostrasz's reign.

"He probably hates me from how bad a job I have been at protecting Azeroth…" She said as tears began to form.

Sighing inwardly Naruto wrapped an arm around her and said, "Hey, hey calm down. He doesn't hate you. He's just… stressed at the condition of the world. And yes, he overdid it a bit, but look at it from his point of view. He sees the world for the first time in hundreds of thousands of years, and what was once a Nirvana is now not even close to the world before; it's only natural that he would be a bit emotional about it." She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

Korialstrasz picked this time to check on the condition of his consort and immediately started glaring daggers at Naruto. Tyranastrasz, seeing his fellow Red Dragon's line of eyesight looked at the scene in front of him. He wanted to be there for Alexstrasza, but he knew that right now would be a bad time to intrude; he only hoped Korialstrasz will be as logical.

Back to Naruto, he looked at her and said, "He doesn't hate you at all. Deep down he loves you, it's just the enormous amount of stress and anger at the enemies, and he needed to release it on someone else besides me.

"But, what he said was true." He started and Alexstrasza gave a worried glance in his direction, "This time, prove to him that you _are_ the Aspect of Life, and you haven't just been sitting around watching as the World around you dies out. Bring the Flights back together and join forces to stop the threats around Azeroth. Show to him you _are _worthy of being Aspect and show to him that you care not only for the Flights, but the whole world why you are called the Queen of Life."

With that, Naruto brought her to her feet and Sventar took the convenient time to fly in. He landed gracefully and looked at Naruto, signaling to get on.

"I should go, since looks like Captain Protective over there," He said, signaling to Korialstrasz, "Wants me to get away from you.

Sventar looked at Alexstrasza again, but in her eyes was a new fire, a deep, burning passion to prove him wrong about all the things he said. He nodded in approval to her and leaned down, giving Naruto room to jump on and lock his feet.

He gave one last look at Alexstrasza and Naruto and flew off. Alexstrasza watched them go and thought one last thing,

'_Naruto… thank you.'_

Her eyes hardened and she turned back into her Dragon form.

Alexstrasza, in all of her glory, walked up to Tyranastrasz and said,

**"Tyranastrasz, gather all of the Red Dragonflight together. We have to talk."**

**And cut!**

**Well, near 6,000 words, not bad.**

**Well, as stated in the beginning, Auberdine will be saved next chapter. Sorry to the other 10 who voted for the others, but you can't blame me for the voters choices, so don't flame me because I didn't save the other cities.**

**As I said many, many times, the relationships will not start right from the beginning. Alexstrasza and Naruto's relationship right now is more of a 'friend' level, not close to the 'boyfriend' level. But look at this logically; would someone like Naruto just 'love' someone right from when they meet her? No. Unlike other stories, Naruto won't just proclaim his love right from the start and live happily ever after. They have a bond like 'You lean on my shoulder, I'll lean on yours' relationship right now. So sorry to those who like the 'love at first sight' stories, but I don't believe in that. Relationships take time to develop, they don't blossom right away, they grow for a time, and then blossom into a bright flower.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review as they keep me going.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	14. Author's Note

_**AN Deleted**_

_**Continue to Next Chapter  
**_


	15. The Return of the Black

_**AN: Well everyone, I'm back.**_

_**My Uncle is healthy after a big fight for his life, and I couldn't be happier.**_

_**Now I'm back and I have some good news.**_

_**During the Hiatus I finished eight new chapters and more are in counting. I will update once per month so there will be no stress on my time limits.**_

_**Some may be angered by this but I'm making this my time frame because I sometimes get overwhelmed if I get behind schedule and have to rush to make new chapters. This leads to one bad thing; the quality of the chapter will be lessened by quite a bit. This means that it will makes the readers angry which will then make me angry by the flames. More and more authors are driven away by petty flamers who can't back up their trash talk.**_

_**The upload dates will be the last Friday or Saturday of the month.**_

_**I'd like to thank the reviewers, who understood why I put the story on hiatus, but the past is the past and our jobs are to look to the future.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to those who helped me through the hiatus and enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Naruto or Warcaft or any other games and/or shows which I may relate to.**_

_Chapter 14_

_The Return of the Black_

_Inn_

_Dragon Realm_

'_**Wake up…'**_

'Snore'

'_**Wake up.'**_

'Snore'

'_**WAKE UP!'**_

Naruto gave a yelp at the loud voice in his mind and fell off the bed, an audible _'thunk'_ resounding through the room.

He gave a loud groan, all the while cursing at Sventar who decided to _intrude_ on his sleeping time.

'_What do you want now?'_

Naruto heard a loud snort in annoyance and sighed, waiting for his response, _**'The Red Dragons are meeting with Alexa soon. I want to be there. Summon me.'**_

Naruto snorted at the command, _'Alright, alright. Let me get to the clearing.'_

He walked out of his room and down the stairs, flipping the Inn Keeper three silver coins for the room. He walked out and immediately covered his eyes from the offending sun. When his vision cleared, he walked out and brought out the summoning scroll.

Doing a few seals, he plants his hands on the scroll and says, _"Reverse Summoning Jutsu"_

A large plume of smoke rose from the scroll and it cleared, showing Sventar in all his glory as he gave a stream of fire and stretched his muscles. He leaned down on his stomach as Naruto jumped on and locked his feet behind the scales.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Sventar rose off the ground and quickly soared into the tunnels.

_Aspects Hall_

_Dragon Realm_

Naruto gave a sigh in relief when they touched down before the humongous opening to the Aspects Hall. He jumped off on shaky legs from the intense speed that Sventar flew.

Looking around the hall, he noticed that most of the Dragons were in their human forms, and Alexstrasza was above them on a large pillar, all the while looking at them with hardened, intelligent eyes.

She raised her hand up and all talking stopped as they all turned towards her.

"_**Denizens of the Red Dragonflight, hear my words and know them well. Throughout Azeroth, people have suffered at the hands of our enemies.**_

"_**The whole world has suffered right under our noses, and we have done very little to stop it." **_

At this he noticed some of the older Dragons looking down at the ground in shame, all knowing that they did next to nothing to help the people of Azeroth.

"_**The Flights are now completely separate from us. The Green Dragonflight has disappeared into the Emerald Dream, and Ysera herself has gone into the deepest depths, delved in her sorrows.**_

"_**The Blue Dragonflight is near extinct. Malygos is one of the few that remains. He holds a grudge against us for putting the Blue Dragonflight in danger, and he hates Deathwing with more a passion than any single being on the planet we know and love.**_

"_**The Black Dragonflight is now a completely different faction. They have turned against us and are now lead by the traitorous Onyxia. She has brought the Black Dragonflight together and has hidden away in an underground cavern in Dustwallow Marsh.**_

"_**The Yellow Dragonflight is the only Flight that isn't in complete danger, but even they have suffered many losses in the tragic battle against Deathwing. They are too immersed in protecting the rift of time and have not had time to act.**_

"_**As you all can see, the Flights are separated, and the only way to act against all this is-"**_

Right away he noticed something wrong with her. Her mood turned into desperation and despair as she clutched her head in pain. Right away, Krasus was at her side and he ran towards the pillar before running up the wall, uncaring of the many shocked gazes that followed.

He shrugged his shoulders internally; there were more things to worry about now. He reached the top and Alexstrasza was on her knees, holding her head in pain.

Krasus was panicking and he gave him a disapproving glance for such a mood in this situation. He quickly turned his head to her and said, "What's wrong?"

She looked around with wide, horrified eyes, seemingly looking for someone or something in the room.

"_**Ogrimmar…Thousand Needles… Booty Bay… destroyed…"**_

Shocked whispers rang throughout the hall, but he ignored them and asked, "What do you mean 'destroyed'"?

"_**Hundreds of people suddenly died of seemingly natural disasters,"**_she took a shaky breath, _**"Booty Bay was flooded in a giant tidal wave, Thousand Needles was flooded by torrents of water, craters filled with lava opened in the Barrens…**_

"_**Only one being has the power to do such massive damage…"**_

She left the statement hanging in the air until the puzzle pieces came together and Naruto said one word; one word that caused chaos in the Hall…

"Deathwing,"

_Skies near Auberdine_

_Darkshore_

Naruto looked ahead with hardened eyes, knowing that he was in for the fight of his life.

Sventar flew at speeds so fast; Naruto actually thought he broke the sound barrier. Driven by his anger and rage, Sventar could make this battle better or worse.

"Easy big guy. You'll get your shot at him."

Sventar turned around and looked at Naruto, unbridled hate and rage in his eyes, Naruto held back a flinch at the intensity.

"Calm down. Charging in emotionally will only lead to your death. You should know that now is the best time to keep your cool."

Sventar seemed to calm down a bit, holding in the intense fury that boiled inside of him. Naruto gave a sigh of relief internally, knowing that riding on a raging Dragon into a tough battle isn't the smartest thing to do.

Just a few minutes afterward, they arrived at Auberdine.

They stopped right above the dock, ignoring the shocked screams of the people under them. Naruto kept his eyes on the mountains in front of him and noticed a figure coming over them.

He narrowed his eyes at seeing the giant, plated and flaming figure coming straight at them.

Deathwing is here.

"When I say go, I want you to send flames straight into his path."

"**You do know that his new plating will be resistant to it right?"**

"Yes. That's why I'm going to _amplify _it a bit."

Sventar's eyes showed confusion, but when realization stuck, he gave a bloodthirsty grin and turned his head toward Deathwing's path. Deathwing finally realized that a _Red Dragon_ was in front of him but he didn't slow down in the slightest, charging straight towards his first opponent.

Flames followed his path as he roared in happiness at seeing a good fight for the first time in centuries. He flew closer and closer to the former Aspect and noticed that he was even bigger than he was. He was Deathwing the Destroyer! Nobody was bigger _or stronger _than him!

Naruto watched as Deathwing got closer and closer and when he was finally close enough he said, "Now Sventar!"

Sventar took a deep breath and breathed out a giant wall of flames heading straight towards Deathwing. Knowing that a Dragon's flames aren't enough to pierce his new armor, Deathwing roared at Sventar as he neared the wall. What he wasn't ready for was that wall to grow over two times as it slammed into him.

Naruto gave a slight cough as he said, _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"_

He took a deep breath as he reached over his back and gripped the axe. He felt it pulsate with power as he unsheathed it for the first time in a _real_ battle for hundreds of years.

He looked on the burning form of a floating and roaring Deathwing, gazing with nothing more than apathy. Deathwing gave a mighty flap of his wings as he shot himself out of the fire, glaring at the attackers with extreme hate for stopping his rampage.

Suddenly, Deathwing's eyes widened in shock at seeing Sventar.

"**YOU…WHO ARE YOU?" **He said, looking at Sventar with nothing but extreme shock.

"**You should know best…Little Neltharion."**

Deathwing's eyes widened even more as he remembered hearing someone calling him that many years ago.

"**Lyrrothostrasz… my Father KILLED YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"**

The world around him and everyone else seemed to stop as Naruto's eyes widened in amazement.

"**Your father was trash. That bastard barely put up a fight. Right before I stuck him down he sealed me away with the rest of his power. He soon died afterward from using the extreme amount of mana usage.**

"**You are everything that he would have turned out to be had I not killed him. He was mad with power, and knowing that the best way to weaken a Dragonflight was to take out the Aspect, he succeeded in that, but at the cost of his life.**

"**It must be in your blood to be a complete failure, isn't it?"**

That was it. That was the last straw. He was Deathwing the Destroyer! The Dragon famed for killing thousands of people! He was feared throughout the lands! Just speaking his name would cause everyone to cry out in fear! And yet this trash mocks him?!

Naruto nodded in recognition to Sventar's tactics. While an angry Deathwing is bad, a raging Deathwing is not as tactical; he would have a tendency to attack in fury before thinking his moves out.

Hoisting the axe with ease, he rested it in his shoulder as Deathwing and Sventar stared each other down.

Seconds passed by as the two behemoths glared at each other, both trying to intimidate their opponent. A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's neck as he waited for the first move.

Hardened eyes stared at Deathwing as the former Aspect took a deep breath as Sventar and Naruto tensed. A few seconds later, Deathwing let out the pent up breath as white flames screamed through the air towards Sventar.

The Battle of Auberdine has begun.

Sventar quickly soared up to avoid the flames as he plummeted down towards Deathwing. Without fail, Deathwing gave a roar and charged towards Sventar, glaring red eyes trying to burn holes in his stomach.

Naruto's grip on his axe tightened as they got closer and closer to the flaming form of Deathwing. He gripped the handle anxiously and leaned closer to Sventar's neck as he plummeted down towards the traitorous Aspect.

In nothing more than a few seconds the two goliaths smashed into each other, their claws locking as they twisted and turned through the air. Naruto's world spun as the Dragons fought for dominance.

Deathwing tried to bite Sventar's neck but he twisted his body around, throwing his bite off balance. Sventar then brought his claws down forcefully, gashes forming where the claws penetrated. Deathwing gave a roar in what seemed to be anger and fury, not pain, and pushed off of Sventar, gearing up another jet of flames.

Naruto, seeing this, gathered up wind chakra and waited a bit as more and more white flames gathered in Deathwing's throat. A few seconds before the titanic being breathed it out, Naruto pushed all the wind chakra into Deathwing's open mouth making the unstable flames explode in his throat. He hissed in pain as his tongue and mouth were burnt heavily, the white flames charring the flesh inside.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Sventar charged forward and ran his claws on Deathwing's stomach, the least armored part of his body. He then tried biting his throat, but Deathwing recovered in time and raked his claws down Sventar's side before he could get the bite off.

Sventar hissed in pain as Deathwing glared at him, unbridled hate and fury in his eyes. Sventar quickly recovered though and pushed off Deathwing, creating space between them. A tense pause ran through the area as the two Dragons stared each other down again.

Naruto noticed that all of the fire accumulated made storm clouds in the sky, and he came with up with an idea. Naruto hid behind Sventar and did hand seals, and whispered, **"Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu"**

With that, a storm cloud appeared over Deathwing and it started raining black water. Yet, when Deathwing felt it hit his skin, it didn't feel like water, it felt like… oil. His eyes widened as Sventar breathed out a jet of flames. He then felt two _things_ holding his legs so he couldn't fly out of the way. As the flames neared, he looked down and saw two _Water Dragons_ holding his legs. He smashed them with his wing as the water fell to the ocean below.

He was too late to dodge as he was then consumed by the flames and roared in agony. The oil that was falling amplified the strength of the fire by five times as his body was covered in oil. As the flames crawled over his body, he felt an even greater pain. It shocked his insides, his armor, even his very _soul_ as he heard but a few words…

"_Lightning Style: Kirin"_

He howled in pain as the lightning coursed through his body and the flames burned his skin. He now knew there was a third party involved in this battle. There were no such flames that were stronger than his! Yet Lyrrothostrasz's flames easily overpowered his! More so, where in the world did _Water Dragons_ come from? Lastly, he knew that no lightning bolt is THAT powerful, and THAT precise! Finally dulling his senses enough to block out the pain, he pushed out of the flames and soared through the air towards Sventar.

Naruto sighed audibly, despite the storm above them. While Deathwing was strong, not many beings known could come out alive from such a combo. Unfortunately, Deathwing is a troublesome bastard, and won't go down THAT easily.

Now, both Sventar and Naruto knew that Deathwing was raging. Knowing this, Naruto attached a chakra string from each finger of his left hand to the Axe and let it levitate in the air. He just patted Sventar's neck, and he took off, straight towards Deathwing. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, and opened them as Sventar neared Deathwing. When they got close, Naruto then threw his left hand forward and the chakra strings attached to the Axe made it fly straight towards Deathwing. Deathwing seemed stunned at this, and that was all he needed as he plunged the serrated blade into Deathwing's right eye.

Deathwing reeled back at this and hissed in pain and Sventar took this chance to smash himself into Deathwing's stomach and raked his claws down Deathwing's sides. In a haze of pain, Deathwing clawed Sventar's stomach and pulled away. Now it was Sventar's turn to hiss in pain as he pulled back as well.

Both Dragons were panting now, one in extreme pain and the other in weariness. Even Naruto was winded from using such strong jutsu in succession. It was pouring now, rain pounding down on all three fighters, and the occasional lightning bolt screaming in the sky.

Deathwing was furious. Not only was he wounded badly, but his opponent seemed only slightly tired! He wouldn't die like this, no; he needs his vengeance on Alexstrasza! On the Dragonflights! And on all those who once opposed him! These two pieces of trash dared to defy him, and they were slowing down his assault on Azeroth, which is inconceivable! He panted heavily as blood trickled down his chin and body with the remaining volts coursing through his body.

Sventar wheezed and coughed as he hasn't had a major battle in years; his muscles were weaker and his bones were brittle, unlike in his prime. Blood traced lines down his stomach and sides, as he glanced wearily at Deathwing. He knew that he didn't have much stamina left, and he HAD to finish the battle soon or else he would have to leave the world and return to Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto however, noticed Deathwing's pain and easily saw that Sventar is tired, so he had two viable options. One was to let Sventar and Deathwing continue their battle royale, and hope that Deathwing dies or collapses before Sventar runs out of energy.

The much less appealing option was to let Sventar head back into his mindscape and fight Deathwing by himself. The problem with that is that Deathwing would not only have the air advantage, but he has the ability to burn an entire town with one breath, so it would not be smart to fight against him on foot.

There is a compromise though. If Sventar can mortally wound Deathwing, or at least cripple him, Naruto will have an easier time dealing with Deathwing. While fighting Deathwing by himself didn't sound too tempting, it was really the only way to win on foot against a troublesome entity like Deathwing.

Formulating a plan, Naruto heaved a sigh and said, "Alright Sventar, try to mortally wound him or cripple him so I can try to finish him off."

He looked at Naruto like he grew three arms and four heads for a few seconds and said, **"And how do you plan to deal with someone like Deathwing without help?"**

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds but answered, "I know you are extremely tired, and Deathwing is heavily wounded. If there is some way that you can cripple him without collapsing, then please do so without hesitation." he paused, "But we both know that you are too tired to do a killing blow, so just try to wound him as bad as you can.

"One last thing," he paused, giving Sventar a serious look, "Should I keep him alive and bring him to the Aspect's court? Or should I kill him here?"

Sventar, thinking past his hate, thought this carefully. While he would like nothing more than to ruthlessly tear into Deathwing's hide and rip out each of his organs one by one, did he have enough trust in the Aspects to make the right decision?

Malygos would go straight for the kill, with more than enough reasons to. Nozdormu would as well; Deathwing ravaged the past, the now and the future and would like nothing more than to be rid of him.

Ysera was a wildcard though. Deathwing may have betrayed the Dragonflights, but as time passed the Green Dragonflight has suffered the least from Deathwing. Most of them, apart from the battle for Azeroth all those years ago have been in the Emerald Dream for the most part, straying away from Azeroth and everything happening in it.

Alexstrasza though… as she is the Aspect of _Life_, she would probably give Deathwing imprisonment, not the death sentence. She is just too forgiving of those who have sinned, and is always giving other people a chance to repent. Despite being his Granddaughter, she will most likely vote for life imprisonment, giving Deathwing a slim chance of returning his wrath on the world.

Usually, these votes would have been from five Aspects, making sure there would never be a tie in votes. But, with the Black Dragonflight now enemies of the other Flights, it all came down to Ysera's vote.

Since there was always supposed to be five Flights, there had never been a rule made for a tie in votes. Weighing out possible options of who would be the deciding factor, it would either be him or Naruto.

It would most likely be Naruto though. They all know well enough about his hate for Deathwing, so, should the need arise, the would give the deciding vote to Naruto.

Now came the decision. Take the risk, and trust the Flights and Naruto with the decision, or kill Deathwing here and now, and ensue the wrath of the Court against them?

"…**Keep him alive, but make sure that he can never use any power again. Do you have any spell that can restrict his power to the very lowest?"**

Naruto thought long and hard about this, "I can probably do it now."

Sventar looked expectantly at Naruto for his explanation.

"I'll need a lot of time though. They're called Suppressant Seals. They are used for containing and reducing the opponents…mana amount. They work best against demons, but given who and what Deathwing is, he's pretty close to one. They take time to make though, and it's hard for me to make them in battle.

"But, even with many Suppressant Seals on him, it will only weaken him. But, with enough of these, Deathwing will start to weaken as more and more get placed on.

"Give me around five to ten minutes of preparation. Then we can start. Oh, and do try to stay upright please?"

Sventar nodded as Naruto quickly unsealed a long set of paper, ink and a brush. Using wind chakra, he levitated the ink jar and paper. Then he made a small wind barrier on the top of the ink jar to make sure none of the precious ink spilled out. He quickly went to work on making as many Seals as he could in his limited time span.

He took a breath and started the process, blocking out Sventar and Deathwing as he focused on nothing but the brush, paper, and ink.

Back to the fight, Deathwing slowly recuperated and got his first glance of the third party in the battle. It came in the shocking form of a HUMAN, who was completely ignoring him, instead writing on a piece of PAPER! How dare he ignore him! Anger boiled in his stomach as he charged forward, intent on killing Lyrrothostrasz before he can catch his breath.

Sventar though, had long before caught his breath, only faking it to lure Deathwing in. The problem is that he no longer had Naruto's spells to do any combos with him.

'_**Back to the old way of fighting…'**_ he thought with a grin, _**'Nothin' but teeth and claws'**_

With a roar, he charged towards Deathwing, pretty much forgetting the need for staying upright.

They barreled into each other into a tumble as they rolled and twisted through the sky. A twitch appeared on Naruto's brow as he continued to write the seals.

Sventar aimed a bite at Deathwing's neck but missed, while he nimbly dodged a claw aimed for his wing. Deathwing rammed his head into Sventar's stomach, just as Sventar bit the back of his neck. They both roared in agony, as Deathwing dexterously maneuvered his head so he would then bite into Sventar's stomach and did so quickly.

This stalemate continued as the twisted and turned through the sky. With both of them starting to breath flames at point blank range on each other. Deathwing disengaged by ruthlessly throwing Sventar aside with his mouth.

Despite all of this, Sventar had a bloodthirsty grin on his face while Deathwing had a grin of malice and glee.

Soon, exhaustion crept up on Sventar as he wearily looked up to Naruto. He was furiously writing on the scroll of paper, but he saw well over a hundred of small sheets of paper with a language he didn't know on them, all hanging on to Naruto. He studied them, sensing no power inside of them. He turned an annoyed look to Naruto, who just finished the last seal.

He just looked down and said, "Just wait 'till these are on him. Then the fun begins."

Naruto had all of these stuck to his body with chakra, though they weren't activated yet. He just used his chakra as glue so the seal won't be suppressing him.

"Alright, just latch on to him. I'll take it from there."

Naruto watched Deathwing, getting a feeling of déjà vu from his battle with Shukaku, all those years ago. He chuckled at this, he was doing the same exact thing as he did then, and bringing memories back that he would have rather stay down.

Pushing them to the back of his head, his eyes sharpened and he stared at Deathwing. Without a word, both Dragons launched at each other while Naruto stood up on his feet, despite the furious winds pushing at his body.

Crouching slightly, he waited until the Dragons collided and jumped off of Sventar towards Deathwing. He overestimated the distance and speed of the jump so he ended up landing on the base of the tail.

Undeterred, he trudged his way up the tail. When he got to the lower body, he looked around the massive being under him. He saw a loose scale to his right and made his way over to it. The scale was flapping around in the furious winds as Naruto finally got to it. Making sure that there was enough chakra in his feet to keep still, he grabbed the scale and pulled furiously.

Adding chakra to his arms, he wrenched the scale off and pulled five tags off his body and placed them on the open skin. He activated them and looked at Deathwing again.

Seeing no change in Deathwing's efforts in the battle, Naruto created fifty clones and gave them a few tags each as they all scattered and put tags wherever they would fit.

Back to the battle, Deathwing began to feel…weaker, as if the energy was slowly being seeped out of him. He couldn't change his focus though; one lapse of concentration and Lyrrothostrasz would tear his neck off.

The clones finally finished, and they all could see Deathwing's strength slowly waning. Sventar was slowly gaining the upper hand and Deathwing couldn't focus on them because he was already in pitched battle with Sventar.

Finally, despite his lowering strength, Deathwing got a clean bite on Sventar's wing, as he whipped him around and threw him into the ocean. Sventar hit the water with a resounding 'BOOM' before disappearing into the dark depths. Turning his head slightly, he glared at Naruto who gulped silently.

Deathwing quickly gathered flames in his throat and, before Naruto could start a wind jutsu, he sent it out in a compressed straight ahead. Before Naruto could think what he did that for, Deathwing bolted towards the white flames.

Seeing that Deathwing was going to go through his own flames, Naruto said, "_Lightning Style: Furious Shot"_

A small sphere of electricity came out from his hands as the wall approached him. The sphere burst through the flames and left a hole wide enough for him to jump through unharmed.

Again, Deathwing used different tactics from running into his own flames to using acrobatics in the air. No matter what he tried, nothing worked. Despite being in a rage-like state, Deathwing came up with a plan.

The traitorous Aspect created another wall of flames and sailed towards it. Seeing his expected reacting to his fire, at the last second he barrel rolled in the air, making Naruto miss him completely due to jumping through the flames.

Seeing him helpless in the air, Deathwing flew towards him, his maw wide. Just as he was about to consume him, Naruto disappeared in the air. He looked around wildly, seeing no human anywhere.

"Everyone always looks in every direction…"

Deathwing heard the voice reverberate around him, yet no human was found.

"Except up!"

Before he could react, Naruto brought a _Rasengan_ down on his snout. The powerful technique ripped into his skin and bone as he threw his head about wildly.

He quickly made a clone and it used a quick _Shunshin_ to disappear, while he continued holding on to Deathwing's snout for dear life. Paying the clone no mind, Deathwing threw his towards the dock mightily, knocking Naruto off balance.

Unstable, he desperately tried to gather his bearings but Deathwing threw his body towards the dock, flinging Naruto straight towards it. He hit the dock with extreme force, creating a large dust cloud. What Deathwing didn't know was that the clone he made earlier was masking his chakra while sticking on to Deathwing's lower stomach. He used a _Substitution _with the clone. Naruto ended up sticking to Deathwing's stomach, while the clone plowed a _Rasengan _into the dock, making it look like he collided into it.

Masking his presence, Naruto slowly crept his way up to the open gash in Deathwing's stomach. He pulled out a Kunai, Ninja wire and ten Exploding Notes. Quickly tying the notes and wire onto the kunai, he threw it into the gash and put his hands in a Ram seal, as the notes exploded.

Deathwing gave a roar in agony as he thrashed around in the sky. Naruto, barely holding on slowly made his way over to the opening and pulled out the Daichi, aiming it at the bare flesh opened in his stomach.

He knew that if Deathwing looked down, he would be a goner. He had no cover on his stomach and had to make this fast. He lit the Daichi with lightning and plunged it into the exposed flesh numerous times. It continuously shocked Deathwing and, by proxy, him.

He grit his teeth together as electricity coursed through him. It was not nearly the amount of voltage coursing through Deathwing, but it still hurt. He looked up only to see a panting, enraged Deathwing staring down at him. He opened his mouth and blew flames at point black range.

Deathwing continued the flames, making sure that there wouldn't even be a single ash left of the annoying human. After minutes of flames, he let it go, seeing nothing but the blue ocean below him. He roared in victory and bared his teeth at the citizens below.

Just as he was about to swoop down and continue his reign of terror, he felt excruciating pain in his back. He looked back to see the human, covered in ash and heavy burns plunging the Daichi into his back. After that, numerous explosions went off under almost all of his scales, and he roared in pain. He was left in a haze of pain and agony as he just hovered in the sky.

Naruto, seeing this, ran up to the top of Deathwing's head, right above his eye. He brought up the Daichi, now disconnected from Deathwing's back. He lit it with as much lighting chakra as he could before plunging it into Deathwing's right eye, the one wounded earlier in the battle. He roared in agony as thousands of volts electrocuted his insides, and shook his head vigorously, trying to stop the continuous bouts of pain. He went blind for a few seconds, thrashing about as he tried in vain to shake the sword out.

It was no use though. The sword was plunged all the way into the hilt of his eye; there was no way to get it out. With his good eye, he noticed one person, one HUMAN who has brought him all this pain. He glared at him with all the hate, evil, and malice he could muster, but could do nothing but try to shake the ant off.

Naruto was unfazed though, "Deathwing, for all of your atrocities, you are judged guilty by the Flights, the People, the Gods, and…me. You will rot in eternal hell for your sins, which, even for you, is a blessing." He paused, "Now...goodbye."

He raised the axe as it was covered in a shining light, it gave off a screeching, bell-like sound as the head of the axe glowed with insane power.

Deathwing looked at this in nothing but shock as he tried vainly to get him off. He tumbled in the air, the rolled; he did everything he could to get away from the insane amount of power that was being gathered into the axe.

It was all for naught.

Naruto raised the axe and, gathering all the strength he could muster, swung it with insane force straight into his eye.

The last thing he heard before eternal pain hit him was,

"_Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"_

Everything went white.

**And cut!**

**Well, it's good to be back.**

**I really don't have much to say, except thanks to all those who reviewed and helped me through the hiatus.**

**Well, that's it.**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	16. The Arch Druid

_**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**So, I looked back at my earlier chapters. And I'm being completely honest is that I cringed at each paragraph on each chapter. Compared to later chapters the ones earlier are pretty pathetic.**_

_**There's a good reason why my first chapter has a ton of views but as each chapter comes out they decrease by HALF. Literally, I had 30,000 views on my first chapter and the second had 14,000.**_

_**I'm going to make an effort into completely redoing the earlier chapters, and the biggest change will be that it will all be in third person. No more of the 'Me' and 'I' things.**_

_**The only chapter that will be in first person will be Chapter One. From then on it will be Third person.**_

_**When I say redo, I don't mean plot wise. I'll put it this way: there are sentences that have six commas in one sentence. SIX commas. I must have been trippin' on imaginary LSD to write that badly.**_

_**It's gotten to the point where I have trouble reading my own work. So be ready for some big changes soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm tired of copying and pasting the same disclaimer over and over again. If I owned Naruto or Warcraft I would be swimming in gold coins and bathing in a silver shower. I would have a statue of myself in 48 karat gold in front of my six story mansion and my hotel would house people the likes of Bill Gates.**_

_**…Sorry. It's four A.M. right now and I haven't had a cappuccino since last morning.**_

_**But yeah, here's the chapter.**_

_Chapter 15_

_The Arch Druid_

It was a warm day at the sandy beaches of Darkshore. Unlike the usual days in Auberdine, the sun was shining bright out. Nature itself seemed oblivious to the epic battle that ended only hours ago.

Or, was Nature celebrating? The sun may be breaching the dark clouds just for the fact that the titan of a monster, Deathwing the Destroyer has been defeated.

Regardless of either option, we find ourselves now looking at the unconscious form of one Uzumaki Naruto, haphazardly laid out on the sandy shores.

His eyes slowly opened and he groaned, small grains of sand and seawater flowing into his mouth. He spat the offending grains out with a grimace.

He slowly raised himself up, giving a grunt in effort as he brought himself to stand. Just as he rose to his full stature, thousands of cuts appeared on his body, evidence of being in the middle of one of his signature _Rasenshuriken_.

Blood spurted out of him in all directions as he gave a small yell in pain and collapsed to his knees.

This was not a good reaction, as sand seeped its way into his exposed, cut up knees. He grunted at this as his Demonic Regeneration quickly started to heal all of the injuries.

Almost magically, all of the cuts and gashes slowly weaved themselves back together; the muscle and bones quickly mended themselves as the skin closed around it. Blood was spattered on the sand nearby from both himself and the extra sand that was pushed out of his body. While his external damage was healing, his insides were another story.

Quickly assessing the damages, he grimaced. His heart had a small cut, his right lung was punctured, his smaller intestines had small cuts all throughout it and his kidneys suffered minor damage.

One would think he would be panicking at this. Yet, Naruto had already once experienced this when he was in a training spar with his clones. He wasn't fully matured at that time and thought, Man, what would happen to me if I took a_ Rasenshuriken_?

So, in what could be described as _infinite wisdom_, he decided to tell his clones to chuck one at him. He flinched as he remembered that time. It was one thing to be in the area of a _Rasenshuriken_, it's another to be the person taking the full blow.

He was in a coma for two weeks, his regeneration healing all the damages.

He was lucky. If his regeneration was anything less than it was, he could have said goodbye to life and all of its pleasures.

Yet, there was one move that he knows that would utterly obliterate everything and anything…

…At the cost of the entire side of his body.

The _Rasenkamikaze_.

So much chakra is used to do this jutsu that whichever side of the body he used it on would literally explode from the gathering of chakra on it; the sheer amount of chakra overloads whichever side it is used on. Even after all the years of training his muscles, he doubted that even _he _could withstand the incredible amount of chakra that would flow through his body.

It was truly, his last resort technique.

He shivered at remembering the only time he ever used it. The one battle that drew a tie between them.

He and the Shinigami himself fought.

He was fighting to keep the life he had as an immortal intact, and the Shinigami was fighting to be rid of him, as, in his mind there shouldn't be immortals in the world today. He had done nothing wrong, straying away from humanity and life in general, yet the Death God decided that one of such power like him should not be allowed to exist.

The battle between them tore up the landscape in Feudal Japan. Acre beyond acre of land was shredded and mangled beyond repair, the soil itself unable to grow any type of greenery. Every move he threw against the Shinigami was either blocked or countered. Some of his Jutsu wounded the Death God, but none of them did enough lasting damage. No matter what he used, the God would only come out slightly scathed.

On the flipside, the God did little damage to him. Naruto was far too agile for the God, weaving through each attack with a feline's grace. The God was a tank; he had immense reserves and could shrug off all damage done to him. With all this power and strength he did little to advance his speed and agility; he could take anything anyone could throw at him

After a week's worth of fighting, Naruto finally made a mistake.

His mind and body were screaming for relief, the battle making him more fatigued than he ever thought possible. After dodging a slash and ducking from a swipe of his claws, the God feinted to the right before scoring a clean stab through his body.

In a desperate maneuver, Naruto wrapped a Demonic claw around the Shinigami's midsection numerous times, the vile chakra spooling around him. This action ended up pulling the God up to him, causing the soul-sucking blade to stab even further into his body. With this action he was fighting two battles; one for his soul and the other for his life.

He raised his arm into the air before gathering the massive amounts of chakra needed for the _Rasenkamikaze_. The Shinigami could do nothing but twist the blade around, trying to throw his concentration on keeping the jutsu stable off.

It hurt. By _Kami_ it hurt. The soul devouring powers of the blade along with him twisting and turning the sword in his body caused him pain beyond belief. Yet he kept going, holding his concentration as he finished the last amounts needed for the _Rasenkamikaze_.

With a yell, he slammed his technique into the God and everything went white.

As he blurred in and out of consciousness, he looked at the God, who was standing firm only ten paces away.

Well, the God of Death lost his right arm, a good portion of his torso and a chunk of his right leg, so he didn't come out unscathed.

For a few minutes, the Death God just stared at him. Nothing was said between them; there was no need to. The epic battle between them caused both to learn about each other, both life wise and battle wise. The Shinigami saw how hard eternal life was for the blonde, how he thought it was nothing but a curse. He saw the pains he went through, how hard it was for him to watch people around him age and die while he stood stock still at his prime.

At the same time, Naruto learned the stress that came from being the God of Death. The God waged a constant battle between guiding the deserving souls to heaven and fighting those who were to go to Hell. It was not a battle of the physical sense; it was an emotional response. The Shinigami…hated his responsibly.

And he couldn't blame him. While he could disassociate himself from the world, the Shinigami could not. He couldn't imagine spending every waking minute guiding souls to their respective worlds. He would hate that position, waking up every day wondering how many dead people he would have to help next.

Both had a mutual respect for each other, but the Death God had his mind made up and prepared to eat his soul. He closed his eyes, waiting for the ritual to begin.

It never happened.

A comforting presence washed over him, almost like a warm hug spreading across his form. He was slowly fading into unconsciousness, and all he saw was what looked like an angel, standing in between the Shinigami and him.

They argued, but it was inaudible to him. He couldn't hear nor feel anything, just lying there, one half of his body completely obliterated.

He finally fell to unconsciousness, the aura of safety giving him enough peace to rest his mangled, broken body.

He didn't know how long he was out, but he woke up completely fine in his cave, almost as if nothing happened.

He later found out that the 'angel' who saved him was actually Kami, who protected him by forcibly enlisting him into being her Avatar. If the Shinigami were to continue with the ritual, it would be an act of war between heaven and hell, something neither wanted.

The people alive at the time attributed the huge span of damage to a fallen God, slamming his power down on the Earth in a revenge-filled rage for the Gods above who banished him.

That was how he became Kami's servant.

He was brought out of his memories when he felt his rib being pulled out of his lung. The pain was atrocious; the bone was agonizingly slow in its progress. He coughed heavily, worsening his condition as the extra strain on his lungs made the pain increase tenfold.

While the cut on his heart didn't seem too bad at face value, an injury to the heart is not something to be ignored. The regenerative chakra slowly seeped towards the heart. If it travelled too fast to get to the heart it would speed up his heart rate to extreme levels. Already his heart rate was high due to his punctured lung; he didn't need it to be higher. Due to the slow speed of the demonic chakra flowing towards his heart, the corrosive chakra burned his bloodstream. He collapsed to all fours as his body writhed in pain.

Luckily, the wounds on his small intestines were easily healed, being just scratches on them. It was very little problem for his healing properties to dissolve the blood and heal the cuts. And, like his intestines, the small cut on his kidney was of little problem. The pain that came with healing those paled in comparison to those of his heart and his lungs.

A few agonizing minutes later, the pain receded, signaling that his heart was healed and his rib was out of his lung. He took many deep breaths, recuperating from the pain of all of his internal injuries being healed.

As he regained control of his breathing and the pain receded, he decided to check himself over, to check the status of his armor.

Funny thing was, there was no armor. Every bit of clothing he had was torn up by the blast. His armor, his pants, his underwear, everything was shredded. Sighing, he unsealed a pair of pants he picked off of a bounty hunter that had to gall to fight him.

The Knights looked at him oddly when he took off the guy's clothing, leaving him there in his underwear, but he didn't have any clothing available other than his armor so he decided to take his.

He looked down and saw his glyph sitting conveniently on the ground next to him. He looked at the glyph oddly; of all the places for his glyph to land, it landed right next to him…? Weather it was divine intervention of just dumb luck, he was glad. That glyph had all of his hard-earned cash in it.

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he decided to check on Sventar.

'Sventar, you there?'

All he head was a loud snore back. He sighed as he trekked towards the forest to find Deathwing's hopefully unconscious corpse.

He didn't want to deal with Deathwing again, even if he could only talk.

After all, that was all he could do as well.

_One Hour Later_

It wasn't that hard to find Deathwing. All he had to do was follow the long path of smashed trees that Deathwing hit on his way down from the blast.

As he cut through the last bits of branches and brush that fell from the trees, he now found himself over the bloody, smashed up form of Deathwing in a clearing deep in the murky forests of Darkshore.

He unsealed a large scroll before rolling it out on the ground below. He wrote a series of complex seals on it, the specialized ink glowing slightly before fading to its original dark form. Gathering his chakra, he made a long series of hand seals before smashing his hands on the symbol, saying, _"Sealing Jutsu: Demonic Stasis"_

With that, the giant being glowed a bright light and disappeared into the seal. The seal radiated an ominous red before receding to its earlier, beige-colored form.

Sighing, he trudged his way back to Auberdine. He never noticed a Shade staring sternly at him as it disappeared into the dark brush behind it.

_Outskirts of Auberdine_

Casually walking towards Auberdine, he took in the peaceful sights around him.

It seems that no matter what obstacles present themselves, Nature always prevails. Darkshore, despite all the damage caused by the titanic battle seemed even stronger after the defeat of the monstrosity that was Deathwing.

He quietly contemplated what the Flights would do about Deathwing.

Honestly, he had no idea. If it was up to him, he would kill Deathwing for good. He was a menace to society, and if he were to be locked up, somebody, at some point and time would release him.

While not on the same scale, the same happened to Illidan, all the way back when the Burning Legion first entered Azeroth. Even if Deathwing was sapped of all his power, he would find some way, some crack in the defenses to exploit and disappear into whatever hole he was first in, never to be seen again until he comes back to renew his path of destruction.

He had enough of criminals getting away, no matter their sentence.

He was taken out of his musings from numerous footsteps coming from behind him. He tensed as he turned around slowly, hands flexing.

He relaxed though when it was a Night Elf patrol coming towards him. There was an odd silence between them, the Night Elves not knowing what exactly to say. After all, he just won a battle between two titans; what are they supposed to say?

"What could a squad of soldiers like you need with little ol' me?"

The dry humor seemed to lessen the tension as the leader of the patrol stepped forward, "We were ordered to bring you to Darnassus. Our leader would like to speak with you."

He wanted to laugh at them, talking to him like nothing really happened. Honestly, were they seriously trying to assert control over him after what he just did?

He would not laugh however; he had an image to keep up. All he did was nod stiffly as they began their trek back to Darkshore.

_Auberdine_

_Docks_

Naruto walked onto the ship and looked up at the crow's nest. Just as he was going to jump up to the nest, he heard a gruff voice behind him, "Every time I see you, you don't have a shirt on."

"Sorry Captain, it's hard to not get your clothes ripped apart after the battle's climax. After all, I was fighting _Deathwing_." He deadpanned, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

The captain gave a grisly laugh as he turned around, barking orders out at his crew. A cotton shirt was thrown over to him as he quickly slipped it on, nodding in thanks towards the crewman. Naruto turned his head upwards and jumped up to the crow's nest, casually sitting down on the lip with his legs dangling over the edge.

He looked over on his right arm and ran some chakra through it as a red tattoo with Kanji for _Weapons_ appeared. He mumbled, "_Unseal: Chopper_"

With a puff of smoke, his trusty axe appeared in his hand and he nodded, happy to see that it was in one piece. After attaching it to his back, he said, _"Unseal: Daichi"_

This time he was not so lucky, as what appeared in his hand were just the hilt and a bit of the blade on it. It looked like three-fourths of the sword broke in the battle, while the rest of the blade and the hilt survived. He frowned at this, but did not throw it away.

The reason for this was that the seals on the Daichi were all over the hilt; the biggest one is the seal that makes the hilt gather the electric chakra and streams it along the blade. It was due to this seal that he could overpower it with chakra without worrying about it breaking.

It took him three years of studying, experimenting and usually getting fried beyond belief before he finally was able to put said seals safely on the hilt. He was not going to waste it so casually like that.

He put the hilt on the floor next to him as he thought back to the weapon that Onyxia gave him and quickly unsealed it. He didn't have a name for it but felt that there was an enchantment on it. Judging by the coldness emitted from the blade, it was either water or ice. His best guess would be an ice enchantment and he held up the hilt of the Daichi next to it.

Ice and Lightning, he thought idly, that would be fun. He decided to use a Rune forge, should they have one in Darnassus to see what he gets. Judging by the Demonic look of Sventar's weapon form, he couldn't wait to see what he'd get out of it.

He decided to catch some sleep. It was getting late and he idly wondered when the last time he actually truly rested was.

As a Shinobi, there are two types of 'Rest'. One is Sleep, where the Shinobi completely puts his body in a completely still, peaceful rest. Usually, they do this in a time with no war or battles or when they are being guarded by an ally. The reason being is that when a Shinobi does this they are completely defenseless, something that Shinobi hate.

The other type of Rest is Doze. Doze is when the Shinobi rests his body, yet retains enough consciousness to be aware of the area around them. This was much more used by Shinobi, especially high-class ones like Kakashi. During the War, Kakashi, due to his A-Rank status routinely joked that he never actually slept in the entire war, too paranoid of things like Assassins who could sneak in and take his head.

It was funny, he thought, that Shinobi trained to sleep. He chuckled at that, it seemed like there truly was no rest for a Shinobi.

He did a quick check over himself and decided to rest a bit, to rest his chakra coils so they didn't get overworked. Jumping down onto the deck, he gave a lazy salute to the Captain as he walked into the resting quarters.

_Veiled Sea_

_Three Hours from Darnassus_

A small figure, dressed in all black slinked through each shadow of the boat, not even bothering to kill the lowly commoners that were the workers on the boat. He entered the living quarters and grinned, yellow, demonic eyes peering at the wooden door in front of him, the letters VIP engraved on it.

He opened the door with naught a sound, pulling two daggers out as he approached the sleeping figure on the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Assassin spun around, coming face to face with his target.

Naruto, disregarding the Assassin, went over to the bed and pulled out a set of pillows made to look like a human form.

"It's funny," he idly studied the pillow-figure, "Should you have stabbed these simple pillows, the ten explosives inside would have utterly destroyed you and this side of the boat. Yet I let you live. Do you know why?"

The Assassin was quiet, only holding his two daggers up in defense.

"It's because I want answers, Demon."

The yellow eyes under the hood narrowed as he threw the cowl off his head. The head, if you could call it that, was completely red with two baleful yellow eyes glaring at him. He had two black horns on his head and his face was in a snarl.

He looked at the demon sternly, "Don't look at me like that, trash. You are going to tell me everything you know about Sargeras, or else I will personally see that you will rot in eternal hell."

The Assassin, seemingly tired of the constant demands charged at Naruto, only to find himself surrounded by six copies of him. Each clone was holding a kunai at all of his limbs, one at his heart and another at his neck.

"All I need is the slightest movement, and you lose a limb. Now, talk."

**WARNING. SCENE OF INTENSE GORE AHEAD**

**SKIP TO NEXT BOLD TEXT IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO READ**

Before he could say anything, the Demon gave a horrific scream as he started thrashing around, startling the clones enough to get away. The scream pierced his ears as the Demon flailed around wildly, clawing and punching at seemingly nothing.

Right in front of his eyes, he saw the Demon's dark red skin _peeling_ off. It started at his arms, the skin slowly shredding itself off of his body. It was disgusting to watch as both his arms had no skin left, just tiny little fragments of red skin hanging on by black ichors, presumably its blood. Then his legs started to shed, the bloody skin falling to pieces on the floor. The demon's skinless body flailed wildly, disgusting _'squelch'_ like noises as he stomped on the bloody skin under him.

Out of all the horrid acts, the worst one to watch was his face. It started with his lips, the skin chafing away slowly. Then his nose quivered as the skin shredded itself off, the pieces falling off onto the now bloody floor. The skin on his forehead dragged itself off, long lines of red skin falling to the floor below.

Instead of a demonic assassin standing in front of him, it was a body of nothing but muscle and bone with no skin left.

Just as he thought it was over, the muscles started to shred right in front of his eyes. The living corpse gave a horrific scream… it was still alive.

The muscles twisted and curved until they shredded themselves into parts, blood spattering the floor and walls around him. All at once, the remaining muscles still intact _exploded_, sending small pieces of shredded muscle bits flying away. The former demon was still standing, just squirming and twitching in pain.

_'Oh my god…'_

He was given an eyeful of a demon's bone structure… as that was all that was left.

Two black eye sockets stared at nothing, a dull stare looking at something imaginary right in front of him. The body didn't even seem to register that his bones were cracking in place, disintegrating into nothing but dust.

All that was left was the skull, which fell to the floor in a heap.

**GORE OVER**

His stomach churned and lurched around in his body. He witnessed all that firsthand. He saw the consequences of failing a mission in Sargeras's mind, and it was…disgusting. Nothing but disgusting.

In a haze-like state, he tried to move his mind from the scene he just watched.

It seemed Sargeras was determined to keep any information about him away from Azeroth, even going so far as to utterly obliterate his subordinate for failing. While he didn't tolerate failure, to completely _destroy_ your subordinate's body like that was…inhumane.

He shoved the whole thing to the back of his mind and made some clones to clean up the mess.

Yep, no Rest for a Shinobi.

_Darnassus_

_Docks_

He didn't tell anyone on the ship about the Assassin, there was no need to. He wanted to keep himself low to the world.

Considering that thought, he sighed and shook his head. Too late for that, he thought dryly, I'm gathering a group of Azeroth's best warriors on a quest to kill Sargeras. There can't be too many people that didn't know about him yet.

He walked onto the dock and created a to-do list. First thing to do was to get some new armor. He sighed at that, it cost him so much money last time, now how much would it be?

Just as he was about to enter the portal to get into Darnassus, he heard a whistling noise to the right. He turned his head and saw a cloaked individual looking at him. He waved him over and Naruto shrugged, he could protect himself in case of the cloaked figure attacking him. He leisurely walked over to the cloaked figure, stopping when he reached ten paces away.

The figure took an arrow out of his pocket and threw it, the arrow piercing the ground right in front of him. Naruto kept his eyes on the figure as he turned around and walked away.

When he finally disappeared, he picked up the arrow and took the note wrapped around it. He read it before a puzzled look came on his face.

"Interesting…"

With that, he burned the note and the arrow before walking into the portal to Darnassus.

_Darnassus_

_Temple of the Moon_

"Thank you Naruto. The Night Elves are in your debt for saving Auberdine."

Tyrande bowed her head slightly in respect for him, an act that made him feel slightly awkward. He seemed uncomfortable at seeing such a powerful figure bowing to him and gave a hesitant smile, "There is no need for that Lady Tyrande. I was just doing what any good soldier would do."

She shook her head, "You don't seem to understand. If Auberdine were to fall it would cost us thousands to repair along with the money we'd have to pay to clear it out. Plus, it's an important dock where we can import goods between Darnassus and other parts of Kalimdor. Financially, it would devastate us."

She sighed, "On top of that, families of people lived in Darkshore, many of which have relatives here in Darnassus. Emotionally, losing Darkshore would be a crippling blow to us as a race. Yet here you are, saving the day like some children's tale."

His smile faded though, "I was too late to help Thousand Needles, the Barrens, even Booty Bay. They will be crippled for so long after this. I only wish I could have gotten here faster…"

She put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. He didn't know how, but just by Tyrande's touch was she able to calm him down. Was this the effect that the Head Priestess had on all these people?

"Yes, you were too late to help them. Yet imagine what would happen if you _didn't_ come at all? Deathwing would have rampaged freely throughout Azeroth, causing even more damage to the lands. You saved thousands more from what could have been ten times worse than it was."

He stayed silent as she continued, "All this aside, I have a mission for you, a… personal one. Meet me here tomorrow at dawn."

He nodded, "If I may take my leave," She nodded to him and he bowed before walking out.

One of the priestesses walked up to her, "My Lady…where did he come from?"

The venerable leader was silent for a while, "…Not from Azeroth."

She walked away, leaving a confused priestess behind her.

_The Next Day_

_Temple of the Moon_

"Thank you for coming Naruto."

"It is no problem, Lady Tyrande."

Tyrande was silent for a while before saying, "I suspect my Arch Druid of criminal acts."

Naruto was stunned into silence before he gathered himself, "What kind of criminal acts?"

"Conspiracy to overthrow the Government and human experimentation."

"Do you have evidence on any of them?"

"For the first charge, I know he has made several large transactions between members of our Army and Council. We suspect they are bribes, but for an unknown reasons.

"The second charge is more of a personal matter. The Arch Druid has recently shown a passion for understanding all aspects of the Emerald Dream. We do not know where he is getting information from it, only that he spends hours away from society, locked in an unknown location."

Naruto was confused, "How does this pertain to human experimentation?"

She hesitated before answering, "There were two beings that understood the Emerald Dream almost to the level of the Queen of the Emerald Dream herself, Ysera; Cenarius and Malfurion. Cenarius perished in the War but Malfurion disappeared. We only know that he is lost in the Emerald Dream, yet there was a leak that the Arch Druid found Malfurion's physical body and is experimenting on it, trying to find the secrets hidden away in his body."

"And you want me to…?"

"I want you to infiltrate whatever and wherever this secret location is, find out anything you can about his actions and any evidence that points towards him trying to overthrow us.

"You will be rewarded handsomely should you find out any convincing evidence that he is doing these charges."

Naruto paused before nodding, "It will be done."

She let out a light breath of relief. Naruto turned away and walked out, stopping at the stairwell.

"I am sorry, but I cannot be sure that Malfurion is safe and sound. While his soul is in the Emerald Dream, we do not know what kind of things the Arch Druid has done to him, or if he has done anything at all. I am not going to give you false hopes, but I am not going to say he is deceased either. Good day Lady Tyrande."

He walked away, leaving a conflicted Tyrande Whisperwind behind him.

_**And cut!**_

_**About the gore scene, I didn't really know what came over me to write it, but I did. To those who didn't read it, thanks for heeding the warnings and to those who seemed unsatisfied by said scene, I'm sorry if I didn't make it gory enough to your standards.**_

_**Once again, a small part of Naruto's past is revealed. There will be bits and pieces throughout the story revealing different aspects on his past.**_

_**Not much else to say besides thanks for reviewing last chapter and I hope to get just as many reviews this chapter.**_

_**Don't forget; positive reviews are the best inspiration for a writer!**_

_**Sseasshark signing out.**_


	17. The Conspiracy

_**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles**_

_**So, I said that I'm redoing the earlier chapters, and I did finish Chapter One. However, some prick in the gym thought it would be funny to spill their water bottle on the gym floor. Whoever did this also didn't put any sign or anything up, just let the water sit there on the damn floor.**_

_**Fucking prick.**_

_**I slipped on the water and landed straight on my hands. I fractured my left wrist and bruised my right one. **_

_**It was terrible. I could barely eat dinner let alone write. I never thought how much it sucked seeing a cheeseburger right in front of you and you can't eat it due to your messed up hands. I had to CUT IT IN PIECES! PIECES!**_

_**Americans don't eat cheeseburgers like that. We use our bare, gnarly hands to do it. **_

_**So I'd like to apologize to my readers. I'm sorry I wasn't able to fix any chapters but I'll punch the unknown prick in the face for retribution.**_

_**Now I need some painkillers for my wrists. Oh yeah, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft or whatever else I may completely steal from the person who put hours and hours of work into it. **_

_Chapter 16_

_The Conspiracy_

Due to there not being a set 'due date' for the evidence on the Arch Druid, Naruto took his time in looking for information about him. It wouldn't do well for him to draw any attention to his investigation.

When he started, he first read over the history of the Arch Druid. He found out that Fandral was born after the Sundering, one thousand years afterward to be precise. He was one of Malfurion's best lieutenants, and trained many of the younger generations of the Druids of the Wild. Yet, Fandral's heated, confrontational personality clashed with Malfurion's calm, reserved personality almost daily.

This sparked a quick dislike between the two, yet they were both in too high of a position to make any charges against each other. Sparing the history lesson on the War of Shifting Sands, he read over Fandral's actions in the war. He was able to greatly reduce the speed of the Qiraji, the invading forces, and easily frustrated General Rajaxx and the twin kings, Vek'nilash and Vek'lor. In an act of deception, the twins launched a small-scale attack on a nearby village. Valstann Staghelm, in a small show of bravado, asked his father if he could take a battalion to vanquish the invaders.

Thinking that it was nothing but a small attack, Fandral agreed. Thus the two kings sprung their trap. They decimated the battalion, destroyed the village, and captured Valstann. Right in front of Fandral in a battlefield, he brutally executed his son by way of beheading.

This event caused much anguish inside of him. As the Flights stepped in once again to help the Night Elves in their plight against the Silithid army, they finished the invaders for good. Staghelm, so deep in his depression, cursed both the Qiraji and the Flights before destroying the Scepter of Shifting Sands.

This anguish stayed with him for much longer. After Malfurion disappeared, Fandral took over the Arch Druid position and quickly planted the sapling of Teldrassil, which grew into the Night Elf Capital, Darnassus.

His record was nearly spotless, other than the blemish that was losing his son. But, after some deep digging, he found out that the Arch Druid has begun a political struggle against Tyrande, silently polarizing the higher ups in the Night Elf government.

He dug up a report from Feathermoon Stronghold, finding a confusing report about large amounts of Morrowgrain being shipped straight to the Arch Druid.

He researched Morrowgrain, even asking the local alchemist on what exactly Morrowgrain is used for. What he found out was very troubling.

Morrowgrain can be used for a variety of poisons and curses, though the one that intrigued and even scared him was that Morrowgrain can be used to trap one's soul away from his body, as well as slowly corroding the interior organs. The thought of a plant that could act as a paralysis, corrosion, and soul separation made him think very closely on what exactly Fandral would want with such large shipments of it, coming in numerous crates which are shipped silently to his lab.

He decided against confronting Tyrande with this evidence as of yet. Despite her age and wisdom, the Head Priestess would do something to give away his whole investigation.

He had no contact with the Knights of the Tempest, as even the slightest gathering would cause suspicion. This was a case that needed a delicate touch.

He decided, after much deliberation to infiltrate the Arch Druid's Lab, to finally end this ongoing investigation.

_Outskirts of Darnassus_

_Secret Laboratory_

Naruto bought some dark leather armor, not enough to protect him, just enough to keep him inconspicuous in the shadows.

He slinked his way through the dark hallways. He couldn't kill or even knock out anyone, as with the amount of political power that the Arch Druid commanded, it would be enough to quell the rumors of these experiments and bring Attempted Murder charges on his head.

As he crept through the darkened halls, he took notice of the many cages around him. Most of them were empty, but there was what looked like dried blood splatters and former stomach contents scattered on the floor.

As he steadily trekked his way through the damp hallways, he noticed a few unopened crates sitting towards the opposite side of the hallway. Unfortunately, there was a small crack of light flowing down right in between him and the crates. To add on to his troubles, he heard numerous footsteps coming towards him.

Thinking fast, he quietly ran up the side of the hallway and melded himself in the shadows above. Due to the light coming in at an angle, he situated himself directly to the side of the light.

He gave a slight grin at the thought; that was the cool way of saying it. In a simpler way, he was crouching on the ceiling where there were shadows instead of light.

One would usually think that crouching on the ceiling directly above a patrol was a bad idea. However, that couldn't be further from the truth.

As years passed, all people, ranging from soldiers to civilians _never_ looked up. Since the only people who could stand on a ceiling were Shinobi, it's understandable that people wouldn't expect an attack from above.

He was taken out of his thoughts by seeing two soldiers walking down the hallway. While he didn't quite understand why Fandral would want such high ceilings, he was thankful either way.

The soldiers were grasping their blades tightly, looking all around for any intruders.

And once again, they didn't look up. He gave himself a grin at their retreating forms as they rounded the corner and out of sight.

While he could have knocked them out, it was an unnecessary risk. Fandral would look for every possible exploit he could find, which would include two guards being found unconscious. Meager as it was, it was still some type of political leverage.

Heck, the Arch Druid could even scrape up that he illegally entered his lab. He had no warrant for this; it was completely off the record.

Each and every step had to be taken carefully, as even the simplest things could be his downfall.

He came up to a dead end, though at closer inspection saw a seal engraved on a brick. He hesitated before gathering a small amount of Nature Chakra and pushed it into the seal. It glowed brightly before dimming, as a secret entrance appeared in the door. He quickly walked inside seeing what he both did and didn't want to see.

He saw Malfurion on an operating table, with scattered syringes spread all over the table. Haphazardly placed Morrowgrain crates were on the ground next to him. He sighed as he studied Malfurion's body.

Many miniscule puncture marks were scattered throughout his body, which lead him to believe that the Arch Druid liquified the Morrowgrain and injected it into his body.

So, he thought, this was where Malfurion was hiding. Locked in a lab with daily injections of a cursed plant.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto glanced behind him, "You knew I was here."

Fandral, who walked in behind him smiled, "Yes, the moment you entered this lab I knew you were here. You did a remarkable job in your petty investigation of me."

Naruto was silent as he turned around fully.

"And here we are. Malfurion's body finally found, lying on a slab, slowly wasting away."

"Nobody is dead until their pulse stops," He gestured to Malfurion's neck. "He still has one."

"Faint though, isn't it?" That damnable smile was still on his face as he walked towards him. He stood in front of the Arch Druid, blocking the path to Malfurion.

"You and your sick experiments will be stopped," He declared, "I have sufficient evidence against you."

His smile faded, "I see," he sighed before straightening up, "I guess that means I will have to kill you."

Naruto stayed silent as he pulled out a Kunai.

"You think that small blade," He gestured towards the Kunai, "Is enough to beat me?"

"It is more than enough."

With that, he charged towards the Arch Druid, giving a swing of his Kunai to which the Arch Druid fluidly blocked. The Arch Druid quickly conjured up a blast of nature energy which hit Naruto straight into the chest.

As he recuperated, Fandral conjured Entangling Roots which quickly wrapped all around Naruto's body.

He gave a grunt of pain as Fandral laughed, "This is the Uzumaki Naruto that defeated the likes of Onyxia and Thrall? How pathetic. You simple mortal, thinking that one such as you could even fathom bringing down someone of my stature? Foolish huma-"

"You talk too much."

With that he broke out of the roots with a blast of chakra.

He glared at Fandral, shaking out his arms which had puncture wounds throughout it, "Fool. You think I would let you beat me so easily? You think I would take your attacks for no reason?"

Fandral was stunned into silence at seeing his spell broken. No mortal has ever broken his spells; it was what put fear into his enemies! He could bring down entire enemy lines with only a flick of his arm! How could a _human_ simply shrug off one of his spells?

Seeing his internal struggle, he continued, "I _let_ you attack me, to add both Assault and Battery charges on top of your Treason and Human Experimentation charges."

Fandral's eyes widened in fright, those charges were enough to get him executed.

"You understand now? I don't have to kill you; you're already a dead man."

Fandral trembled in rage as he gathered energy in his palm before shooting it out. It hit Naruto straight in the chest and knocked him back, but his expression stayed the same.

He made a simple gesture towards the burning hole in his armor, "You are only digging yourself deeper, _Arch Druid_," he spat the name out as if it was a disease, "The gallows have been lonely recently."

The Arch Druid grit his teeth together, "There will be no '_gallows'_ for me if you are dead."

Naruto barked out a laugh as he gazed lazily at Fandral, "You? Kill me? A whiny tree-hugger who can't get over his own past?

"Grow up. Life sucks, it's as simple as that. You lost your kid and he was killed in front of you. Terrible, yes. Worth basing a hatred for the Qiraji on Malfurion? No."

"You don't know suffering! How could you be able to comprehend the terrors of life, as if you have lived long enough to understand the pain I went through! You simply think that someone like you, not even in his twenties can judge me? I will kill you, insolent brat-"

He was silenced with a backhand to the face. He went flying into the crates of Morrowgrain as they collapsed on top of him.

He felt a hand grab him as he was lifted roughly out of the pile. He turned his bleary eyes towards two red eyes with black slits in them.

Naruto was furious. He was downright raging internally, but he quelled it by head butting Fandral in the face. Not letting go, he slugged a punch right into his nose, breaking it.

"Shut the fuck up, you whiny little shitstain."

Naruto grabbed him by his skull and smashed him into the ground. The Druid cried out in pain as he felt blood trickle down his head. Before he could gather himself, he was slugged in the cheek again. His vision was blurry as Naruto brought him up off of his feet.

Deciding to end this, Naruto grasped the traitorous Druid by his throat and started strangling him.

Black spots appeared around Fandral's vision, the minor amount of light fading from view. He managed to choke his last words out, "Damn...you..."

Naruto glared at him, "It'll be you before me."

He finally lost consciousness as Naruto dropped him onto the cold floor under him. A clone appeared beside him as he looked at the original questioningly.

"Get Tyrande. Now."

Demonic energy was rippling off of him in waves as the clone nodded and ran off, eager to get away from the ticking time bomb that was his counterpart.

He took a deep breath as the demonic energy receded back into him. It was too late to get the remnants of the demonic chakra off of the walls and floors. While a normal soldier would not be able to see it, a skilled spell caster would detect it easily.

And since Tyrande was arguably the best spell caster in Darnassus, he would have to answer some questions soon.

He sat down in the lotus position before taking a calming breath he receded into a half conscious state. He needed to regain control of his emotions before the Head Priestess arrives.

_One Hour Later_

_Secret Laboratory_

Tyrande rushed into the lab, her bow strung tight with two arrows with a squad of highly trained soldiers behind her. She apprehended any guards that came in her way, striking them down with all ruthlessness.

She was given a quick summary of what was going on before she gathered her best soldiers up and stormed the secret compound. She tore into each of them, her eyes on the darkened hallways, completely disregarding the guards that got in her way.

The clone lead them to the wall where the entrance was, and quickly let the group inside before backing away from a furious Tyrande.

Naruto was standing next to the operating table made a gesture to the body of Malfurion that lay on the metal slab.

"Malfurion!"

She was about to hug him after all these years apart, but a hand from Naruto stopped her. She glared at Naruto but he simply traced his finger over the numerous puncture wounds.

"Strain on the body may increase the rate that the poison corrodes his insides. You should heal him first."

He voice became all business, "Diagnosis?"

"The numerous injections of Morrowgrain must have had a bad effect on his body, hence the lack of color around the chest and arms. The blood vessels there are either dead or dying, and it could be a sign of immense internal damage, hence the loss of pigment. On top of that, the biggest problem will be to first bring his soul back to his body. We may need a…divine intervention to bring him back."

Her eyes showed understanding as she stood up, "Everyone, leave me. I need complete silence to do this."

With naught but a bow, each soldier left the room, including Naruto who left after a nod from Tyrande.

_One Hour Later_

The soldiers were waiting anxiously for Lady Tyrande to come out, with either good or bad news. Naruto was feeling mixed emotions about the ordeal.

Tyrande has one of the most powerful connections between Elune and the world. Should she ask Elune to grant her the power to heal someone of Malfurion's status, she would agree without hesitation.

He wasn't sure about the actual healing process though. He had no idea the amount of time Malfurion was given these injections, so his insides could be slightly bad to almost fully corroded.

The walls glowed as they separated, showing a haggard looking Tyrande who walked sluggishly out the door before leaning on the wall.

The soldiers gave her time to collect herself as she took a deep breath.

She smiled.

"We will be having a new Arch Druid."

The soldiers have a whoop in cheer while Naruto let out his pent up breath and smiled.

"Malfurion should be waking up shortly." She took a deep breath.

"Naruto," he stood at attention, "You will be with me when he wakes up."

Not one to question orders, nor did it seem like Tyrande had much energy to argue, he simply nodded.

She sent the soldiers back to the barracks where they would most likely celebrate.

She looked over to Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto. After all these years of questions, I finally have an answer to where Malfurion is, and he is coming back to life, thanks to you."

He waved his hand dismissively,"I'm not the one who healed him, I just dug up the information."

They walked in together, "You seem to downplay yourself often Naruto. Take credit for what you've done. You may have just stopped a civil war between the Night Elves and have found enough evidence to convict Fandral Staghelm, the Arch Druid of the Night Elf race. Not many can do what you've done."

He bowed his head slightly in thanks as they heard a groan come from the lying form of Malfurion.

Tyrande rushed over to his side as he opened his eyes slowly, his silver eyes adjusting to the dark room around him.

"T-Tyrande?"

"Shhh, you need water."

Naruto tossed her a container filled with water. Not bothering with how and when he got the water, she fed it slowly into his dry mouth.

She took it away as he gave a deep breath.

"Who is here?"

Naruto was surprised that he gained his senses back so soon. Most people needed at least ten to fifteen minutes before they became fully aware again.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, the one to thank for your comeback to the world of the living."

He bowed his head, "Lady Tyrande, I only did as my mission parameters instructed me to do."

Before Tyrande could answer, Malfurion gave a dry chuckle, "There is no need to be so formal Naruto. Please, be at peace here. If Tyrande gives full credit to you for my revival then you have my utmost thanks."

"As I said, I only did as I was instructed."

Malfurion smiled at Tyrande, "Humble isn't he?"

She laughed lightly, "He just downplays his achievements. There will be more time to tell you about the enigma of the man that he is."

He turned his head slightly at the praise, "If I may take my leave?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

With that, he walked out, leaving a smiling couple watching his back.

"He is powerful. Very powerful. He is no Human, despite his appearance."

"Wait until you head about what he just did in Auberdine."

"Auberdine?"

She shook her head, there was a long explanation of the recent events that Malfurion had to catch up on.

As of now, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. They pushed the enigma that is Naruto in the back of their minds as they joined hands and just held each other close, happy to be back together after all these years.

_**And cut.**_

_**So that's the end of this chapter. Thankfully I wrote the chapter a while ago, so I only made some last minute revisions to it. But damn do my wrists hurt.**_

_**Please review, at least for my wrists' sake. All ya need to say is 'Good job!'. No need for a three page long review on the ups and downs of the chapter. Simple things like that make writing a lot easier, since it appeases me and all of you.**_

_**I mean, if you want to take the time to give me some constructive criticism, then by all means do so. While simple compliments help a lot, constructive criticism helps a writer grow. If you see a problem, don't be afraid to point it out. Just make sure that its 'constructive' criticism, not just blatantly saying how it's a terrible chapter and how bad a writer I am.**_

_**99% of you are awesome. There's just that 1% that needs to get kicked in the balls.**_

_**God damn I need some Aleve.**_

_**Sseasshark signing out.**_


	18. The Armor

_**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**_

_**Happy turkey slaughter day everyone! Not so happy for the turkey population, but a hungry Thanksgiving stomach shall not be denied!**_

_**So this chapter was supposed to come out on the 30th, but I decided to give my readers a gift in honor of Thanksgiving and the fact that I need something else to think about other than the turkey cooking in the oven right now.**_

_**I love meat, which makes Thanksgiving my favorite holiday. Christmas is OK, but its too cheery for me. Plus that I pay like $100 or more on gifts for family and friends. **_

_**So, Happy Turkey Day and enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft or any piece of creative work that I like and ruthlessly steal from the owner. Why should you work so hard to create things for a story when you have Google?**_

_Chapter 18_

_The Armor_

After an evasive explanation and a suspicious Tyrande and Malfurion behind him, he quickly made his escape out of the Temple before giving a sigh of relief.

He wanted absolutely no one to know about his former tenant. The perception of Demons in this world is absolute; any demon is a bad demon. Even Warlocks are criticized for calling Demons to their aid; people think that their will, no matter how strong, is not able to control the demon they summoned.

It was one of the reasons he was hesitant to take Krogar on his team. He couldn't show it in front of Thrall though; it would be an insult to the entire Orc race. After all, they are devoting one of their best warriors and assets to this battle against Sargeras. It helped though that Krogar dislikes summoning in general, preferring a more melee approach. It was why he, a Warlock, was called Skullcrusher; he literally caves skulls in with a fire-powered fist.

As time passed, the Knights have loosened up around each other. It was an odd relationship they had; Krogar was usually silent but always had a sarcastic joke ready, Otiros was a bit of the comedy relief, and Selena was the peacemaker. Why was she the peacemaker? Krogar and Otiros often bashed heads, though it was all in good fun.

It was refreshing to see how three people of different races can get along so well. Seeing how easily they get along shows him that while the 'higher-ups' in society wage wars, the soldiers themselves are tired of it. He saw how easily Selena and Otiros accepted Krogar into the team, and he certainly wasn't expecting it. He hoped that the actual soldiers in the main race's military would adopt a similar principle towards their 'enemies' like Selena and Otiros did.

Thinking about how they accepted each other made him think on what their opinion of him is. He tried to deduct his attitude as a leader and comrade to them, yet it is hard to study another person's opinion of your personality. It is easy to interpret your personality one way; it is much harder to understand another's interpretation of his.

Maybe he was overthinking it, or maybe he was becoming soft.

It didn't matter, he muttered to himself.

Deep down, it was the exact opposite. For the first time in very long time, he actually cared what others thought of him. Not very long ago, he had a personality where he didn't care about anything, including emotions. It was a weakness, to think about another's opinion. And, at the time, any weakness was to be destroyed. All that mattered then was the next mission, and the one after that. Along with training, he didn't associate himself with anyone or anything.

Now though, thoughts long repressed and emotions once crushed were surfacing again. He thought he destroyed these weaknesses, yet they are back with a vengeance.

He didn't like them.

To him, attaching oneself to another, even if it is a simple friendship, could mean many things. And unfortunately, most of them were bad. To him, an attachment is a weakness to be exploited. Once one develops feelings for another, a cunning enemy will use that attachment against you. It is a dark world out there; any powerful enemy with enough intelligence and cunning will exploit anything their enemy gives them.

An attachment is giving one of these exploits on a silver platter to his enemies; and they were developing now.

Though, does one become stronger due to these attachments? He thought back all those years ago; back when Shinobi ruled, of how stupid and ignorant he was. His emotions ruled over him, and he routinely fell prey to them during battle.

Yet… every time he was knocked down, even to the brink of death, those attachments he made gave him the strength to continue on.

How?

How did his emotions, weak as they are, drive him to protect people?

_'Protect those precious to you…'_

Those words… were they wise or foolhardy?

Precious people…what does that mean?

The logical definition would be a term of endearment towards somebody, a symbol of affection given from one human to another.

The emotional definition was something altogether.

Precious people… what did he say?

_"When you truly have people you deem precious to protect," He gave a serene smile, "Only then can you truly be as strong as you can be."_

Is that when one reaches his true potential? He always thought he was strong, was this what he has been missing? The one factor between him and true power?

No, he thought, emotions cannot be the reason.

But, what is the reason?

He didn't even know where his feet were taking him, yet as he is taken out of his reveries, he found himself at the center of Darnassus, the Temple Gardens. The full moon was out, high above him. He jumped up to the roof above him and sat down.

What is a precious person?

_Three hours later_

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, mesmerized by the full moon. He heard footsteps behind him and recognized the signature.

"Been a while, Selena."

"Yes," she replied softly, "It has."

Without saying anything, she sat down next to him. There was an odd silence between them; it wasn't uncomfortable but they didn't know exactly what to say.

"What news do you bring?"

She shook her head, "It is always the next mission, the next update, isn't it?"

He was silent as she continued, "Take your mind off the world for now. Even the greatest warriors need to relax."

He shook his head negatively, "Every moment I waste is another moment Sargeras gets stronger."

Hearing his predicted answer, she sighed, "That excuse is overused."

He was stunned into silence as she pressed on, "I have no way to force you to relax, but there are times when one must take time off, even if it is only a day. If anything all this thinking will wear you down until you are useless when we need you most."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I will not force you to stop for a while; just take what I said into consideration. Even the stonehearted Krogar has begun worrying over you." With that she rose up and walked away.

Stopping for a second, she turned and said, "Regardless of what you think, know that all of the Knights respect you as our leader and comrade. We would appreciate it if you show the same kindness back."

With that she jumped off the ledge, a quiet _thump_ heard before she disappeared into the darkness.

He was quiet for a while before muttering, "Leader and comrade…what does that truly mean?"

His critical, overthinking mind never stopped to consider that maybe it was just that; a leader and comrade.

_The Next Day_

_Darnassus Inn_

He couldn't get much sleep, but was able to get a few hours of shuteye before daybreak.

Hearing a knock, he grouched his way out of bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found the innkeeper at his door.

She blushed at his shirtless body as she handed him a note, "This came from an unknown messenger, he said to give you this note."

He nodded sluggishly as he closed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down before reading the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_As our earlier agent has told you, we have finished your package. It is ready to be picked up at your coming._

_We will hold your package for five days. If you are not here by then, we will destroy it._

_Signed,_

_Dagger_

He shook his head, was this where codenames started? He idly wondered if things like 'Dagger' and 'River' evolved into the widely used 'Delta' and 'Alpha' code names.

Reading over the note, he sighed. He had a five day span to do get his package, and he truly needed it now rather than later. Resigning to the trip, he stretched, threw on his dark armor before walking out towards the Temple of the Moon.

He shrugged off the looks he was given on his way there; all that mattered at that point was getting to his package. Reaching the Temple without issue, he was quickly allowed entry by the guards before he walked up to the top floor.

Tyrande was busy talking to a young priestess before she noticed his arrival. She dismissed her as Naruto walked up to her, "Lady Tyrande." he said with a bow.

She smiled at him, "There is no need to bow to me Naruto. For all that you've done for the Night Elves, we could almost be considered equals in social standing."

He nodded as he straightened out, "I will need to leave for a few days."

She didn't seem surprised, "While I'm sure Malfurion wants to ask you some questions, you have your responsibilities. Where should Selena meet you?"

He paused to consider the question, "Tell her to meet me at Astranaar in five days. I will meet her there."

"Where are you going?"

He gave an uncharacteristic smirk, "I'm already there."

With that, Naruto went up in a _poof_ of smoke.

She was too stunned to comment as the smoke dissipated into the air.

_Below the river in Astranaar_

"How the hell did you come up with this hiding spot? Seriously, how long did it take to make this place without anyone noticing?"

An annoyed Naruto was looking at a smirking guard.

"We had all the time in the world to build this fortress. After all, we all are near immortal."

A grumbling Naruto followed a grinning guard through a maze of dark halls. There were so many twists and turns that even Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he became lost in here.

Naruto gave a glance the guard's way, "Keep someone with me at all times?"

"Unless you want to starve to death."

He sighed as he trudged along with his escort. He didn't like his high and mighty attitude that much, but he should be allowed to boast about it. This was an unknown masterpiece, one of the best underground bases he's ever come across. This fortress would be the ultimate hiding area, bar none.

He became serious though, "Is my package ready?"

"Yes," his tone lost all of the mirth in it, "We put thousands of our monetary resources into this project. Do try to keep it in good condition, alright?"

Naruto just nodded as they continued on into the base.

With one last right turn, he came across a cavern of a room. The walls stretched up thousands of feet high and longer in width. It was so large, almost like a highway for behemoths.

And for good reason.

"This is the D.E.N."

A Blue Dragon flew overhead before landing on a perch ahead of him.

"This… is the Dragonflight's Ebony Network"

There was pride in his voice as Naruto looked on into the humongous caverns. They seemed to stretch on continuously, almost never ending.

"This is the Black Ops of the Dragonflights. Everything that happens in the world, even the smallest killing, is documented here. Through the help of all the Flights, including the Blacks, we document, interrogate, experiment, and even exterminate everything that the Flights in the Dragon Realm are too lazy to do." his tone dropped off as he finished his statement.

Naruto easily noticed it, "You don't prize the Dragon Realm Flights very highly."

His mood turned sour, "We aren't a different faction or anything, we still ally ourselves with the Flights, but as time has passed they have sent more and more work our way. They have become complacent and lazy while we work our asses off picking up the slack for them. It's gotten to the point where recruitment is almost impossible; very few Dragons want to grow up doing our jobs when they could instead stay up there."

"Have you brought this up with the Flights?"

He snorted, "Numerous times. And while the work has lowered for a few years, it all comes back around when they don't want to keep up their amount of work. They are not corrupt; that's too radical. They just don't seem to have the…motivation to work as much as they used to."

"I see."

There was a small silence as the guard pointed him towards a small building, "Your package is in there. The secretary will give you the directions to it. Do you have the pass code?"

"Yes."

"Good. Meet me when you are done. We will do some stretches once you are properly outfitted."

Naruto nodded as the guard walked away, further down the humongous passage. He sighed softly before making his way to the building.

Walking in the building, he saw a rather attractive secretary writing on some papers. For a few minutes, nothing was said as she finished up her last few papers.

She put the pen on the table as she looked up, "Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

That made her pause as she mumbled out, "Pass code?"

"War does not determine who is right – only who is left"

She gave a sigh in relief, "Good. I'd hate to have to kill the eye candy that you are."

With that, she pressed her hand on the desk as a glowing seal appeared, "There is no glory in battle worth the blood it costs."

Nothing was heard through the seal, but after a few minutes an aged voice broke through, "…Send him in."

He gave her a weird look as she sighed, "You get used to it after a while. I have about thirty pass codes sitting in my head right now. Go on in and take a left."

A door appeared in the wall behind her. He regarded it warily as he tested the knob.

"Hurry up, the door won't bite…well, don't anger her."

He quickly opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. She chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness behind the door.

_Dark Corridors_

"I'm here for the package. Code 2137-Wolf."

A voice of acknowledgement came from the dark room. Grumbled curses rang out as he heard unsteady footsteps walking towards a wall before the torches suddenly became alit.

"Stupid brats always turning the lights off. I told them to keep them on, but no, they just had to leave an old man in the dark with naught but a lantern to find his way around here."

The gnome was muttering to himself as Naruto took the time to study him. He was short, as is every gnome, but he had a long beard, huge glasses, and gray, unkempt hair frizzing out in all directions. One would underestimate him looking like this, but Naruto felt this man oozing a deep aura of power, drenching the air around him.

"You!"

The noise brought him out of his studies as he looked to the gnome before him.

He waddled up to him before glaring at him critically, "Height - six-three, check. Hair - unkempt, long, blonde, spikey, check." He pushed his cane upwards with a surprising amount of force to lift his arm in the air, "Arm length…check. Muscle definition…substantial."

This routine continued as he studied every part of his body, from neck width to foot size. It was uncomfortable, but the D.E.N. was surrounded by rules and regulations, so he let it pass.

A part of him hoped that this would end his dealings with the D.E.N. Somehow he knew that they would be very integral in his future.

Oh joy.

"Lastly – teeth."

"Are you kidding me…?"

"Yes! Open up before I jam my cane down your throat!"

He sighed before opening his mouth. He went through the teeth, from molars to his fangs, taking a longer time to study his elongated canines before walking away. He continued mumbling to himself as Naruto sighed.

"Everything checks out. Come, time to show you your package."

He walked off without looking back, making Naruto hurry up to follow him. He caught up to him.

"Malygos sends his regards to you."

That stunned him for a second, "How did that all play out anyway?"

The old gnome made a dismissive gesture, "Minor scuffle between Nozdormu and Malygos. No mortal wounds. Malygos in possession of clutch once again. Interesting that you calmed down Malygos enough to talk. Even more interesting that the clutch survived. Other Bronze Dragons predicted that clutch would die. You seem to make a habit out of giving our Bronze Dragons headaches, hm?"

The influx of information made him silent for a while, "Does Malygos hold any ill will to the Flights, or just Nozdormu?"

"What once would have been civil war between flights has been stopped by your actions."

"Civil War?"

"Some Bronze Dragons predicted that Malygos, deep in insanity would wage war against the other flights, causing a blue-versus-all battle. Once again, the unknown factor changes what is fated once again. Interesting, you are."

There was silence as Naruto processed this information. Bronze Dragons were only able to see glimpses of the future, but even then once they were seen it's almost fated to happen. It's just one more reason why he doesn't believe in fate or destiny – there is always a way to defy them.

As he considered it, the ringing of keys brought him out of his musings. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for his package inside. If they poured thousands of gold into this project, then it had to be spectacular.

"We logged over four hundred hours into this project. Do keep that in mind when going into battle."

His eyes widened a margin as he took that in. They must have had this project going on for over two weeks.

"This is my finest creation,"

The gnome smiled, holding his hands out in a grand display of pride.

"This… is the Imperius Armor"

The door slid open and Naruto's eyes widened.

The armor set was pure gold, yet was not bright gold. It was a darker shade of it, but it seemed to show the color even better. The chest had intricate designs all over it, but the biggest detail was in the center; it was a sun with its rims pointing out in all directions. The shoulder guards were simple, with the same sun engraved on the center. The bracers trailed all the way up to the elbows, with intricate designs of a fiery blade running down the edge. There were small claws on the knuckles, with the hands being covered in scale mail. The pants had guards on the sides, but there was a series of leather flaps cascading down the center. In the center of the middle flap was a symbol of the Knights of the Tempest, a glowing red standing out in the maroon and brown fabric. The belt was large in the center, a large oval with a small ring in the center of it. Lastly, the boots were plated gold with small blades at the toes of them.

He gave an incredulous look at the gnome who simply gestured at the armor.

"Don't just stand there, try it on!"

_**(AN: I have a picture up in my profile. It is hard to explain it, so just imagine that armor without the helm and ring at the top. It's from Diablo III.)**_

_Two Hours Later_

"You look good. Is it heavy?"

"No," he seemed surprised, "it is nearly weightless. How?"

"Our best Enchanters have worked on this set here. Numerous enchantments are on here. Many Leatherworkers enforced these with Armor kits. Blacksmiths worked hours upon hours of combining minerals and molding them to fit you. We are most proud of this project, be sure you do not waste it."

"How will I explain this to my comrades?"

"Simple. You found this in an underground cave in the forests of Astranaar. Cave collapsed as you ran out. Say it was an ancient altar to angels, and they blessed you with this armor. Numerous odd happenings occur around you, this will be no different."

"Am I allowed to say the real reason on how I found this?"

The elderly Gnome was silent for a short while, "If you deem them trustworthy enough, then yes. Do keep these people to a minimum, hm?"

There was silence as Naruto stretched out, getting used to the new feel.

"Also, Daichi broke in battle for Deathwing, yet hilt still useable. Give me hilt and sword you received from Onyxia, I will combine them for you. Any element you would prefer?"

Some part of him really wanted to point out that the blade broke only a _few days ago_! It slightly frightened him that the D.E.N. was able to gather such information so quickly. It made him wonder exactly how much the other races know about him.

Regardless, he answered his question, "Ice. I would like a sword with ice abilities."

"Interesting choice. Never has a Rune Forge been used to combine swords into an ice element. Will be done in a few hours. Now you need to get used to your new armor. I will meet you when your sword is done, now shoo! Shoo!"

A bewildered Naruto was pushed out of the corridors as the Gnome grumbled to himself before slamming the door behind him.

_Omake: Making Friends (Oacha'noa)_

Oacha'noa was bored.

He was one of the very few beings on the planet who were able to break out of the Old Gods' control.

It was _such_ a good accolade. After all, he could tell so many people right?

Not really. Being a sixty foot high aquatic god tends to make people shy away from you.

What most people didn't know was that before he was _corrupted_, loathed as he was to admit the fact, he was a people person. He would routinely talk to the many denizens of the sea, travelling from each body of water to the next in search of new friends.

While most people were right in thinking that most fish in the ocean were unintelligent creatures, there are a few who have intelligent thought and are able to have a stable conversation with.

Hell, one of his best friends was Big Shirl, an enormous Orca that travels throughout the icy waters of the Howling Fjord.

He and the many creatures of the seas would talk and gamble their time away. He felt bad for falling under the corrupting influence of the Old Gods and was on his way throughout the ocean to apologize to each of his great friends for his mistake.

So when he heard about some young pup taking on and defeating Tethyr, who was an old gambling buddy of his, he had a sudden urge to meet whoever this man was.

And now we find the enormous form of Oacha'noa under the sea gambling with Uzumaki Naruto.

**"FUCK!"**

Naruto nodded to himself, raking in the pot of his latest win.

**"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP WINNING?! I HAD A 20!"**

Naruto looked at him through squinted eyes before showing a 21 made out of a king, a nine and a two.

**"..."**

"And that's five hundred gold for me. Shall we play again?"

**"...It's been twenty-six games and you have won **_**every single one**_**...I should kill you for taking all of my money."**

Naruto gave a small smile as he sealed away his winnings, "Tell you what; I'll give you three hundred out of the eight thousand gold back if I can call you in for a favor when I need it."

Oacha'noa gave a longing glance towards the the small pile of gold before grunting, **"Fine. Give me the gold."**

He grinned slightly before bowing, "We have an accord then."

With that, Naruto swam away from Oacha'noa who was tearing up at the small pile of gold on the table in front of him.

As he swam out of earshot he grinned, pulling out his blackjack deck, "And he never thought that it was a forged deck..."

He chuckled to himself before he reached the shores and trekked his way back to civilization.

_**And cut!**_

_**So I decided to start a mini series called 'Making Friends'. It will be about Naruto and the Knights underhandedly 'making friends' with the powerful creatures of Azeroth. As you read, they didn't become 'friends' through social means. Naruto manipulated Oacha'noa's love of money to his advantage. Thus they became 'friends'. I'll put a poll up in my profile if you want to keep it or not.**_

_**To those who don't know who Oacha'noa is, PLEASE search up 'Oacha'noa' on Youtube. People say he is the biggest Mob in the game. Hell, Big Shirl is massive too. I'll put pictures of both in my profile but to actually see the scope of it watch the Youtube video.**_

_**Oh yeah, I have a picture of the armor on my profile as well. Think of the armor you see except without the helmet and ring.**_

_**Even if you don't want to review, you can still go to my profile and vote in the poll.**_

_**Well, that's it.**_

_**Sseasshark signing out.**_


	19. Veditoa

_**AN: Hey all and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles.**_

_**I'd like to start off with an apology.**_

_**While I'm not completely at fault, I'd like to explain why this chapter is late.**_

_**Basically, shit went bad for me in the past few days. I started with an ugly reunion with Bronchitis which usually happens around the holidays. Hoping to get my mind off being completely sick and unable to move, I tried writing a new chapter.**_

_**I would have written a new chapter, but my laptop wouldn't start up.**_

_**Turns out that I had a virus that was completely ingrained in my hard drive. I don't know the intricacies behind what could have been taken, but I had to change my credit card and all of my major passwords (Gmail, AOL, etc.)**_

_**So, despite the good doctor telling me not to, I drove to the library to change all of my passwords. Naturally I was barely able to drive but I made it without issue from the cops.**_

_**I got to the library but they don't offer Microsoft Word. I was able to change my passwords but the library blocked FF so I couldn't put my chapters on.**_

_**During all this I sent my laptop back to Dell, and just now got it back.**_

_**I was never told however that EVERY BIT OF MEMORY HAS BEEN DELETED! Everything from games to word documents is GONE.**_

_**That was pretty infuriating.**_

_**There is one good thing in all this though; I backed up all of my chapters on a flash drive.**_

_**So that's my tale. I'm getting a damn iced coffee.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's been 19 damn chapters. You get the idea. I'm broke so how in the hell could I own any of the references made in this chapter?**_

_Chapter 19_

_Veditoa_

It was odd in his new armor.

In battle it would be invaluable. The numerous minerals that were put into creating the armor could repel almost any sword strike and the many different enchantments on it would lessen the power of any spell dramatically. It was lightweight which, considering the size and bulk of it, seemed impossible to him. Despite the look, he could do all the acrobatics he wanted; it was as if the armor was as light as cloth.

The only problem he had with it was that it made stealth missions nearly impossible. Unless there was a big enough cloak to cover all the bulkiness of the armor and block any and all rays of light reflecting off of the golden armor, there was almost no way to be completely inconspicuous.

Taking all the great qualities and the few bad qualities into account, he was honored to don the armor. Not very often is a mortal blessed with such a gift, especially from an entity like the Flights.

Well, he wasn't a _mortal_. He just looked like one.

And it sucked.

It's kind of hard for any other military to take him seriously since he looked the age of a simple _Private_.

When people think of 'immortals' they think of old men with graying hair, long beards and emanates an aura of wisdom. They think of them as peace-loving hermits, spreading lifelong advice to the young and helping those too weak to help themselves.

He snorted at the thought; the stereotype was the exact opposite for him.

Aesthetically, he was not _old_; he was more on the lines of 'experienced'. He would certainly _never_ grow a beard since people don't seem to understand how _stupid_ a golden blonde goatee looks on someone.

Yes, he tried growing a goatee before. Shush you.

He gave a slight chuckle at the idea of an 'aura of wisdom'. He leaks more killing intent unconsciously than the most hardened soldiers in Azeroth can conjure up on their worst day.

And peace? Nothing more than a dream. At one point he believed that his world could finally understand and have peace, but to be blunt about it; the best things mortals do is develop weapons.

And what do they do with those weapons? They go out and kill each other while the government delusions their country into believing their cause.

About words of wisdom? People don't seem to understand what it's like to be taught lessons by a _twenty-one_ year old until it happens.

They _never _took him seriously. Ever.

The only one that related to him was that he helps those who are weak. But still, he wouldn't go out of his way to help the homeless. Nine times out of ten it would be their fault they are homeless in the first place.

And if he starts giving money out, they'll just be crawl back to him for more. Many wise men have said that if you give a rat some cheese, he'll always be back for more.

He looked at his glove, flexing it in anticipation. Remembering back to when he donned the Bloodfang Armor, he frowned.

He admitted to himself after he put on the Bloodfang Armor it made him look like a servant to the devil. Now that he was such a prominent figure, he couldn't be seen walking around in something so evil-looking.

While most would think an all-gold armor set would be a bit too flashy well... they'd be right.

Yet people would draw inspiration from seeing a warrior in all golden armor. Seeing someone fighting for them in this armor would renew their efforts in the fight.

He was not justifying wearing all gold-armor due to him looking like a badass. He would _never_ be that self-centered...

Well, maybe a little.

After sparring with the guard he first met, he was waiting anxiously for the elderly gnome to bring out his new weapon. While he was used to the ferocious power of the Daichi, he wouldn't mind something different. On top of that, he always wanted to use an ice-element sword.

A surge of power came out from the building as he covered his eyes from the smoke. The odd thing was that the many Dragons around him didn't seem fazed at all. It was as if this amount of power output was a daily occurrence. They gave him weird looks at his crouching form as he sighed and straightened out.

The gnome walked out, grumbling as he held a sheath in his hands. The sheath was odd, instead of being one long sheathe it was quite large at the hilt before spreading into two different blades. On the bottom of the hilt was what looked like many small 'ice' spikes coming out of it in all directions. The same was on the guard, except there were many more spikes.

The gnome looked haggard as he held the sheath up to him, "Took much energy to make this blade. Use it well."

The gnome grumbled to himself lowly but turned around but stopped when Naruto called to him, "Wait! What is its name?"

"She. Her name is Veditoa."

With nothing more than a nod, the elderly Gnome stalked away. He gave a weird look to the Gnome as he pulled the sword out. Immediately he recognized the material that the blade was made out of.

"Obsidian…"

Obsidian was only made through a certain process when a volcano erupts. The silica levels of the lava in the volcano must be abnormally high so the crystallization process would create the Obsidian. Without the high silica levels, it would not crystallize correctly.

Back on Earth there were numerous volcanoes, but only a select number of them had the silica levels to produce Obsidian. It was highly prized and would always be used for piercing tools like doctor's scalpels. If it is sculpted right, the Obsidian could be sharper than any blade ever known.

Yet, Obsidian is never found in large amounts. There could be many small pieces around an obsidian flow, but never in this magnitude. It just goes to show that you truly never know what will come out of a Rune Forge.

He studied the blade. It was quite long, about the same size as Sventar. It started at the hilt where the blade met before they broke off, forming two smaller blades down as he travelled his hand down the blade. It was beautiful, yet he idly wondered how a material made out of cooled lava was able to use ice elemental attacks.

Either way, he put it back in its sheath before tying it around his waist, opposite of Sventar. He decided to test the new weapon out, walking over to the training grounds.

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Training Grounds_

He found himself at the training ground where he quickly traveled to the training dummies. A small grin pulled at the edge of his lips at the incredulous looks he received due to his new armor as he walked up to the first dummy.

He unsheathed Veditoa as he streamed chakra down the blade. It reacted by glowing slightly before a cold mist started to ooze out of the blade. He calmed his breath as he held it in a relaxed position in front of him.

He stared at the dummy for a few seconds before stepping forward. The second his foot hit the ground, he vanished is a sound of static. He reappeared in front of the dummy before running it through with his blade. Without even registering it fully, he instinctively elbowed it in the same spot.

What he wasn't prepared for was for the dummy to explode into shards of ice. He stumbled back as he looked at the small shards that were all that remained of the dummy.

He looked at the blade incredulously before breaking down what happened.

"When I streamed my chakra it oozed out a cold mist, meaning that the ice element is not of a physical kind until it contacts the target. When I stabbed the dummy the spot where I hit it the area around it froze, and, instinctively knowing that ice can break with a strong enough force, I hit it with my elbow, thus breaking it into pieces."

_"Very good, Naruto."_

Used to random voices speaking in his head he managed to mumble out, "Who are you?"

_"I'm no enemy, if that's what you mean. I'm your sword and I have to say that Lyrrothostrasz is looking good for being dead for thousands of years."_

"Then you were another Dragon before the Aspects now. I'm guessing you hailed of the Blue Dragonflight?"

_"Was it the cold magic that gave it away?"_

He sighed, "Great. You have a sense of humor. Exactly what I need, a pessimist and a smartass talking in my head."

**"Shut up, brat. It's been too long, Crystal."**

_"Aww. You remember me. I'm honored."_

**"It's hard to forget the one who completely destroyed my home with pink and yellow paint. And it's hard to forget the one who created ice crystals and planted them all over the Aspect's Hall, specifically targeting **_**my**_** podium. And it's-"**

A voice broke through the angry Dragon's rant, "Shut up, both of you. Veditoa, what are your abilities?"

_"Hmmmm. I'll leave it to you to find out."_

"…I already don't like you."

_"The same was said by Big Red over there and we ended up friends."_

**"I hate you, Crystal."**

_"I love you too. Remember the time when-"_

He tuned out the reunion between the two as he slowly craned his head upwards and looked at the massive ceiling with an exasperated glance.

"Is anything simple in my life?"

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Entrance of the Base_

The guard he met before raised his hand in salute, "It's been an honor, Lord Naruto."

That made him stumble on his way to the entrance, "_Lord_ Naruto?"

The guard grinned, "Yep. Thrall and Tyrande agreed to give you the title of Lord for all the things you've done in your time here. Now you can own land, buy property, hold sway over-"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Stop with the monologue over my new rights on my title. I'm just another soldier in the fight against Sargeras."

The guard shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not going to try to convince you otherwise. If you think that's what you are then that's what you'll always be."

He put his hand out, "Go kick some ass, _Lord_."

Naruto grasped his hand firmly, "Don't forget, I outrank you."

The guard laughed as he walked away, giving a lazy wave on his way into the dark depths of the base.

He sighed as a small section of the wall in front of him opened up, revealing the insides of a hollowed out tree. Walking out, he put his hand on a darker section of the bark before it shined a bright gold as a hidden door opened up. He took a second to fully realize that there are two different locks on the tree before sighing at the paranoia of the D.E.N. He pushed his way out of the tree before starting his trek towards Astranaar.

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Astranaar Inn_

He walked up to the Inn, seeing Selena leaning on the doorway. He gave a lazy wave her way as she waved back.

The only way she showed her surprise was through a slight widening of her eyes, "Nice armor. Is that a new blade?"

"Yeah."

He walked past her into the Inn as she caught up to him, "Are you going to tell me how you got it or not?"

He turned around, "There was a hidden cave under the lake. I went in and found this armor and put it on. There was a traveling blacksmith who had a Rune Forge with him and I used it to make this blade."

She didn't believe it at all, but didn't pry. Instead she asked, "What are you planning to do about Deathwing?"

"The Flights are trying to organize a gathering of the Aspects to judge Deathwing. It will take time because each of them has their own set of responsibilities to do. Once they have a set date, I will travel to their Realm to oversee the hearings, and provide my opinion should they ask."

"What about Bloodclaw?"

Naruto sighed, "The arrows he took to the wings ripped the tendons in them. He is going through rehabilitation but it is unknown how long it will take to fully heal."

There was silence as they walked into the forest behind the Inn, "Are we heading to the Eastern Kingdoms?"

He nodded, "Yes. We will first visit the Blood Elves. Tyrande seems much more willing to make a peace treaty, and now that she has created a small alliance with the Horde it shows that she is willing to cooperate with said Horde. I'm guessing you will be the diplomat?"

She nodded and pulled a large scroll out of her bag, "This is the treaty. You have heard about your new ranking, yes?" When he nodded she continued, "You will be with me to oversee the treaty as well as provide…protection should some Blood Elves get out of hand."

"What about Krogar and Otiros?"

"They will be joining the proceedings too, but they are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. You however can talk without needing to be asked something, but you mustn't be hasty about your opinions."

"I have talked and helped create treaties before," he gave her a pointed glance, "I will leave the diplomacy up to you. If you need my input, just tell me. Do try to keep those to a minimum though, as looking for help, even from an advisor, can be taken as a sign of weakness in the diplomat."

She nodded as she changed the subject, "Tyrande is sending Otiros and Krogar to meet up with us at Darkshore. They should be there when we first get in the region."

She stopped for a second, "How will we get to Eversong Woods? There is no port there."

He expected the question and answered without a beat, "Actually, there is a small Night Elf camp called Shalandis Isle off the coast of the Ghostlands. It is the base camp for the Sentinel Spies, the expedition team for the Night Elves. Once we dock there we can travel on their boat to the shore and make our way to the entrance to Eversong."

She nodded, "That makes sense. What do you plan to do once we get on the Ghostlands?"

A part of him was getting annoyed at the constant questions. Whatever happened to a soldier simply trusting their superior's decisions?

And why was he so loose lipped around her? She never showed such inquisitiveness in his leadership before, so what exactly brought this tedious onslaught of questions on?

Did he... trust her?

Seeing her expectant look he quickly replied, "Just make our way into Silvermoon City. If we have to kill a few wild animals then so be it. If we come across a scout team, do not engage. That would be the worst thing we could do."

She nodded, finally going silent as they continued their trek towards Darkshore.

_Auberdine_

Once Naruto and Selena arrived at Darkshore, they met up with Krogar and Otiros. After an evasive explanation about his new armor and weapon, they went to the dock.

They met up with a grisly looking Night Elf who was standing in front of a large ship, "You're the Knights of the Tempest?"

At their nod he continued, "I'm gettin' paid quite a fee for this trip, so where to?"

"Shalandis Isle."

"The Sentinel Spies base camp?" once again he nodded, "Alright. We're in for quite a long ride; about a week should the skies be our friend."

He looked out at the sunrise, seeing it red, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning…"

He stalked onto the ship before barking out orders at his crew. The Knights looked at the sunrise worriedly. While some people didn't believe it, sometimes when the morning sun is red it means a storm is brewing out in the ocean.

And they were heading right into it.

Naruto sighed and trudged along with the Knights following short afterward.

_"You look so cute when you're worried! Like a little fox!"_

He sighed.

**"Shut up, Crystal. I get the feeling that there's a big storm out there, so be ready."**

_"I can make bigger storms with just a flick of my hand. No need to worry little fox, you'll be fine."_

He decided not to ask about the 'little fox' comment as he walked into the galley.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Alright you mangy scumbags! Time to leave this place for good! Cast off!"

With that command, the ship's sails flew down majestically as the captain laughed maniacally.

"We are heading into red skies you froth-sucking _mongrels_! Prepare yourselves, because I won't care if you go overboard!"

The deckhands shivered at the insane captain's words as they doubled their efforts into securing everything on board. In the galley, the Knights looked at each other in worry at the crazed captain as he barked and laughed out orders at his crew.

"He's insane."

"Not as much as you."

"Shut up you green flea bag"

"Golden poster boy."

"Guys…"

"Seaweed-colored menace."

"Golden-locked sword sucker."

"Guys…"

"Fire-licking puke monster."

"Idiotic wonderboy."

"_Shut…up."_

At the command, the both Krogar and Otiros looked to Selena. A black aura hovered over her as she glared down at the two.

"I will not deal with this foolishness for this entire trip. You two will get along or I will bash your skulls in before nothing but tiny fragments are left. _Are we clear_?" She raised her polearm threateningly as the two warriors gulped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah."

Naruto just looked on at the exchange before shaking his head.

"It's only been thirty minutes too…"

_Four Days Later: Three Days Left_

_The Great Sea_

"The Storm's a brewin' mates! It's gonna get loud in here! Prepare the sails! Lock down the galley! All hands on deck, we're in for one hell of a ride!"

The captain was laughing over the harsh winds as all of the crew was scrambling around. Rainwater pounded down on the deck, making it very slippery. Some crewmen fell but were quickly back up to continue their duties.

The Knights were inside, the galley churning back and forth in the harsh waves and winds. Otiros was green in the face, swaying back and forth as he leaned on the walls beside him. He looked forlornly at an empty bucket on the far side of the room.

Krogar was taking it worse, his face was greener than it usually was and he was in a half daze. There was a bucket next to him, filled up with the past day's lunches. He wobbled around in his chair as he tried and failed to calm down his raging stomach.

Selena was sitting on a chair, breathing deeply to calm herself. Her breathing was rhythmic, not haggard, so she was surprisingly meditating despite the storm outside. Fang was lying down next to her, his claws digging into the wood to keep him stable.

Naruto was leaning against the wall, idly studying his new sword. It was beautiful and deadly, unlike Sventar who was demonic-looking and lethal.

_"Aww. I'm glad you think I'm beautiful. One point for me, zero for you Big Red!"_

**"I do not care what you or what my wielder thinks about aesthetics. My sword form triumphs over yours in every other way."**

_"All you do is burn things! I can freeze things and make them explode!"_

"Oh boy... here they go again." Naruto muttered out. His statement was blatantly ignored by his two tenants.

It was a constant headache with these two bickering in his head. The cycle starts with Veditoa poking fun at Sventar, who would then retort unabashed before the argument begins.

**"Actually, you're not exploding anything. It takes physical contact to destroy the ice, not any special power you have. Plus, my sword can easily burn and slice through anything, you're just a glorified water cooler."**

Sventar always broke down the arguments logically, while throwing veiled insults in as a bonus. Usually his points made more sense than his opponent, yet...

_"Beauty and deadly is what I am. You are ugly and destructive. Honestly, how on earth did your sword form become so ugly looking? You look like something that came out of hell, not something worthy of little fox's stature like I am."_

Veditoa was somehow able to come up with a counter argument, an unveiled insult towards Sventar while simultaneously trying to goad him into the verbal tirade.

**"And yet I am the one who has helped him through his battle with Deathwing, Onyxia, Maraudon, and all the other battles so far. All you have done is destroy a training dummy. We can see now who has more accolades."**

_"That's unfair! He has had me for only a few days while you have been with him for much longer! We need to start from when I was first made, and since I am the only one who has destroyed something I am winning!"_

He never knew how she was able to come up with a counter argument so quickly. It's like she has some foresight on what Sventar is going to say and has a rebuttal right on the tip of her tongue when he finishes his statement.

**"Your pathetic little games are unnecessary, Crystal. I have triumphed over you, just accept it."**

_"Never! I will win little fox's heart away from you!"_

**"I don't have that mongrel's heart, you can have that. I just feed off of his power."**

Why do they always involve him in these arguments?

'I am not a mongrel.'

Both Dragons snapped out of their banter as they heard their wielder's voice.

**"Right, you can hear us. I forgot that you existed for a few minutes."**

'I am glad that you forgot the one who has been using you in battle.'

That stopped both Dragons cold. Did he just try to provoke them?

Alarms blazed off in their heads at this. Mostly he would just tune them out or cut off the connection.

It was a joint plan on their part to get under their wielder's skin. While they made their arguments sound true, it was all an act to get him to express an emotion other than the once in a blue moon smiles.

They annoyed him!

Unbeknownst to Naruto, both of them had a grin on their face at finally succeeding in provoking him. He always was cool-headed and really never expressed any negative emotions. He mostly kept them to himself while always showing a level head towards people.

_"Well since nothing is going on, why don't you come on in here and we can talk? Krogar and Otiros are both out of it and your girlfriend is meditating."_

Well, they were right in that fact. Both Krogar and Otiros were way too far gone in seasickness to hold a stable conversation, and Selena-

…...

…...

…...

Did she just insinuate that Selena was his girlfriend?

He kept a straight face towards Veditoa, who he could practically _feel_ was grinning.

'She's not my girlfriend.'

The flat tone in which he said it came as a small victory to him as he could hear signs of deject in Veditoa's voice at the failed attempt of getting a rise out of him.

_"Right... well come in here anyway. I want to talk to my wielder face to face."_

He sighed before resting his head on the wall, going into a meditative state.

_Mindscape_

He opened his eyes again, seeing the massive form of Sventar laying down, his head in the grass. Veditoa was standing over him, poking him with her claws.

Sventar cracked an eye open, **"Veditoa, get away from me."**

_"No."_

He walked up to the gargantuan dragons, "How do you two know each other?"

**"Loathe as I to admit that such an evil being like her-"**

_"He was my babysitter."_

That made him stumble on nothing as Sventar glared at her, **"You didn't let me finish my monologue on how much I dislike you."**

_"Love you too,"_ she put her large head at eye level with Naruto, _"You are quite the looker,"_

He gave a deadpan look, "What a strong analysis."

Sventar yawned, **"Don't ever take her seriously. Ever. Asking her to take things seriously is like asking a raptor to eat vegetables for the next two weeks."**

She turned her head to him, _"Oh hush. I'm trying to talk to my new wielder."_

She ignored his cynical mumblings about her as she turned to him, _"In all seriousness,"_ she ignored Sventar's snort of annoyance, _"You need to get the other races together. You will need to unite the races to stand a chance against this world's evils."_

There was silence as Sventar, still lying down snorted once again, **"Veditoa actually being serious. Next thing you know, Deathwing will transform into a youngling and cry in a corner."**

Ignoring the small exchange, Naruto looked at Veditoa, "Are you still not going to tell me how to use your powers?"

_"Hmmm," _she mused, _"Nope!"_

He gave her a flat look before closing his eyes and disappearing out of his mindscape.

**"You're going to drive him and me insane. You know that right?"**

_"You're already insane; you just haven't realized it yet."_

Sventar snorted once more before falling asleep.

_Evening: Three days left to Port_

_The Great Sea_

Naruto opened his eyes to feel the boat not rocking any more. Light peered through the small cracks in the wood as he cracked his neck and shoulders before walking out of the galley.

Just as he was getting out, he was almost trampled by all of the deckhands when he heard a call of "DINNER!"

He dodged to the side as the mass of workers bowled into the galley, each taking a seat as close to the middle of the table as possible. Naruto walked over to the very edge of the table and sat down. The Knights gathered in the chairs around him, not wanting to be around the hunger-crazed crew.

They watched in stunned silence as the crewmen were laughing, cheering, yelling, and some were almost fighting right at the table. Mugs of alcohol was passed around, most likely some type of old ale. Once again, the Knights passed this up as Naruto sighed before walking into the kitchen. He received looks of thanks as he disappeared into the cooking area.

He pulled out a scroll named _Cooking _before unsealing some spices, meat, noodles, and canned soup. He rubbed his hands together as he lit the fire pit under the stirring cauldron and pulled out four bowls.

_Five Minutes Later_

_Galley_

Naruto walked out with one clone, each holding two bowls of soup. He glanced over to the crewmen and cringed at seeing the rotted, over cooked food they were gobbling down. He could see that his fellow allies were somewhat disgusted by it as well.

He placed a bowl of soup in front of each of them before sitting down himself. Without sparing them a glance he pulled out a spoon and fork before digging in.

Otiros was the first to start, taking a small sip of the soup before gobbling down the noodles and meat with zeal. Seeing this, Selena and Krogar dug in as well. Selena ate with grace while Krogar didn't much care, mowing down the noodles in the bowl with just as much eagerness as Otiros.

They were soon done in only a few minutes. It was surprising that only one bowl was strong enough to fill their stomachs, but they were larger bowls filled with noodles, meat, and soup. All that combined was enough to fill their bellies.

Otiros slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "From now on, you are the Cook on our team. I'll take over the leading position then."

Before he could retort, Krogar made sure to comment, "If you were to lead then we could just kiss this world good bye, Blondie. Though you really should cook, Naruto. We've been eating Selena's rations all this time, why haven't you been cooking?"

Selena glared at Krogar, "They are not rations, it is dried meat that will last months before spoiling. You can cook them in any way with a campfire or just eat them dry," She turned towards Naruto, "But I too think that you should start cooking for us. Eating stuff like this every day would be much better then dried meat."

Naruto just shrugged, "I won't be making feasts in the middle of the forest, but sure. Now we should all get some rest. We all need to be ready should the Blood Elves take some…unnecessary risks when we get to Eversong."

The mood dampened at that. While everyone knew about the Knights of the Tempest tabard, an Alliance in a Horde city or Horde in an Alliance city is almost asking for a fight. While some races can be more aggressive than others, there is still a deep sown hatred between the two factions.

Naruto nodded before getting out of his chair and walking to his room, "Get some rest."

They all stood up after he left before going to their separate rooms.

_Two Miles from Shalandis Isle_

_The Great Sea_

It was surprising.

This was the first time he was on a boat and didn't have an assassination attempt. It was actually a funny thing to wish for; not to have an assassination attempt on him.

He saw the small island in the distance. The crew raised a Night Elf flag on the top of the ship as it weaved and wove in the breeze.

Just as he thought he was in the clear, he saw a very large form flying in the sky. As it got closer, it was clearly a Dragon, but the bright sun blocked them from seeing the color.

All the crew and the Knights pulled out their weapons but did not attack. Everyone knew that Naruto rides on a Dragon, and the Dragon hasn't made any aggressive moves. It slowly descended, and they readied their weapons as the Dragon appeared to be black. Yet as it got closer, the blackness was actually pitch black armor on a Red Dragon. The armor covered almost all of the entire body, and every crease had a gold trim. Two black horns protruded out of his head, shining in the sunlight. On his chest was the Knights of the Tempest symbol, proudly emblazoned in gold.

As it came close, Naruto stepped forward and put his hand out.

The Dragon took no time before rubbing his head on the outstretched hand. He almost gave out a purring noise when he rubbed his jaw, the only area on his face that was not covered on his head.

"It's been a while, Bloodclaw."

The fully healed Drake gave a happy growl as he hovered next to the ship.

The crew was stunned as they saw Naruto socialize easily with the Drake. While they knew that Naruto had a Drake that he would fly on, they never thought they could see it up close. It was amazing and dreadful to think that a Dragon of this magnitude would get almost two times the size of him now when he becomes a fully aged Dragon.

Naruto jumped off the ship and onto Bloodclaw, using his neck to twirl around into a sitting position.

"Time to have some fun. Show me what you've learned in your time off, Bloodclaw!"

The Drake gave a happy roar as it took off into the air, gaining altitude easily. As they were ascending, Naruto locked his legs behind two scales as they reached the clouds. The Drake seemed to smirk as he gave one last flap of his wings before dive bombing straight down towards the ocean.

Some of the crewmen shouted at him to stop, but Bloodclaw did nothing but gain speed as he dove into the ocean. He was going so fast that when he turned his body upward, the sheer amount of momentum made him push straight out of the ocean, back into the air.

Naruto came out of the ocean laughing to the skies. That was something he was _not_ expecting. To most Dragons, that would be suicide, but not Bloodclaw. He guessed that his _rehabilitation_ was more of training his speed to ungodly levels. He proved this even more when, with only one mighty flap of his wings, he sped into the air. He did three consecutive corkscrews before going straight into a loop, not losing any speed in the process.

Trusting in Bloodclaw, he yelled "Catch me, Blood!"

He unlocked his feet before jumping off. He was gaining in speed as Bloodclaw did a quick loop to gain momentum before diving down afterward. The ocean was quickly coming closer but Bloodclaw, with much room to spare flew under Naruto. He grabbed his neck and slid down to his back as Bloodclaw slowed down.

Naruto's breath came in short gasps as he calmed his breathing down. Even Bloodclaw himself was tired after that.

"Good boy," he gasped out, "that was a good catch."

He looked at his greaves and armor to see that there wasn't a single scratch on both his and the Drake's armor.

Well that certainly is unexpected. At the sheer speed he was dropping at and the amount of force he hit Bloodclaw's armor with he never thought that both his armor and the Drake's would be completely unscathed.

The armor both he and his companion wore were true works of metallurgy.

Bloodclaw gave a growl in thanks as he started flying towards Shalandis Isle. The boat was already there, but the crew and Knights was too busy watching from the dock to do anything. Even the Sentinel Spies were watching with widened eyes.

When they were over the island, Naruto jumped off Bloodclaw, landing with his legs crouched. Bloodclaw landed behind him, looking curiously at the stunned observers.

"What?"

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"You stupid, stupid fool! You could have been killed out there!"

"Well, I'm not dead so it's a moot point."

"You don't understand, it wasn't once, it was TWICE! What were you thinking? You actually let Bloodclaw dive into the water with all that armor on!? And where in the hell did you get the idea to JUMP OFF a Dragon in mid flight! By Elune, you are a fool!"

By this point, Naruto was basically ignoring her rant, taking his time by polishing off some specks of water on his new armor.

Otiros gave a groan at the enraged Night Elf, "Bah, pipe down Selena. He's not dead so why are you ranting at him?"

She turned towards him with a killer glare, "Do you not understand? He is a powerful figure in this world! He should not let himself be killed by an urge to show off!"

Krogar yawned before commenting, "You are forgetting one thing about the 'fool' you are yelling at; he doesn't die. It'll take more than a few fancy tricks to take someone like him out."

Naruto just sighed at the argument between them. While he did understand their concerns, did she have such low confidence in him that he would be killed by something like that? Was it something else? He honestly didn't know nor did he care that much; he wasn't dead so there was no need to be so emotional over it.

He got up as the argument ceased, "We need to get going. We can continue this while we are on the road. For now we must hope for safe passage from the Sentinel Spies for a ride to the Ghostlands. I will scout ahead with Bloodclaw while you secure passage to the Ghostlands. Move out."

With that they split off from the group, the Knights to the docks while Naruto walked over to where Bloodclaw was napping.

Bloodclaw perked up as he raised his head when Naruto approached, "Time to go scout ahead."

The Drake stood up and Naruto jumped onto his back as Bloodclaw took off into the skies.

_Two Hours Later_

_Ghostlands_

As he flew over the Ghostlands, he wasn't really worried about any of the monsters in the area. While there were a few notables like the Abominations and the Wraiths, there weren't many creatures that would try to attack them head on. Most of them would most likely be scared and those who do attack should be of little consequence.

He was sure at some point that a patrol saw him. He couldn't stay too high in the atmosphere because that would completely eliminate his first reason of even flying over the Ghostlands. He was there to scout out the paths and creatures, to try to find the most efficient way of getting to Eversong Woods. When he finished his scouting, he flew back.

A male Blood Elf lowered his spyglass as he saw the Drake fly away.

He looked at a soldier behind him, "Organize a welcoming party at the docks. They are not to attack unless attacked first, are we clear?"

The soldier nodded before running off back to the camp. The Blood Elf looked towards the ocean to the west, "Welcome to the Ghostlands, Knights of the Tempest." 

_Making Friends: Simone the Seductress_

"Since when did I become the errand boy for Thrall? Why should I take the time out of my day to look into something as dumb as this?"

We find our hero finally reaching his destination; Un'Goro Crater.

As a Shinobi, he knew that once your superior assigns you a mission, you are required to take said mission without issue.

What annoyed him most was that he finally found some time to train his team. and just as they got started a Horde messenger found him. Seeing the annoyed looks on all four of the powerful beings made him quickly state,"Warchief Thrall has sent me to tell you that he wants you to look into a series of disappearances in Un'Goro Crater. He said it was urgent."

He scoffed at that, "Urgent... my ass."

While most of him was annoyed that he was taken away from his team, the little inquisitive side of him wanted to find out what exactly was going on.

From the report Thrall's messenger gave him, all of the disappearances have been males. Scout teams who were sent in to investigate returned with no male members and traumatized female members. When the females were questioned on what happened, they revert back to a traumatized state, no matter the amount of rehabilitation they have gone through previously.

The biggest question was simple; why did the males disappear only? Was it a mass murderer who had a vendetta against the male sex? Was it a female who was abused by males before a revenge streak developed?

He didn't like the large amount of questions he had along with the few answers. So, here he is now, a pseudo-detective in a hunt for a killer.

**"Well hello there handsome."**

Alarms blazed in his head. Nobody has been able to sneak up on him in decades. Two kunai appeared in a 'poof' of smoke as he twirled the blades around once before holding them in a defensive posture.

"Who are you?"

A dark yet sultry chuckle surrounded him on all sides as he narrowed his eyes.

**"I'm surprised. The infamous 'Killer Fox' Naruto Uzumaki bogged down to a simple investigator. And yet, I can tell that you will be **_**so**_** much fun."**

The voice was throaty and seductive as he reached his senses out fully to try and sense whoever this was.

**"And the man who defeated Deathwing is right here, all at **_**my**_** mercy. Oh, the things I will do to you before I kill you."**

Her talking was just fine with him. He felt the beginnings of a signature develop in his senses as he tried to goad more byplay between them.

"I may not be able to see you, but can you get the drop on me? All you are doing is projecting your voice around the clearing."

The voice gave another chuckle, **"And so the fox shows his fangs. Big talk for someone who is not even able to sense me."**

He felt someone sidle up on his back as two soft mounds pressed on him. Hot breath caressed his ear as a slender hand crept around his waist.

To her surprise, all he did was grin, "By all means, pull me close to you. However, you will have to deal with your body being torn in two once you do."

He felt his assailant look down and he couldn't help but smirk a bit. He had a _Rasengan_ inches away from her exposed stomach.

In a fluid movement he locked the arm around his waist in an arm bar, locking whoever was behind him in place.

He turned his head towards her for the first time and critically studied her form.

"A Succubus... how appropriate."

From the position they were in he could only make out her face, which had two lust-filled green eyes staring hungrily at him. An animalistic grin seemed to be permanently set on her pristine face as she licked her lips at his stare. Her skin was a shade darker than white and seemed to turn into a red coloration below the neckline. She had two elf-like red ears and two large red horns on the top of her head. Her long hair reached to her shoulders and was a deep maroon color. However, what tipped him off to her being a Succubus were two large wings of a demonic nature protruding from her back.

He gave her a pointed look, "We find ourselves at an impasse, don't we?"

All she did was grin at him, **"Oh yes, you are **_**very**_** interesting. I will enjoy the time when I devour your soul."**

He ignored the rather brutal remark, "The second you make a move is the second I plunge my attack into your stomach. So, how about a deal?"

Curiosity danced in her gaze as she looked at him with interest. There really was nothing she could do in this situation besides listen to him. The second she would make a move would be her death. Despite the grim outlook, she simply licked her lips in anticipation.

Able to move up and down, she grinded her chest on his back, **"Oh? And what does this deal entail?"**

He grit his teeth slightly. She was grinding on him while simultaneously leaking demonic pheromones out in waves. The Demonic blood in him was screaming at him to utterly ravish her and make her submit to his will. He was able to push these feelings down, though the Succubus only grinned further at his internal conflict.

"You will stop abducting people who pass through here," he managed to grit out, "and should I call upon you for a mission, you will come to me."

She gave a sensual lick all the way up the back of his neck and to his hairline, grinning when she felt him shiver slightly, **"And what do I get out of this deal?"**

He gave an almost inaudible grunt at her as a large amount of pheromones burst out of her body. While she didn't know that he has demonic blood in his veins, she saw how her power was affecting him and trailed her teeth along his neck. A small trail of blood followed her teeth as she eagerly lapped up the small amount of the life-giving liquid that was leaking out of his neck.

"You get to live. Simple as that."

She nibbled his earlobe before speaking in a husky whisper, **"This deal seems to favor you more than me. I'll agree to the terms as long as you and I can have some **_**fun**_** together."**

Well that just won't do. The second the 'fun' would start would be when she would either imprison him as her slave or eat his soul as a delicacy. In ancient times Succubi would seduce men into their bed before enslaving them forever for their 'desires'.

Of course, it's not like that changed. Succubi still roamed the world back in Japan, but they did their actions much more carefully. All churches have some way to send demons back into their realm, so they tread much more softly in their efforts in comparison to their ancestors.

However, he doubted many people in Azeroth would care if a few citizens were to go missing. With the astounding amount of sheer danger that this world possessed most would take these disappearances in stride.

A particularly long lick on his collarbone brought him out of his reveries as he gave a small glare towards the demoness on his back.

"I'd like to keep my soul. Given what Succubi do, you would probably imprison and shortly after turn me into one of your slaves. Freedom is nice, and I'd like to keep mine intact."

What he didn't want to say is that she would be an invaluable ally. Since a Succubi can take any form as long as it is in their gender, she would be exactly what he needs should there ever be a man who he can't be seen taking down.

"Here's the deal. I will only call on you for specific missions, not for every little thing. The missions I will send you on will be 'disappearance' missions. If there's any man or woman I need taking out that I can't do in public eye, I will allow you to have their soul and do with them what you will."

He was playing on her Succubi instincts. He was basically offering her what she wants yet can't usually have due to being tracked by the military. He was giving mortals and their souls to her on a silver platter and there won't be a single tail on her for it.

She saw how he wasn't fully willing to actually kill her, instead preferring her as an ally. It was due to this safety net that she felt completely fine in giving a particularly hard bite on his neck. A small bit of blood spurted out as she lapped it up sensually. She smirked against his neck as she felt him jerk his arm back from going straight through her chest.

As she continued her ministrations, she considered his 'deal'.

_**'Freedom to take souls and do with them what I will, and without any public eye on me to boot. Oh, the possibilities.'**_

The thing about being a Succubus is that sooner or later they will either indulge in their desires on some type of being or will be driven insane without indulging on said desires. And she really enjoyed her sanity, little as there was left of it.

She gave a throaty moan right in his ear as she felt him go rigid, **"You certainly know what a Succubus wants. And there won't be a single tail on me when I take these 'targets'?"**

"Not a single tail." he grit out.

She gave a chuckle as he let go of her arm as she backed away, **"Very well Naruto. I will help you until whatever your job is will be done. However, when this is all over I **_**will**_** have your soul and you **_**will**_** be mine for eternity."**

He gave the slightest breath in relief, pretty much negating the threat entirely, "We have an accord then. What is your name?"

She gave him a toothy grin, **"Simone the Seductress. However, to you my name will be 'Master' soon."**

Dismissing the threat once again he handed her a piece of paper, "This paper will glow when I have a mission lined up for you. Simply impale the paper with your finger when you see it glowing and you will teleport to me."

She looked at the paper inquisitively before he saw the signs of a grin on her lips, "By the way, it won't work unless the seal on it is glowing. If you press it at any other time it won't work."

Her smirk faded only slightly as he gave an internal grin at the small victory, "Good day, Simone."

A small typhoon of wind surrounded him before it burst out in a surge of power. When Simone finally regained her bearings, Naruto was long gone.

All she did was give an animalistic grin, **"I'll play your little game, Naruto. However, just know that by the end of all this **_**you**_** will be **_**MINE **_**forever!"**

Her chilling laughter echoed all throughout Un'Goro Crater, all of the animals and creatures having a shiver go down their backs at the unwanted noise.

**And cut!**

**Wow that's a big chapter. 8,600 words is kind of big compared to my earlier chapters, eh?**

**To those who are wondering, I actually have plans for both Simone and Oacha'noa. Some of these Omakes will be for fun but some, like these first two will make an effect on the later chapters.**

**I will have a picture of Bloodclaw's new armor and Veditoa's sword form on my profile by the new year.**

**Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year though I'm too sick to celebrate either so I'm not feeling the usual 'cheer' this time of year brings.**

**Self-loathing aside, please leave a review. I had around twenty-five reviews for the chapter 17 and only five or six reviews last chapter.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading and happy holidays to all!**

**Sseasshark signing out.**


	20. The Treaty

_**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Sorry for being a few days late but at least its not as bad as last chapter, eh?**_

_**Not much else to say but enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or any other references in this chapter. I barely had enough money to buy this laptop, let alone a damn anime.**_

_Chapter 20_

_The Treaty_

A surprising amount of wind in the wrong direction made the trip from Shalandis Isle to the Ghostlands much harder than it should have been. It was nothing near the force and power of the storm they pushed through in the middle of the Great Sea, but it was one more thing trying to stop them from returning to their quest.

"Stranger! Halt!"

Naruto shook his head but turned around. He saw quite a large welcoming party behind him, though he was sure they wouldn't attack. Bloodclaw was gazing at them hungrily, and the only one stopping them from digging in was Naruto patting his neck slightly.

"Yes?"

"You are the leader of the Knights of the Tempest, correct?"

_"Was it the Tabard that gave it away? Or the docile Dragon next to him? Or maybe the Golden Armor? Maybe even the blades? Maybe-"_

**"Shut up, Veditoa."**

"Yes," he became annoyed at the side commentary, "My allies are currently facing winds that are not favorable, but will be here momentarily."

As the minutes passed, the boat came in view as Naruto was lazily leaning against Bloodclaw's laying form. Bloodclaw perked his head up as he watched the boat pull into dock.

After some words were exchanged between the captain and Selena, they walked over to him. Both Otiros and Selena tensed up at seeing the large squad of Blood Elves but didn't make any aggressive moves or actions. They saw Naruto fully relaxed against Bloodclaw and seemed to draw a sort of 'calmness' from him.

Naruto stood up as they approached him. They had a short stare down before Selena spoke up, "I am here to deliver a treaty between the Night Elves and the Blood Elves."

There was a snort coming from somewhere in the back of the squad, but both parties ignored it as the leader spoke up, "We will take you to our base camp. It is near the entrance to Eversong, as I'm sure you already know." He gave a pointed look towards Naruto and Bloodclaw who shrugged nonchalantly.

Seeing Otiros about to retort, Krogar gave a small elbow to his side to shut him up. They started walking down a path, with Naruto sending Bloodclaw out to get some food. Both sides kept to themselves as the patrol walked slightly ahead of the Knights.

Not a good start, he thought.

While he understood their concerns of being close to alliance races, did they not understand that they were a neutral party? By now all of the Knights have dropped their stereotypes and overall dislikes about other races. Evidence of this was how easily Otiros and Selena accepted Krogar into the group. Maybe it was a mutual respect or maybe they long for peace between the two factions. Either way, it was the first step in stopping this ongoing war.

It was mostly silence in the short trip to the camp. It was very uncomfortable, and they were all thankful when they reached the camp. They led them towards a tent but they opted to stay at the entrance, not completely trusting any traps that could be inside.

A Blood Elf in shining gold armor with red trim walked up to them. Just by the condition and make of his armor they knew he was the leader.

"Welcome to the Ghostlands, Lord Naruto. You and your…_companions _are here to deliver a treaty, correct?"

The Blood Elf regarded Selena with ire as Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Yes, my _friends _and I are here to stop a conflict that is ages old."

Obviously, Night Elves weren't regarded to highly here, and for good reason. Yet, is there ever a point when people tire of this old, unnecessary hatred? Is there ever a point when people move on?

"Very well then. We will bring you to the entrance of Eversong. I'm sure Krogar can show you the rest of the way."

With that and an overly-majestic wave of his cloak, he walked off.

Otiros snorted, "What an asshole."

Selena sighed before answering her quick-to-anger friend, "The hatred is well placed, Otiros. The Night Elves have wronged the Blood Elves numerous times."

The golden-clad warrior threw his hands up in the air, "Isn't there a point where it gets old? Why must all these people cling on to this hatred of others? What is so scary about accepting those different from you? It doesn't make any sense."

"Otiros," Naruto started, "Don't forget, you trained under Jaina Proudmoore, who is the only Human who is able to stay on good terms with the Horde. Due to this, you have grown up in a different environment than other Humans and almost all other races."

"So then, what is the answer?"

Hearing the tone of his voice and the question itself sprouted memories of his training trip with his Godfather. He asked the same question, and he remembered the Sennin's answer.

_'Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it…but I don't know what…but I believe…that someday the day will come when people truly understand each other! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!'_

Jiraiya-sensei…can this dream really come true?

"…This world revolves around battle. The only way to unite everyone is on the battlefield…on the same side."

With that he turned around and walked away, into the dark forests of the Ghostlands.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later_

_Outside the Blood Elf Base Camp_

Naruto met up with Bloodclaw who flew over to the tree Naruto was lying down on. He jumped down to meet him as the young Drake flopped down in his belly. Naruto laid on the grass next to him before resting his head back. He looked up into the sky as he remembered his time with his Sensei.

_'Never go back on your word…and never give up. That's your ninja way…and as your mentor…I have no business whining! Because…the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that right, Naruto?!'_

He sighed as he played back the memories of his training trip. Those were some of the few days he truly thought he was meant to be something more than just a Shinobi.

And yet…he gave up.

He gave up on his Village, running away from the problems it brought with it. He trained day and night, surviving off of nothing but what he could find in the wild. He trained his body constantly, never stopping. He was always stretching, running, and using makeshift weights to keep in shape. When he started hunting the Akatsuki, he slowly became a monster. He lost his emotions and sense of self; he was nothing but a husk hunting its prey. One by one they fell to his hand, and he fell deeper and deeper into a long, deep sown hatred of the Akatsuki.

All of this hatred festered when he encountered the last member, Madara. His hatred fueled him for the three day long fight. He never rested, and easily broke down how Madara's space-time technique worked. He just used sheer willpower and brute force to break through the Susano'o that Madara seemed to always have up. He never gave him time to relax, and when he did try to teleport away, his heightened senses picked up the traitorous leader's scent. Due to this, Madara tried to get away from him, teleporting as far away as possible, yet he did not falter.

He chased him all the way across the continent, just to kill one man. It was just a red haze, just him in an animalistic state, ruthlessly chasing and trying to tear into Madara's flesh. After hours and hours of fighting, Madara finally made a mistake.

It was at the end of the third day. Both him and Madara's bodies were about to cave, it all depended on who first. He bull charged Madara as he dodged away, before teleporting away from another fist. As his vision was darkening, the crazed man didn't notice the real Naruto behind him as he plunged his arm straight through his heart. Seemingly not enough, he grabbed his neck before tearing his head off, breaking the spine at the neckline. With his right arm plunged inside Madara's heart and his left hand holding his dislocated head, he didn't truly recognize that it was all over.

The battle that took up all of his childhood was finally over.

Yet, he didn't feel happiness or relief. He lost those feelings long ago. He just dug a large hole in the ground before taking the remains and chucking them in. He burned them with a quick Fire jutsu before burying the ashes under more dirt.

Just like that, the demonic chakra receded and he walked away, the now dead man's mask held firmly in his hand.

After that day, he hid himself away in a cave system, training in it every day. He never noticed the years that went by, only that he became stronger and stronger each day.

Was he a monster?

He would have pondered further but noticed the Knights walking up to him. He patted Bloodclaw on the stomach before they both got up.

"Krogar, I'm flying ahead. You are temporary leader. I will meet you at the entrance to Eversong."

With that he jumped onto Bloodclaw's back before flying away.

Selena gazed at his retreating form in sadness, "…He was in his past again, wasn't he?"

There was silence between the three as Otiros sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Skies above Eversong Woods_

As he was flying over Eversong, he couldn't help but admire the sheer size of the Dead Scar. While it did look large on the map, it was much different to see it in person. He saw it split the entire land in half, even separating the city.

He saw the great city over the horizon. The large beige or gold buildings and their red trims easily stood out in the beautiful sunset behind the glimmering city. The beauty was only heightened by the splendor of the forests around it.

He didn't dare fly near it though. He was staying in the clouds, but even then it was still dangerous to fly near it. After all, it's kind of hard to hide in black and gold armor in a blue sky.

It seemed though that he was not careful enough, as he saw a group of riders on Wyverns heading straight for him. Looking carefully he even saw a Phoenix on his way towards him. And he knew that there was only one person in the Blood Elf capital that flew on a Phoenix.

"Get ready, boy. We have royalty coming towards us."

Bloodclaw grunted as the riders came close. They were in a V formation as they stared each other down.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"Why are you flying over our land?"

"I am here with my allies to deliver a…package."

Due to having talked to Tyrande by messenger bird, he knew what the 'package' was.

"We would appreciate it if you do not fly over us in this fashion. Some of us do not take kindly to an Armored Dragon flying over our forest."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Right. I'll see you at the city then, Lord Kael'thas."

He flew away on Bloodclaw as one of Kael's companions looked at him with surprise, "You are going to let him disrespect you in such a way?"

"I would rather not anger the one who has defeated Deathwing. Come, let us prepare. We have an important meeting to prepare for our _esteemed _guests."

The leader of the Blood Elves turned Al'ar around as the other riders gave one last worried look at each other before following shortly afterward.

* * *

_Entrance to Eversong Woods_

Just as the Knights entered Eversong, they saw Naruto flying down on Bloodclaw. He landed next to them before patting him on the neck, "Go get something to eat,"

Used to him popping out of nowhere on Bloodclaw, they just continued walking as they started small talk, "How were the skies?"

"A little crowded, actually."

Selena seemed surprised, "Crowded? Did you have any trouble?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "The Prince himself came out to meet me. I told them about our 'package' and excused myself."

Krogar gave him a pointed look. "That's quite a show of disrespect."

Naruto gave a shrug, "I'll show respect when he ends this stupid conflict between the Night Elves and the Blood Elves. Until then I will be neutral."

They were quiet for a while before Krogar looked at Selena, "What will our roles be in the meeting?"

"You will be there but will only be allowed to talk when spoken to. Naruto, due to his Lord status, is allowed to intervene. All of you are allowed to defend me should there be any problems."

Otiros mumbled out how much he hated politics and the Knights couldn't agree more. Politics was not the forte of soldiers like them. If anything, they disliked politics in general. Most of the time, politicians, instead of getting things done, would block a different group that had ideals different than theirs. It was one of the reasons that very few laws or regulations were placed during Fandral Staghelm's time as Arch Druid. The politicians just blocked the opposing group whenever a bill came out that didn't benefit them as much as it does the opposing group.

A good quirk that came with being a completely neutral party is that you only have the enemies you make and nobody has complete rule over you. You can say no to orders given by higher-ups. It would disrespect them, but they had much more freedom than any soldier in the army.

It is exactly the opposite though; you are not protected by any race unless it is written in a bill. So, if a bounty hunter kills a member of your group, it's completely your fault. You have nobody out there except the allies you make by yourselves. However, they have already made friends in quite a few races, so they have some amount of political power.

They were walking to Silvermoon City. There was no rush; they didn't have a time frame or anything. All that they were told was to secure a treaty between them. The gold they are paying for it is a good bonus though.

After quite a long walk with some idle chit-chat they reached the outskirts of the city. Bloodclaw flew down to join the group before he had to be sealed away. A city was no place for a Dragon to be roaming around in.

They were escorted to the gates by a patrol group. Not many words were said after they brought out documents to prove their reasons for coming to Silvermoon City.

The gates stretched high and wide as they got a good look at the buildings in the city. While they heard about it and even saw it from a distance, nothing prepared them for what they saw. The city buildings were large, painted a golden-beige color with red tapestry donning the walls. A sign said that they were in the Walk of Elders.

The people wore bright shades of red and gold clothing or armor. It fit the city well. Some of the females wore somewhat provocative clothing as well. Naruto couldn't blame them; pretty much all Blood Elf women were beautiful, no matter the age.

They received strange looks, but not angry ones. They were more confused as to see Krogar, who was a renowned warrior in the Horde travelling with two Humans and a Night Elf. The matching tabard he wore only proved to them that this was a neutral faction. In every other situation, no Horde member would ever team up with an Alliance member.

Naruto was thankful that the overall opinion of them was not of anger. It was more of curiosity; did word of their achievements spread so quickly? Some of the guards even nodded to them; a sign of respect that he never would have expected to be given to an Alliance member.

They walked through the numerous sections of the city, a small trade bazaar, the military district, and a district strictly made for royalty before coming to the pinnacle of Silvermoon City, the Sunfury Spire. While he read about it in texts, it was a sight to see in person. It stretched high and wide, taking up most of the sky in front of him. At the entryway was a large, green glowing gem, glinting in the sunlight.

They didn't get any time to admire the Spire, as their 'guides' brought them through the spire and into what seemed like a Council Room. Elderly Blood Elves were sitting at the podiums in front of them, all having piercing gazes at them.

Selena took a seat in front of them while Naruto stood behind her. Krogar and Otiros stood back by the door.

Kael'thas cleared his throat as the meeting began, "We gather here today to discuss the terms of a treaty between the Night Elves and the Blood Elves. Would the diplomat please present her treaty on the table?"

Selena nodded and brought out the large scroll before presenting it to the Council, "This treaty was written by Lady Tyrande and her Council. We have attempted to make it beneficial to both sides. Trade routes can be set up through our base on the Ghostlands. We can-"

"I can read the terms, Lady Featherstorm."

She closed her mouth and nodded without changing her face. The Blood Elf leader and his Council mulled over the treaty. One of the elder members looked up, "Economically, this treaty benefits both sides. Yet, that is only one aspect of an alliance. How do your people feel about this alliance?"

She seemed prepared for the question, "All of us tire of this festering anger between Night Elves and Blood Elves. We have wronged you in the past, yet we are trying to make amends for that. Even our eldest members have given up on this anger between us. We have reached the point when we stop blaming you and we blame ourselves for running you out. All we want is for this cycle of hatred to stop between us.

"On top of that, if you were to accept this treaty it will create a basis on what could mean many more treaties in the future. If you were to accept this, it would be one more step into world peace. That is what we soldiers want. We do not want to keep seeing our friends die due to past issues. While politicians wage wars, it is the soldiers and their families who suffer the most for it. We want to stop this suffering, and this could be the first step to ending it."

The speech seemed to sway most of the Council, yet one member spoke up, "We are usually unable to learn about what goes on in Darnassus besides common knowledge. We have heard rumors that the Arch Druid has been taken out of power. Losing such a powerful position could be problematic to the race as a whole."

She stopped for a second before answering, "I will leave it to the man who stopped the Arch Druid to explain his actions. Lord Naruto, please step forward."

He stepped forward before starting, "Councilmen, Councilwomen, you are correct; the Arch Druid has been taken out of power. What is less common knowledge is what happened to the former Arch Druid and what happened to the position afterward."

They seemed interested by how they leaned in ever so slightly. There really was no need to hide the fact that Fandral was taken out of power. What needs to be known is who actually took over the position.

Hearing that Malfurion is the new Arch Druid will definitely turn a few heads. He was an icon to the veterans of the War, his actions only triumphed by a select few.

"Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm was convicted a few weeks ago for human experimentation and treason. After much investigation on his actions as of late, I was able to find out that he has been shipping large amounts of Morrowgrain to a secret lab. I was only able to find one report of it, and it was one hundred crates of it."

The gathered members mumbled slightly to each other but he continued on.

"Do any of you know the properties of Morrowgrain?" when nobody answered he continued, "Morrowgrain, when liquefied can act as three things: full body paralysis, corrosion of the interior organs and muscles, and complete stoppage of a soul entering its body."

They seemed shocked that one plant can do so much but he spurred on, "Fandral was able to incapacitate Malfurion Stormrage when he was in the Emerald Dream. As days passed, he was continuously injected with liquefied Morrowgrain, trapping him from coming back to this world.

"We stormed the compound before incapacitating Fandral Staghelm and healing Malfurion Stormrage. When Malfurion was fully healed, he was given back the position of Arch Druid that was rightfully his.

"As I'm sure some of you remember, Malfurion's actions in the War were only overshadowed by the Dragons interfering. He helped in the war effort in numerous ways, from healing the wounded to getting allies for the effort. It was due to his record that he was given back the Arch Druid position.

"Now think to yourself, would you prefer someone of Fandral's caliber or someone of Malfurion's caliber to take over the Arch Druid position?"

With that, he stepped back as Selena took her place, "Thank you, Lord Naruto. Are there any more questions?"

"Yes," all eyes turned to Kael, "What are your personal feelings on the treaty?"

She paused before answering, "Honestly? I believe that this treaty should have been made long ago. For too long has this anger been boiling between us; it is time to move on. It may be a hard concept to grasp, but we need to stop educating our young on who is bad and who is good. We need to teach everyone to accept those who are different, even if they are three heads higher than you, or have tusks coming out of their mouths. It is time to forget about past sins and move on to make things right. That is what I feel about this treaty."

They were quiet as they glanced between each other. Quiet mumblings was all they heard as the Knights waited anxiously for their reaction.

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw Kael'thas write his name on the treaty.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

Outside of Council Room

"You know Selena, maybe you should become a motivational speaker."

"Shut up, Otiros. I just did what I thought was right."

"I'm just sayin' that you should think about it. Some of them had stars in their eyes after that last speech."

Naruto shook his head. The minute they came out of the Council room, Otiros bombarded Selena with sarcastic comments.

"Shut it, Blondie. She did a good job, no need to ruin her day."

"You ruin people's days just by showing them your face."

Before they could start, Selena held up a hand, "Not today guys, let's just go to the Inn for the night."

As they were leaving, Kael came out and stopped Naruto, "Naruto, I need your help."

"Mine?"

"Yes. Is there any way you can stop the addiction we have?"

Contrary to what the Knights seemed to believe, he spent the majority of the trip here thinking on how to cure the Blood Elves on their addiction. Different theories flew through his head and each one needed some time to think if it would work for all the Blood Elves. Many ideas were trashed before he came down to two ideas.

One was to teach the Blood Elves the art of Chakra. Unfortunately, there were a few stipulations that caused him to trash the idea as well. While it would be a good endeavor to try and learn the art of chakra, it would be near impossible for the adult to older aged Elves to learn it. He didn't want to simply alienate two complete different age groups to save one.

So, he came up with another idea...

"Well," he started, "I have a type of…mana inside me that is similar to the Well's mana. I was thinking that if we set up large crystals in the center of each section of the city I will transfer some of my mana into them. If we do this, whenever a Blood Elf hungers for the Well's energies, they can take a small amount out of the crystal in their section.

"Should they do this is small doses, then after a while they would stop relying on the Well's corrupting mana. As they get used to the new energy, my negative energy breaks down and transfers into normal mana. After a while, they will need smaller and smaller doses before finally being rid of their addiction."

Kael seemed stunned at the simplicity of his theory, "Relying on a different energy to lean off of the energy we are addicted to. I never thought about something like that. If you don't mind, can you summon up some of that energy right now?"

Naruto hesitated a bit before gathering a small amount of demonic chakra into his coils. It emanated out of his body as Kael looked on with wide eyes, "Beautiful…"

Naruto let the chakra recede back into him, "Is that a well enough explanation?"

"Yes…yes that will do just fine. I will contact you tomorrow to begin the construction and transfer of your energy. Excuse me, I need to…recuperate."

He walked off in an almost stunned silence at the new energy. Naruto sighed before walking out, down into the Inn.

He paid the small fee to stay in the bed for the night before taking his armor off, sealing the door, and plopping down on the bed.

* * *

_Morning_

Inn

He had a healthy sleep, the first good sleep he's had in a while before he heard knocking on the door. He groaned and opened the door, seeing a guard there.

"Lord Kael'thas has prepared the crystals. Please come with me when you are prepared to start the transfer."

He nodded before sighing when the door closed.

It is really an annoying process to get his new armor on.

After almost ten minutes of slipping on each piece, he walked out of the Inn. He gave a quick explanation of what he was doing before leaving the Knights to their business.

He met the guard at the entrance to the Inn, who quickly explained that they were to work their way through the city, starting at the bazaar and ending at the Spire.

When he arrived at the Walk of Ancients, he quickly noticed a large red crystal floating above a platform. He felt the power emanating from it and put his hand on it, feeling the warmth and slight amount of power it filled his system with.

Kael approached him, "These crystals are of a special breed, which, when activated, pours stored energy into the user when they put their hand on it. There is very little energy in it now, but that is what you are here for."

At this point a small crowd was gathering around the crystal. He tried to ignore the looks in his direction but couldn't fully escape the confused whisperings of the people behind him.

"Clear out the area. My mana can be a bit…corrosive."

Kael nodded before having his guards move the crowd back. Some protested but most complied as they were still in viewing range.

Naruto closed his eyes before gathering demonic chakra. He hoped that the armor could withstand the corrosive properties, and to his joy it worked wonderfully.

He opened his eyes, what was once a shining blue was now blood red, two black slits being the pupils. He repressed the bloodlust and anger that came with using the energy before putting his hands on the crystal.

He had to keep a steady flow of chakra. If it is even the slightest but unbalanced, it could destroy the crystal and leak the demonic chakra out into the people behind him. He took a breath as he started to slowly pour his chakra into the crystal.

Minutes passed as the crowd watched in stunned silence as the red substance was devoured by the crystal as it shined a bright red. His eyes closed, Naruto focused solely on the crystal, blocking out all the stunned reactions by the crowd.

At the ten minute mark, he felt that the crystal was about to burst with his energy as he slowly ceased the transfer of chakra. He took a breath in relief as he turned to Kael.

"Next?"

* * *

_Midday_

_Silvermoon City_

A haggard Naruto slowly trudged his way back to the Inn. It was exhausting to draw on the corrosive chakra of the Kyuubi and completely control it. The chakra itself was wild and untamed; it took a grueling amount of sheer willpower to calm it down. One lapse of concentration would be all it would take for the chakra to change back to its wild state.

As he neared the Inn, a young child walked up to him.

"Excuse me, mister?"

"Yes, child?"

"What did you do to those crystals? My Mommy and Daddy were very happy when you finished touching the crystals."

He smiled at the child's innocence. This was what he fought for. He wanted children to enjoy life and not have it surrounded by death and hatred.

"I cured an old illness. Every adult was just a little bit sick and I helped them get back to normal."

The young Elf's eyes widened, "Mommy and Daddy were sick? And you cured them? Thank you so much mister!"

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair, "Any time. Now run along, your Mother and Father must be worried about you."

The young boy turned away, but at the last second he hugged him around his waist, "Thanks again mister. What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto. Now it will be up to you to protect your mother and father. You can do that for me, right?"

"Of course! I'll protect them from anything that tries to hurt them! Bye Mister Naruto!"

The boy ran away, a big smile on his face. Naruto smiled one last time before turning to finish his walk back to the Inn. He did not notice the smiles on the crowd's faces. They thought it was endearing to see a Human get along so well with a child of an opposing race.

Maybe, just maybe, there will be peace.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

_Inn_

After a rather uneventful evening, his sleep was filled with images of the child's face and his attitude towards life. His sleep was filled with both good and bad images of him, ranging from seeing the boy happy with his family to seeing the boy crying in the middle of a battlefield, standing over what could have been his parents.

He woke up, his eyes adjusting to the sun that filtered through his windows. For a few minutes he just laid in bed before getting up and putting his armor on. Judging by the sun, it was only a few hours after dawn, maybe four o'clock.

Seeing that the city streets were mostly empty, he wrote a note saying that he would be out in the forests. He wanted to stretch his legs a bit.

He handed the Innkeeper the note as he walked out into the deserted streets. He walked through the Walk of Elders, taking his time and seeing the sights around him. The buildings were even more beautiful in sunrise due to the orange-hued sky.

Reaching the outskirts, he pulled out his glyph before unsealing Bloodclaw. He was sleeping as he cracked an eye open, seeing Naruto there. He swiveled his head around to see they were in the wild before he got up on his legs. Naruto jumped on and locked his legs under two scales, "Let's go hunting."

The eager dragon gave a growl in happiness as he took off. It was somewhat hard to find prey due to the large trees scattered throughout Eversong, but they soon came to a small pond where deer were drinking. Bloodclaw dove down and grabbed a deer before throwing him in the air and catching him with his jaws. The unfortunate animal died instantly due to the sheer force as Bloodclaw belched some smoke.

After he swept down, the other deer scattered into the forest. It was now cat and mouse between them.

And Naruto was pretty sure the cat would win.

* * *

_Silvermoon City Walls_

Two guards were situated at the walls, staring dumbfounded at what they saw.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"A black and gold armored dragon eating the deer in Eversong Woods? I think so."

"Should we alert the guards?"

"Don't you know by now that the leader of the Knights of the Tempest rides on a Dragon? And since he is visiting the city now…"

"Oh, right."

"Yeah…idiot."

They watched as the behemoth swept down and came out with a deer in his hands before eating it. It was an odd scene to watch, as more and more guards came to the walls, curious to what the commotion was.

_Skies above Eversong Woods_

Naruto smirked as he saw a large crowd gathering at the walls. He knew just what to do to give them a little show.

"Hey Blood, why don't we remake our little stunt back at the Ghostlands?"

He received a happy growl as an answer as the young Drake flew high in the air. Confused whisperings rang throughout the crowd as they reached a very high altitude.

"Let's go, Blood!"

With that, Naruto flipped off of Bloodclaw as he once again did his loop but blew out white fire as well.

Naruto did a series of flips in the air as he felt the immense forces of the air blowing against him. He laughed at the insanity as he saw Bloodclaw dive down towards him. Due to the Drake slowing down to make the ring of fire, he took a bit longer to reach him.

The trees came alarmingly close but he did not falter. Just as they came near, Bloodclaw appeared below him as he grabbed his neck and slid down onto his back.

"Go Blood! Don't stop just yet!"

Adrenaline rushed through both of their systems as Bloodclaw took off into the sky. He started doing a series of barrel roles while shooting out white flames. He gave a mighty flap before bringing his wings close to him as they twisted through the rings of fire. He ceased his fire before starting to gain momentum again.

The Drake did a small flip in the air before diving down towards the ground. Naruto threw a series of wind blades as they cut down the branches in their pathway before he gained altitude.

The Drake flew over the walls before circling the tip of the Spire a few times. He came close to the Spire but never touched it, just flying tight circles around the tip.

The armored Drake flew past the wall before Naruto jumped off. He started a small Rasengan in his hands before he plunged it straight into the ground where he landed. Smoke billowed up from the impact as Bloodclaw landed behind him.

As the smoke cleared, the crowd looked down at the walls to see Naruto with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms in front of him. Bloodclaw was behind him, standing fully straight, giving a piercing look to the crowd above him.

There was silence before Naruto's keen hearing picked up a mumble from Otiros.

"Dumbass…"

He just smirked at that as he and Bloodclaw walked back towards the city.

_**And cut!**_

_**Sorry about not having a 'Making Friends' Omake in this chapter. There is one in the next chapter though.**_

_**It's a lot harder than you think to keep up a miniseries and an actual story while keeping the two intertwined, but the next chapter has an Omake in it, so look forward to that.**_

_**So, a little glimpse of his past along with some aerial acrobatics to top off the chapter.**_

_**I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter since there were many more than the chapter before it. Remember; good reviews inspire us writers to update and give out more content to all of you loyal readers.**_

_**Props to Under Construction's 'Shut Your Mouth' and ZMIX's 'Requiem of Spirit Remix' for getting me through this chapter.**_

_**Not much else to say other than please review and thanks for reading this chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Sseasshark signing out.**_


	21. The Fire Queen

_**AN: Welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**So, this is a really odd time to be uploading, but I'll be honest; I've had a shitty past few weeks.**_

_**I'm not going to go into much detail, but lots of personal issues ranging from family to work have been messing with my head. All I really care about these days is pushing through my job during the day and sleeping afterward.**_

_**It's due to this that I haven't updated on time, but to rectify this I'll be updating once today and on the last Saturday of the month. Be sure of it.**_

_**The last thing I have to say is that while there is a Making Friends at the end of this chapter; don't expect one at the end of each chapter. If I were to do an Omake at each chapter I would run out of NPCs well before the story ends. **_

_**Other than that, thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft or any other game/show I may reference. If I did own them then why the hell would I be working at IKEA?**_

_Chapter 21_

_The Fire Queen_

After calming down an angry Selena and pushing his way through a mob of stunned onlookers, he found himself sitting on the roof of the Spire with Bloodclaw lying down next to him. He was surprised when the roof was able to hold Bloodclaw but wasn't complaining about it. It was nice to be near the Drake. He didn't truly understand how useful the young Drake was as both a battle partner and as a companion until he was taken down by the barrage of arrows from the Blue Dragonkin.

Sometimes he just wanted to be near someone who wouldn't talk back to him, just someone to sit next to and enjoy their company. How he found these attributes in a Dragon instead of any member of the many races in Azeroth was beyond him. Yet here he was, resting his head on Bloodclaw's stomach as the Drake snored peacefully.

Almost instinctively, the Drake's tail wrapped around Naruto in a protective embrace. While there weren't any threats in the city, it was not an unwanted action. The moment was shattered when he saw a Blood Elf riding on a Wyvern towards him.

He sighed before nudging Bloodclaw awake. The young Dragon snorted in anger but cracked its eyes open to look at the intruder.

Seeing the two glaring holes into him, the messenger gulped before quickly saying, "Lord Kael'thas would like to see you in the Spire. He also asked me to…remove the Dragon from the roof…?"

Bloodclaw snorted but looked to his master for his answer, "Take me down Bloodclaw. A message from the Prince is not something we can ignore."

Bloodclaw looked at the Wyvern before he growled lowly, making the Wyvern fly away in fear. The messenger was only just able to get his bearings before he too turned away from the angry duo.

Naruto sighed before jumping on Bloodclaw's back as he took them down to the entrance to the Spire.

_At the Entryway_

After sealing a grumpy Bloodclaw away, Naruto was ushered into the meeting chambers by a guard who was waiting at the entrance. The doors closed behind him as he was left in a room with Kael.

"Lord Kael'thas. How may I be of service?"

"In gratitude of starting the path of freeing us of the addiction to the well's energies, I have decided to devote one of my best Mages to your cause."

"And that Mage is the one hiding in the shadows to your left, correct?"

He felt a surge of energy before a hand crept up his chest from behind him.

"Oh, Lord Kael'thas. I do so _very _approve."

The voice was throaty and seductive as he took the hand from his breastplate and brought it down behind him. The owner of said hand walked around from behind him as a female blood elf walked back to Kael's side, her hips swaying all the way.

As she turned around, he studied her form. Her eyes were a piercing green, half narrowed in a playful glare. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, a shade darker than white. Her shoulders were covered by a large guard, with intricate gold designs engraved in it. Fingerless leather greaves stretched to her elbows, sticking to her skin. A corset-like armor piece clung to her upper body, showing off her ample assets while still leaving some to imagination. Other than the small armor piece, no other armor or clothing was on her upper body. Two intricate buckles were attached to a small leather belt. The buckles were all that was holding three different pieces of cloth that covered her behind, a small portion of her thighs and fully covering her nether regions. Skintight leather greaves with bronze designs covered her knees all the way down to her feet. Her staff was on her back, a long, oak pole ending with a rather odd tip. The tip has a large, glowing red crystal at the end, surrounded by levitating 'shards' which created an almost sun-like pattern.

"Do you like what you see, handsome?"

Kael sighed, "This is Norin Flamerider, one of our best mages. She has some…quirks that you get used to after a while."

He recognized her name as old elvish, "The 'Fire Queen' of Silvermoon City then?"

Both of them were somewhat stunned, "You know what it means?"

"I know my history."

The beautiful Elf winked at him, "Well then, you can call me Nora. And I have a simple challenge. Having studied the Fire element for all my life, there is no mage in Silvermoon or the Horde who can best my flames. If you can defeat my flames, without the help of any outside sources, then I will join you."

She stepped closer to him, "And maybe then we can have some _alone_ time afterward."

Kael sighed, "Nora, not now. The challenge will occur immediately at the training grounds outside of Silvermoon. One of my guards will bring you there. We will be waiting for you."

With that, both of them Blinked out of the room before Naruto shrugged and made his way outside. A guard waved him over as they started the trek to the training grounds.

He looked up at the red-hued sky above him, "I wonder if Kael just wants to be rid of her? Her tendencies may get on the wrong people's nerves sometimes."

The guard escorting him snorted, "If what you call 'tendencies' is trying to seduce all the strongest warriors we have, then yes, it does get on our nerves. Don't be fooled; she is unmatched in her Fire prowess. People say she may be the best in the world at it."

_'She's in for a rude awakening then.'_

Oh boy. Here they go.

**"While I normally disagree on every point that Crystal brings up, I agree. You need to make a statement, and this could be quite an event should word of it get out."**

_'I think she just wants to get in your pants…'_

**"Shut up, Crystal. It's a method to shake a warrior's mindset before battle. Some, like Onyxia use this during battle to sway a warrior's confidence."**

_'You are just breaking it up logically. Did you not see the way she acted around him? She is totally trying to seduce him.'_

**"Whatever, Crystal. Both your and my opinions have always clashed, this is no different."**

Deciding to interject, Naruto asked a question to his two inner tenants, 'Why do you call her Crystal? Isn't her name Veditoa?'

The deep voice of Sventar answered without a beat,** "The reason I call her Crystal is because all throughout my and other's lives she has plagued us by constantly-"**

A hurried Veditoa interrupted the elderly Dragon,_ 'Unlike most Blues who use the common elements, I use Ice Crystals for my spells and powers, hence my nickname.'_

**"You received that nickname not because of your ability in usage of Crystals. You gained it by making our lives a living hell by crystallizing all of our offices, homes, and anything important to us. It almost came to the point where we had to make a 'Crystal Alert' system."**

_'I love you too, Big Red.'_

**"I hate you."**

'Both of you be quiet. We are coming to the grounds now.'

What he thought was training grounds turned out to be a large, dome-like arena. The stadium was massive, the grounds covering almost one hundred yards in each direction. On all sides, crowds of members from all races, ranging from Trolls to Blood Elves were gathered to see the spectacle.

The guard waved him in as he entered the large arena, the crowd roaring at his entrance. Nora waited in the center, winking at him as he stood beside her in the center of the arena. The crowd's roars died down as Kael'thas stood up from his chair at the top of the arena.

"Thank you all for waiting! We are here witness a monumental event; a challenger has approached the Fire Queen herself, trying to prove himself against the Fire Queen's unquenchable flames! Give a warm welcome to the leader of the Knights of the Tempest, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Unlike his time in the Orgrimmar arena, he was greeted with loud roars of approval from the crowd. It was a good feeling, yet he knew he was going to be overshadowed by the proclaimed 'Fire Queen'.

"And the defendant, the pride of Silvermoon City, the brightest, deadliest, and _sexiest _flame user in Azeroth, Nora Flamerider!"

As expected, the crowd was ten times louder from her as she blew a kiss to the audience.

He couldn't wait to knock her down a few pegs.

He turned to her, "What are the terms?"

"It's simple," she grinned at him, "Whoever makes the highest amount of flames will win. You have thirty seconds to summon up as much energy as you can before releasing it in a large wave of fire."

She winked at him, "Back up, handsome. Ladies first."

He shrugged and backed off far behind her, not completely trusting to be too close to the proclaimed 'Fire Queen' when she is summoning her flames.

A large bell rang as she calmed her breathing down, pushing out all of the noises that the crowd was making. As the seconds passed, the crowd quieted down, all waiting for the explosion of her energy.

The bell rang again as the crowd held their breath. Her eyes shot open as she pushed her hands out as a huge mass of fire came out of it. It spread across the landscape, going so far as hitting the wall all the way in front of her. It was not only lengthy; it also stretched almost all the way across in front of her. She kept the flames going for a few seconds before she cut it out.

The crowd roared in approval as she gathered herself and turned to Naruto with a grin, "Beat that."

Naruto was surprised at the amount of flames she produced. He was originally planning on using the Fire Dragon, but it wouldn't top that amount of flames. He sighed, knowing that he only had one jutsu that would cause that same amount of damage. Even for him, it was draining. He shrugged it off though, even though she had her quirks about her, Nora would be an extremely helpful asset to have on his team.

As he passed her by, he stopped her with his hand, "You may want to get into the stands."

She did nothing but raise a delicate eyebrow as he walked to the center.

Surely there was no way he could top that, right?

She decided to play it safe and stay to the farthest wall. People in the stands were surprised as she moved that far away from where Naruto was standing. There was no way that he could beat that, is there?

Uncaring about the entire crowd, Nora, and even his own allies doubting him, he walked over to the center.

The bell rang as the crowd eagerly watched as he put his hands together in a hand sign.

He gathered insane amounts of chakra through his coils. The chakra took physical form, lashing out at the air around him. They whipped left and right and all around wildly as the crowd looked on his shock.

Nora gasped, "His energy has taken a physical form…how?"

The chakra whipped around his body, creating gashes in the ground below him. As more strands appeared, Naruto's body started radiating a heavy, blue energy. Small wisps of green energy soon mixed in, creating a blue-green sheen of chakra coating him. His body ached in protest as he grit his teeth at the amount of energy being stored.

The bell rang as Naruto said loudly, _"Terrain of Hell Technique!"_

He smashed his hands into the ground as blue, white, and red flames burst out of the ground under him. It spread across the arena floor quickly and wildly as Nora put up a fire shield in defense. The deadly fire spread all across the arena floor as it almost flooded the ground below. The crowd gasped at the amount of flames as it burned the walls under them.

Focusing solely on the technique, he gave a loud yell as he poured the last amounts of his gathered chakra into the technique. The last surge made the fire, already flailing on the floor shoot up into the skies. The clouds darkened as fire engulfed the stadium, yet it did not trickle into the stands, just shooting straight up. The crowd screamed in fear as they ducked under their chairs. Some put their arms over their friends and family, yet all were stunned when the fire just continued to skyrocket, never flowing into the stands.

With a sharp exhale, Naruto took his hands off the ground as the wild flames slowly started receding into nothingness. The smothering flame reached the ground as it gradually dispersed into the air. The ground was completely charred black; there was no life at all. As he took a breath in relief, all that was left was some stray flames charring the ground, licking on to the last living greenery. His shoulders slumped in fatigue as he gave a pointed look to Kael.

"That's for making this into an event. Thanks for the new ally."

He stalked out of the stadium, the guard at the front backing away from the angered man. Kael, covered in ashes cleared his throat, "Winner…Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd was too stunned at the show to cheer as they just walked out; completely forgetting about the insane amount of money they bet on Nora winning.

The Knights of the Tempest became quite a bit richer due to this as they bet money on Naruto to win. Though they too were stunned to see that amount of flames come out of one man.

The amount of flames produced was unnatural. Already, Nora's flames basically defied the laws of man, so to see something so dramatic was unnatural to them. It was something on the level of what a Dragon could produce, not what one person should be able to do.

By all logic, what they saw was not possible.

Yet what they saw was completely real.

The stunned crowd watched the skies as a black and gold armored dragon flew away into the sunset, fading away in the evening sky.

_Deep Within Eversong Forest_

Naruto was angry. He didn't think that Kael would pull this kind of trick on him. He made what was supposed to be a normal challenge into a special event, and he waddled into it blindly like some lowly Genin.

He rested his head on Bloodclaw's stomach before cracking an eye open, "You can come out now."

Bloodclaw snorted as he too seemed amused that the perpetrator could hide from them. It turned out to be Nora, who walked up to him.

"What you did back there was impossible. No mortal of any kind has the ability to summon that much flame with such little time to gather it."

He shrugged off her insinuation, "And yet I did make that much flame, so what you thought was impossible has been proven wrong."

She looked at him deeply, "You are not a mortal, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Her sharpened eyes held none of their former mirth as she gave an intense stare right at him, "Don't play dumb with me. Your actions as of late have been beyond what one mortal can do. Nobody, no matter the amount of time put into training can do the things you have done. You are no demigod, yet you are no demon. What are you?"

He stood up along with Bloodclaw, "A little bit of both, actually."

He mounted himself on Bloodclaw and flew away, leaving a stunned Flame user behind him.

_The Next Day_

_Forests of Eversong_

It was nice sleeping the forest again. Being in nature was calming to him. No creatures of any kind tried to attack him, though the sleeping Drake next to him could have attributed to that.

A breeze tickled his face as he looked up into the sky, "Kami, am I doing a good job?"

He didn't get any special reaction from nature or anything and he sighed lightly. Usually the wind would calm him down, being his main element. He raised his hand in the air as he gathered a small bit of Nature chakra. His hand glowed an ethereal green as he idly twirled it around. He cut off the connection as the chakra disappeared into nothingness.

The peaceful moment was shattered as he heard heavy footsteps coming towards his direction. It sounded like an animal's footsteps, yet there was only two feet galloping instead of four. He looked at the path next to him as a patrol group of Hawkstriders came towards him.

The leader was on a Blue Hawkstrider as he slowed down under the tree. Bloodclaw growled at the intruders but they held their ground.

"Lord Naruto, Prince Kael'thas asks for your presence,"

While he wanted to blow him off, he simply nodded and jumped down, "I'll get there by myself, thank you."

The leader of the patrol shrugged before turning his mount away, back towards Silvermoon City.

Bloodclaw growled again but stood up as Naruto mounted him, locking his feet under the scales. The Drake gave one last grunt of disapproval but took off into the skies.

_Sunfury Spire_

"You asked for me, _Prince _Kael'thas?"

The leader of the Blood Elves sighed, "Before you get angry, allow me to explain why I made the competition into an event,"

Naruto was silent as he gestured for him to continue, "Nora is one of the most powerful Blood Elves, yet probably the most arrogant of the Blood Elf race. She needed to be taught a lesson in humility, and you are one of the very few candidates who could do so."

Naruto's annoyed look didn't change, "I would have preferred to be told this before the competition."

"At the time I thought the element of surprise would spur you on into doing your best," Kael stated, "yet you don't seem to be the type to like crowds."

"There is another reason that you have done this as well."

"Yes," he nodded, "You need a reputation of being the best of all aspects of combat. If you gain this type of reputation it will be easier to sway others to your side. For instance; you have tamed a Red Drake. That has proven to the Hunter's Guild that you can tame even the mightiest beasts. You have beaten Onyxia with naught but your fists and a blade, showing your strength to the Warriors of Azeroth. There are these accolades and more, and now you have proven your mastery of magic as one more notch to your belt."

Naruto was not swayed by his speech, "Enough of the motivational speaking. I know of my own accomplishments and I know their effects on society. Do not try any more underhanded deals against me, _Prince_. I do not take kindly to those who plot behind their ally's backs."

_'If you were anyone else, you would be in jail right now. Just want to point that out,'_

**"Do you ever stop talking? He is trying to have a conversation with a world leader."**

_'I know he is, but I just wanted to say that-'_

He tuned out the argument between them, "May I be excused, Prince Kael'thas?"

He just sighed, "You are dismissed, Lord Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded as he walked out of the room. A guard seemingly appeared out of the shadows, "Why do you let such disrespect go unpunished?"

Kael gave an even stare to his personal guard, "Would you want that man on our side or against us?"

The figure shrugged, "I wouldn't want to face him in outright combat, but he _did_ just threaten you, the leader of the Blood Elves."

Kael looked at him pointedly, "Are you saying I'm not fit to lead this country and race?"

He put two gloved hands up in surrender, "I would never, sir. I just want to make a point."

He looked him in the eye, "You are dismissed."

The unknown figure bowed before walking out of the room. Kael sighed before following shortly afterward.

_Outside the Spire_

'Why do you two always talk during an important conversation?'

_'Well little fox, I do it to annoy you two. You both need to loosen up a bit.'_

**"And you need to act your age."**

_'Says the one who is always starting an argument.'_

**"Impudent child. I should kill you."**

_'You've already tried. Remember what happened last time?'_

**"…"**

_'I crystallized your mouth shut. Don't make me do it again.'_

**"Are you trying to intimidate me?"**

_'I already have intimidated you. Just admit it Big Red!'_

**"The only time I'll admit something to you is when my wielder gets a girlfriend."**

_'Hey Na~ru~to…'_

**"Who is not you."**

Naruto sighed at the commentary, 'Don't drag me into this. Please.'

He blocked the two of them out as he kicked a stray rock down the road.

"Why is my life so complicated?"

_Making Friends: Zul'Aman_

Naruto didn't know when exactly it went downhill.

It first started when Kael'thas sent him over to Zul'Aman when one of his patrols went missing. Apparently, the patrol was sent to the Forest Troll palace to scout out if it was ripe for an invasion. Forest Trolls were scavengers at heart, so they had to have some juicy loot around the place.

He would have brought the Knights with him, but they vowed to stick to the training schedule he provided them with. He wrote up a grueling schedule for each of the members but they seemed more than hesitant to go with him.

They were becoming more rebellious as time went on. And honestly, he didn't have the heart to put them down about it. Most of it was in good fun while they constantly tried to get under his skin.

While it was an annoyance, especially when Nora decides to 'accidentally' slip into his bedroom at the Inn he couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Back on topic, they never told him who and what exactly resided in this area. While he understood there would be many Forest Trolls, he definitely wasn't expecting this.

**"So I tellsh thish chick, 'HEY! I ain't got time for yur crap! Cut the shit and jump my bone! AHAHAHAHAHA"**

That was Jan'alai, the _fucking _Dragonhawk Lord.

Nobody ever told him that there were four Troll _Gods _residing here.

The drunk Gods shared a laugh at his statement. Naruto forced a laugh out to join the crowd. He was not planning on fighting FOUR Gods at the same time.

And apparently, the Gods had heard of his reputation and welcomed him with open arms. It didn't help though that all they really did was drink alcohol while in their troll forms. Nobody could get through the wall of Forest Trolls standing guard in front of them so they drank their time away to stave off the boredom.

**"Ya got some GREAT stories Jan'alai! Itsh a shame that the chick left. Sho Naruto, hows yur quest-thingy-mabobber goin'?**

That was the Lynx Lord Halazzi. While less brutish that Jan'alai, he was no less boisterous when drunk.

He suddenly felt very self-conscious as four drunk-off-their-ass Gods stared him down, "Well, the Blood Elves have agreed to help us in our cause. We plan to head to the Undercity next."

**"Shylvanis, eh? Man I would love to have her jump my bone. Have you sheen what she hash under that cloak?"**

He couldn't help but feel a slight amount of disgust for these Trolls. _Especially _the Bear Lord Nalorakk. All he would talk about was either his sexual adventures or those he would like a lay with.

Naruto smiled at the brute as he downed his mug of alcohol, "Tell you what. How about we have a drinking contest?"

**"A contest? With a human? You think you can take us down, kid!?"**

He rose to Akil'zon, the Lord of the Eagle's challenge, "What, are you scared I might beat you?"

The Eagle Lord growled as Jan'alai gave him a hearty pat on the back, **"I like you, kid! I say, why the FUCK not! Let's drink!"**

Nobody noticed that the Dragonhawk Lord's pat smashed his head down on the table, consequently making his world swim for a moment as they were too busy getting kegs of alcohol ready. Each of the Gods brought over a humongous keg and smashed them down right next to the table.

Nalorakk grinned at the stunned form of Naruto, **"Get ready for hell, **_**boy!**_**"**

_Six Hours Later..._

Naruto locked eyes with his last remaining competitor. Six hours. Six hours of nonstop drinking and his opponent was still standing.

Nalorakk looked into Naruto's crimson eyes with determination. He was not going to hurl like his brothers did. Each of them downed another drink and filled their mugs again.

Naruto sent a small pulse of chakra out a grinned just a bit. Nalorakk's mana flow was wild and fading. In only a few minutes he would be out like a light. He looked down at his mug and downed it in one go, going dizzy-eyed after it.

Nalorakk stared at the mug before bringing it up to his mouth. He chugged one gulp, then two...

He suddenly choked, sending hurl straight into the cup as it splashed on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at outlasting four Gods in a drinking game. He walked up to the now conscious but pained Akil'zon. He must have a hangover beyond belief.

He looked down in pity for the God before an idea came into mind. While he could never have a hangover due to the demonic chakra constantly dissolving the corrosive properties of alcohol, he was able to come up with a way to stop hangovers.

He reached into a scroll on the inside of his breastplate, and unsealed a series of drinks. They were almost clear except had a foggy texture in it. A type of medicine specifically made by rare herbs to stop extreme headaches.

With all the drinking they did, they would have head pains for hours after this. If they all rationed their drinks over the span of the hours it would effectively numb the pain.

Okay, so it wasn't so much as medicine, more like an extreme painkiller for the head.

"This medicine here will numb the pain in your head. However, I need a favor if you want me to give it to you."

Akil'zon seemed in so much pain that he didn't care whether or not the favor was to take his whole arm off. A simple nod was his answer as Naruto grinned.

"I need your forces for the time when we fight Sargeras. Agreed?"

Another nod was given to him as he handed the drink to the downed God. Before he drank it Naruto made sure to say, "Only a sip every hour. Do _not_ drink the entire thing at once. You don't want brain damage, do you?"

The God nodded as he drank a small amount. Almost magically, the pain faded from his face as a placid look overcame him, **"You are a lifesaver, man. If you do the same thing for my fellow Gods, we will have no problem aiding you."**

Naruto nodded before going through the entire process with each God. When he got out of the area, he noticed four Blood Elves, passed out drunk on the ground around him.

At this point, he was too far gone to care as he made a clone to carry each member of the patrol.

_'I outdrank four Gods!'_

_**And cut!**___

_**Man, don't we all wish there was a magical elixir that just washed away a hangover? I know I do. **_

_**While there isn't actually an 'arena' in Silvermoon City, I want to nip this issue in the bud before it escalates to anything.**_

_**I hope to make this a realistic story, so what exactly do the people in these major cities do in their free time? Each city will have some sort of major public area where people in the city can gather**__** for major events. Things like drama, musicals, fights, and all other major events can take place in an arena-like building.**_

_**While there isn't actually an arena on the map, this is Fanfiction, where the author is allowed to twist and turn these settings and stories to fit their own writing style.**___

_**Other than that, stay awesome and thanks for reading this chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**___

_**Ssesshark signing out.**_


	22. Judgment Day

_**AN: Hello and welcome back to Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_**I guess updating at 11:20 at night still technically counts as March 30**__**th**__**, so I'm actually on time for once.**_

_**No Omake at the end of this chapter. Sorry but I need to ration them throughout the story.**_

_**Other than that, thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Azeroth Chronicles!**_

_Chapter 22_

_Judgment Day_

Naruto was lying down on the bed after a day of evading the city and its people. There wasn't much to do other than wait for the Dragon Realm to call him back. He was grateful to have Silvermoon City's thanks for attempting to rid them of their addiction but the notoriety that came with besting Nora was quite tedious.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

No use thinking about it now, he thought, it's not going to change.

He let out one last sigh before allowing sleep to take him.

_Deep Within his Mindscape_

He opened his eyes to be surrounded by pitch blackness. He narrowed his eyes; this was not where he was expecting to go.

He flexed his hands as he waited for something, anything to happen.

And he was not disappointed.

All around him, lava appeared and washed the floor around him. He was standing on one small slab of rock as a titan of a being appeared.

Easily topping one hundred yards, the creature had a large head in the shape of a ram with two massive horns coming out. Lava made up his neck and shoulders which led down to two huge arms made out of solid rock. His gargantuan hands had claws on them as they flexed in anticipation. He saw large spikes and horns coming out of his back with lava licking the tips. Lava made up the portion between his chest and his legs with two massive rock legs ending off

the colossus being.

Being called an ant in comparison was laughable. He was nothing but a speck of dirt compared to him.

"**So, you are the famed Naruto Uzumaki. What an underwhelming cretin."**

He gathered himself, "And you must be my target, Sargeras."

The titanic being laughed, a deep rumbling noise laced with malice, **"You think someone like you has a chance against me? Let me tell you something, mongrel. I know who you are and where you came from. And I have experience dealing with your kind."**

Seeing skepticism in his eyes, Sargeras laughed,** "Let me put it in a way you will understand. I fought the all the Bijuu at once and defeated them. How does that make you feel?"**

That shook his confidence as he was silent.

"**Stunned into silence. Let me tell you something, **_**boy**_**. This world and all of its morsels will be mine. Nothing can stop me, no matter what it is. You can call upon the Flights, the Gods, the Races, but nothing will stop me. Keep this in mind as you travel around in your petty quest."**

Naruto took a breath of air, "You may be a God, but you are not unbeatable. I will defeat you, no matter the cost."

"**You speak words you do not believe. I give you two choices."**

Naruto was silent.

"**You can either continue on this ignorant quest, a mission that is doomed to fail. Even if you unite the races, there is nothing that can stop my wrath from drowning this Realm.**

"**Or…you can join me."**

"...Excuse me?"

"**You heard me right. I said you can join me. Few others can stand up to the power you wield, Naruto. With the two of us combined, we could be unstoppable."**

He grit his teeth together, "I will never join you, fiend."

"**Or so you say. Take some time to think on my offer. You could be a **_**God**_**. A ruler of Realms. If we join forces, nothing can stop us from dominating the Universe.**

"**The Universe, Naruto. We could be almighty. The only thing holding you back from Godhood is this ignorant quest that a weak goddess could not do."**

Once again, Naruto was silent, staring into the amused eyes of Sargeras.

"**You could have **_**anything.**_** Stop this foolish endeavor and make the right choice. There is no time limit on this, I'm sure you will make the right decision."**

With that, the mighty form of Sargeras disappeared out of his mindscape.

Naruto calmed down his raging nerves as he took a breath.

"To be a God…"

He closed his eyes as he disappeared out of his mindscape.

_Morning_

_Silvermoon City Inn_

He opened his eyes to the light above him. He did not care about the slight pain that came with looking into the light. All he cared at this point was what Sargeras said.

Could he really become a God?

Does Sargeras really have the power to grant him Godhood?

He could have anything he wanted, without worrying of the consequences. He didn't have anyone to give him orders with no one to tell him where to go and what to do.

He could be free.

He could become the leader of any Realm he wished. He could become the almighty ruler of the Universe.

The opportunities were endless. He would be under no one's command. He could use his power however he wished.

Could he and Sargeras really control the Universe? Was Sargeras really that powerful?

Sargeras could grant him the one thing he has always strived for.

True Power…

Yet…why would he ask for his help?

If Sargeras was so powerful, why did he need someone else's help?

He said he defeated the all the Bijuu, yet could that really be true? Could he have really defeated all of the strongest beings to walk the mortal realm?

Sargeras could have just been saying that to sway him.

There was no way he could have defeated all of them…right?

He sighed before getting ready for the day, putting his armor as he walked down the stairs to the dining area. A female blood elf came up to him, a beautiful smile on her face. She wore a red silk dress, starting at her ample bust and stretching down to her feet. He skin was tan as her smile seemed to light up the room.

"Good morning Lord Naruto! What can I get you?"

He didn't like her. Something felt… off about her.

"Just some toast and water, please."

The smile never dropped off her face as she bowed and said, "Coming right up!"

She walked into a door behind the counter, presumably to place his order.

Something about her felt…different around her. Having met and seen many different Blood Elves he noticed something akin to an 'aura' around them. They probably had these auras from prolonged usage of the Well's demonic energies.

She didn't have one.

This meant one of two things. Either she had never used the Well before, or was an imposter.

The first option wasn't viable. At some point an adult Blood Elf would have used the well, no matter when or where it happened. The urge to use the fel energy was ingrained into their genes and blood, an urge which is unable to be ignored for so long. If they never used the well at that age, they would either be in a hospital or dead due to withdrawal effects.

He knew that a powerful imposter can get into a city; evidence of this was his attacker in Darnassus. It was near impossible for the city guard, no matter how well trained, to catch every imposter that attempted to get in. Evidence of this was how Jiraiya was able to get a spy in every country, no matter the military strength.

He walked over to the bartender, "How long has that Blood Elf been working here?"

"You mean Laliana?" at his nod he continued, "She's been here about a week. Very charming girl, all the customers like her. Did she do something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, no. Just wondering."

"Stay away from my girls now," he gave a grin to the blonde, "She still has a job to do. You can play afterward."

He sighed before turning away, quietly muttering, "I didn't mean it that way."

He didn't know how to tell him that his new worker was a spy so he just went back to his seat, giving a short glare to the chuckling customers who listened to them.

A short while later Laliana came back, giving him his food. She gave him a flirtatious smile before saying, "Despite what the bartender said, I wouldn't mind _playing_ with you, hot stuff."

She winked at him before walking avidly to the next customer.

He looked at her back before glancing at the food. There was a small slip of paper on top of it, saying 'Behind the Inn, ten minutes.' To top it all off, there was a kiss mark on it.

It was all an act to get him to lower his guard. It was very well played too; very few men would be able to resist her charms.

He looked at the food suspiciously before sniffing it for poison.

It smelled like toast. There was nothing off about it. The butter was right, the burnt smell of the bread was right, and the rye bread smelled just like that – rye bread.

Despite all that, he didn't trust it so he just pushed it in front of him, as if pushing away some unwanted item.

Well, it _was_ an unwanted item.

He saw Laliana talk to the Bartender before walking past him and out the door. She turned right after getting out and walked away. He channeled chakra to his ears, hearing the crunching of her footsteps outside the building. He traced the steps to the back of the building as they stopped.

He got up a few minutes later, leaving the toast at the table. He put a few copper coins on the table before walking towards the exit. Just as he neared to door, he heard the bartender call out to him, "You not gonna eat your food?" he seemed annoyed that such a premium meal like _toast_ was not eaten.

"...I'm not hungry."

_Behind the Inn_

He rounded the corner of the building, seeing Laliana leaning on it. She gave a grin towards his direction as he stopped ten paces away. He had a hand on the pommel of Veditoa, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice.

"I'm _so_ glad you came. Care to come closer?"

He did not move, "I'm fine right here."

Her smile didn't fade as she strutted towards him. Her hips waved sensually as she walked slowly stalked closer to him.

Just as she got within five paces he unsheathed Veditoa slightly, "That's far enough."

She stopped in her tracks as she seemed to grin even more, "Oh, a _feisty _one. They're always the best."

"I know what you are."

"And what am I?"

"A spy."

She seemed to stiffen slightly but relaxed quickly afterward, "What makes you say that?"

"You came here two days before I did. This means that you caught wind of my travels and made your way over here as soon as your superior told you to."

Her eyes narrowed, "I came here to visit my family. My mother is sick and my father is in the royal guard."

"Ah, your _father_ is in the royal guard. And pray tell, how does the daughter of a royal guard member work at an _Inn_? You would think that a royal guard member would be swimming in riches."

"We are in a bit of a slump right now. How would you know my family's financial situation?"

He shrugged, "I don't. On top of all this, do you think I haven't noticed you watching me?"

She seemed surprised, "What do you mean?"

He gave a stern look, "Every time I am in the common area, you watch my every move. You have studied my weapons, armor, and posture. The second I turn to look at you, all you are doing is serving another customer."

She was confused, "How would you ever notice me doing that?"

His lips turned in a small smirk, "I have eyes everywhere. Nobody can hide their intentions from me."

He pointed upwards to the roof of the buildings behind her. A clone was standing there and gave a small salute to the original before disappearing with a _Shunshin_.

He always had one clone following him. While a _Blood Clone_ would be better to use with its longevity, they were very hard to actually make. So, he stuck with _Shadow Clones_ because of the ease in which he could make them.

Every day at the Inn he had created a _Shadow Clone_ and had it use a _Transformation_ to some type of animal, be it a squirrel or a mouse. When they dispelled at the end of the day they transferred their memories to him, thus alerting him to the impostor's studies of him.

Some of her confidence seemed to come back, "All of this is simple theories. You have no hard evidence. What if I was just looking at someone I was attracted to?"

"You want to know the kicker about all this?"

She looked at him curiously, "A kicker?"

"You have never used the Well before. You do not radiate _any_ fel energy. At your age you would have used the Well's energy at some point. If you never used the energy then you would have either been unfathomably sick or dead from withdrawal effects."

She was quiet as he continued, "Your little act in the Inn would have made lesser men kiss your feet in an attempt to bed you."

All mirth was gone from his tone, replaced with seriousness, "Tell your master this…"

She waited for his answer.

"I am no lesser man."

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Blood Elf behind him.

_Stillwhisper Pond_

Naruto was sitting down on the pond, sitting in the lotus position. A bird came over and landed on his shoulder. It pecked at his cheek and he opened his eyes, looking at the small bird. It was just staring at him as he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again. He tried to relax himself, but Sargeras's words stuck in his mind. He tried to slow the flow of chakra, but it wouldn't stop rushing.

'_Are you okay?'_

'…Just a nightmare.'

'_Oh. Alright then.'_

He couldn't tell them about his meeting. He knew what their answers, along with almost every other type of being would say.

They would try ferociously to stop him from joining Sargeras. He had no doubt of that.

He sighed, putting his hands in the Tiger seal, _"Water Clone Jutsu."_

Twenty clones appeared out of the water. No words were said as all of them pulled out their swords.

"Ready boys?"

They all nodded.

Naruto cracked his neck once before crouching low. All of the other clones readied their swords.

A second passed before Naruto bolted off, straight towards the closest clone. As he got close, the clone stabbed forward. Naruto ducked low, almost flush to the water as he slid under the clone, taking its feet out. He stabbed his sword behind him as it pierced the stomach of the clone, making it disperse into water.

Three clones converged on him. One tried to stab, the other tried to slash at his legs while the last swung high. As they neared, Naruto jumped in the air, turning sideways and spinning. The stab just barely missed his chest, only missing by centimeters. He watched as the upper slash went over his head, almost hitting his nose. The lower slash missed, just scratching the back of his thigh.

He brought a fist up in the air as he landed, bringing it down on the surface of the water. It created a large tremor, throwing the clones near him away while unbalancing the others. The three clones disappeared, the strong tremor enough to dispel them.

He took a slight breath before bringing both swords down to his sides. He leaned forward slightly, showing a very aggressive pose. Sweat went down the back of the clone's necks as they brought their swords into a defensive stance.

Naruto brought his swords into the air in an 'X' position before bringing them down with force. The water where he slashed rushed forward with his swing as the wave of water sped towards the clones. They put their swords up in defense as the water was blocked with a small burst of chakra from them.

Before they knew it, two more clones were impaled on the original's blades. He charged towards the closest clone before starting a deadly duel between them. The other clones backed off, not wanting to be near the whirling blades.

Naruto blocked a slash to his midsection before grabbing the second wrist swinging towards him. He stopped the blade in its tracks, only inches away from his face before breaking the clone's wrist and running it through with his blade.

Three clones remained as they wizened up and decided against engaging him directly. While they didn't have much chakra, they had enough for a few Ninjutsu.

All three did a series of hand seals before ending at the same time, _"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!"_

Three large drills of water soared at the original as Naruto looked on stunned. He never expected his Clones to have enough chakra to pull that off. Either way, he dodged the first drill, jumped over the second and had a clone pull him away from the third.

He was making hand seals before he touched the water, and finished just as he landed, _"Water Style: Water Shark Bullet!"_

He focused on the chakra intensive technique as the three clones waited expectantly, swords in a defensive pose. None of them were ready as three large glowing sharks made of chakra suddenly jumped out of the water. The clones, tired and out of chakra could not summon up the strength to jump away as they were promptly dispelled as the sharks slammed their jaws down on their chests.

He gave a short wince at the brutal fate. While he didn't create the jutsu, he was hit by it once. Kisame was able to get the jutsu off on him during his fight and he experienced firsthand what having your chest used as a chew toy was like. Not fun.

A short exhale of relief came from him. The fight soothed his nerves about Sargeras' offer and served as a simple warm up for training later.

He found it fitting that he would find inner peace in battle. In battle, it was all about survival and beating your opponent. Nothing could go through your head other than the battle occurring. If you lost focus, you would die.

Due to focusing on the battle, the problem with Sargeras left his mind. As soon as he was done, the problem came roaring back, though not at the degree that it was before. He tried to push it to the back of his mind as he sat down on the water again.

Just as he was about to rest, he sensed a very strong presence coming towards him. The mana levels were very large despite its small form. It turned out to be a gnome who waddled up to him.

"The Flights are gathered. We are ready to begin the ruling."

Without another word, the gnome walked off as soon as he came. He looked at the old gnome's retreating form as it disappeared behind the foliage. He brought out the scroll holding Deathwing hostage, feeling as it drummed lowly with energy. He was sure that it would hold. It was a scroll that he made personally for holding high level demons. He never tried it on anything else, but he was sure he could at least hold the Sanbi at bay in it for a long period of time.

He pocketed the scroll as he made his way back to the city.

_Silvermoon City Inn_

He called the Knights together at one of the many tables scattered throughout the main floor of the Inn. While they liked to fool around, they knew that meetings like these were not times to joke about. Naruto very rarely called them all together, preferring to leave them to their own devices.

They all gathered around the table with their respective drinks, though all attention was on Naruto.

He decided to be blunt, "The Flights are ready for Deathwing's ruling."

There was silence at the table. None of them knew exactly what to say about it. It's not that they didn't trust the Flights but it goes back to something simple; soldiers hate politics.

As frontline soldiers, they all knew that someone as deadly as Deathwing needs to be executed. They were all uncomfortable with him being alive, despite being in a scroll that could hold him for a very long time. Without knowing the intricate knowledge of seals they didn't truly think a scroll could hold someone as powerful as Deathwing and keep him sedated.

He didn't take any offense to this. It's common sense; how in the world could a simple scroll hold him at bay?

Krogar spoke up, "What do you want us to do?"

He tossed the Blacklist on the table, "I want you to get us some cash. I don't know when I'll be back, but everyone can go solo for a while and get some bounties. As long as you get at least one bounty I'll be fine. Meet up with me in one week at the entrance to the Undercity."

He studied their reactions. Both Krogar and Nora looked perfectly fine with it, having been to the Undercity numerous times. However, Selena and Otiros looked hesitant.

Selena spoke up, "Two questions," Naruto nodded, "First, why do we need more money?"

"Why don't we need more money?" she seemed stunned at his answer, "You can never have too much. For all we know, we could be financing an army, should the cities cut or lessen their funds. Money talks, Selena. Sadly, those with more money are much more successful compared to people from poorer backgrounds. It's just the system that this world runs on."

She seemed content with that and asked her second question, "What if the Undead were to take unwarranted action against us? We wouldn't be able to use our tabard in defense as anyone could don our tabard and fake their way through things."

He already planned for this, "I was hoping that either Nora or Krogar can find their way to the Undercity one day before you or Otiros. That way you could have their backing. I doubt that Sylvanas would suspect them of anything should they have someone as powerful as either of you backing them. Of course, that won't stop the local populace from showing their…dislike towards our everyday Alliance friends, but we'll deal with that when it comes."

He looked towards Nora and Krogar, "Any takers?"

While it was a laid back statement, both knew that it was an order. Krogar grunted, "I'll be there. They may take me a bit more seriously than miss half-clothes over there." He gestured towards Nora who glared at him.

"Although I'm somewhat offended that you have the gall to insult me_ brute_, if you want to spend a day doing absolutely nothing, why would I stop you? That just means more free time for me."

Otiros nudged Selena, "I think we get along with each other a bit more than they do."

"Shut up Otiros." Both Krogar and Nora said before going back to their glaring contest.

An annoyed voice broke the argument, "Yes, it's not like I'm giving my team of _elites_ orders or anything, right?"

Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his team expectantly. They looked at him oddly before sharing weird glances at each other.

"Did he just make a joke?"

"I think so…"

"Maybe it was our imagination. That's not supposed to happen."

"The heat must be getting to us. There's no other viable option."

They all shared a sage-like nod between each other before Naruto gave an angry sigh. He stood up from his seat before saying, "Don't forget; one week from now."

He stalked off as the rest of the Knights watched his back. As he disappeared out of the Inn, they all broke into a fit of laughter. Otiros and Krogar shared a high-five as they 'clinked' their glasses of ale together.

Smashing his mug on the table, Otiros gave a victorious grin, "We got under his skin!"

_Outskirts of Silvermoon City_

As he reached the outskirts of the city Naruto felt…weak.

Something about his body was either not responding or steadily weakening. It took him a while to notice as it seemed whatever was affecting him is slow-acting, but he was steadily losing feeling in his arms and legs.

He tried to remember if there was any time he could have been poisoned. There were no other chances besides his breakfast, but he checked the toast for poison.

Wait…

_Flashback_

_It was all an act to get him to lower his guard. It was very well played too; very few men would be able to resist her charms._

_He looked at the food suspiciously before sniffing it for poison._

_Flashback end_

Oh, that _bitch_.

She knew that he would check for poison. What he never took into consideration was that it could have been a _different_ type of poison. He thought it was of the consumed kind, which first attacks the stomach once the poison starts to be digested, but it was a poison of the _inhaled_ kind.

He cursed himself for being so lax. He was above making such petty mistakes and yet here he is falling for something only a civilian would fall for.

He sat down in a clearing, closing his eyes to assess the damages.

He felt his chakra pathways running normally. There were no clogs of any kind anywhere, so it wasn't a poison that attacked his chakra.

He expanded his conscious to check his muscular frame and frowned heavily.

All of his muscles were slowly atrophying. The poison was made to slowly degrade his muscle mass until the muscles around his organs would cease working. He would slowly lose his ability to use all of his major organs, including his heart.

In a quick estimation he found out that his overall muscle mass was reduced about six percent. While it might not seem like much, it can make a whole world of difference when he wanted the extra kick into his attacks.

He needed to work out a training schedule for himself to get back into shape. He had become lax in his training methods in the past few months and it has shown through lack of simple Shinobi instinct.

First he needed to eliminate the poison. He sent his demonic chakra to the degraded muscles as they furiously worked on eliminating the poison.

The reason his regeneration didn't work on the poison is because for it to work he first needed mental confirmation that the wound was there. Once his mind knew it was there the chakra would then know where to go, thus healing his wound. He wished it would just move as it pleases, but his chakra needed the extra mental confirmation before it could get to work.

If there was no confirmation, then the regenerative chakra would not know where to go. He was almost able to do it unconsciously, but he still needed to direct the chakra to the wound. It was why external wounds healed quickly, he was easily able to register the wound because he could see it.

Internal injuries were a different story. He had to do a complete check of his body to see what was wrong. It was why he had to focus on healing his internal wounds after the battle against Deathwing; his mind wasn't able to register what the wounds are.

If the chakra were to simply flow through his system, it would aimlessly wander through him. Without being directed, the corrosive chakra would slowly start to burn his chakra pathways.

The chakra surged through his muscles, steadily eliminating the poison and stabilizing the muscles from degrading any further.

It took around an hour but at long last the poison was finally gone. Before he could work on a training schedule, he had a meeting to go to.

The judgment of Deathwing.

_**And cut!**_

_**Alright, before you get out your pitchforks and firebombs about Naruto getting poisoned, hear me out.**_

_**He has not trained whatsoever besides light stretches throughout most of the story. That coupled with the lack of creatures that can kill him have dulled his edge. In the Shinobi world, every enemy Ninja had the capability to kill you. This constant threat of death kept their minds sharp and had them train constantly.**_

_**Naruto has had no real threat of death recently. Deathwing may be an exception, but Sventar did most of the heavy lifting in that battle. **_

_**Its due to this that I thought it would be prudent for him to find some reason to get his ass back in gear. And getting poisoned by an imposter seemed like a good enough wake up call.**_

_**Other than that, thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**_

_**Sseasshark signing out.**_


End file.
